Orgullo y Prejuicio
by Sirenita
Summary: Basado en la novela de Jane Austen. UA: El señor Malfoy es muy rico, apuesto y orgulloso. La señorita Weasley es atractiva, inteligente e idealista. En cuanto se ven por primera vez, ella odia inmediatamente a Malfoy.
1. Nuevos vecinos

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de personajes, sucesos, lugares que yo misma saqué de mi mente perturbada. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**Aclaraciones:**** Historia basada en la novela romántica **_**"Orgullo y Prejuicio"**_** de Jane Austen. Los personajes de "_Harry Potter" _han sido adaptados a los de la popular novela británica, por lo que las personalidades de algunos personajes serán algo ajenas a lo que en realidad son en sus libros originales. También tuve que adaptar la novela romántica a los personajes de Harry Potter. Mil disculpas por eso.**

* * *

"**Orgullo y prejuicio"**

Capítulo 1: 'Nuevos vecinos'

"_Y ella simplemente le devolvió la mirada atenta a todos sus movimientos mientras él le confesaba toda la agonía que había vivido en aquellos meses de infinita espera. Sus palabras fueron desde 'me has hechizado' a 'no me separaré de ti desde este día'. Ella muy feliz se acercó y le sonrió. Sus manos se entrelazaron mientras caminaban con lentitud a la casa"._

Nada más que una historia de amor perfecta. Como si eso fuera a ser cierto: La mujer rechaza propuestas de matrimonio varias veces, él la persigue y, finalmente, se casarán por amor. ¡Por amor! Nadie podía casarse por amor, sino que por conveniencia. Sería tan hermoso que la gente se casara con la gente que amará; las cosas serían mucho más fáciles. Y aquello era un mundo utópico.

-¡Ginny, entra ahora mismo! – Se escuchó un grito de mujer.

La familia Weasley era una de las más numerosas en todo el pueblo. Eran siete hermanos en total. Seis hombres y la menor una mujer. El señor Weasley trabajaba para el gobierno. Él investigaba el uso de los artefactos de las colonias británicas en África, y así para que la gente le diera buen uso a los cachivaches primitivos. Aquél trabajo le daba muy poco dinero, por lo que apenas podía costear el mantenimiento de su granja y de su familia. Ah, la familia Weasley también es conocida en el pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole por la mucha austeridad, y casi pobreza, en la que vivían. Pero eso no les importaba a los señores Weasley ni a sus hijos. Por lo otro que eran conocidos era porque todos tenían cabelleras pelirrojas. Desde el señor Weasley hasta la señora Weasley y sus hijos.

Charlie y Bill eran los hijos mayores. Los dos se habían casado hacía algunos años. Charlie vivía en Rumania con su esposa y dos hijos mientras trabajaba administrando un museo y Bill vivía en Egipto con su esposa, Fleur, una francesa. La señora Weasley siempre se preocupaba mucho de sus hijos, en especial de Bill que investigaba los secretos de las pirámides egipcias. Ella siempre viajaba una vez al año a verlos a los dos. El resto de la familia casi nunca iba porque eran demasiado costosos los viajes a otros países.

Percy era el tercero de los hijos. Él era el más estudioso e intelectual de todos los hermanos. No pudo ir al colegio, sino que se educó en casa, al igual que todos sus hermanos, pero tuvo la suerte de poder irse a Londres a trabajar en una librería. Le iba bastante bien. También estaba casado con Penélope, una muchacha de la ciudad, y estaba esperando a su primer hijo. Casi nunca hablaba con su familia. Los Weasley ya estaban acostumbrados a la indiferencia de Percy, pero la señora Weasley siempre se ponía nostálgica al recordarlo.

Fred y George eran los que seguían. Eran gemelos. Tenían la fama de ser los más traviesos de todo el pueblo y de los que siempre se metían en problemas. Eran por decirlo así los, casanovas del lugar. Casi todas las chicas de Ottery St. Catchpole estaban enamoradas de los gemelos. Ninguno tenía planes de casarse ni ningún padre iba a aceptar que su hija se casara con alguno de esos bándalos, como usualmente los llamaban los ancianos del pueblo.

El sexto era Ronald. Era el único que se hacía cargo de la granja y el único que podía hacerlo, ya que ninguno de los hermanos estaba capacitado. Nunca le había ido bien en los estudios, y en lo único que resaltaba era en los deportes. Aunque a todos los Weasley les iba bien en ese ámbito. Siempre pasaba más bien desapercibido ante su madre y tenía más cercanía con Fred, George y su hermana Ginny. Era muy gracioso y algo torpe cuando estaba nervioso.

-¡Ginevra Weasley, entra ahora mismo! – Se volvió a escuchar aquel grito de mujer mucho más fuerte.

Y la única hermana y la más pequeña era Ginevra. Prefería que le dijeran Ginny. Al ser la única mujer tenía que comportarse como tal, pero cuando su madre no estaba cerca, ella dejaba a aflorar su verdadera personalidad. Era muy traviesa, al igual que los gemelos, pero sus travesuras pasaban desapercibidas porque había perfeccionado sus dotes de actriz. Risueña, preocupada y de carácter dominante. Se llevaba muy bien con todos sus hermanos, menos con Percy, pero se llevaba mejor con Ron porque al ser los menores, tenían que compartir más tiempo.

-¡Ven ahora mismo a la casa, niña!

-¡Que ya voy, mamá! – respondió la chica algo enojada por la impaciencia de su madre.

La muchacha se levantó y se alisó un poco la falda, ya que estaba muy arrugada. Había estado leyendo sentada en su árbol preferido, al lado del granero. Siempre que necesitaba salir de ese ambiente absorbente en su casa –dígase de su madre y hermanos, porque con su padre se llevaba excelente- iba para allá. Le gustaba mucho leer. Era la única forma en la que podía distraerse un poco y que le gustara, ya que coser, bordar, tocar el piano, pintar y dibujar no se le daban muy bien. Cosas de señorita.

Caminó por el irregular camino de tierra hacia la casa. Era una casa muy rústica. Lo único que parecía construido a la normalidad era el granero y el cercado de los animales. La casa era de tres pisos y parecía sacada de un cuento o algo así. Varios tubos torcidos salían y volvían a entrar por las paredes, algunas ventanas tenían vidrios de distintos colores y pareciera que se fuera a caer esa construcción. Como habían nacido tantos hijos, la casa habían tenido que agrandarla, por lo que quedó muy extraña.

Ginny entró en la casa después de limpiarse la tierra de sus zapatos en la raída alfombra de la entrada. Dejó su libro en la mesita del recibidor. Iba a subir las escaleras, pero vio que sus hermanos estaban apretujados escuchando detrás de la puerta de la oficina de su padre.

-¿Y ustedes me dicen que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas? – preguntó acercándose a ellos.

-Es que tú eres mujer – dijo Fred sonriendo maliciosamente – Y no es de señoritas hacer esto. En cambio somos hombres.

-Intentos de hombres, querrás decir…

-Si los padres te escucharán hablar de esa manera estarías castigada el resto de tu vida – comentó George casi riendo - ¿Quieres escuchar?

-Oh, sí – asintió – Dame espacio, Ron – le pidió a su hermano.

-Cuidado con mi pie – replicó Ron subiendo el tono de voz.

-Cállense – dijo Fred.

La puerta estaba casi cerrada, por lo que se podía ver un poco de la oficina. Su padre estaba sentado en su mullido sillón mientras que la señora Weasley hablaba con él rodeando el escritorio con lentitud.

-¿Ya se enteró que arrendaron Netherfield, señor Weasley? – preguntó la mujer con un tono típico de cotilleo.

-Sí – respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Y quiere saber quiénes son nuestros nuevos vecinos?

-En realidad no quiero, pero no son de importancia mis deseos, porque sé que tú quieres decírmelo, querida mía – contestó sonriendo débilmente.

-Vienen dos hermanas: Las señoritas Granger. Y un amigo de la familia, el señor Malfoy – dijo emocionándose - ¿Y sabe lo que eso quiere decir?

-No lo sé, señora Weasley…

-¡Puede que ser que alguno de nuestros hijos se pueda casar!

-¿Casar? – preguntó el señor Weasley poniendo más interés en la conversación.

-¿Casar? – preguntaron los cuatro Weasley detrás de la puerta.

-Que puedan contraer matrimonio… - dijo ella - ¿Acaso cree que siempre tendremos que vivir con nuestros hijos? Los gemelos ya están en la edad justa para contraer matrimonio, Ron también puede hacerlo y si Ginny se casa a esta edad… ¡Estaría tan orgullosa como madre!

-Pero si Ginny tiene dieciocho años apenas… Y Ron tiene que ayudarnos con la granja… Y el día en que alguien acepté a los gemelos como sus yernos nevará en agosto – dijo riendo como si la idea de su mujer fuera descabellada.

-¡Las señoritas Granger son millonarias! – replicó como si todo estuviera resuelto – Sus padres son unos adinerados de Londres… Y el señor Malfoy… No sé nada del señor Malfoy. Nadie sabe nada de él, es un misterio.

-Entonces no tiene por qué ser el que despose a mi hija ni ellas a mis hijos – dijo poniéndose de pie – Ellos son los que tienen que decidir si quieren o no casarse, si lo quieres, pues le daré permiso a cualquiera de mis hijos – Rodeó la mesa y se puso al frente de su esposa – Y no quiero que me hables más del asunto, por favor – le pidió antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y los cuatro hermanos casi se cayeron de bruces encima de su padre. El señor Weasley rió al verlos y sólo murmuró algo como: _"Gente… Debí suponer que estarían escuchando todo"_ antes de subir las escaleras, seguramente a su cuarto. La señora Weasley salió en seguida y miró sus hijos duramente.

-¡No deberían estar escuchando detrás de la puerta, es de mala educación! – les gritó - ¡Y menos tú, Ginevra, que eres una mujer!

-Bueno, pero si se trata de unas lindas señoritas que vienen al pueblo… - dijo George sonriendo – Tal vez debamos conocerlas, queridos hermanos.

-¿Y qué tal son? – preguntó Ron sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Oh, no las conozco… Pero deben ser hermosas – contestó complacida del supuesto interés de su hijo.

-Cualquiera que tenga tanto dinero como para bañarse en él es hermoso, sin importar que sean unas hermanas con verrugas y juanetes en los pies – dijo Ginny riendo. Sus hermanos también rieron, excepto su madre - ¿Qué más quieres que diga? No va a importar que si nos agraden, con tal que cualquiera de estos tres se case con una de ellas…

-No hables así, Ginevra – dijo su madre frunciendo el ceño – Tienes que hablar como una dama.

-Perdonadme, madre – se disculpó haciendo una reverencia exagerada – Yo sólo quiero decir que espero con todo mi corazón que los nuevos habitantes de Netherfield sean buenas personas y nos llevemos bien. Cualquiera de esas señoritas sería muy afortunada de tener de esposos a uno de mis hermanos – dijo con una voz calmada y ceremoniosa.

-Oh, mi querida niña… No te preocupes. Yo sé que tus hermanos se casaron muy pronto – Abrazó rápidamente a su hija – Incluso puede que tú también puedas contraer nupcias con el señor Malfoy – agregó antes de subir las escaleras.

Fred, George y Ron empezaron a reírse como locos. Ginny sólo se cruzó de brazos esperando a que dejaran de reírse. Les hacía mucha gracia ver cuando su hermana se comportaba como una verdadera señorita y hablaba en ese tono formal y hacía reverencias. Normalmente ella sólo actuaba así en ocasiones públicas, ya que cuando estaba solamente con sus hermanos no tenía mucho cuidado en lo que decía ni en la forma en que lo decía.

-Sino fuera el siglo XIX, ya se las verían conmigo… – dijo enojada.

-Lástima que en el futuro tampoco las mujeres van a tener los mismos derechos de los hombres – George dejó de reírse – Pero hay que aceptar que fue gracioso…

-Será gracioso cuando actúes como un hombre de verdad – intervino la muchacha sonriendo – Me gustaría verlos comportándose como verdaderos hombres, no como niños.

-Como conoces tantos… - murmuró Ron.

-¡Claro que conozco!

-¿A quién? – preguntó Fred.

A ninguna mujer antes de casarse se le permitía tener cercanía con los hombres, a excepción claro de los hermanos y el padre de la familia. Ginny obviamente no tenía ningún amigo ni conocía a otro hombre. Odiaba cuando perdía en cualquier cosa en contra de sus hermanos.

-Bueno… Está bien, no conozco a ningún otro hombre además de nuestro padre y a ustedes – dijo después de un bufido – Pero en las novelas siempre muestran a los hombres reales. Valientes, responsables, halagadores, románticos, elegantes, apasionados…

-Esos son cuentos. Si quieres un príncipe azul, será mejor que entres en alguna idealización romántica – caminó hasta tomar el libro de Ginny, que se encontraba encima de la mesita del recibidor – Esto es el mundo real. El amor no importa, ya que los matrimonios tienen que ser ventajosos y convenientes para las familias. Todavía no sabes lo que es un hombre de verdad. No te has enamorado…

-Pero pronto llegara el señor Weasley para desposarte – interrumpió Fred.

-¡No es gracioso! – replicó molesta cuando sus hermanos reían y le arrebató su libro de las manos de Ron – Son unos trogloditas – dijo antes de irse casi corriendo al jardín.

Se hubiera ido corriendo sino fuera porque su larga falda se lo impedía. Si su familia no fuera tan pobre, ella estaría usando esos largos y costosos vestidos que usaban las señoritas de elite, pero como la realidad no era así; normalmente andaba con faldas largas y algo sucias, y cuando había un evento importante se ponía alguno de los pocos vestidos que tenía. Y no era que no le gustara ser pobre, es sólo que… Le daba rabia cuando escuchaba en el mercado a algunas chiquillas comentar sobre la falta de dinero de su familia. Algún día se iba a vengar de todas ellas. Algún día iba a estar rebalsada de dinero e iba a restregárselos en su cara.

Apoyó su espalda en su árbol favorito y se quedó sentada algunos minutos observando como el atardecer. Le gustaban las tonalidades que tenía el cielo a esa hora. Naranjo, rojo, violeta, un poco de azul y amarillo. Era algo infinitamente precioso.

-Mamá te va a retar porque te estás manchando con barro – dijo Ron sentándose a su lado.

-Da lo mismo, de todas formas estaba toda sucia por amasar el pan en la mañana.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así. Yo sé que es algo molesto que nuestra madre sea tan… Bueno, tú sabes a lo que me refiero... – Se encogió de hombros buscando la palabra perfecta - ¡Controladora! Sí, eso es, pero tú sabes que ella tiene que velar por que nos casemos con buenas señoritas… Y en tú caso con un buen hombre.

-Yo creo que tiene el problema de inmiscuirse en todo – corrigió mirándolo fijamente - ¿Me vas a decir que es nuestra sociedad la importancia la tiene la mujer o el hombre? Por supuesto el hombre. Sólo tiene que pedirle matrimonio a la persona que se le ocurra y la persona que siempre sale perdiendo es la familia de la mujer… Es por eso que los padres de la niña tienen que ver si les conviene o no que contraiga nupcias con él – explicó en su típico discurso feminista – Yo creo que a lo que mi madre le preocupa más es que los gemelos tienen una fama terrible, que tú no tienes vida social y que yo soy la única hija mujer.

-A veces me pregunto por qué tienes que ser tan inteligente para ser mujer – comentó Ron riendo – Estás muy adelantada para tu época, niña.

-Sí sé… Algún día espero que las mujeres puedan elegir con quién casarse, poder ser un poco más libres, que podamos ir a la universidad, que podamos trabajar – dijo en un tono soñador.

-Quédate en tus sueños, entonces – Ron estallaba en carcajadas.

Ginny sólo lo miró como si no tuviera fe. Uno de sus grandes sueños era que la mujer por fin fuera libre en la sociedad. Y nadie la apoyaba en su ideal de mundo. Estaba rodeada de hombres, y para a ninguno le hacía gracia que tuvieran los mismos derechos que el género femenino. A estas alturas de su vida ya le daba lo mismo lo que opinaran su padre, su madre y sus hermanos… Ella sabía que algún día la mujer iba a ser independiente.

-¿Viniste aquí sólo para animarme respecto a lo que pasó allá adentro? – preguntó incrédula que su hermano viniera sólo por eso – Tú sabes que siempre discutimos, ya casi hasta me da risa sus defectos.

-Vine para avisarte que mañana iremos a un baile…

-¿En la mansión de los Lovegood? – inquirió sin muchas ganas de escuchar la respuesta.

-Sí… ¿Acaso no te cae bien Luna Lovegood?

-Claro, ella es mi amiga. Es sólo que ya sabes lo que viene antes de los bailes: _"Tienes que lucir radiante, pequeña mía, allá puedes conocer al hombre que será tu futuro marido… ¡Ya me imaginó cómo será tu vestido de bodas! Es por eso que tienes que ir hermosa, despampanante. No quiero que digas malas palabras, baila bien, se coqueta, camina derecha, no te caigas con los tacones…"_ – Ginny imitaba muy bien los discursos de su madre. El pelirrojo sólo reía – No quiero que me diga lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Tal vez ella tenga razón – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie - ¡Quizás el señor Malfoy te vea y te pida matrimonio! – Siguió riéndose antes de volver a la casa.

La pelirroja miró cómo su hermano volvía a la casa. Se quedó por unos minutos con la mirada perdida hasta que se puso de pie y entró nuevamente al hogar. Todo estaba muy calmado, algo bastante extraño, pero se debía a que su padre estaba hablando con los cuidadores de los animales y porque sus hermanos se encontraban en sus habitaciones.

Vio su libro, que había dejado en la mesita del recibidor nuevamente cuando su hermano lo había tomado, y subió a su cuarto para dejarlo en su estante. Al llegar a la habitación de Ginny Weasley, lo que más resaltaba era un estante lleno de libros y una cama muy elegante. Contrastaba enormemente la elegancia de la cama con la humildad del cuarto. Esa cama había pertenecido a la familia de su padre desde hacía muchos años. Estaba guardada para la niña de la familia, pero ninguna niña Weasley había nacido por siglos… Hasta que ella nació.

-Mañana iremos al baile de los Lovegood, cariño – dijo su madre entrando a su habitación.

-No te preocupes, ya sé qué vestido me pondré – Ginny mintió rápidamente para que no empezara el infaltable espectáculo de la vestimenta para ir a un baile – Iré con mi vestido verde oscuro, que me regaló Bill la navidad pasada.

-Oh, ése te queda divino – asintió complacida – Mañana tienes que lucir preciosa.

-No sé para qué… Debo verme bien, lo sé, pero no creo que encuentre al amor de mi vida en un baile donde irán los invitados de siempre.

Su madre frunció el ceño molesta y se sentó en su cama. Ginny bufó disimuladamente sabiendo que era el momento de una charla con su querida progenitora.

-No tienes que hablar de esa forma. Tal vez encuentres al hombre que será tu compañero por el resto de tu vida – dijo con rapidez – Tienes que casarte con alguien quesea bueno, que te quiera y que se asegure de darte una buena vida.

-Pero eso no es suficiente. Me gustaría que me amara, no que me quisiera – se apresuró a replicar.

-A veces el amor no lo es todo… Sería ideal que pudieras pasar el resto de la vida con quien más amas, pero la vida es diferente. Es bueno pasar tu vida con alguien que se asegure de darte un buen futuro, de cuidarte y protegerte.

-Que sea bueno, no significa que sea mejor – Se sentó a su lado.

-Mi pequeña… - La abrazó con fuerza. Ginny se sorprendió que su madre la abrazara sin razón aparente, pero le agradó sentir su amor maternal – Tienes grandes ideas, pero el mundo no es así. No puedes dejarte llevar por lo que tú opines, porque sino sufrirás mucho en la vida. Sé cómo te han enseñado a ser.

Molly la soltó con delicadeza y la miró como cuando ella era una niña pequeña. Ginny le sonrió a su madre pensando en lo que recién le había dicho mientras se abrazaban. Lo que decía era bastante razonable, pero no era lo correcto. Ser como te habían enseñado es también ocultar quien eres, es mentir de por vida. ¿Y quién va a amar a una farsante?

-Además, irán las señoritas Granger y el señor Malfoy al baile… - Se puso de pie.

-Siquiera sabemos quién es el tal Malfoy. Puede que sea un asesino y embaucador, que se dedica a estafar a las mujeres en cada pueblo al que llega – dijo volviendo a sentir como su rabia se encendía – Nadie asegura que sea de buenas intenciones.

-Si fuera eso, lo sabríamos. Es un joven de diecinueve años, goza de una gran herencia y dicen que es un hombre de lo más leal. ¡Es perfecto! Además, con tanto dinero da lo mismo que sea un verrugoso y que tenga juanetes en los pies – dijo riendo. Había usado sus mismas palabras, una hábil jugada – Tengo que ir a ver si los cocineros están haciendo bien la cena. Necesito que ayudes a pelar las verduras. Quiero que bajes a la cocina ahora… - Caminó hasta la puerta – Y cuando digo ahora, no es que vendrás a la cena, si no ahora mismo – agregó antes de irse.

Si fuera por ella ya iría la cocina en ayuda, sólo que estaba demasiado ocupada dándose cuenta que parecía que Malfoy era su pareja perfecta, según su madre. Ginny Weasley se cruzó de brazos fastidiada. ¿Por qué todos empecinaban en emparejarla con el tal Malfoy? Ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿Acaso él estaba destinado a ser su esposo? Sí, seguro; pensó irónicamente mientras bajaba las escaleras casi riendo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! La verdad este es mi primer fic DG y mi primer fic basado en otra trama ya muy conocida... No sé si este fic lo leerá alguien o si será un fracaso, pero aún así quiero compartirlo porque últimamente me ha empezado a gustar bastante la pareja que hacen Draco y Ginny. Por personalidades tienen algo que los hace compatibles y eso me intriga mucho, tiene mucho material para hacer fics y es simplemente genial trabajar con una pareja que sabemos que Rowling jamás haría, el campo es más libre, no esá lo escrito por ella. Quizá no me entiendan, pero no tiene importancia. Ya me salí de la idea principal. 

Primero que nada les advierto que esto es sólo un mero intento de usar la trama de la obra de Janes Austen, "Orgullo y Prejuicio", porque estoy conciente que este capítulo es deficiente y jamás igualará la historia de Elizabeth Bennet y Mr. Darcy (mi amor platónico). También que el vocabulario usado entre los personajes cuando están en confianza, como en este caso, es informal y relajado... no será así cuando se trate de conversaciones sociales y allí se verá un lenguaje más del siglo XIII, la época en que transcurre la historia. Y creo que esas serían todas mis aclaraciones por el momento.

Espero que me dejen sus reviews, para saber cómo fue este primer capítulo, la idea en general y me ayuden a mejorar. Les estaría eternamente agradecida porque sin sus sugerencias y comentarios no podría hacer esto mejor. Después de todo, las historias nacen para uno y lo mejor es compartirlas.

Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer (recuerden dejar sus reviews), adiós!


	2. El Baile de los Lovegood

* * *

Capítulo 2: 'El Baile de los Lovegood'

-Nada de tonterías esta noche, por favor. Quiero que ustedes dos le pidan bailar a cualquier dama y que no se la pasen bebiendo hasta quedar dormidos en el piano – le dijo a Fred y George – Espero que seas todo un caballero, Ronald. Y lo más importante de la noche: Mi querida Ginny…

-No, mamá – murmuró la pelirroja pidiéndole con la mirada ayuda a su padre.

-Camina bien, enderézate, no comas con la boca abierta, saluda a todos los que veas, se educada, baila con delicadeza. Compórtate de tal forma que esta noche ya tengas un pretendiente.

-Me pregunto quién va a querer fijarse en una feminista como ella…

-Silencio, George – La señora Weasley casi le grito - ¿Entendido?

-Sí, madre – respondieron los cuatro Weasleys.

-Muy bien… Ahora sí, entremos – dijo complacida.

-¿No crees que te estás excediendo un poco con nuestra hija? – preguntó el señor Weasley ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Claro que no. Nuestros hijos ya han perdido mis esperanzas de matrimonio… Sólo queda ella – respondió tomando su brazo mientras subían la escalinata.

La familia Lovegood era una de las más acaudaladas y estrafalarias del pueblo. El señor Lovegood era el creador y editor en jefe del periódico regional. Por lo general siempre se encontraba de viaje, de esa forma su hija Luna Lovegood era la responsable de la mansión. La señora Lovegood había fallecido pocos años después que su única hija, Luna, hubo de nacer. Quizás por eso el señor Lovegood adoraba a su hija, la agasajaba de tremendos lujos y trataba de llevársela con ella de viaje cuando iba fuera de Inglaterra.

Lo de describir a la familia Lovegood como estrafalaria era algo errado. Errado en el sentido que la mejor palabra para describir al señor y Luna Lovegood eran… chiflados. Los dos creían firmemente en criaturas extrañas que vivían invisiblemente a nuestro alrededor, en animalejos que no se debían molestar y en otro tipo de cosas para nada normales. Muchos de los habitantes de Ottery St. Catchpole trataban de evitar entablar largas conversaciones con ellos, ya que terminaban siendo sermoneados sobre los _torsoplos_ que pueden mover tus cosas y dejarlas en cualquier sitio para que jamás las encuentres.

-Se nota que este baile es diferente… Todos están muy bien arreglados – observó Fred subiendo la escalinata, ofreciéndole el brazo a su hermana.

En efecto todos los invitados al baile de los Lovegood habían desempolvado sus mejores atuendos para asistir. No era nada raro que los Lovegood u otra familia ofrecieran un baile, pero como habían llegado esos nuevos vecinos adinerados, pareciera que el baile fuese el evento de la década o del siglo. Las muchachas iban muy bien pintadas, con sus sombreros de repollo y vestidos del mismo estilo sonriendo a cada persona. Los muchachos gentilmente ayudaban a cualquier dama a subir la escalinata y se notaba que le habían sacado el máximo de brillo posible a sus zapatos. Hasta las mujeres casadas ostentaban sus mejores joyas ante los grupos de alta sociedad y los casados se ufanaban de los nuevos relojes hechos de oro directo de Suiza.

Al entrar se encontraron con algunos conocidos de la familia. Saludaron a los Diggory, y Molly Weasley se quedó conversando con la señora Diggory. Arthur Weasley invitó al señor Diggory a servirse un aperitivo y fueron a un bar donde tres cantineros muy bien vestidos servían enormes cantidades de copitas en bandejas y meseros las sacaban para repartirlas entre los comensales.

Ginny sintió que Fred le soltaba el brazo y vio que sus hermanos gemelos se dirigían al sector del piano. Suspiró sabiendo que en cada baile al que asistían, los gemelos coqueteaban con muchas mujeres mientras tocaban animadas canciones en el piano.

-Luna está por allá – dijo Ron, aún al lado de Ginny, y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló a la hija del señor Lovegood.

-Gracias… - La pelirroja se inclinó para despedirse de su hermano y entró a otro de los salones para encontrarse con su amiga.

-¡Ginevra! – Luna Lovegood se levantó un poco el vestido para caminar más rápido y fue al encuentro de la muchacha – Me alegra tanto verte. ¿Cómo te ha ido? – le preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

-Podría ser mejor, mas la llegada de aquellos nuevos vecinos me está colmando la paciencia… Asumo que ya estás enterada de lo que dicen las cotillas del pueblo – dijo sonriendo.

-Por supuesto. Es una lástima que la gente se haga tantas ilusiones cuando al ser personas de tanta alcurnia no vivirán acá. En general estas propiedades en el campo no son más que eso: propiedades y los millonarios como ellos no pasan mucho tiempo en casa – Miró hacia el centro de la sala, donde muchos alentados jóvenes bailaban animadamente – Vivo ejemplo es mi padre.

-Tu padre no te abandona, Luna. Es ocupado, pero siempre viene a verte y trata de hacerte participe de su vida… Creo que tu padre es el millonario con menos actitud de uno – dijo riendo. Le tomó el brazo y dio un saltito - ¡Te propongo que bailemos para no seguir hablando de este desagradable tema!

Unos muchachos se acercaron a ellas. Luna sonrió complaciente mientras el moreno le pedía que le concediera una pieza de baile. Ginny se rió por la cara de su amiga y aceptó encantada de bailar con el amigo del moreno.

**OoOoO**

Al poner un pie en ese salón fue el anuncio de muerte. Draco Malfoy miró fríamente a todos los asistentes sintiéndose ajeno al lugar y con ganas de salir de allí, pero su expresión de repulsión se agravó más cuando la señorita Parkinson le agarró el brazo, de tal forma que parecían en procesión a su matrimonio o en un paseo de enamorador por el jardín de la mansión. Pero no hizo nada para evitar el contacto. Su sensación de vacío e impaciencia era más grande que las ganas de decirle a la señorita que lo dejará tranquilo.

Todos los lugareños eran iguales. Se diferenciaba mucho los que tenía dinero y los que tenían menos recurso por sus ropajes: De vestidos gastados y de segunda mano a túnicas confeccionadas con la más rica seda importada desde el oriente. Disimuló una sonrisa de burla al darse cuenta que Ottery St. Catchpole era sólo uno de los tantos pueblitos pequeños que apenas se enteran de las noticias como una posible Revolución Francesa o de las novedades de las colonias americanas. De zapatos sucios hasta los más brillantes tacones con tantos detalles que se veían sobrecargados y de muy mal gusto. Clásico estilo de ricos de pueblo.

Identificó con rapidez a la hija del señor Lovegood, quien conocían de antemano y les había comentado la buena inversión que sería comprar una casa de campo en Ottery St. Catchpole. La había visto solamente una vez desde que había llegado y al pasar a su lado, inclinó la cabeza cortésmente.

-¿Y quién es ése con la ceja levantada? – preguntó Ginny en voz baja a Luna.

-El señor Malfoy. La que está de su brazo es la señorita Pansy Parkinson y su hermanastra, la señorita Hermione Granger – dijo señalando la muchacha de cabello castaño y recogido en un elegante moño – La más simpática es la señorita Granger… Mas la otra no tiene las mismas cualidades que su hermanastra.

Mientras caminaban, los asistentes daban un paso hacia atrás para dejarles un espacio, parecido a un extenso pasillo para que fueran a la mesa, donde el señor Lovegood los esperaba tomando una copa de vino. Algunos se empujaban para desaparecer del camino de los nuevos vecinos. Las muchachas más jóvenes lanzaban risitas bobas detrás de sus abanicos y los muchachos jóvenes admiraban la gracia al caminar de ambas hermanastras.

Sus ojos grises se quedaron inmóviles quedando embelesados a la joven junto a la señorita Lovegood. Piel clara, ojos cafés muy despiertos, nariz respingada, la boca son una sonrisa débil y altanera… Lo que le llamaba la atención era lo diferente que era de las demás. Su cabello pelirrojo resaltaba entre los demás y su mirada para con él era la única de impaciencia y sospecha.

¿Por qué la miraba? No podía dejar de sostenerle la mirada e irguió un poco su cabeza para darse más porte. Ese tal señor Malfoy miraba con superioridad a los demás, creyéndose el hombre más importante de la noche, y era inevitable que no lanzara suspiros o se riera como las demás. Y tenía la sensación que a ella la miraba incluso, si fuera posible, con más atención. Sus fríos ojos grises se detuvieron por más segundos en su persona que en los otros comensales.

Los tres recién llegados llegaron hasta la mesa donde se ostentaba suculentas bandejas con todo tipo de bocadillos y había barriles con litros de vino, whisky y otros licores. El señor Lovegood besó educadamente en las manos a las hermanastras y le dio una inclinación de cabeza a Malfoy.

Los asistentes se miraron en silencio sin saber qué hacer y poco a poco las parejas más jóvenes se lanzaron a bailar, así en unos instantes el baile volvía a estar presente, como si jamás hubiera habido silencio.

-Ginny, querida, tenemos que presentarnos – Se giró y miró que su madre, bastante borracha, cabe decir, le tomaba el brazo.

-Mamá… ¿Presentarnos a los nuevos?

-Por supuesto, si no qué. Vamos, niña, apurémonos… Tus hermanos y tu padre ya están con los Lovegood y los nuevos vecinos – dijo llevándosela y Ginny le lanzó una mirada triste al muchacho con quien había conversado, Michael Corner, pensando seriamente que su madre se contradecía al decir que quería que contrajera matrimonio y le quitaba la oportunidad de estar con uno de sus pretendientes para conocer a unos millonarios, que debían tener gustos excéntricos, y que no estarían más de cinco días en la mansión antes de irse a Londres y a sus otras casas de campo.

Al llegar donde se encontraban, Ginny sonrió a Luna y le hizo un gesto con la cara a su amiga preguntándose si lo estaba pasando bien hablando con los nuevos vecinos.

-Pues esta es mi hija menor, Ginevra Weasley – dijo el señor Weasley después de beber lo que quedaba en su copa.

-Un gusto conocerlos – dijo sin mucho ánimo y tomó su vestido, lo alzó un poco y se inclinó educadamente. Su madre le pego con poco discreto codazo en las costillas para que fuera más amable – Espero que tengan una agradable estancia en Ottery St. Catchpole.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Weasley – La señorita Granger también se inclinó y le sonrió dulcemente – Es usted muy amable al decirnos esto. Siendo sincera, también esperamos lo mismo, y es bueno agregar que la estancia será mucho mejor si estamos con vecinos como ustedes.

-Por Dios, Hermione, no seas tan condescendiente y será mejor presentarnos ante la señorita – replicó la otra muchacha, su hermanastra, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio.

-Oh, es cierto… - musitó sonrojándose – Discúlpenme, no fue mi intención ser tan descortés.

-Usted jamás lo sería, señorita Granger – Ginny giró la cabeza para ver a Ron, quien estaba a su lado.

La ubicación no era nada favorable para que los gemelos y Ginny dieran una buena impresión sin ningún desperfecto. Cuando Ron dijo aquellas palabras, los gemelos se miraron divertidos y le lanzaron una mirada de picardía a su hermano menor mientras Ginny sólo lo miraba sorprendida. Los tres pelirrojos que hicieron sonrojar aún más de lo que estaba a Ron, empezaron a hacer muecas y el típico cosquilleo que te da en el estómago cuando se tienen ganas de reír hasta llorar.

-Déjenme presentarnos, señores.

Los tres dejaron de contener las risas intimidados por aquella profunda y fría voz. El señor Malfoy los miraba con desdén y prosiguió hablando al notar que los hermanos se habían calmado.

-Ellas son la señorita Granger y la señorita Parkinson – Al decir sus nombres, ambas hicieron una reverencia – El padre de la señorita Granger se casó con la madre de la señorita Parkinson luego que ella quedara viuda.

-Si no es mucha la intromisión… ¿Por qué señorita Parkinson no adopta el apellido de su nuevo padre? – inquirió la señora Weasley ganándose las miradas reprobatorias de sus hijo y de su marido - ¿Dije algo indebido?

Para todos fue evidente la asesina mirada que la señorita Parkinson le dio a la señora Weasley. Alzó las cejas y sonrió con burla al darse cuenta que esa familia era peor de lo que esperaba… La madre una chismosa borracha, los gemelos poco educados, ese Ronald Weasley desgarbado y la chiquilla descortés. El único que salvaba a la ridícula y penosa familia Weasley era el patriarca.

-Y yo soy el señor Malfoy – dijo para cortar ese momento incómodo – Un gusto y gracias por recibirnos – Sin poder evitarlo le dirigió una mirada rápida a Ginny.

-De nada – dijo el señor Weasley sintiéndose un poco mal y algo humillado por la bochornosa primera impresión que tenían con los nuevos vecinos.

-Er… Pido permiso para retirarme – pidió la pelirroja evitando aquellos ojos grises y le hizo una seña a Luna para que se fueran de la mesa.

-Claro, querida – dijo Hermione Granger riendo por la timidez en la voz de Ginny.

-Yo también me retiro. Os veo luego – Luna se retiró sin antes hacer una reverencia.

Ginny y Luna se tomaron del brazo y se escabulleron entre la gente que bailaba. Las dos comenzaron a reírse por la extraña presentación ante las hermanastras y el simpático –nótese la ironía, en especial por parte de Ginny- Draco Malfoy.

El baile siguió sin otros inconvenientes… Aunque Ginny veía con pesar que su madre no le preocupaba estar haciendo el ridículo entre sus amigas revelando los secretos más suculentos de casi todos en Ottery St. Catchpole. Trató de seguir bailando con el señor Corner sin preocuparse de las estupideces de su familia.

Casi todos los asistentes, en especial los hombres, se fijaron que en medio de la pista de baile, el hijo varón menor de Weasley bailaba con la señorita Granger. Él bailaba torpemente y se equivocaba en dar los saltos, vueltas y en darle la mano a la joven; pero no pasaba desapercibido para Ginny que su hermano no le quitaba la vista de encima a la castaña y ella sólo sonreía sin darse cuenta de los errores del baile, se sonrojaba constantemente y le sostenía la mirada sin vergüenza alguna, aunque sí con timidez.

-Hacen una hermosa pareja… - dijo Luna trayéndole una taza de té a su amiga, quien estaba sentada en uno de los rincones del salón.

-¿Sabes? Sería capaz hasta de darle permiso a la señorita Granger de enamorarse de mi hermano – Las dos rieron – Ron es muy especial para cualquiera.

-¡Dios santo, Ginny, qué malvada eres!

-Aún así lo quiero. Son como los gemelos. Somos unos hermanos particulares.

Miró a ambos lados para ver quiénes quedaban en el baile y no se sorprendió al ver que ya la mitad de los comensales se retiraron. Ya era de madrugada. Se mordió el labio inferior al detener su campo visual justo en el señor Malfoy. Él se encontraba a unos tres metros de ella, a su derecha, hablando con un par de hombres y muchachos. Casi todos unos oportunistas interesados en saber cómo administraba la cantidad de tierras y dinero que poseía…

-La verdad no me gusta hablar de este tema en particular. ¿Por qué no charlamos de las nuevas obras de teatro en el espectacular teatro de Londres o de música? – preguntó escondiendo su desprecio por esa gente superflua – El arte es una de las mejores maneras de expresarse y socializar…

-Así como el baile. ¿Por qué no ha sacado a ninguna belleza a bailar? – dijo uno que Ginny y Luna siempre veían en la tienda de costura.

-No me gusta bailar, y en especial cuando la ocasión no lo amerita…

-Pero aquí hay hermosas jovencitas – puntualizó el señor McGonagall – Mire ahí, la señorita Weasley es una de las más codiciadas en el pueblo… - Era cierto. Casi todos los muchachos admiraban la inocente y atípica belleza de la pelirroja, aunque era bien conocido su carácter fuerte y su idealismo, que casi todos sus pretendientes eran rechazados por ella misma.

Contuvo el aliento al sentir su mirada quemándole su perfil. Miró a Luna nerviosa y ella sólo dijo en voz baja que aparentaran que estaban ocupadas hablando, si querían escuchar la respuesta del señor Malfoy debían fingir que ni sabían que se encontraban hablando a poca distancia sobre ella.

-Ella es linda, pero no lo suficiente para gustarme – respondió subiendo el tono de voz, como si quisiera que Ginny lo escuchara.

-Oh, Ginny – Luna se tapó la boca y frunció el ceño enojada - ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho esa estupidez? Querida, no le hagas caso, está ciego… Piensa que eres sólo linda y no lo suficiente.

-No tengo interés en lo que el señor Malfoy piense – Sonrió y agregó – El señor Malfoy es millonario, tiene buena apariencia, pero jamás podrá agradarme. Prometo aquí, querida Luna, que odiaré hasta la eternidad a Draco Malfoy por orgulloso – Apretó un puño y se lo llevo al pecho e hizo una cara de dolor – He clavado el puñal… He sellado mi compromiso.

-¡Estás absolutamente loca! – Luna escupió el té que había bebido en su taza y rió hasta doblarse en la silla.

**OoOoO**

Estaban nuevamente convidados en un mismo lugar, aunque no era un baile y menos en la casa de los Lovegood. En la casa de los Lodge ofrecieron un almuerzo donde los invitados de honor eran las señoritas Granger y Parkinson, y el infaltable señor Malfoy. Se formó una pista de baile improvisada para que un grupo no menor de parejas bailaran al compás de las nuevas obras neoclásicas de Francia.

Ginny reía divertida por el relato de sus hermanos en la casa de campo de los Longbottom, donde hicieron uno que otro negocio sucio y comentaban sus disparates atrayendo a los que no se animaban a bailar. De vez en cuando miraba a Ron y la señorita Granger hablando en vez de bailar. Seguramente era la única en darse cuenta de la cercanía de ellos porque nadie había gritado ni hecho un escándalo para poner a una chaperona entre ellos.

-Luna… ¿Por qué siempre me está mirando? – le susurró a su amiga corriendo su silla un par de centímetros a su lado.

-Creo que esa respuesta sólo el señor Malfoy la puede responder.

-Es tan frío y orgulloso… - Sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía planeada una broma – Quizás si lo molesto un poquito no me pondré de mal humor si me mira como lo hace.

El rubio de ojos grises se encontraba sentado a su lado. Disimuladamente se le quedaba observando por largos segundos y cuando ella volteaba el rostro para verlo directamente, él se volteaba y hacía como que veía los retratos de la familia Longbottom del salón.

Draco Malfoy se echo hacia atrás por la repentina vuelta de Ginny y más aún fue su asombro al ver que la joven le sonreía coquetamente.

-Asumo que escuchó cómo le comenté al Coronel Forster que hiciera un baile – Él asintió y ella simplemente pensó que era evidente, si había escuchado cada palabra que había dicho y la miraba atentamente cuando creía que ella no se daría cuenta - ¿Cree que hice lo correcto al decírselo?

-Sí, lo hizo – contestó el señor Malfoy – Las damas siempre escogen las mejores palabras para ir a un baile.

-Mi duda está en si eso fue una crítica o algo de valorar – replicó riendo.

Luna era la única que tocaba el piano como nadie en todo el pueblo, por lo que no fue raro que la señora Longbottom le pidiera que tocara una pieza en el piano. La rubia encantada se sentó en el gran y carísimo piano de cola y empezó a tocar una alegre canción.

-¡Debe bailar, señorita Weasley! – dijo la señora Longbottom después de terminar de engullir su galleta de chocolate – Es una de las pocas jovencitas que no está disfrutando de la sana diversión del baile.

-Más que sana diversión, diría delicada forma de acercamiento entre hombre y mujer, si me deja aclarar – dijo Ginny.

-Por favor, baile – Miró al señor Malfoy – Aquí tiene al distinguido señor Malfoy para que baile. ¿No la invitará, caballero? Estoy segura que será su compañero.

Suspiró largamente esperando que el señor Malfoy se negara rotundamente o saliera huyendo. Lo último hubiera sido uno de los mayores escándalos del año en el pueblo, pero se petrificó al oír su respuesta:

-¿Me concedería esta pieza, señorita Weasley? – Se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano.

-Lamento decirle que no tengo ganas de bailar hoy día, señor Malfoy – También se paró, pero con intenciones de irse – Hay veces que la intención no lo es todo, si no a la vez la compañía. Es una verdadera lástima que su intención sea tan honorable, pero no lo suficiente para gustarme.

La señora Weasley miró con recelo a su hija retirarse del salón sin pedir permiso y se excusó por ella argumentando que había amanecido con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no se le pasaba con las compresas frías. El señor Weasley simplemente sonrió por la audacia de su hija, ya que sabía que el señor Malfoy no le agradaba para nada.

Se quedó observando como su cabello pelirrojo amarrado en una cinta le caían pequeños mechones en la espalda y la forma que su vestido se movía cuando caminaba. Pensó que estaba siendo demasiado estúpido, no debía fijarse tanto en aquella pueblerina proveniente de una familia tan maleducada y sin comportamiento digno. Y bajó la mirada meditando qué consecuencias traerían el hecho que ella hubiera escuchado aquel comentario en el baile de los Lovegood… Lo había dicho fuerte a propósito, pero no creyó que se lo fuera a restregar en la cara. Esa muchacha Weasley si que era buena para vengarse.

-He de confesar que siento lo mismo que usted – dijo la señorita Parkinson sentándose donde momentos antes se hallaba Ginny. Ella había escuchado y visto con atención la breve conversación entre ellos – Aquí no hay nadie que valga la pena – Bajó la voz sólo para que él pudiera oírla.

-Me temo que se equivoca – Draco miró nuevamente la gran puerta del salón esperanzado que Ginny entrara, pero sólo se quedó con la deleitosa imagen de su espalda al irse – Esta tarde me he dado cuenta lo hermosos que pueden ser los ojos de una dama.

La señorita Parkinson creía que se refería a ella y le hizo un gesto con la mano agradecida por el cumplido.

-Lo digo por los ojos cafés de la señorita Ginevra Weasley – dijo calmadamente.

-¿La señorita Ginevra Weasley?... ¿Desde cuándo se ha fijado en ella? – Sus cejas parecieron unirse en una sola y sus orejas se tornaron rojas - ¿Cuándo puedo felicitarlos por su compromiso?

-Me esperaba esta reacción de usted – replicó fríamente – Pero aún así, ningún compromiso se refiere explícitamente a matrimonio.

-¡Ha mencionado matrimonio! – exclamó casi escandalizada y los demás presentes le dirigieron una mirada extraña. Sacó su abanico y se cubrió la mitad del rostro, dejando a la vista su amplia frente y sus ojos negros – Imagínese su vida junto a la agradable suegra que tendría, la muestra de educación de la realeza… Podría llevarla a nuestra casa en Derbyshire. ¡Y tendrá que hacerla pasar un tiempo en su gran mansión en Pemberly!

Draco prefirió quedarse en silencio y soportó estoicamente las burlas de la señorita Parkinson. Ella muy pronto decidió que si el señor Malfoy proponía casarse con la señorita Weasley, sería el fin del mundo. ¡Primero el poder al pueblo y muerte a los reyes antes que la Weasley se casara con Draco Malfoy! Él sólo podía ser para ella. Desde que lo conoció en la casa del señor Granger, su futuro padrastro, supo que ese joven apuesto, amigo de la familia, estaría en su vida para siempre... Y Ginny Weasley no estaba en ese futuro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Primero que todo quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por la cantidad de reviews recibidos. Jamás creí que iría a recibir tantos en un fic experimental para mí: Soy virgen en cuanto a escribir DG y a hacer adaptaciones de algo (libro, película, etc.). De verdad estoy muy agradecida y me alegro que hayan encontrado que estoy siendo fiel a la obra… La verdad pensé que estaba pésimo el primer capítulo.

Bien, ahora vamos con el capítulo. Aquí usé mucho el libro para diálogos (de hecho varios diálogos los calqué del libro, que a mi lado está) y personajes, como cuando Ginny le dice a Draco que le comentó al Coronel Forster sobre un baile… Y me basé en sólo en dos cosas de la película del año 2005, en la que actúan Keira Kightley como Elizabeth Bennet (lo que sería Ginny aquí) y Matthew McFadden como Fitzwillian Darcy (Malfoy, en el fic y creo que el apellido del actor se escribe así). Bien, volviendo a la película, usé que Ron y Hermione se miraran casi alabándose cuando bailaban, se enamoran al instante y que Ginny se vengara sutilmente de Malfoy por decirle que no era lo suficientemente bella para él… En el libro sólo dice que odia a Darcy.

Les solicito nuevamente sus REVIEWS apara que me digan su opinión de este capítulo, sugerencias y quejas. Todo sirve para que este fic sea de su agrado y lo disfruten. Ah, para que sepan, gracias a todos sus reviews subí este capítulo tan rápido… Quizás si recibo hartos reviews, pueda subir el tercer capítulo pronto.

Cuídense mucho y suerte a todos los que están en exámenes en la escuela o universidad, adiós!


	3. El plan de la señora Weasley

Capítulo 3: 'El plan de la señora Weasley'

'_Mis queridos vecinos:_

_Estoy muy contenta de contarles que el señor Malfoy ha comprado nuevos instrumentos de pesca y nos parece que no habrá mejor oportunidad de usarlos que en una tarde con ustedes. Espero que los caballeros de la casa acepten la invitación, ya que estamos ansiosos por recibirlos en nuestra casa y pasar un buen tiempo juntos, si no nos aburriríamos mucho en esta soledad._

_Y para las damas, me encantaría que vinieran para conversar y cenar juntas. Mi hermana Pansy estará encantada con la idea._

_Muchos saludos y suya,_

_Hermione Granger.'_

-¡Ron se puso rojo!

-¡Ron ama a la señorita Granger!

-¡Ron es un tomate!

-¡SILENCIO! – gritó la señora Weasley por encima de las burlas de los gemelos y le quitó la carta a Ron. La leyó en voz baja para cerciorarse que de verdad los invitaban a pasar la tarde en Netherfield – Oh, Dios mío, esto es alucinante.

Ginny torció los ojos y siguió pelando las patatas. Estaba segura que la señorita Granger había planeado aquel panorama sólo como excusa para estar con Ron. Se preguntaba qué cara habría puesto el señor Malfoy cuándo la señorita le imploraba que accediera a pescar con ellos y lo digno de ver sería los gritos de parte de su hermanastra al enterarse que la poco educada matriarca Weasley y su hija menor pasarían toda una tarde a su lado… Pagaría varias libras sólo para reírse un rato de aquel espectáculo.

Una semana después de haber conocido a la señorita Granger, a la señorita Parkinson y a Draco Malfoy; se llevó a cabo el baile que Ginny le había pedido al Coronel Forster. En el baile, toda la familia Weasley se dio cuenta que Ron estaba muy interesado en la señorita Granger y ésta sólo accedía a bailar con él… Desde allí las bromas por parte de los gemelos no se hicieron esperar y su madre estaba empeñada en que su hijo siguiera cortejando a la señorita. Estaba encantada con el interés romántico de su hijo varón menor. Incluso su padre se notaba contento, pero no molestaba a Ron con comentarios o dándole consejos para que Hermione Granger se interesara más en él hasta que estuviera seguro que era hora de pedirle matrimonio.

-¿Ustedes qué piensan de la invitación? – preguntó el señor Weasley entrando a la cocina y sacó una manzana del frutero.

-Nosotros no podremos ir… Estamos convidados a cenar con los oficiales – dijo Fred.

-¿Se hicieron amistades con los oficiales que llegaron ayer?

-Bueno, sí, y también le caímos muy bien a varias de sus hijas – agregó George riendo.

-En ese caso me parece que deben cumplir con su promesa de cenar con los oficiales y yo daré las disculpas necesarias por su ausencia en Netherfield – Los ojos de la señora Weasley brillaron al pensar que sus hijos aún tenían esperanzas de conseguir esposas – Y, mi querida Ginny, tú…

La muchacha miró a su madre casi con horror al percibir el tono de voz que empleaba.

-¡No, mamá! – la interrumpió rápidamente – Por si no te das cuenta, esa invitación va sólo para Ron… Yo no quiero ir a la casa donde el señor Malfoy vive. Podría contagiarme de una enfermedad mortal.

-No me hables así e irás. Ya es una calumnia que tus hermanos desistan y tenemos que aceptar ésta grandiosa oportunidad.

-Papá… - Ginny dejó el cuchillo en la mesa y juntó las manos suplicante – Por favor, te suplico que no me dejes ir. Sabes que el señor Malfoy no es santo de mi devoción y si me llevan causaré que la familia Weasley pierda su honor al actuar inescrupulosamente… Papá, lindo, por favorcito – le pidió con una voz infantil.

-De acuerdo. No puedes ir.

-¡Arthur Weasley!

-Ya, querida, no te enfades – El señor Weasley le sonrió a su mujer – Si llevamos a Ginny, sólo causará que hablen mal de nosotros porque estoy seguro que no se va a comportar como una señorita… Si quieres cuidar que seamos una familia bien vista, entonces sólo vayamos nosotros con Ron.

Los gemelos y Ginny se miraron aliviados al no ir a Netherfield. Sus padres salieron de la cocina aún discutiendo por la poca dureza del señor Weasley, ya que debería optar por las buenas costumbres y obligar a sus hijos asistir, a excepción que tengan una buena excusa como la de Fred y George.

-Parece que nuestro Ron podrá estar a solas con la señorita Granger – dijo Fred alzando las cejas burlonamente.

Él se sonrojó súbitamente de nuevo y se aferró a la silla escondiendo la cabeza, como si quisiera hacerse invisible.

-Oh, déjenlo tranquilo, al menos él está sentando cabeza… No como ustedes que apuesto que en menos de dos minutos, sus prospectos amorosos saldrán huyendo por la forma en que comen – dijo Ginny defendiendo a Ron y les sacó la lengua divertida. Le dio unas palmaditas a Ron, quien estaba sentado a su lado, y siguió pelando las patatas.

**OoOoO**

Después del almuerzo, los señores Weasley y Ron se prepararon para ir a Netherfield. La señora Weasley ya había contestado la carta de la señorita Granger diciéndole que sólo irían ellos tres, ya que los demás tenían compromisos sociales de vital importancia y mandó la respuesta con una criada de la casa. Como irían en el carruaje, Ginny les pidió que la dejaran en el centro del pueblo porque se juntaría con Luna para comprar unas telas, ya que les quedaba en el camino la plaza central.

El carruaje de los Weasley era más bien un coche muy humilde. La madera ya se había bastante gastada y las ruedas un poco oxidadas. Lo único que le daba un poco de clase y porte al coche era el caballo blanco y pulcro que tiraba de él. Era Pigwidgeon, el caballo favorito de Ron, pero Ginny prefería decirle Pig porque era más fácil de pronunciar.

Ya iban en el coche, a pocas calles de llegar al centro del pueblo, cuando Ginny miró a su madre y frunció el ceño.

-Papá… - Ginny se inclinó y le preguntó – ¿Por qué mamá se ve más feliz de lo que suponía que estaría?

-Según ella es un genio porque ha creado un plan para que la señorita Weasley caiga en las redes de nuestro Ron – respondió resueltamente y lanzó una risita divertida – La verdad encuentro que es una estupidez, pero ya sabes cómo es ella.

-¿Y cuál sería ese plan?

-Créeme que no querrás saberlo – le dijo astutamente – Es mejor que armes un escándalo cuando sea de noche, ahora tienes que estar de buen humor para pasar un buen rato con Luna.

-Me calmas tanto con ese comentario…

-Señorita, ya llegamos – dijo el chofer abriendo la puerta.

-Cuídate mucho y trata de regatear, porque las telas están muy caras.

-Bueno, mamá, no sé para qué me dices eso si Luna quiere las telas para un vestido, no yo… - Se puso su sombrero celeste y salió con ayuda de su padre – Que tengan una buena tarde y si ven al señor Malfoy díganle que espero que no pesqué nada más que un resfríado.

-¡Ginevra Weasley!

-Adiós, mamá – Cerró la puerta y se despidió con una rápida reverencia del chofer.

Luna se encontraba sentada en una banca de la plaza observando las palomas volando árbol en árbol. Ginny saludó cariñosamente a su amiga y de inmediato se dispusieron a buscar la tela perfecta para que Luna confeccionara su vestido. La única razón por la cual Luna quería un nuevo vestido era porque dentro de dos semanas los señores Longbottom celebrarían su aniversario de matrimonio y quería causar una muy buena impresión, en especial a Neville Longbottom, el único hijo de la pareja y el de quien Luna había estado perdidamente enamorada desde hacía años.

En Ottery St. Catchpole había sólo dos tiendas de géneros. Una estaba junto a la zapatería y otra a dos calles de la plaza. Las muchachas fueron a la primera sabiendo que allí vendían las telas de última moda, muchas importadas de India o con modelos que usaban los reyes de Inglaterra o Francia.

Luna tenía una tela blanca con algunos bordados verdes y Ginny se paseaba en las telas expuestas cerca de la vitrina. En esos momentos se escuchó un gran alboroto en la calle y la pelirroja pudo apreciar como la gente, principalmente las mujeres, se juntaban en la vereda a aplaudirles a los oficiales del ejército que marchaban.

-Llegaron ayer y se quedarán aquí unas cuantas semanas antes de partir al sur. Mi papá me dijo que algunos tenían casa porque sus esposas e hijos vivían aquí, los solteros se quedan en las posadas y las familias estaban de allegados en casas de conocidos – dijo Luna poniéndose de pie a su lado – Supongo que estás pensando en lo patéticas que se ven todas alabándolos de esa forma…

-Como si en Ottery St. Catchpole no hubieran hombres.

-Mira quien habla – Se rió y tocó una tela de algodón – La que más pretendientes ha rechazado en la historia mundial. ¿Cuántos van ya? Unos quince, por lo último que recuerdo.

-Feliz tú que enamorada estás y por el amado de desvives… Infeliz yo que halagos debo aceptar y luchar por encontrar el amor me desvivo – dijo quitándole la mirada a los oficiales que con pasos sincronizados avanzaban por la calle.

Al no encontrar la tela, fueron a la otra tienda. Mientras caminaban el desfile había terminado y varios grupos de jovencitas saludaban a los oficiales solteros. Ginny imitó a las muchachitas fingiendo una risa estúpida y pestañeaba tanto como ellas lo hacían, aunque a la pelirroja le daba un aire aturdido. Luna se reía largamente por las ocurrencias de su amiga y entró con el estómago doliéndole por reírse durante tantos minutos sin detenerse.

En un sin fin de telas, Luna aún no encontraba la perfecta. Ginny prefirió desistir de ayudar a su amiga porque cada vez que le mostraba una tela que según ella era linda, Luna le decía que no era perfecta. Fue hasta la entrada de la tienda y se dedicó a ver las cintas que vendían para los vestidos.

-Disculpe mi molestia, señorita.

Ginny se dio media vuelta y miró al joven quien le había hablado. Era un oficial, de eso no había duda, las medallas de su chaqueta roja brillaban y sus botas negras recién lustradas contrastaban con sus bombachos blancos. Su cabello negro crespo le daba un aire elegante y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Pero lo que le llamó la atención a Ginny fueron sus ojos negros y penetrantes.

-¿Si? – le preguntó saliendo de su embobamiento momentáneo.

-Me parece que ha sido el destino que me ha regalado ver a una bellísima dama como usted.

-Y quizás éste quien me obsequio la mala fortuna de recibir sus halagos – dijo girándose pensando que siempre que salía de su casa tenía que recibir aquellos ensayados y poco originales piropos.

-Jamás diría que serían una mala fortuna… Quien sabe si el destino quiso que fuese yo quien le devolviera su sombrero.

Lo miró y vio que en sus manos traía su sombrero celeste. No se había percatado que se le había perdido. Seguramente entre las imitaciones de las muchachitas bobas que coqueteaban con los oficiales, se le debía haber caído.

-Gracias – dijo tomando su sombrero y se atrevió a sonreírle – Disculpe lo antipática que fui, lo siento muchísimo. Nunca quise ser tan ácida con usted.

-De nada. No se preocupe, todo queda disculpado por darme una sonrisa tan hermosa como la suya – Se inclinó y le besó la mano – Me llamo Oliver Wood, oficial del ejército de Gran Bretaña, para servirle.

-Un gusto conocerlo… - Se mordió el labio inferior y no supo por qué permitió que fuera tan amable con ella si recién lo venía conociendo – Soy Ginevra Weasley.

-Espero verla muy pronto, señorita Weasley. Me encantaría que éste no fuera nuestro único encuentro.

-Er… Lo mismo digo, señor Wood.

-A usted le permito llamarme Oliver.

-Lo mismo digo, Oliver – Rió divertida por su cara.

-Oh, si supiera lo bien que me hace sentir al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios – Hizo una nueva reverencia – Debo irme a juntarme con mi capitán.

-Gracias por devolverme mi sombrero y espero que le vaya bien.

-De eso estoy seguro, ya que tuve el placer de conocerla, señorita – dijo sonriéndole y se fue de la tienda.

Sonrió torpemente y apretó el sombrero sintiéndose muy extraña. La única vez que se había sentido tan feliz y con mariposas en el estómago había sido cuando Harry Potter, su primer amor de juventud y su primer prospecto de esposo –palabras dichas por su madre-, le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Sí, un beso en la mejilla y aquel sentimiento casi infantil desapareció rápidamente cuando él se mudó a vivir a Londres, y con tan sólo trece años Ginny había prometido que se esforzaría en encontrar el verdadero amor para vivir con él el resto de sus días.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y vio que Luna traía un gran cilindro de tela verde en su brazo, cargándolo como a un bebé. Dejó de sonreír sabiendo perfectamente que su amiga había visto todo entre Oliver Wood y ella y vendría un comentario muy típico de ella:

-Con que en Ottery St. Catchpole hay hombres suficientes… ¿Acaso no estabas derritiéndote por ese oficial? – preguntó riéndose. Ginny sólo rió y la ayudó a cargar el cilindro – Cuéntame todo acerca de él. ¿Cómo se llamaba? – pidió mientras salían.

**OoOoO**

-¡Qué gran plan, madre! – exclamó Ginny lanzando su sombrero al suelo y estuvo tentada en tirarle los guantes a la cara - ¡Espero que estés feliz que a Ron le de una pulmonía!

-Nadie se muere por un pequeño resfriado – dijo sin inmutarse por el enojo de su hija – Irónico. Le deseaste al señor Malfoy que pescara un resfriado y fue tu hermano quien lo hizo.

-Aún así Ron puede empeorar – Su boca se crispó y subió a su cuarto.

Había llegado cerca de la hora de la cena. Se sorprendió al ver el coche aparcado en el cobertizo y entró sin saber la gran noticia de sus padres. El señor Weasley estaba sentado en la sala leyendo el periódico y al ver a su hija sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando veía a su hija favorita. Ginny le preguntó por qué habían regresado tan pronto, ya que pensaba que estarían hasta más tarde en Netherfield, y su padre le comentó que ya habían cenado y que su madre había insistido en irse lo antes posible para informar a la familia sobre el "lamentable" infortunio.

-¿Infortunio? – Desató el nudo de la cinta de su sombrero – Papá… ¿Esto tiene que ver con el plan de mamá?

-Digamos que tu madre supo que al pescar nos mojaríamos de pies a cabeza e hizo que tu hermano no llevara ropa de cambio. Sabiendo cómo es él, no quería aceptar la ropa que el señor Malfoy le ofreció argumentando que no le pasaría nada si se quedaba un poco húmedo – Dobló el periódico y miró a su hija – Ron empezó a estornudar con frecuencia y a los pocos minutos ya estaba ardiendo en fiebre. La señorita Granger se preocupó y mandó a preparar una habitación para que se quedase allí hasta que mejorase – finalizó ya tapándose los oídos porque sabía lo que vendría.

-¡MAMÁ, VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! – vociferó Ginny quitándose el sombrero.

Los gemelos no parecían muy preocupados por la salud de su hermano menor. Ginny terminaba de cenar cuando ellos se despidieron y le pidieron su opinión del vestuario que llevaban. Cada uno traía una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, pantalones negros, botas negras y gastadas y un sombrero. Claro que la cinta del sombrero de Fred era azul y la de George era rojo tinto. La muchacha les dijo que se veían bien y esperaba que se comportaran delante de los oficiales.

Estuvo tentada en preguntarles si conocían al oficial Oliver Wood, pero prefirió preguntar si estaban de acuerdo con el estúpido plan de su madre para que Ron pasara más tiempo con la señorita Granger. Si sus hermanos sabían que estaba interesada en un hombre la interrogarían y estaba segura que Oliver sufriría más de una golpiza. De alguna forma sus hermanos estaban contentos que Ginny rechazara a sus pretendientes, ya que, según ellos, nadie se merecía a su pequeña hermanita.

Ginny se fue a dormir esa noche preguntándose si Ron estaría siendo atendido bien en Netherfield.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, la criada llegó con una carta y se la pasó a Ginny diciendo que era del caballero Ron.

'_Mi querida Ginny:_

_Estoy seguro que ya te has de haber enterado de los pormenores de lo sucedido ayer. Aquí me han atendido de maravilla, pero me siento algo culpable por enfermarme y obligarlos a cuidar de mí. Incluso han llamado al doctor porque he amanecido peor de cuando me dormí._

_Por favor, ven a hacerme compañía, quizás necesite algunas de tus bromas para que se me cure este endemoniado resfriado._

_Tu hermano,_

_Ron.'_

-¿Estás contenta, no? – le preguntó a su madre entregándole la carta y se puso de pie.

-La vida es bella.

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno – Le sonrió a la criada – Iré a Netherfield a visitar a Ron. Estoy segura que cayó en una pulmonía gracias a tu brillante idea.

-No toleraré tu falta de respeto, Ginevra Weasley – le amenazó enojada – Anda a visitar a tu hermano, mándale nuestros saludos y di que pronto iremos a verlo. Sólo que te prohíbo usar el coche por ser tan altanera.

-¡Iré a caballo!

-Hoy le toca lavado a los caballos…

-Entonces iré a pie – sentenció ignorando la cara que puso su madre y subió a su habitación para arreglarse.

Decidió no arreglarse mucho, de todas formas no iría a ningún evento social y sería estúpido sacar uno de sus mejores vestidos si iría a caminar tanto. Al sacar su sombrero del colgador no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana y ver en el jardín a los cuatro caballos de la familia siendo perseguidos por Tom, uno de los empleados, para ensillarlos y bañarlos. Llegaría mucho más rápido a caballo y temía que se demoraría poco más de una hora a pie.

Caminó rápido y al llegar a los campos lodosos que rodeaban Netherfield, suspiró cansinamente antes de atravesarlos. Alzó su vestido, pero aún así el dobladillo quedó cubierto de barro y mejor ni pensar en la condición de sus botas.

Al llegar a la gran mansión de Netherfield, la señorita Granger la abrazó como si fueran familiares y le contó que su hermano sólo tenía una fuerte gripe. Ginny fue invitada a pasar a una salita para que conversaran con más tranquilidad y allí se encontraba el señor Malfoy leyendo un libro y la señorita Parkinson tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Ha venido caminando? – inquirió escandalizada la señorita Parkinson.

-Pues sí – dijo Ginny fingiendo no haber percibido el desdén de su mirada – Si no es mucha la molestia, me encantaría ver a mi hermano. De verdad lamento mucho los problemas que hemos caudado y les agradezco profundamente que lo dejen quedarse aquí hasta que se recupere.

-Vamos, yo te llevo a su cuarto. Después podrías quedarte a almorzar y tomar el té – La señorita Granger le tomó el brazo amablemente y miró al señor Malfoy - ¿No lo crees, Draco?

-Sería un gusto que compartiera con nosotros – asintió el rubio cerrando el libro admirando lo brillantes que se veían los ojos de Ginny al haber hecho tanta actividad física.

-Er… Gracias – Respiró hondamente antes de irse con la señorita Granger.

Una vez que se habían ido, la señorita Parkinson lanzó una risotada desagradable mientras el señor Malfoy abría nuevamente su libro.

-No puedo creer que haya caminado tres millas – dijo acomodándose en el sofá en que Draco Malfoy estaba - ¿Viste el dobladillo de su vestido? Estaba asquerosamente sucio de lodo.

-Yo creo que la señorita Weasley se veía hermosa.

-Pero no creo que si tuviese una esposa, la dejaría caminar tres millas sola – siguió diciendo enojada por el poco interés que le demostraba - ¿Me equivoco?

-Ciertamente no.

-¿Aún admiras los bellos ojos de esa muchachita? – preguntó casi con rabia.

-Aún me encantan – Despegó los ojos del libro y le sonrió – Se veían más brillantes por hacer ejercicio… Caminar no le hace mal a nadie.

Al ver a su hermano, Ginny se le lanzó y lo abrazó por largos segundos. La señorita Granger entró detrás de ella y sonrió enternecida por la escena. Ginny le tocó la frente a su hermano y le dijo que aún estaba con fiebre, le preguntó si había dormido bien, si tenía sed, si necesitaba algo, si quería que le trajera un té o si quería que le pusieran una frazada más a la cama.

-Estoy muy bien – respondió Ron una vez que su hermana lo había soltado – Aquí me han tratado excelente – Y miró a la señorita Granger.

-No lo dudo… - murmuró alegremente.

-Le he dicho a su hermano que debe quedarse aquí hasta que se recupere. No será que esté a medio camino de su hogar y tenga una recaída – dijo la señorita Granger lanzándole una mirada cariñosa a Ron – Me sorprendió que no viniera ayer.

-Quedé de juntarme con la señorita Luna Lovegood, por lo que no pude asistir. Quizás si hubiera venido, esté por segura que a Ron lo convencía de cambiarse de ropa.

-No, Ginny, está todo bien… Digo, no que esté bien que me haya enfermado… Pero está bien que como me he enfermado esté aquí – se corrigió nerviosamente.

-De verdad le agradezco su hospitalidad, señorita Granger – dijo Ginny después de observar como los dos se miraban embelesados.

-Dime Hermione, por favor. Estamos en confianza – Le tomó las manos a la muchacha - ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre también?

-Será mejor que le diga Ginny, ya que Ginevra sólo significa que tiene problemas – comentó Ron y Ginny le dio un golpecito en el brazo - ¡Estoy enfermo, Ginny, trátame bien!

-Es que eres tan gracioso, hermanito, tan gracioso – Le sacó la lengua juguetonamente y miró a Hermione – Claro, llámeme Ginny.

Ginny pasó todo el día en la mansión de Netherfield. Descubrió que Hermione era una joven muy simpática y bastante inteligente, por lo que rápidamente comenzaron a hablar de ciencia y política sin ningún problema. Se sorprendió de pensar que a ella le gustara Ron, que no era aficionado de leer tratados políticos o revistas científicas, pero estaba segura que aquella diferencia era esencial para que su relación prosperase.

Aceptó la invitación de Hermione a quedarse a dormir allí y mandó una carta con el criado informándole a su padre que dormiría en Netherfield. Pensó en lo feliz que su madre se pondría al saber que pasaría la noche junto al señor Malfoy. Aún no se daba cuenta lo desagradable que era ese hombre.

La mañana fue muy tranquila. Hermione y Ginny estuvieron haciéndole compañía a Ron, y la primera prefirió quedarse con él a bajar para tomar un poco de aire. Ginny paseó por la mansión encontrándose con muchísimas puertas cerradas con llave. Millones de habitaciones que jamás serían usadas. Bajó las escaleras y siguió admirando la mansión. Se quedó embobada observando los detalles esculpidos en los pilares cuando la señorita Parkinson salió de una habitación y la invitó a estar con ella.

Aquellos fríos ojos grises parecieron cobrar un poco de vida al encontrarse con sus ojos castaños. Entró algo indecisa, en especial porque el señor Malfoy la ponía muy incómoda, pero la señorita Parkinson la obligó a sentarse.

Estaban en una habitación que contaba con tres sillones, un sofá, una pequeña mesita de centro, un piano de cola en una esquina y un gran escritorio, donde el señor Malfoy se encontraba escribiendo una carta.

-¿No quiere leer un poco, señorita Weasley? – le preguntó la hermanastra yendo hacia una estantería llena de gruesos libros.

-Er… Sí, gracias.

-Yo misma le elegiré un buen libro.

Pero en esos momentos Ron entró acompañado de Hermione en la habitación. Ginny se puso de pie y le preguntó a su hermano si se sentía bien. Ron le dijo que se sentía muchísimo mejor y que ya se estaba aburriendo de estar en cama tanto tiempo.

Mientras conversaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny, la última no pudo dejar de aguantar la risa que le daba al ver que los intentos de la señorita Parkinson de llamar la atención del señor Malfoy. La hermanastra caminaba ceremoniosamente rodeando los muebles y dirigiéndole miradas coquetas al rubio, pero él seguía escribiendo su carta sin siquiera percatarse de ella. De vez en cuando el hombre levantaba la mirada de su carta solamente para mirar a Ginny y rápidamente volvía a lo suyo.

-Me parece tan buena idea de hacer un baile en Netherfield – dijo Hermione juntando las manos entusiasmada – Pero se hará cuando usted esté en mejores condiciones de salud… No me gustaría que mi compañero de baile esté enfermo – agregó sonrojándose por su atrevimiento y miró sus zapatos tímidamente.

-¿No quiere acompañarme, señorita Weasley? – preguntó la señorita Parkinson lanzándole una mirada de profundo odio a Ron y luego a su hermanastra por ser tan amable con él – Estoy segura que le encantara caminar.

-Er… - Pero la tomó del brazo y empezaron a caminar rodeando los muebles lentamente.

Ginny la miraba desconfiada por aquella amabilidad, pero dejó de fijarse en el comportamiento de la señorita Parkinson al darse cuenta que Draco Malfoy dejaba la pluma en el tintero y la empezaba a mirar detenidamente.

-Oh, señor Malfoy… ¿Le gustaría caminar con nosotras? – preguntó la señorita Parkinson – El ejercicio hace tan bien.

-Gracias, pero no creo que les guste que camine con ustedes.

-¿A qué se refiere? Preguntémosle, señorita Weasley – dijo con una vocecita forzadamente dulce.

-No – dijo Ginny sonriendo con malicia – La mejor manera de molestarlo es no preguntarle, siquiera hablarle.

-¿Qué quiso decir, señor Malfoy? – La señorita Parkinson quería una respuesta y no le hizo caso a Ginny.

-Muy bien, me explicaré – Dobló el pliego de papel donde había escrito durante horas y lo guardó en un sobre. Su mirada nuevamente se dirigió a Ginny y ésta sin saber por qué se sonrojó levemente – Hay dos razones por la cual creo que mi compañía no sería bienvenida entre ustedes. Existe la posibilidad que quieran charlar y contarse secretos de mujeres. O saben cuán atractivas se ven cuando caminan. Si la primera es verdadera, sólo sería una molestia y preferirían privacidad para conversar. Si la segunda resulta real, me inclino por admirarlas desde aquí – Y le sonrió débilmente a Ginny, quien rió aparentando burla.

-No debería decirnos aquellas cosas – La señorita Parkinson se llevo una mano a la mejilla sonrosada - ¿Cómo podemos torturarlo, señorita Weasley?

-Eso es fácil. He de molestarlo. He de reírnos de él – declaró la pelirroja.

-¿Reírnos de él? Mas no podemos reírnos del señor Malfoy…

-¿Por qué no he de hacerlo? Me encanta reírme.

Sus miradas nuevamente se cruzaron. Draco Malfoy aún sonreía y se alzó de hombros dándole la victoria a Ginny por sus acertados comentarios. Se cruzó de brazos y su gris mirada la penetró, haciendo que se sintiese examinada por aquel frío hombre.

-Hasta el hombre más sabio es mostrado como idiota ante usted – dijo el señor Malfoy admirado por la inteligente conversación de Ginny.

-Nunca me río de la gente sabia o buena – replicó rápidamente – Pero me gusta estudiar los defectos de las personas y cuando no cuadran entre lo sabio y bueno, me encanta reírme de ellos… Aunque usted se sale del patrón. Usted, señor Malfoy, no tiene defectos para nada – concluyó irónicamente.

-Por supuesto que tengo defectos – dijo riendo – La razón es que trato de no tenerlos para no quedar como un estúpido.

Ginny se detuvo en frente al señor Malfoy y se soltó con delicadeza del brazo de la señorita Parkinson. La sonrisa del rubio seguía inmaculadamente intacta y eso hizo molestar a la pelirroja.

-¿Quiere decir defectos como la vanidad y el orgullo? – preguntó subiendo el tono de voz.

-Creo que la vanidad es ciertamente un defecto – asintió y también subió el tono de voz – Pero el orgullo jamás lo será. No es malo el orgullo de la familia o el orgullo de la posición social.

La muchacha se giró, por lo que el señor Malfoy no pudo ver la gran sonrisa de Ginny. Se sentó nuevamente junto a Ron y Hermione y ambos la miraron extrañados por su comportamiento. Ginny le había comentado a Ron y Hermione aquella mañana que el señor Malfoy no le era mucho de su agradado y Hermione le dijo que debía conocerlo mejor, ya que encontraría varias cosas de él que le serían de interés.

-¿Y qué ha encontrado del señor Malfoy, Ginny? – preguntó Hermione alisándose la falda e ignoró olímpicamente la mirada de desdén de su hermanastra, seguramente por llamarla por su nombre de pila.

-Me he dado cuenta que el señor Malfoy no tiene defectos. Es perfecto.

-No – respondió el señor Malfoy y Ginny se estremeció al oír que su voz se había tornado seria y profunda – Eso no es verdad. No soy perfecto, señorita Weasley. Sé que no me agradan las personas idiotas, superficiales y antipáticas – _'Y se junta con la hermanastra Parkinson'_ pensó Ginny burlonamente – Y que soy muy rencoroso. Jamás perdono a alguien que me traiciona y me hace daño. Una vez que tengo una opinión de alguien, nunca cambiará.

-Entonces retiro lo dicho. He descubierto que su defecto es encontrarles defectos a los demás.

-Y la suya – El señor Malfoy volvió a sonreír y un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos – Es que disfruta molestar a las personas.

-Vaya, admiro lo gran escuchador que es… Con esto volvemos a cómo molestaremos al señor Malfoy, señorita Parkinson.

Frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta que había dado lugar a que Draco y la Weasley conversaran más de lo ideal. Le molestó ver la sonrisa del señor Malfoy, él jamás sonreía así a nadie y parecía estar pasándola bien con sólo ver a esa chiquilla. Y no había pasado por alto el sonrojo que la Weasley había tenido una de las miles de veces que Draco la había mirado. ¡Cómo odiaba a esa chiquilla!

-Por favor, deléitenos con el piano, señorita Weasley – dijo señalando el piano de la esquina.

-Pero, Ginny… - Ron miró a su hermana.

-Encantada – dijo poniéndose de pie y sin dirigirle ninguna mirada al señor Malfoy se dispuso a tocar la primera melodía que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Qué le iba a decir a su hermana? – le preguntó Hermione a Ron después de unos segundos.

-Lo que ocurre es que Ginny no toca muy bien. Ella canta mejor de lo que toca – respondió volteando para mirarla y se sonrojó al tenerla tan cerca.

Draco Malfoy suspiró y la sonrisa de su rostro se le borró. Ya no podía seguir viviendo aquella confusión. Él un hombre de familia millonaria, de alto estatus social, uno de los solteros más codiciados en Inglaterra; Draco Malfoy de Slytherin, dueño de las tierras de Pemberley, estaba demasiado atraído hacía la señorita Weasley. Demasiado. Casi al punto de ser llamado amor.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** _¡Bonjour!_ (y eso que ni francés sé xD!). ¿Cómo han estado? Pues heme aquí, ya de vacaciones, y con la tercera entrega de esta historia… Bien largo me ha salido el capítulo y de hecho debo informarles que lo he escrito todo hoy día. Sí, señoras y señores, hoy me dije que debía iniciar con el tercer capítulo, pesqué mi copia de 'Orgullo y Prejuicio', me puse a ver que mi tercer capítulo sería el segundo del libro y me dispuse a escribir hasta ahora. Debo decir que me encanta que me salga de un solo tirón todo. Es fácil escribir una adaptación, en especial pensando en Mr. Darcy… Mi amor platónico xD! 

Para los que han visto la película y/o leído el libro, pensé en Harry Potter en el papel de George Wickman, el oficial que Ginny conoce, pero realmente mi amor por Harry me superó y no puedo hacer que sufra interpretando a Wickman, así que pensé en alguien y se me ocurrió Oliver Wood. No me pregunte por qué, ni yo misma lo sé. Así que Harry lo dejé como el primer amor de Ginny, lo que es verdad, y que por malas circunstancias de la vida se separaron. También quiero decir que el personaje de Mr. Collins no existirá… La verdad no quiero escribir de él porque lo odio y sería estúpida su irrupción en la historia, después de todo Ginny tiene hermanos hombres, no como Elizabeth de la obra original, y ningún primo heredará la casa.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y espero que me sigan enviando sus opiniones. La verdad aún me sorprende que la historia haya partido con el pie derecho y todo es gracias a su tiempo. ¡Son geniales, mis lectores!

Que tengan una muy buena semana y cuídense mucho, _au revoir!_


	4. Fiesta en Netherfield

Capítulo 4: 'Fiesta en Netherfield'

Su hermano rápidamente se recuperó y al día siguiente ya estaba en La Madriguera. Por supuesto su llegada causó alboroto en la casa por las preguntas que le lanzaba su madre y porque Ron trajo la noticia que habría un baile en Netherfield. Lo que aumentaba aún más el movimiento de la señora Weasley en la casa, además de las preguntas que le hacía a sus hijos que si tenían la ropa adecuada y… Ni hablar de Ginny.

La pelirroja ayudaba en lo que podía en las mañanas en la cocina o les daba alimentos a los animales en los corrales antes de escaparse al fondo del terreno, junto a su árbol para leer. Ya había leído varias veces aquellos desgastados puños de hojas amarillentas, pero no se cansaba de hacerlo. Ejercitar la mente le hacía bien. Ya que no pintaba, ni tocaba el piano, ni bordaba, ni tejía, ni hacía algo que la entretuviera como a la mayoría de las mujeres de su época; ella sólo se dedicaba a leer y de vez en cuando cantaba porque le gustaba… Según su familia tenía una voz privilegiada y les gustaba que los deleitara en la hora posterior a la cena con una melodía, pero nunca aceptó las lecciones con un profesor de canto que su madre le proponía cuando pequeña. Implicaba ir a Londres, es decir, gastar lo casi nada de dinero que su familia tenía y no sería tan egoísta para usar los recursos de su familia en lecciones de canto. Prefería vivir en el campo humildemente sin desarrollar ninguna habilidad artística y estar con su familia.

-Tu madre está revisando tu armario – dijo una voz afable y bajó el libro sonriendo para ver a su padre.

-Temo que dirá que mis vestidos no son apropiados para ir al baile y mandará a comprar tela para hacerme uno. ¿No es así?

-Es por eso que vine a decirte que el caballo está ensillado, así en la tarde podrás ir y compres algo que te guste, no que a tu madre le guste – respondió el hombre viendo que su hija ya tenía muy clara la situación.

-Gracias. Si no le importa, pasaré donde Luna a pedirle si desea acompañarme.

-No hay problema.

Miró el semblante de su padre y detrás de sus gafas de medialuna comprobó que algo más quería decirle. No era nada urgente ni grave, ya que su sonrisa conciliadora y postura calmada era como siempre, a excepción que estuviera enojado o ansioso.

-A la cena llegara tu prima Lily…

-¿En serio? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Era raro que su prima de la capital viniera tan repentinamente. En general sus tíos venían en verano y avisaban con un mes de anticipación - ¿Le dijiste a mamá para preparar los cuartos para los tíos? Lily dormirá conmigo, por supuesto.

-Sólo tu prima vendrá.

-¿Sólo ella?... ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que tus tíos quisieron que tomará aire fresco del campo y creen que es bueno que despeje su mente para pensar con claridad.

-Quieren que se aleje un rato de Londres para que los malos comentarios desaparezcan y esperan que forzándola a venir al campo se comporte como una señorita de sociedad. Y puede que hasta ya estén buscando un pretendiente y arreglarle un matrimonio – tradujo las palabras de su padre sin mucho esfuerzo.

Luego de intercambiar unas palabras con su padre, la muchacha vio como se retiraba con un caminar pausado y lento a la casa. Pensaba en su pobre prima Lily. El hermano de su padre había tenido cuatro hijas, la menor y la última era Lily. Como vivían en Londres, al cumplir los quince años, la hija mayor fue avivada a entrar en los asuntos sociales. Salía a cenar donde respetables familias, iba a la ópera y hasta era invitada fines de semana enteros por familias muy enriquecidas a sus casas de campo. Las otras tres hermanas no podían salir fuera de casa. Estaban presentes en las cenas que hacían sus padres, pero no se les permitía mantener mucho contacto con los invitados. Eran rezagadas a un rincón, sólo para que estuvieran presentes y no se viera mal, y conversaban entre ellas.

¡Cómo odiaba los protocolos de la sociedad! Si había un hijo hombre en la familia, y era el primogénito, el hermano o hermana que le seguía en edad podía llevar vida social; y los hermanos hombres también, pero si también habían más hermanas y eran menores que la que le seguía en edad al varón, debían ser alejadas del escarnio público y mostrarlas en sociedad hasta que el hermano mayor se casase, la hermana mayor casase y así.

Algo así sucedía con Lily. Su hermana mayor había contraído nupcias hacia tres años atrás, por lo que la segunda hermana ya podía salir a dar paseos y regocijarse en cenas elegantes con las familias de mejor renombre en Londres. Y esto fastidiaba hasta la médula a su prima. Muchas veces en las cenas que sus padres ofrecían en casa, se acercaba a conversar con las esposas de duques y con las condesas. Coqueteaba con los hombres jóvenes con precaución para no causar revuelo entre la gente, incluido sus padres, pero con efectividad logrando gran cantidad de pretendientes. Al cumplir los catorce años se escapaba de su cómoda mansión para ir a la ópera en compañía de sus pretendientes y los hijos de los marqueses, para después recibir abofeteadas de su madre y ver cómo su padre trataba de calmar los murmullos que hacían sus conocidos porque la hija menor de Weasley llevaba una vida social activa cuando sólo una de las tres hermanas mayores estaba casada.

Ginny estaba muy agradecida que vivieran en el campo y que su padre aborreciera de igual forma que ella los protocolos sociales de ese tipo. Permitió que sus hijos siempre estuvieran en sus cenas con amigos, fueran a los bailes ofrecidos y con cada hijo cuando cumplía quince años lo dejaba salir a cenas sin ellos, los padres, y tener un círculo de amigos, vida social. Con ella no fue la excepción. Pero estaba al tanto de los ataques de cólera que le daba cada vez que venía un hombre a pedirle la mano de Ginevra; lo que no era pocos, en general venían diez por año. Él le había inculcado la idea del amor, del estar con otra persona por amor; y así entre los primeros libros que le regaló que trataban de epopeyas románticas y otros libros de filosofía, ella aspiraba a juntarse para siempre y optar por el amor. Quería casarse y tener hijos, quería amar y sentirse amada.

**OoOoO **

Luna se mostró feliz de acompañarla a comprar un vestido. Se lamentó que no hubiera aprovechado de comprar tela como habían hecho la semana pasada, pero estaba segura que encontrarían un vestido decente para el baile. Ginny no quiso decirle que estaba contenta porque no tendría que darse el aburrido trabajo de confeccionar, coser y arreglar el vestido a partir de la tela.

La única tienda donde vendían vestidos y ropas elegantes se encontraba llena de gente. Era algo extraño, ya que en general sólo para una ocasión muy importante se compraba allí, y eso que las familias con dinero preferían ir a Londres a comprar lujosas telas en vez de los vestidos y telas pasadas de moda del pueblo.

-Muchos no pierden la esperanza de ir al baile en Netherfield. Ya sean campesinos o simples comerciantes… - le dijo Luna con alegría mientras Ginny veía un grupo de niñas, hijas de agricultores o comerciantes, riéndose estruendosamente y haciendo morisquetas propias de las niñas jóvenes.

-O quizás obligaron a sus padres a comprarles un vestido rezando para que uno de los soldados las inviten.

-No suenas muy alegre, amiga mía.

-Sabes que me gustan los bailes, pero ir a meterme en la boca del lobo no es nada idílico – contestó preparándose para entrar en el tumulto de mujeres, ancianas y jóvenes, mujeres maduras y hasta niñas, que se peleaban para que los tres vendedores detrás del mesón las atendieran – Allá voy.

-Te esperaré por aquí… Lejos del maremoto femenino – dijo cerca de los maniquíes, en una esquina bastante apartada del mesón de ventas.

Después de una larga hora, pudo salir de la tienda con un vestido en mano. Ya quedaba muy pocos y no era uno muy espectacular, pero sí era sencillo y decente. Quizás debería aplicar un hilo y aguja para perfeccionarlo.

Mientras caminaban por la calle hasta el coche a Ginny se le vino a la mente la imagen de su amiga en un precioso vestido verde.

-¿Has terminado tu vestido? – le preguntó a Luna.

-Sí, pero… ¡Oh, Ginny, no sé si a Neville le gustará!

-Le debería gustar la doncella que lleva el vestido, no el vestido que lleva la doncella – dijo enternecida por los nervios de su amiga – Te verás hermosa. Estoy segura. Serás el foco de la fiesta y le agriarás la velada a la señorita Parkinson.

-Me pregunto si su hermanastra le tiene cariño.

-Es su hermanastra, supongo que cariño debe tenerle, pero amor no… ¡Es el mismísimo demonio! – Estaba más que aclarado que odiaba a esa mujer que se esforzaba en humillarla con sus miradas y palabras llenas de veneno. No había pasado por alto sus comentarios maliciosos ni sus risitas burlescas – Y trata de llamar la atención del señor Malfoy de forma estúpida. Parece un perro faldero.

-¿Qué dirían sus padres si la escuchan hablar de esa manera? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambas jóvenes se dieron media vuelta sorprendidas por aquella voz masculina y se encontraron con el oficial Oliver Wood. Estaba vestido de la misma forma con que Ginny lo había conocido: El uniforme, de chaqueta roja, bombachos blancos, botas negras y un sin fin de medallas, de Gran Bretaña.

-Tengo seis hermanos hombres, por lo que es bastante común que me refiera de esa manera a mujeres inescrupulosas que me arruinan el carácter – respondió sonriéndole.

-Sí, seis hermanos hombres. Dos de ellos están casados y ya no viven aquí. Dos gemelos y otro, quienes se llevan muy bien contigo… Además de ser muy protectores con la hermana da la familia, señorita Weasley.

-Me impresiona que haya averiguado de mí. ¿Sabe más información?

-Sí, mas hay siempre partes confidenciales y se las podría revelar con el tiempo – dijo guiñándole el ojo y miró a Luna, cambiando su tono de voz picaresco, a uno educado, pero aún con mucha simpatía – Buenos días, señorita. Un gusto conocer a la amiga de la señorita Weasley.

-El gusto es mío. Me llamo Luna Lovegood, señor Wood – Él le besó el dorso de la mano con rapidez.

-¡La hija del dueño del periódico local!

-La misma. Es alguien muy influyente… Así que yo en su lugar revelaría aquella información confidencial – intervino la pelirroja causando las risas de Luna y Oliver Wood.

Oliver se ofreció a acompañarlas en el trayecto que les quedaba hasta el coche. El hecho que Luna estuviera allí hacía que él no fuera tan atrevido con Ginny y no le lanzara una de sus frases encantadoras, pero aún así miraba a Ginny de una forma romántica y le hacía comentarios para lograr que dijera alguna broma.

Un pequeño grupo de gente en la plaza empezó a hacer escándalo y de a poco los pueblerinos que andaban en las veredas más alejadas cuchicheaban entusiasmados. Ginny frunció el ceño confundida y la única respuesta que recibió fue el dedo índice de Luna señalando un punto específico en la plaza.

El señor Malfoy, Hermione y la señorita Parkinson se hacían paso entre la gente caminando en dirección a ellos. Con ellos iba un sirviente. A medida que se acercaban, pudo ver como el semblante de Hermione era algo nervioso por el cuchicheo de los pueblerinos, pero sonreía saludando a casi todos los que pasaban por su lado. La señorita Parkinson fruncía los labios enojada y se abanicaba con prisa, como si quisiera que el bochorno de estar caminando en un asqueroso pueblo como ése se pasara al instante.

-Draco Malfoy – dijo Oliver Wood casi en un susurro y la pelirroja lo escuchó.

-¿Lo conoces? – inquirió notando que adquiría un color grisáceo en las mejillas y que movía las manos intranquilo.

-¡Ginny! – Hermione apresuró el pasó y abrazó con alegría a la muchacha - ¡Qué gusto encontrarla aquí!

-Lo mismo digo – asintió ella.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Lovegood – dijo saludando a Luna y ambas sonrieron.

-Buenas tardes – saludó la señorita Parkinson con asco y ocultó una sonrisa burlona detrás de su abanico por la apariencia de Ginny.

-Oh, él es el oficial Oliver Wood… Ella es la señorita Granger, ésta es su hermanastra, la señorita Parkinson y… Su amigo, el señor Malfoy – Los presentó y Oliver hizo una rápida inclinación a las señoritas, pero con Malfoy fue diferente.

Los ojos grises y los negros se encontraron y se podría decir que el aire se congeló. Ginny vio como una gota de sudor bien disimulada caía cerca del oído de Oliver y que apretaba los puños aguantando presentar alguna reacción. Hizo una reverencia, al igual que el señor Malfoy, y seguramente sólo a modo de seguir las normas de cordialidad. Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió a la pelirroja fue el señor Malfoy.

Nunca había visto la intensidad que podía llegar a tener su mirada ni la impresión que daba su boca tan seria, casi sólo una fina línea, con los labios apretados. Los músculos de su cara se tensaron y tenía la idea que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima a darle una paliza a Oliver, pero nunca ocurrió. Terminaron la inclinación y se irguieron sin decir ninguna palabra.

-… sólo vinimos a comprar unas cintas para mi vestido – dijo Hermione a Luna, aunque notó que Ginny miraba fijamente desde hace algunos segundos al rubio - ¿Y ustedes?

-Venía con la esperanza de encontrar un vestido – Ginny alzó un poco el paquete que traía en sus brazos.

-Se verá espectacular. Si quiere podrían ir antes a la mansión y allí nos preparamos las tres… cuatro – corrigió observando a su hermanastra.

-Déjalas tranquilas, Hermione. No podemos darles trato preferencial. Estoy segura que la señorita Lovegood querrá llegar con su padre y la señorita Weasley rodeada de su comitiva familiar – replicó cansada de aquella aburrida conversación - ¿Draco, vamos a ver lo que tienen las tiendas? No quiero seguir parada sin hacer nada – agregó lanzándole una no muy disimulada mirada a Ginny.

-Lo mismo digo.

Sabía que era un hombre despreciable, que se burlaba de sus orígenes humildes y de Ottery St. Catchpole. Era un hombre de ciudad, adecuado a vivir entre lujos y personas que tuvieran su mismo estándar social; pero… Ginny sintió una punzada de tristeza al oír decir eso. _"Lo mismo digo"_. ¡Concordaba con la señorita Parkinson! Bueno, no tenía en qué importarle. Lo odiaba, lo repudiaba. El señor Malfoy no hacía más que reírse de ella y seguramente quería dar una vuelta del brazo con su perrito faldero, escuchando una mundana conversación sobre los nuevos estampados franceses. No le importaba. No le importaba en lo más mínimo… ¿No le importaba?

Aquella punzada de tristeza se fue radicalmente al ver la mirada de profundo odio y, quizás fuera una visión suya, pero también de dolor que le lanzaba. Mientras la señorita Parkinson se disculpaba por irse y tomaba el brazo del rubio, él le trataba de decir algo con la mirada. ¿Qué se sentía traicionado? No, debía estar loca. Eso era prácticamente imposible. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió comprobó que ya se había ido, ya debía estar unos metros a su espalda caminando con Pansy Parkinson.

-Mejor iré con ellos. La tarde se me escapara y no alcanzaré a comprar lo que quiero – dijo Hermione – Saludos a sus familias y en especial a Ron.

-Se los daré personalmente – dijo Ginny aguantando las ganas de molestar a Hermione porque le gustaba su hermano – Me alegra mucho haber la visto antes del baile.

-Un placer conocerlo, oficial. Ya sabe por mi parte que está invitado cordialmente al baile que se realiza en nuestra mansión.

-Muchas gracias, señorita.

-Nos vemos, Ginny – Le dio un cariñoso abrazo a la pelirroja y con un gesto se despidió de Luna antes de seguir su camino, con el sirviente detrás.

El poco trecho que les quedaba hasta el coche fue hecho en completo silencio. Luna entró despidiéndose de Oliver al coche y Ginny le sonrió antes de entrar, pero él la detuvo tomándole el brazo. Enseguida lo apartó avergonzado y la muchacha le dijo a Luna que esperara un poco. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y siguió a Oliver, quien rodeaba el coche.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupada. Oliver no lucía parea nada bien - ¿Por qué conocía al señor Malfoy?

-Él… Él es la peor clase de persona que puede existir en el mundo – dijo gravemente y se comenzó a pasear nervioso – Me arruinó la vida. Él… él…

-¿Qué le hizo?

-Mi padre trabajaba en su mansión. Era el encargado de la capilla y hasta oficiaba de jardinero la mayoría de los años que entregó de su vida para los Malfoy. Desde niño le caía muy bien a Lucius Malfoy, que en paz descanse, el padre de Draco Malfoy. Por ser el hijo de su más fiel y amable empleado me trataba muy bien, me enseñó leer y hasta me regaló un caballo – explicó con la voz quebrada y con las manos sudorosas – Mi padre murió cuando era un niño y allí el señor Malfoy asumió un rol muy paternal conmigo… Y antes de fallecer me dejó la capilla, un pequeño trozo de tierras y una gran herencia. Por supuesto que esto no le hizo ninguna gracia a Draco Malfoy. Su padre parecía tener más avenencia conmigo que con él, su hijo de sangre y el primogénito.

-No me diga que él trató de vengarse o algo por el estilo – Agradeció estar apoyada en la parte trasera del coche, porque si no se hubiera caído. Presentía que la respuesta sería una afirmativa y que tendría que afirmarse.

-Así fue. Pocos días después que su padre falleciera me quitó todo. Se quedó con el dinero, con las tierras y me sacó como si fuera un delincuente de su hogar… Terminé casi como indigente vagando por cualquier lugar y si no hubiera sido por la caridad de la gente solidaria y de buen corazón hubiera muerto en la calle – Miró a Ginny y ella prefirió optar por quedarse callada para que prosiguiera – Oí que el ejército llamaba a reclutarse a cualquier joven entre los quince y dieciocho años. Acudí y con mucho esfuerzo alcancé el rango de oficial.

Se acercó a ella y quiso tomarla por los hombros, pero se abstuvo simplemente a mirarla intensamente.

-Por favor, cuídese mucho de él. No me gustaría que le hiciera nada malo.

-Desde que lo conocí jamás le tuve simpatía, pero jamás me hubiese imaginado que tuviera un pasado tan oscuro. Es cruel y rencoroso – dijo sorprendida y era verdad. Era una persona despreciable, mas no podía ser cruel y desgraciado, como lo decía Oliver – Gracias por la advertencia.

-De nada, señorita Weasley – Le besó el dorso de la mano – Será una buena idea que entre al coche y no haga esperar más a su amiga.

Se despidieron y entró al coche. Luna la miraba inquisitiva, pero entendió que no quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado con Oliver. Aún no encontraba palabras para poder expresar lo que sentía. ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar? Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y miró como los edificios se cambiaban por grandes arboledas y colinas que invitaban a pasear en ellas. Tenía su imagen en la cabeza sin darle tregua. Cerró los ojos para evitar llorar y tratar que él se alejara, pero seguía persistente. Su cara blanca, su cuerpo perfecto, sus ojos grises clavados en ella mirándola con odio y dolor. Draco Malfoy la rondaba y sólo con pensarlo su corazón latía más rápido, pero las ganas de llorar volvían.

**OoOoO **

Aquella noche se llevaría a cabo el baile en Netherfield. Habían recibido una carta de Hermione saludándolos y diciéndoles que esperaba ansiosa verlos, ya que a la única que había visto recientemente era a Ginny. Le mandaba saludos especiales a Ron, como era de esperarse.

Lily le hacía otro arreglo al cabello de su prima con presteza. La muchacha agradecía que su prima tuviera experiencia en fiestas y sabía desde maquillar hasta arreglar el busto de un vestido en menos de cinco minutos.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que su prima llegó. Como siempre, Lily llegó contenta porque amaba la familia de su tío Arthur y se la pasaba de maravilla ordeñando vacas, saliendo a recorrer el pueblo con Ginny y teniendo libertad, lejos de la opresión de sus padres y de aquella tortuosa ciudad de Londres que la llenaba de estipulados y reglas sociales. Pero en las noches daba algunos paseos en el jardín donde Ginny escuchaba los llantos de su prima y algunas veces, como dormía con ella en su cuarto, sentía que daba patadas en la cama y que trataba de aminorar su respiración agitada producida del llanto.

-Te ves hermosa – dijo Lily admirando a su prima – Oh, Ginny, te ves tan… ¡Estás preciosa!

-Gracias, pero mantengo mi opinión que tú te ves muchísimo mejor.

-Lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrada a arreglarte tanto… En cambio entre tantas fiestas y cenas a las que he ido, ya sé bien lo que me queda bien para vestir – Le sonrió – Sé que aquí hasta el nacimiento de un cerdo en motivo de fiesta y de sacar los cubiertos de plata, pero ¿qué es este baile?

-Los que lo ofrecen, la señorita Granger, su hermanastra y el señor Malfoy, son los nuevos millonarios del pueblo – dijo apartando la mirada del espejo.

-¿Señorita Granger?... ¿El prospecto de Ron?

-Exactamente.

-Con razón estaba tan nervioso hoy día – comentó mientras Ginny se reía – Rompió tres vasos, le dio alimento de gansos a los caballos y se le olvidó cambiarse las pantuflas de dormir por zapatos.

Lily tenía el mismo color de cabello que Ginny, característico de todos los Weasley. En contextura eran parecidas, pero la londinense era un poco más alta que Ginny y sus ojos eran más alargados y de color verde. Parecían unas brillantes esmeraldas verdes. Ginny siempre había envidiado a su prima por sus ojos y cuando pequeña pensó seriamente en ponerse pintura verde, pero desistió de la idea cuando su hermano Charlie le explicó que la pintura sólo le iba a producir ceguera.

-¡NIÑAS, BAJEN QUE YA ES HORA DE IRNOS!

-Ya grito mi mamá – Ginny se levantó del taburete y suspiró resignada – Vamos a la boca del lobo.

-¿El señor Malfoy es ése que odias profundamente?

-Sí… Te contaría toda la historia, pero mi mamá está empecinada a que me lleve bien con él pensando que podríamos casarnos. Es más probable que me decida a ser una pobre mujer sometida al machismo que… a casarme con él.

-Cuando volvamos, en vez de dormir me lo cuentas todo y con lujo de detalles.

Iban un poco apretados en el coche, pero no fue incómodo. La señora Weasley le pedía a Lily que contará cómo era la vida nocturna en Londres y todos escuchaban fascinados sobre los relatos de la muchacha. El viaje se hizo corto gracias a esto y en menos de quince minutos llegaban a la mansión de Netherfield.

Se veía muchísimo más imponente de cómo la recordaba Ginny. La única vez que había venido era de día y sólo estaban sus propietarios. De noche la mansión blanca, con impecables jardines brillaba en lujos. En cada ventana había una luz, antorchas alumbraban el corredor que daba hacia el caminito donde los coches llegaban y los invitados eran recibidos por los anfitriones. La pelirroja se sorprendió que todos se vieran tan elegantes y arreglados, incluso más que el baile en la casa de Luna, donde todos habían sacado lo mejor de sus posesiones para dar una buena recepción a los nuevos vecinos.

Uno de los sirvientes de la mansión les abrió la puerta y los ayudó a bajar del coche.

-Esto es impresionante – musitó Fred viendo con los ojos desorbitados la mansión.

-Vamos, vamos, chicos – dijo el señor Weasley a sus hijos, a su sobrina y a su esposa para que no se quedaran de pie y fueran donde los anfitriones.

Ginny miró por el rabillo del ojo a su prima y vio que ella sonreía y miraba al frente sin dedicarse a admirar la majestuosidad de la mansión.

-Esto es igual a como son las cenas en Londres. Algún día les diré a mis papás que los inviten por un mes y les dará un ataque con sólo ver que esto es un poco de lo normal en la capital – dijo viendo la cara de Ginny.

Al verlos, Hermione, quien estaba a un lado de la puerta saludando a los invitados, les sonrió entusiasmada. Los saludó con mucha hospitalidad y le dio un gran abrazo a Ginny, quien aprovecho de presentarle a su prima Lily. Ron era el último en la fila de los Weasley y cuando ambos se encontraron, Ginny podía haber jurado que sus manos se entrelazaron sin separarse hasta que terminaron de saludar a la señorita Parkinson y al señor Malfoy.

La señorita Parkinson se sorprendió de ver que por primera impresión la prima de los Weasley tenía mucha clase. Al saber que venía de Londres supo que ella era chica de ciudad y lamentó que tuviera que compartir con sus familiares que dejaban mucho que desear.

-Buenas noches – saludó secamente Ginny a Draco Malfoy.

-Buenas noches, señorita Weasley – contestó él haciendo una inclinación de cabeza sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. A la pelirroja le turbó un poco que su mirada no fuera tan fría y arrogante como siempre, si no que había cierta calidez – Se ve maravillosa.

-Gracias – Estuvo tentada en decirle _"Y usted muy guapo"_, pero además de lo extraño que hubiera sonado de su parte, tenía que alejarse de él. Era un mal hombre. No le había contado a nadie lo que Oliver le había dicho. Suponía que él había confiado en ella un importante secreto y no quería traicionar su confianza – ¡Luna! – La rubia iba a paso apresurado a saludarla.

-¡Ginny! – La abrazó - ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo!

-¿Por qué? – preguntó agradecida que Luna hubiera llegado para evitar pensar más en Draco Malfoy.

-Buenas noches, señor y señora Weasley – Ambos le sonrieron a Luna – Un gusto verlos, Weasleys – dijo a los gemelos y a Ron – Hola, Lily. Ven tú también conmigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Permiso, es una urgencia – dijo Luna disculpándose con los presentes y se llevó de los brazos a Ginny y Lily sin ninguna explicación más.

Unos ojos grises la siguieron hasta que se perdió entre el gentío y volvieron a tornarse fríos y calculadores.

**OoOoO **

La gran emergencia de Luna era que Neville le había pedido ir a solas al jardín. Lily miró a la rubia incrédula y trató de controlar una risotada que se le quería escapar. Estaban encerradas en el baño, por lo que Ginny hizo que su amiga se sentara en el sanitario y mojó una de las toallas dispuestas para secarse las manos y se la puso en la frente para que le bajara un poco el acaloramiento.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que le haya pedido que vayan a solas al jardín? – preguntó Lily.

-Que es para dos cosas: Le quiere decir a Luna que la ama y que le propondrá matrimonio, o le dirá que sabe de sus sentimientos y que no los corresponde – dijo Ginny al ver que la rubia no podía hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba – Me inclino más por lo segundo. En general los hombres no se preocupan de pensar en los sentimientos no correspondidos…

-Vamos, tienes que estar bien y verte tranquila – le animó Lily dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Lo sé, pero… Esto lo he esperado por tanto tiempo…

-Y es por eso que no tienes que esperar más e ir.

La ayudaron a acomodarse el vestido y a que no quedara ningún indicio que denotara que era un manojo de nervios. Salieron del baño y las pelirrojas vieron como Luna se acercaba a un joven alto, de cabello negro y un rostro bondadoso.

-Iré por algo para beber – dijo Lily.

-Anda tú, yo prefiero darme una vuelta y ver quiénes están presentes.

-Está bien – Se giró para irse, pero Ginny la detuvo muy seria - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No es eso… Sólo quiero pedirte que te cuides. Ya sabes por qué te mandaron tus padres aquí y concuerdo plenamente en cómo te sientes – dijo eligiendo con cuidado las palabras – Pero creo que cometas una locura.

-¡Ginny, no te pongas como una señora!

-El no saber que estar a solas con un hombre que no sea de tu familia tiene connotaciones amorosas más que de amistad es una prueba.

-Está bien. No haré nada que me ponga en ridículo o a mi familia en deshonor – dijo enojada antes de irse.

_'Pronto verá que no quiero imponerle reglas sociales estúpidas, si no que la quiero proteger'_ pensó mientras caminaba silenciosamente por la mansión. Cada habitación estaba atestada de personas bebiendo, conversando, algunos tocaban el piano, otros se deleitaban viendo los adornos de cristal en los muebles. Habían invitado a las mejores familias de Ottery St. Catchpole, las que tenían ingresos pero no eran millonarios, los de popularidad y familiaridad con el pueblo más que de riquezas –como ellos mismos- y a todos los del ejército. Dejó de pensar en Lily y se animó porque Oliver podría estar allí.

Entre todas las chaquetas rojas trató de ubicar el rostro del muchacho, pero no lo encontró. Él estaba al tanto que asistiría al baile, y podría ser una perfecta ocasión para intimar un poco más; no obstante su repudio a Draco Malfoy parecía ser muy superior a los deseos que mostraba de querer verla.

Llegó al salón principal, y se quedó atónita. Las paredes de color crema y decoraciones de yeso color oro, hermosas lámparas de lágrimas suspendidas en el techo, una larga mesa repleta de las comidas más exquisitas y extrañas que hubiera visto en su vida y un sin fin de personas bailando, conversando y comiendo. Estaba segura que si los oficiales del ejército no hubieran estado en el pueblo, el baile se vería mucho menos concurrido y menos alegre.

Un joven oficial se le acercó y le preguntó si quería bailar. Ginny aceptó y bailaron más de tres piezas.

Discretamente le preguntó al oficial si el oficial Oliver Wood había asistido al baile y él le dijo que sí. Eso alegró mucho a Ginny. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verlo!

Vio que Luna entraba en el salón con Neville de la mano. ¡De la mano! Ambos tenían la cara sonrosada y unas sonrisas que parecían que habían tenido desde siempre. Terminó el baile y le agradeció al oficial antes de ir donde su amiga. ¡Eso no podía significar que no se hubieran confesado su amor! Y conociendo a Luna, ella no hubiera dejado que los dejaran ver tomados de la mano públicamente sin antes tener un compromiso… Oh, eso era tan bueno por ella, su corazón saltó de alegría y trató de esquivar a la gente lo más rápido posible para felicitar a su amiga y a Neville.

Había empezado ya a correr cuando chocó con alguien y se detuvo sintiéndose avergonzada. Le pidió disculpas a la persona y vio que Draco Malfoy estaba en frente suyo, observándola con sorpresa y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Adónde iba con tanta prisa?

-Donde el corazón me llama – dijo alzando la cabeza altivamente. No se iba a opacar ante él – Con su permiso, señor Malfoy.

-Er… Señorita Weasley… - Ginny no dio ningún paso al escuchar la duda en su voz, lo suave y agradable que era cuando no estaba mezclada de frialdad y malicia - ¿Me concedería esta pieza?

Estaba tan sorprendida que él, el que había dicho que no era lo suficientemente bonita para interesarse en ella, le pedía bailar que no se dio cuenta que sus labios produjeron una afirmación casi muda.

Cuando el baile comenzó, estaban a varios pasos de distancia y no hablaron. En cierta parte del baile debían acercarse, juntar las manos y girar; allí fue cuando Ginny no pudo contenerse y le hizo una pregunta casi estúpida, después de pensarla y él le respondió. Después de otro corto silencio, Ginny habló de nuevo.

-Ahora es su turno de preguntarme, señor Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy sonrió y a ella le pareció enormemente atractivo.

-Estoy feliz de decirle lo que quiere que le diga, señorita Weasley – Soltó su mano y dieron una vuelta, como los demás comensales que bailaban.

-Bien, ha dicho suficiente. Ahora estemos en silencio por un momento y luego le preguntaré y usted me responderá.

-¿Las reglas son para complacerla o p complacerme?

-Ambas – dijo sonriendo divertida por molestarlo. Le encantaba hacerlo.

Lo que siguió luego era tan confuso, tan intenso, que Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley no podrían recordar bien cada palabra que habían dicho, pero sí toda la gama de sentimientos que afloraron, y las dudas que se presentaron.

Él habló, aunque le tocaba el turno a Ginny.

-Tengo la certeza que usted siempre da paseos en el centro del pueblo.

-Sí, antes siempre iba con mis hermanos, pero ahora voy sola o con Luna – Las palabras de Oliver resonaron en su cabeza y crispó la boca – Cuando nos vimos allí, estábamos paseando y nos encontramos con mi amigo, Oliver.

Su sonrisa rápidamente se esfumó y su rostro denotaba rabia.

-¿Oliver Wood? – preguntó casi burlón.

-El mismo…

-El señor Wood siempre ha hecho amigos con facilidad – Ella caminó hacia él y él se apartó para dejarla pasar, mientras iba hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba momentos antes. Todos hacían el mismo paso – Lástima que los pierde con facilidad.

-Él ha perdido su amistad – dijo agudamente – Quizás su vida nunca vuelva a ser la misma.

Draco Malfoy se mantuvo en silencio mientras el baile continuaba. Cuando la melodía dejó de entonarse, Ginny aún esperaba alguna reacción u otro comentario por parte del rubio, pero éste se mantuvo casi impasible, tanto que Ginny podía adivinar el odio que debía correr por sus venas, las ganas que tenía de gritarle por tocar el tema de Oliver Wood.

En ese momento llegó Luna con Neville y Ginny salió de la fila de parejas de baile, con Draco siguiéndola.

-¡Felicitaciones! – Escuchó Malfoy decir Ginny muy contenta y observó que Neville abrazaba cariñosamente a la rubia.

-Gracias – dijo Neville.

-Felicidades – los felicitó Draco cortésmente.

-¡Oh, Luna! – Ginny abrazó efusivamente a su amiga mientras ésta trataba de no llorar de alegría - ¿Y cuándo es el matrimonio?

-Ya hablamos con nuestros padres, y optamos que en octubre será una buena fecha – respondió Luna con tanta naturalidad que Ginny pensó que su amiga nunca más le hablaría de plantas exóticas ni animales invisibles – Pero hay que ver todos los detalles y… - Suspiró y con Neville se rieron – Señor Malfoy, me alegra muchísimo que haya estado bailando con Ginny. Ella es una excelente pareja de baile…

-¿Dónde vivirán cuando se casen? – inquirió Ginny para que Luna no siguiera con el tema.

-Pues, no lo sé. Tendremos que buscar un lugar pronto – dijo Neville pensativo. La voz del padre de Neville se escuchó pidiendo que viniera con Luna – Permiso, mi padre llama.

-No importa – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Mañana me daré una vuelta por tu casa y hablamos con tranquilidad. Con su permiso – le dijo lo primero a Ginny y se fue con Neville.

Vieron como se retiraban y la pelirroja tenía miedo de girarse para verle la cara. ¿Ahora qué vendría? Se sentía un poco arrepentida por hablarle de aquella forma a Draco Malfoy, pero no era para menos.

-Lo siento. Con todo esto olvidé lo que hablábamos – dijo el joven con tranquilidad.

-No creo que estuviéramos hablando, si no bailando – Se giró roja de ira por fingir que no recordaba de qué hablaban – Creo que tenemos muy poco que decirnos.

-Tal vez podríamos hablar de libros, ambos somos asiduos lectores y…

-No encuentro nada más desagradable que hablar de libros en un baile – le cortó con frialdad.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ese simple contacto, ese contacto que no era físico, y que los mantenía a un metro de distancia le dio el valor de decirle lo que deseaba. No podía seguir teniendo ese nudo quemándole la garganta por guardarse sus molestias.

-Señor Malfoy – dijo seriamente – Una vez me dijo que nunca persona a las personas que lo traicionan, que le hacen daño. Espero que piense con cuidado la decisión de odiar a una persona para siempre.

-Lo hago – asintió e iba a preguntarle si lo decía por el señor Wood, pero ella prosiguió.

-¿Y nunca se ha formado prejuicios?

-Con honestidad diría que no.

-Entonces usted debe creer que siempre actúa correctamente – finalizó sin el nudo en la garganta, pero éste se le había ido al corazón. O al menos así lo sentía.

-¿Por qué me está haciendo todas estas preguntas? – Su voz era serena, pero distante.

-Así podría entenderlo, señor Malfoy. La gente me dice tanto de usted, me pinta diferentes retratos de su persona…

-¿Cuál sería el retrato que se ha formado de mí?

Ginny reaccionó como si hubiera estado con los ojos cerrados y aguantando la respiración en una laguna. Despertó de su trance y se dio cuenta de la poca distancia que los separaba, lo que la aterró profundamente. Y más aún la pregunta que le había hecho. ¿Qué pensaba de él?

-Permítame retirarme, señor Malfoy. Fue un placer bailar con usted – dijo alzando un poco su vestido para hacer la reverencia y caminó por su lado apresurada.

-Señorita Weasley – le pidió él con voz suplicante para que se detuviera.

Casi por inercia sus pies chocaban con el suelo con más agilidad y se hallaba corriendo en el salón principal de la mansión de Netherfield. Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba alejarse de todo el ruido, de la presencia de las personas, esas personas que se inmiscuían de todo y cuchicheaban hasta de del dobladillo del vestido de cualquiera; necesitaba alejarse los pensamientos sobre Oliver Wood, alejarse de todo… Alejarse de él. Él. En el lado opuesto del salón donde se encontraba la entrada principal había una puerta abierta y ella entró sin siquiera pensarlo.

Era un descansillo largo, que debía rodear toda la mansión y cuando volteó la cabeza al lado izquierdo vio que el descansillo tenía salida a los jardines. La noche se encontraba tranquila. ¡Como deseaba estar al igual que la noche! Serena, llena de estrellas brillantes que la acompañaran, pero no la molestaran… Así como la gente la molestaba en ese instante. La soledad le haría bien para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Volvió a girar la cabeza y se encontró con que no estaba sola. Él la había seguido hasta llegar al descansillo. Dio dos pasos que llevaron su espalda a la pared de finas piedras talladas mientras él la miraba examinándola con mucho cuidado, de pies a cabeza. Se le acercó sin decir ninguna palabra y extendió uno de sus brazos a la pared, para apoyar su peso en la pared, haciendo que su cercanía con la joven fuera mayor.

-Dígame qué es lo que entiende de mí.

-No sé – respondió ella sin pensarlo mucho.

-Usted me habla de prejuicios cuando pareciera que deja que su conocimiento de las personas se basan en los juicios ajenos… Espero equivocarme, de verdad espero que así sea – dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Vivimos en un mundo lleno de personas, necesitamos de las personas para poder vivir; es inexorable que los demás sean un factor importante en nuestras decisiones.

-No me ha respondido mi pregunta… - De pronto Ginny sintió el perfume que emanaba Draco y quedó unos segundos extasiada mientras pensaba qué responderle, hasta que prefirió por la verdad.

-No sé qué pensar de usted, señor Malfoy – dijo con una voz dulce, extrañamente dulce para la situación.

Por primera vez se fijó que las mejillas de la pelirroja estaban chapoteadas de pecas. Le daba un aire infantil, pero le encantaban. Observó sus finas y largas pestañas al parpadear, cómo se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con su largo cuello, con su pecho que se inflaba con rapidez producto de respiración agitada de la muchacha y no pudo dejar de admirar su belleza física. Y siguió bajando su mirada para encontrarse con el vestido blanco, que era ajustado en la zona del busto y suelto de la cintura hacia abajo. Con sus manos puestas en la pared, y sus brazos también llenos de pecas, pero no tantas como las que tenía en su rostro.

El efecto contradictorio que producía en sus pensamientos la aterraba. Era atractivo, lo tenía presente desde la vez que lo vio entrar en la casa de los Lovegood, y su imagen de arrogancia, frialdad y orgullosa era totalmente opuesta a la que tenía ahora, allí mismo. Sus ojos grises se habían adquirido un tono más celeste y su mirada transmitía calor. Su pelo liso, corto y rubio se ajustaba a la perfección a la forma de su rostro. Su nariz y labios finos iban acorde a su porte elegante y gallardo. Era más alta que él, pero no tanto, ella le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, diría que donde le comienzan los oídos. Observarlo de aquella manera y darse cuenta de la pequeña cicatriz que tenía arriba de su ceja derecha la hicieron desesperarse y perder el control; comenzó a respirar agitadamente y sentir que el corazón se le salía por la boca.

-Me atrevería a proponerle que debería aprender más de mí por sí misma antes de enjuiciarme.

-Nada asegura que me encontraré con usted nuevamente – dijo ella sonriendo, tratando de adoptar su pose de burla, pero no pudo; no pudo volver a ser ella misma – Quizás no tenga otra oportunidad de entenderlo.

Su sentido común le dictaba que debía alejarse inmediatamente de ella. Pero su mano parecía estar pegada a la muralla; no, su mano no. Él quería seguir allí, disfrutando del aroma a flores de primavera y madera de acebo que desprendía su cuerpo, le recordaba los paseos que daba con su familia los días de primavera en el bosque cercano a una de sus casas de verano. Quería seguir estando con ella a solas, sin nadie que los mirara ni los interrumpiera, sin los juicios sociales de los demás… Necesitaba incluso acortar la distancia con la muchacha.

Era como vivir unos segundos en el limbo, pero Ginny sabía que no podían seguir así. Cualquier que los viera podría pensar que estaban faltando a la moral o quién sabe qué. Levantó una de sus manos para apartarlo, empujarlo si fuera necesario.

Le puso su mano derecha para apartarlo e irse, y por una fracción de segundo deseó que no lo apartara, que se quedara en su pecho; y así fue. La pelirroja se sorprendió de poner su mano en el pecho cubierto del rubio por su camisa, chaleco ingles y la chaqueta. Un rubor se asomó en sus mejillas mientras la mano le temblaba ligeramente.

¡Estaba fraternizando con el enemigo!

Con toda la fuerza de cordura que le quedaba en su mente nublada por aquellos sentimientos de calidez lo apartó con delicadeza, casi sin ningún esfuerzo, pero aquel pequeño movimiento fue suficiente para que Draco entendiera que el momento de debilidad que había tenido tenía que llegar a su fin. Si no lamentaría las consecuencias que eso traería. No podía sentir nada por una simple pueblerina, la hija menor de una familia sin el menor sentido de educación.

-En ese caso ya sé qué pensar de usted, señorita Weasley. Haga lo que le plazca – De la calidez pasó a la frialdad.

-Seguiré su consejo - dijo con la voz ahogada y salió corriendo con dirección al jardín, pasando por debajo de su brazo apoyado en la muralla, sabiendo que ésta vez él no la seguiría.

Se detuvo sintiendo como el aire fresco y frío de la intemperie le invadía el cuerpo. Se despojó de los zapatos de tacón con un poco de dolor en las puntas de los pies. Había corrido mucho esa noche con aquellos apretujados zapatos. No le preocupó que por haberse sacado los tacones, su estatura era más baja, por lo que el dobladillo del vestido se manchara con el pasto y la tierra. Sentir el pasto a pies descalzos era una sensación única. La relajó poco a poco y el miedo que sentía disminuyó al notar que su corazón ya no se le quería salir por la boca.

Miró hacia el cielo negro y las pocas estrellas que lo acompañaban. La luna estaba escondida detrás de una nube negra. La noche también estaba sola, quería estar tan sola como ella. Seguramente estaba huyendo de alguien, sí, como ella. Aunque no huía de un rubio que la turbaba, que la confundía de tal manera que la hacía sentirse pequeña y extraña.

Se vio sola, completamente sola, en aquel jardín de pasto verde, arbustos muy bien podados y con el ruido de música y conversaciones dentro de la mansión. De alguna forma se encontró desamparada. Nada la protegía de él, nada la protegía de lo que sentía. ¿Por qué sentía todo aquello por una conversación?... ¿Por estar tan cerca de él?

-¡Ginny!

-¡Ginny!

Fred y George venían corriendo desde el otro lado del jardín, en donde estaba la entrada principal a la mansión, gritando su nombre desesperadamente. La pelirroja los miró sin decir nada. No tenía ganas de hacer alguna broma o involucrarse en una de las locuras que a los gemelos se les ocurría. Quería estar sola, desamparada.

George sudaba y Fred traía desabrochada la camisa. Eso le apareció muy raro a Ginny, porque sus hermanos siempre daban una buena apariencia en los bailes. Tampoco olían a alcohol, como era común en estas ocasiones. En vez de estar colorados y risueños por el alcohol, se veían colorados y alarmados.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó una vez que estaban más cerca.

-Dios… ¿Qué te pasó a ti? – le preguntó Fred deteniéndose a su lado y la miró preocupado. Nunca le había gustado ver a su hermana llorar.

-Entonces ya sabes la mala noticia – dijo George doblado con la respiración agitada, descansando de la carrera.

En ese momento Ginny se dio cuenta que había estado llorando. ¿Desde cuándo? Ojala que no con Draco Malfoy. Él no la podía ver llorar.

-¿Cuál mala noticia? – Los gemelos la miraron incrédulos y al comprobar que su hermana era sincera, se lanzaron una mirada cómplice – Vamos, díganme, me preocupan.

-Lily desapareció del baile – dijeron al unísono.

-Creo que no la vieron en el salón principal ni en la sala donde estaban todos bebiendo… Le dije que se cuidara, así que debe andar en otra sola más segura.

-No lo entiendes – dijo Fred.

-Buscamos por todos lados. Ron y papá nos ayudaron a buscarla, y un oficial nos dijo que se había ido con un compañero suyo.

El frío intenso le entró por el cuerpo y sintió como sus mejillas se encontraban húmedas gracias a las lágrimas que había derramado. Percibió como su perfecto moño se había desecho y se encontraba con el pelo prácticamente suelto, que los pies le dolían más de lo que pensaba y que sus labios se habían partido porque se los había mordido muchas veces por el nerviosismo la cercanía con Draco Malfoy. Ésas palabras la llevaron a la conciencia, la bajaron completamente del limbo haciéndola conciente de una realidad que no quería saber.

-¿Con un compañero?... ¿Se fueron adónde?

-Con otro oficial. Dijo que se llama Oliver Wood – respondió George apretando los puños enojado.

La noche se le hizo más oscura, las estrellas casi inexistentes, el frío más intenso, el recuerdo del aroma de Draco Malfoy muy lejano y la sensación de desamparo casi tangible. Si antes pensaba que se encontraba desamparado, esto era muchísimo peor.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! A compensación de mi demora excesiva, casi un mes –si es que no me equivoco y no confirmaré porque quiero subir rápido este capítulo antes que sea más la espera-, aquí tienen el capítulo más largo de la historia hasta el momento. Es que entre el relajo de las vacaciones, leerme HP and the Deathly Hallows, entrar nuevamente al colegio y mi nueva fascinación de hacer videos para subirlos a Youtube no me da el tiempo xD! 

Para los que hayan leído la novela de Austen habrán notado que puse mucho de mi imaginación en este capítulo. La verdad quise y sentí necesaria una escena más íntima entre Draco y Ginny, en especial en esta conversación, ya que aquí nace el nombre y las representaciones del Orgullo y Prejuicio… Pero el diálogo original lo conservé casi en su totalidad (lean lesa escena en a novela y comprobarán). También me di cuenta que necesitaba a una muchachita que huyera con el joven oficial que había conocido Ginny, por lo que a sabiendas que Ginny no es como Elizabeth, ya que no tiene hermanas, le puse una prima llamada Lily. Detalle importante el que se llame así, por si acaso.

Quisiera decirles que desde ya no haré ninguna relación de lo que pasó en Deathly Hallows en la historia. Es un universo alterno y aquí sólo se conserva la esencia y apariencia física de los personajes. Nada más. Así que no se preocupen que _no habrá Spoilers_.

¡Y quiero agradecerles por los reviews recibidos en el capítulo pasado! Gracias por sus opiniones y sugerencias porque me ayudaron mucho. De verdad les agradezco mucho el interés en la historia y espero seguir recibiendo sus palabras, porque me son muy útiles.

Bueno, creo que eso ha sido todo. Tengo que retirarme y dejarlos… Me acabo de dar cuenta que mañana entro un informe de una película y no lo he hecho, por lo que debo ponerme a trabajar ahora (si supieran que estoy en un colapso nervioso agudo).

Saludos a todos y que estén muy bien, adiós!


	5. Esperanzas perdidas

Capítulo 5: 'Esperanzas perdidas'

Fred y George guiaron a Ginny a la habitación en donde sus padres estaban encerrados hablando. Al ver que entraba, su madre se le lanzó encima sofocándola con preguntas y Ginny dijo que no había visto a Lily desde hacía más de una hora. El patriarca de la familia vio a los gemelos y éstos lo miraron aquejumbrados, no habían encontrado a Lily o no poseían más información del paradero de su prima.

Desesperada y angustiada, Ginny le pidió a su padre que le dijera qué había pasado.

-Tu madre y yo estábamos hablando con los Diggory cuando la señora Longbottom vino a decirnos que su hijo se casaría con Luna Lovegood. Después de felicitarla, buscamos a los novios para darles nuestras felicitaciones – dijo su padre con una voz extrañamente ronca.

-Lucían tan enamorados. ¡Hacen una pareja perfecta! – comentó la señora Weasley sentada desde un silloncito, en una esquina del cuarto - ¡Qué envidia que la señora Lovegood tenga a su única hija ya casada!

-Mamá, por favor, no aún no se casan – replicó Fred torciendo los ojos. Su hermana le agradeció con la mirada que le hubiera dicho eso para que dejara de desvariar en el peor momento.

-La señorita Lovegood nos comentó que ya todos los Weasley la habíamos felicitado, menos Lily, que no había visto hacía mucho rato – Miró a los gemelos – Me alarmé un poco y la busqué en el salón principal y en la mayoría de los más pequeños, pero no la encontré. Ahí fue cuando llamé a tus hermanos para pedirles que la buscaran y…

-Tampoco lo hicimos. Le preguntamos a la mayoría de la gente y no la veían desde que había entrado al baño con la señorita Lovegood y contigo – prosiguió George – Se nos ocurrió que podría estar en los jardines, ya que allí había mucha gente, entre ellos los soldados, y al preguntarle a uno dijo que había visto a una pelirroja con vestido celeste irse con un amigo suyo, el oficial Oliver Wood.

¿El oficial Wood se había escapado con su prima? No podía ser posible. En primer lugar no la conocía y tampoco habría ninguna razón para que lo hiciera. ¿Y si la había secuestrado? Tampoco aquello había sucedido. Si la hubiera raptado, los oficiales se darían cuenta que se la llevaba a la fuerza, y al parecer habían dicho que se habían ido juntos, por lo que podía deducir que ambos se fueron por su voluntad. O quizás su prima lo había seducido y… ¡Por Dios! No podía estar pensando mal de su prima en esos momentos. Era rebelde e impulsiva, pero jamás sería capaz de coquetear con el primer hombre que ve e irse así nada más. No se encontraba en Londres, estaba en el pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, donde no tenía que llamar la atención con esas conductas. Entonces la única explicación es que se habían escapado. ¿Por qué?

Mientras pensaba miraba el cuarto. Parecía ser un pequeño cuarto usado como escritorio. En el fondo había un escritorio de madera oscura, en la esquina el silloncito donde su madre estaba sentada, muchas pinturas y artefactos extraños en las repisas. Sus padres habían elegido tratarla situación porque estaba alejado de la fiesta.

-Creo que lo más conveniente es que nos vayamos – dijo el señor Weasley – Tenemos que buscarla en el pueblo, en donde sea posible. No puede estar lejos si se fueron a pie.

-¿Estamos seguros que andan a pie? – preguntó Ginny.

-Sí. Ron interrogó a muchos soldados y a los sirvientes que cuidan la entrada principal de la calle. Él consiguió uno de los caballos de los oficiales y fue al pueblo a buscarla – dijo George.

-Espero que tenga cuidado – musitó la señora Weasley, sorprendiendo a Ginny porque pocas veces su madre demostraba preocupación justificada – Creo que eso nos permite quedarnos un poco más.

-¡Mamá, tenemos que irnos! – replicó la pelirroja incrédula.

-No sabemos qué le puede ocurrir a Lily…

-Exacto, Fred. Lo más acertado será irnos. Nos disculparemos con los anfitriones, pero digamos que hubo una pequeña emergencia familiar – asintió su padre caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación para abrirla y salir.

-¿Y les diremos que Lily fue secuestrada por un oficial? – preguntó escandalizada su esposa - ¡El deshonor se cernirá en nuestra familia por la eternidad! Vergüenza, escarnio público…

-Decimos que Lily y yo tenemos un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que nos encontramos ya en el coche acompañadas por Ron, y que no les queda más remedio que irse – dijo Ginny rápidamente – Así no les decimos que Lily fue secuestra y que Ron no está, porque no creo que Hermione sepa que mi hermano ha salido.

-¡Muy buena idea! – dijeron los gemelos apoyando a su hermana.

Mientras la señora Weasley se abanicaba con las manos tratando de no seguir despotricando en contra de su familia por la falta de respeto que era irse de una fiesta tan temprano, Ginny fue ayudada por los gemelos a salir sin que nadie la viera y se metió en el coche.

La pelirroja suspiró caninamente y miró por la ventana el jardín de Netherfield. Por favor que a Lily no le hubiera pasado nada malo, si no sabría qué haría. Su prima era joven e ingenua, no tenía idea de las intenciones de los hombres. Deseó que los segundos transcurrieran con mayor velocidad, así sus padres y hermanos llegaran antes y se fueran. Seguramente ahora debían estar disculpándose con Hermione, la señorita Parkinson y el señor Malfoy. Hermione debería lucir triste porque no podría despedirse de Ron, pero lo que más le intrigaba a Ginny era la cara que pondría Draco Malfoy al saber que se irían temprano porque Lily y ella se sentían mal.

Si lo pensaba bien no era una mentira del todo. No se sentía para nada bien…

**OoOoO**

Habían ido a la casa usando atajos y forzando al caballo. Su padre les ordenó que se comportaran bien, que ayudaran a su madre en todo lo necesario y que mantuvieran la calma. Él iría en uno de los caballos al pueblo a buscar a Lily.

-Si llega Ron sin tu prima, dile que vaya a buscarme al pueblo…

-Sí, papá – asintió Fred en un tono extrañamente serio y angustiado para él.

Ginny, quien el carruaje al detenerse salió corriendo dentro de la casa, salió corriendo agitada.

-Las cosas de Lily están en el cuarto. No creo que se haya escapado si no llevaba nada consigo.

-No sé, hija mía – contestó el señor Weasley intranquilo – Por favor, la desesperación no conduce a más que pesares, cariño, todo estará bien – le dijo a su esposa que lloraba silenciosamente.

-Encuéntrala, te lo suplico, encuéntrala – le pidió llevándose las manos a la cara.

El señor Weasley les dio una última mirada antes de rodear la casa e ir hacia el potrero a buscar su caballo. Sus tres hijos sintieron una gran desolación al ver que su padre se iba, pero ya no se encontraba angustiado. Podría decirse que vieron una tranquilidad viva y chispeante en sus ojos, en su semblante. Seguramente conservaba las esperanzas de encontrar a su prima en el pueblo, a salvo, con el honor intachable.

Entraron a la casa en completo silencio. Fred encendió la chimenea mientras George preguntaba a las criadas y empleados si sabían sobre Lily. No hubo ninguna respuesta afirmativa, tal y como se lo esperaba Ginny. Si ella se escapara no se dejaría ver, sería perjudicial si los criados la supieran sobre sus planes. Dios, estaba pensando como si de verdad su prima se hubiera escapado. Abrazó a su mamá sintiendo como sus hombros se mojaban a medida que su progenitora daba hipidos.

-Iré a revisar la casa – anunció la señora Weasley acalorada y sacándose su sombrero – Iré a… iré a… - Dio unos torpes pasos y topó con George al salir de la sala.

-Está teniendo un ataque de nervios – dijo el muchacho sin mucho asombro.

-No sé si preocuparme porque está así por las consecuencias sociales que tendrían si Lily se hubiera ido con un hombre sin casarse o porque se fue a la cocina a beber cualquier botella que encuentre antes de tomar las hierbas que el médico le recetó… - Cerró los ojos cansada y se dejó caer en el sofá – Mamá nunca cambiará.

-Er… Ginny…

-¿Si?

-Una inquietud me nació y tú eres la única que puede responderme – dijo sentándose a su lado. La pelirroja asintió aún con los ojos cerrados y apoyó su cabeza en el borde del respaldo del sillón – Cuando te encontramos en el jardín de Netherfield, te dijimos que Lily había desaparecido junto a un oficial de apellido Wood… ¿Lo conoces?

Aquella posición le era muy favorable para meditar bien su respuesta. Cuando los gemelos le informaron que Lily se había ido con Oliver Wood su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y tuvo la sensación que iba a desfallecer. Al escuchar el nombre del oficial fue su reacción, no al saber que su prima había escapado. Sus hermanos eran hombres y eran despistados, y si ellos se habían dado cuenta que algo raro pasaba… En fin. Ese no era el problema. El problema era qué decirle a George.

Si le decía que no sería una mentira y podría traer consecuencias tales como librarse de las discusiones que tendría con su familia por juntarse con un mal hombre que rapta niñas. Si le decía que sí tendría que explicar quién es Oliver Wood, por qué se juntaba con él, y tomar una posición: Defenderlo o atacarlo. Y tampoco sabía qué posición tomar.

¿Oliver se había escapado con su prima por alguna razón? O quizás su prima lo había incitado a irse repentinamente. Lily no estaba bien emocionalmente, estaba muy frágil. Haría lo que fuera por escapar de sus padres, de las reglas de sus padres y coqueteó con Oliver… No, no. ¡Lily era su prima más querida! Era irrazonable pensar en todo aquello. Su prima era coqueta, estaba mal, pero jamás usaría a un hombre para escapar de sus problemas.

-No me gusta mentirte… Sí, lo conozco desde que la milicia llegó al pueblo – dijo serenamente y antes de que George le contestara, prosiguió – Es un buen hombre. Al menos conmigo siempre lo ha sido. Me desconcierta que haya conocido a Lily y se fueran… No sé qué pensar.

-Me pregunto si Lily de verdad se habrá fugado con él – musitó cruzándose de piernas mientras la pelirroja abría los ojos y lo miraba sonriente.

-Gracias por no preguntarme acerca de él – le dijo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro – Realmente lo agradezco, George…

-El momento es inadecuado para un cuestionario – Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermana – Pero tendremos que hablar sobre el oficial con la familia. Ya nos ha traído varios inconvenientes.

Se quedaron en silencio pensativos. Ginny podía escuchar la pesada voz de Fred hablando con uno de los empleados en la escalera, sollozos ahogados y los hipidos de su madre, cómo el agua caía en el fregadero de barro, los relinches de los caballos en el portero, las luciérnagas en el jardín y hasta podía imaginarse el ensordecedor ruido de la noche solitaria. Suspiró sintiendo que aquella sensación de soledad volvía a parecer en su estómago, tal y como lo estaba después de conversar con Draco Malfoy.

-Papá estaba intranquilo, pero no pesimista… - comentó Ginny recordando la mirada de su padre.

-Él nunca es pesimista.

-Y en general no se equivoca porque no ocurre ningún lamento.

**OoOoO**

Unos rayos de sol le fulminaron la cara y abrió los ojos quejándose. Vio una frazada tapándole el cuerpo y se dio cuenta que no se encontraba acostada, si no sentada en la sala. Se mordió los labios reprimiendo el dolor de cuello que le vino para comprobar que George estaba su lado en la misma posición y que Fred también estaba con ellos, pero en el sofá del frente.

Gritos provenientes del escritorio de su papá la despertaron bien y se levantó asustada. Una voz chillona y aguda profería improperios mientras un débil, casi inaudible llanto aparecía de vez en cuando. Salió de la sala preocupada y vio por la ventana del recibidor que el caballo de su padre estaba afuera. Había vuelto y al parecer Lily estaba allí, si no nadie lloraría.

-Humillación sin clemencia, nos preocupaste y… ¡Me dio un ataque de nervios, niña!

-Mamá, no grites más, por favor – le pidió Ron con voz cansada – Ya hemos hablado lo suficiente con Lily en el camino para que tú le grites más.

-¡Pero es que lo necesita! – replicó escandalizada - ¡Nos tuvo a todos desvelados hasta el alba y preocupados sin remedio!

-Te pondrás peor si sigues gritando de esta forma, cariño – habló su padre calmadamente – Encontramos a nuestra sobrina sana y salva. Ninguna desgracia hay que lamentar y es lo más importante.

-¡Nadie se preocupa de la rabia que me hicieron pasar!... Una pobre mujer que vive para sus hijos y miren cómo me pagan…

-No lloré, tía – dijo Lily con la voz cortada.

Sintió un crujido detrás de ella y se dio media vuelta encontrándose con los gemelos caminando hacia ella. Ambos miraron a su hermana y ella sonrió para darles a entender que Lily había aparecido a salvo. Ya con un semblante de alivio, Fred y George se acomodaron detrás de Ginny para empezar la costumbre de escuchar detrás de la puerta del escritorio de su padre. Los Weasley ya estaban acostumbrados a enterarse de la mayoría de noticias por este medio, incluso su padre se había rendido y sólo se reía al encontrarlos apiñados a la salida. La única que los retaba era su madre argumentando que no eran animales, que era de mala educación y la más retada era Ginny por su condición de mujer.

-Estoy… mejor – dijo la señora Weasley después de un silencio.

-Bueno, ha sido una noche muy larga. Ron y yo hemos andado por todo el pueblo y creo que Lily también querrá descansar.

Ginny miró a los gemelos y los tres fueron de puntillas hasta la sala antes que los descubrieran escuchando.

Se sentaron en los mimos lugares que habían dormido y esperaron a que la puerta del escritorio se abriera. Pasos se escucharon e inmediatamente su padre apareció sonriéndoles.

-Temo que ya están al tanto de todo – dijo alegremente a sus hijos, aunque se notaba que necesitaba unas horas de sueño. Hundidas ojeras eran escondidas por el marco de sus lentes - ¿Por qué no van a desayunar?

-Papá – Ginny se puso de pie y se acercó hasta él - ¿Cómo está Lily?

-Fue una noche difícil, hija – Le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente – No me dijiste que conocías al oficial que estaba con tu prima.

-Pues…

-Hablaremos más tarde. Me apetece ir a descansar un poco – dijo sin ninguna prisa ni enojo – Desayunen y cuenten cuántas botellas de whisky bebió su madre anoche. Me preocupa que no me deje dormir por su estado…

Los tres se miraron y rieron antes que su padre se fuera a su cuarto. Siguieron el consejo y les pidieron a las criadas que sirvieran el desayuno. Antes de beber su primer sorbo de leche, Ginny se prometió hablar con su prima sobre lo ocurrido.

**OoOoO**

Ese día y toda la semana Lily estuvo evasiva con Ginny. Cada vez que estaban a solas, Lily inventaba algo para irse. Ninguno de sus hermanos mencionaron nada respecto a la escapada de Lily, pero sí la cuidaban mucho cuando iban al pueblo o a la casa de algún amigo de la familia. Parecía que estaba muy agradecida por ello porque realmente no quería hablar del tema, pero Ginny quería ayudarla. Lo poco que le había dicho Ron había sido que ella incentivó al oficial Wood para que se fueran del baile e hicieran algo más divertido, jamás había planeado escaparse, si no que no se sentía cómoda y quería irse a otro lugar.

Ya estaban a mediados de septiembre. Ginny salía muy a menudo con Luna a los pueblos como Brighton y otros para arreglar detalles de la boda con la madre de Neville y de Luna. Se divertían mucho escuchando a las mujeres hablando de sus respectivos matrimonios con bochornosas historias del vestido y la cena de la fiesta.

-¿Aún no has hablado con tu prima? – le preguntó Luna mientras veían los diferentes tipos de servilletas para usar en la fiesta.

-Me ha evadido… No me atrevo a confrontarla – dijo observando detenidamente dos servilletas - ¿Hay una diferencia?

-Creo que una es un celeste más claro y el otro más… ¿opaco? – Se rieron – Por suerte no me escucharon – dijo mirando hacia su madre y la de Neville -, me habrían dado un sermón sobre mi poca observación.

-Ni yo veo la diferencia, amiga mía.

-Jamás has notado las diferencias, Ginny – Le sonrió. Siguió viendo otras servilletas – Estoy segura que no quiere hablar contigo de esto porque no quiere darte explicaciones, no quiere saber lo defraudada que estás.

-No lo estoy – repuso rápidamente.

-Ella lo debe creer así. Es tu prima menor y la imagen de mujer perfecta que aspira eres tú – explicó – Siempre ha estado separada de sus hermanas por la costumbre social de la familia, por lo que ha sido muy cercana a ti. Eres una mujer libre, alegre, idealista. Eres muy diferente a lo que esperan que sea una mujer.

-Mi madre ya me ha dicho que por mi carácter me quedaré sola y creo que está rindiéndose en la búsqueda de un prometido para salvar mi honra – Luna rió – En serio, Luna, si Lily supiera que a veces ser tan idealista y decidida te trae problemas, no se le pasaría por la mente ser como yo.

-Es una característica, dependiendo del momento será un defecto o valor, pero a mí me gusta que seas así.

Ginny volvió a La Madriguera bastante animada. Ayudar a Luna era muy divertido y le encantaba conversar con ella. Siempre la lograba animar o darle un punto distinto a un problema, así la ayudaba a decidir la mejor manera de solucionarlo.

Al bajarse del coche vio que la verja que separaba el patio trasero, donde estaban los animales, del jardín delantero estaba abierta. Era extraño, puesto que en la mañana se habían aseado y dado de comer los animales. Sin preocuparse por manchar su vestido limpio, se encaminó hasta el jardín trasero. Vio que Ron estaba sentado junto a su árbol favorito. Sonrió pensando que su hermano adquirió su gusto por irse al árbol para descansar.

-¡Hola, hermano! – saludó sonriente la muchacha.

Ron levantó la mirada y le hizo un gesto con la mano muy lento. Ginny le preguntó qué le pasaba, ya que era raro que se encontrara tan pálido y con esa cara, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. La única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido de Ron y éste le tendió la carta que tenía en las manos.

La pelirroja se sentó a su lado y leyó de quién era:

-¡Pansy Parkinson! – gritó sorprendida - ¿Para qué te escribe esa víbora?

-Sólo lee… - le dijo sonriendo por lo de 'víbora'.

'… _Hemos decido irnos a Londres con el señor Malfoy. La verdad nos ha tomado de improvisto esto, pero hacía tiempo que no vamos a nuestro hogar. Nos quedaremos unos días en la casa de unos amigos en Brighton antes de llegar a Londres, a nuestra mansión en la calle Grosvenor._

_La verdad lamento dejarlos. Me he visto en el deber de comunicárselos de inmediato porque ustedes fueron los primeros en recibirnos calurosamente y conocer Netherfield. No olvidaré que usted fue el primer enfermo aquí. Espero que nos escriban en el futuro…'._

Arrugó un poco la carta al apretarla fuertemente. Alzó la mirada consternada y Ron miraba al horizonte con los ojos perdidos.

'… _El señor Malfoy tiene que atender varios negocios en Londres y así también nosotras. No me jacto de ser buena en los números, por lo que Hermione tiene que hacerse cargo de lo nuestro y no podemos abandonar nuestras casas por tanto tiempo. Lamentablemente no sabremos cuándo volveremos. Espero que sus navidades sean tan placenteras como lo serán las nuestras._

_Todos tenemos muchas ganas de ver a nuestros amigos capitalinos también. ¡Oh, Hermione y yo tenemos esperanzas de ver al joven McLaggen! Es tan respetado. Creo que te he hablado de él o espero que mi hermana lo haya hecho… Realmente de buena alcurnia y un caballero'._

Se mordió los labios y siguió leyendo.

'… _Hermione se encuentra enferma. Está con gripe, pero se siente lo suficientemente entusiasmada de volver a Londres. Es por eso que yo les escribo, te escribo, Ron Weasley. Espero que esté muy bien, al igual que su familia'._

-Hermione se va a Londres y no volverá – dijo con la voz apagada y Ginny lo miró tristemente – Se irán mañana, sigue leyendo la carta, lo verás.

-No necesito hacerlo… - Dejó la carta en el pasto y se acercó a su hermano – Ron… yo…

-Me hice ilusiones sabiendo que nada de lo que esperaba ocurriría.

-¡No digas eso! – replicó enojada por sus palabras – Hermione te ama, estoy segura. Tú la amas. Están hechos el uno para el otro. Los vi tantas veces mirándose de una forma que no muchos enamorados lo hacen, de verdad se aman.

-Todo se acabo.

-Esto debe ser obra de Pansy Parkinson… y del señor Malfoy.

-¿De qué hablas? – La miró extrañado por sus palabras.

-¿Crees que habrían dejado que Hermione se casará con un hombre que no tiene posición social y que su familia es un escándalo público? – le preguntó lentamente – Hermione fue forzada a ir a Londres por ellos.

-Ginny…

-¡Ron, tienes que pelear por ella!

-Ginny – le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro – No quiero formarme más esperanzas para que después se pierdan. Hermione y yo nos conocimos por una casualidad, y aunque me haya hecho ilusiones, ella no me ama. Ella se irá a Londres a seguir con su vida, con sus negocios, idas a la ópera y su amiguito McLaggen. Y yo seguiré aquí…

Quería gritarle a su hermano que no podía adoptar esa posición tan pesimista, que aprendiera de su padre a luchar por sus objetivos, pero no pudo. La mirada de Ron era la más triste de las que había visto. Sabía que su hermano quería llorar y no lo hacía porque estaba ella a su lado, así que sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó llorando amargamente. Ron le comenzó a hacer cariño en el pelo mientras veía a la casa con aprensión.

Ginny estaba segura que Pansy Parkinson y el señor Malfoy debieron haber obligado a Hermione a irse de Netherfield, de Ottery St. Catchpole.

Escuchó como su hermano trataba de apaciguar sus lágrimas y lloró amargamente, tratando de tragarse sus lágrimas de rabia con él.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, y si no, pues ya saben que los problemas y todas las aversiones de la vida ocurren por algo. Quizá creamos que es un castigo o que estamos destinados a sufrir, pero todo tiene su fin. Hasta del dolor más profundo se puede obtener una alegría. Ya saben que después de la lluvia sale el sol. 

Este capítulo es casi uno de transición a lo que viene de la historia. Los que ya vieron la película o leyeron la novela saben, y los que no... ¡Pues, sorpresa! La verdad nunca planeé que Lily se escapara de verdad con Oliver. Ella no sabe muy bien lo que hace (o quizás si?), aunque sí es bastante rebelde y le gusta llamar la atención haciendo cosas muy escandalosas para su familia. En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo los Weasley tratan al oficial Oliver Wood, ya que éste es conocido de nuestra pelirroja. ¿Y Draco se llevó a Hermione para apartarla de Ron? Mmm, muchos misterios que pronto se resolverán. O tal vez no tan pronto xD!

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Se los digo siempre, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Gracias por su apoyo incondicional y sus consejos, porque de verdad me ayudan a que esta adaptación esté lo mejor hecha posible. Y por supuesto me encantaría que me siguieran enviando su opinión, y a todos los que aún no lo hacen, háganlo simplemente apretando el botón _Go_ de más abajo! Me encantaría saber qué piensan sobre el rumbo que está tomando la historia... Además que los reviews estimulan a cualquier escritor a publicar con rapidez los siguientes capítulos (incluso a mí xD!).

Suerte a todos en el trabajo, colegio, universidad o en lo que hagan. Cuídense muchísimos y besitos a todos, adiós!


	6. Visita a Hunsford

Capítulo 6: Visita a Hunsford

Para Ginny pasó el tiempo más rápido que de costumbre. Desde pequeña se acostumbró que a medida que crecía, el tiempo parecía arrancársele de las manos. El segundero corría, los minuteros saltaban y los días con las noches casi se juntaban de lo acelerados que hacían su aparición, pero especialmente aquellas semanas habían sido las más rápidas de su vida. Ya no se sorprendería de que viera en el espejo y se encontrara con una anciana canosa y surcada de arrugas… El tiempo emprendía vuelo y nadie lo podía detener.

El matrimonio de Luna fue el más hermoso al que había asistido. Después de arduos trabajos por parte de la madre de Neville y la tía de Luna, y los tediosos paseos que habían tenido que dar ella con Luna, donde aprendieron que no servían para preparar una boda; al fin todo había dado sus frutos. La iglesia estaba adornada con jazmines y cintas de colores blanco y celeste en el altar y el respaldo de las bancas. Luna entró vestida con un maravilloso vestido blanco de encaje, con un cuello precioso bordado por su abuela y un velo de dos metros coronando su cabello más rubio y sedoso que nunca. Lo que más le gustó a Ginny fue ver las miradas que cruzaban Neville y ella. Podía sentir todo lo que ellos se transmitían: Dulzura, felicidad, amor y deseo. No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas cuando su garganta se oprimía al ver que su mejor amiga daba uno de los pasos más importantes de la vida con el hombre correcto. Luna se lo merecía, ninguna era más digna de casarse con el hombre a quien amaba y ser feliz.

-Mi padre irá a visitarnos a Hunsford en marzo… Espero que vengas con él – le dijo Luna en la recepción de la fiesta de la boda – No podría soportar tantas millas separándome de ti.

-Prepárame un lugar en tu casa, iré contra viento y marea – asintió Ginny sonriéndole y sintió como los ojos se le aguaban – Oh, sé que es egoísta porque eres una mujer casada, pero te extrañaré tanto.

-Siempre seré tu mejor amiga, nunca lo olvides – La rubia la abrazó tan bruscamente que el velo se le enredó – Quiero sacarme esto.

-¿Va en contra de las normas sacarse el velo ya concluida la ceremonia religiosa?

Luna soltó una risita ahogada por las lágrimas y soltó a la pelirroja mirándola con dulzura.

-Se nota que no has leído nada respecto al matrimonio…

-Aún no encuentro a alguien que valga la pena para que me inspire hacerlo – replicó también riéndose - ¿Me dirás que ya sabías las normas del matrimonio antes siquiera que Neville te lo propusiera?

-Las esperanzas las albergué por mucho tiempo – respondió sonrojándose.

Durante aquellas semanas el ánimo de Ron no cambió. Nunca había sido muy conversador, ya que los gemelos siempre lo molestaban y sacaban cualquier broma incomodándolo, pero ahora su hermano mayor prefería alejarse de la gente. Se levantaba muy temprano en las mañana con la excusa que ayudaría a los empleados a matar a los cerdos o a darle comida a los animales, trataba de almorzar a una hora diferente que la del resto y hacía todo lo que podía en el jardín: Podaba arbustos, había plantado nuevas semillas de pasto, construyó un nuevo corral para las gallinas y quería conseguirse semillas de girasoles para plantar en el jardín delantero de La Madriguera.

-La casa tiene más vida con los arreglos de tu hermano – dijo un día el señor Weasley a su hija en su escritorio.

-Papá… ¿Cuándo Ron se repondrá? – preguntó Ginny dejando la tarea de desempolvar los viejos libros de su padre.

-Las penas del corazón de esta magnitud son las más difíciles de sanar – respondió pensativamente mirando a través de su ventana a Ron, quien llevaba unos tarros de pintura, y suspiró – Ahora le dará una nueva capa de pintura a la casa.

-Hay que aceptar que gracias a Ron, la casa está muchísimo mejor… aunque… - Negó con la cabeza para no darle importancia a sus pensamientos - ¿Y para qué tienes libros de medicina? – prefirió preguntar viendo con extrañeza un gran tomo de medicina oriental en la estantería.

Lily sí había cambiado. Estaba más tranquila y había adquirido el hábito de bordar manteles con motivos florales y frutales. Se pasaba la mayoría de las tardes en la salita junto a la entrada de la casa diseñando sus creaciones y causando que todos los habitantes del lugar le prodigieran halagos por sus hermosos bordados. Lo que también le alegraba a Ginny era que por fin su prima había vuelto a ser la de antes, aunque decidió no comentarle nada sobre su huida con el oficial Wood. Sabía que estaba arrepentida y había aprendido la lección, ya había sido demasiado con los gritos de su madre aquella noche y los reproches de Ron al encontrarla. No valía la pena retarla, pero de todas formas sentía una curiosidad enorme por saber qué la motivó a hacerlo. No estaba segura que fuera simplemente aburrimiento… Ya no importaba, nunca lo sabría a menos que ella quisiera comentárselo.

Con su mejor amiga ya casada y muy lejos de Ottery St. Catchpole, Ginny y Lily salían siempre juntas. Iban a cenas patrocinadas por los amigos más cercanos de la familia, si se montaba una obra de teatro asistían siendo las primeras en comprar boletos, comían exquisitos pasteles de la nueva pastelería del centro y de vez en cuando salían a bailes. Ya los padres de Ginny dejaban salir a Lily sin ninguna advertencia ni cuidado, ya había ganado la confianza de ellos y prometió nunca más volver a repetir la experiencia anterior. Sin embargo, Ginny trataba de estar a cada segundo al lado de su prima para evitar problemas.

Una noche mientras volvían del baile realizado por la familia Diggory; Fred y George inventaban divertidas canciones que hacían a Ginny y Lily retorcerse de la risa. Los gemelos solían ser muy ocurrentes. Ron estaba sentado junto a Ginny, al lado de la ventana y miraba el paisaje sin dar señales de estar escuchando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su madre se encontraba con gripe y con mucho desanimo había decidido quedarse en cama, por lo que su padre viendo la oportunidad de quedarse en casa se excusó diciendo que cuidaría a su esposa.

Ginny se movió un poco de su asiento prometiéndose que taparía sus oídos si fuera necesario para no escuchar a los gemelos y poder tratar de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Le faltaba el aire. Decidió girar su cabeza hacia el lado de Ron. Su respiración se volvió rítmica y lenta en pocos segundos, pero su corazón, que antes latía agitado, ahora se encogía de pena al ver la distante mirada de Ron atravesando el cristal de la ventanita.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana encontrándose con el motivo de la mirada de su hermano. Estaban pasando por los terrenos de Netherfield. Los arbustos tapaban casi todo, pero se podía ver el imponente techo de la construcción asomándose.

Sin saber por qué sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y sintió más pequeña de lo usual…

**OoOoO **

_'Limpias, pues, sus armas, hecho el morrión celada, puesto nombre a su rocín y confirmándose a sí mismo, se dio a entender que no le faltaba otra cosa sino buscar una dama de quien enamorarse, porque el caballero andante sin amores era un árbol sin hojas y sin fruto y cuerpo sin alma. Decía se él:…'. _(1)

-Ginny…

La pelirroja levantó la mirada y se encontró con Ron. Le sonrió ampliamente marcando con la cinta del libro en qué página había quedado y golpeó el puesto junto a su árbol favorito para que se sentara. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba la voz tan clara de su hermano mayor y la ponía contenta.

-¿Qué leías?

-_"El Ingenioso hidalgo, don Quijote de la Mancha y su servidor Sancho Panza"_ de Cervantes. Es español – dijo y rió por la cara de su hermano – Está traducido al inglés, Ron, no sé cómo piensas que sé español.

-Contigo nada se sabe.

Vio que traía una carta en su mano y supuso que su hermano no venía simplemente a pasar un tiempo con ella.

-Ya les he dicho a nuestros padres, pero quiero que sepas la primera en saberlo de nosotros… - explicó tendiéndole la carta – Es de los tíos de Londres. Han sabido de mi desaire amoroso y me han invitado a pasar hasta navidad con ellos para que pueda despejar mi mente.

-¿Irás? – preguntó después de leer rápidamente la carta.

-¿Cuál es tu opinión?

-Es tu vida, hermano, y tu pena. Eres tú quien debe saber si esto es bueno o no – dijo devolviéndole la carta – Pero si me preguntas, te haría bien. Ya no queda nada más que arreglar en esta casa para que sigas escapando de tu tristeza… Cambiar de aire, de lugar y de personas te ayudará a estar mejor…

-Eso mismo pensé.

-… Además que Hermione se encuentra en Londres y podrías escribirle para que vaya a verte o tú a ella – añadió sugestivamente.

-No tienes remedio – dijo Ron guardando la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y le sonrió a su hermana – Gracias.

-Gracias a ti por decírmelo antes que los gemelos y Lily. Me alegro que confíes en mí.

-Sigue con tu lectura.

Las letras del grueso libro se le hacían difusas, ilegibles y su mirada se perdía viendo las pequeñas y delgadísimas hojas de pasto que crecían. Realmente quería que Ron estuviera con Hermione y sería una estupidez desaprovechar la oportunidad que tiene para estar en la misma ciudad que ella. Aún seguía pensando que Pansy Parkinson era la causante que se hayan ido, se imaginaba con claridad la cara de esa muchachita arrugándose con desprecio al oír que su hermana le decía que se encontraba enamorada de Ron Weasley…

Volvió a concentrarse en el libro, pero con frecuencia reaparecía la imagen de asco de Pansy Parkinson acompañada del frío e indiferente semblante del señor Malfoy.

**OoOoO **

Navidad llegó sorprendiendo a Ginny por su rapidez mientras se columpiaba en un hermoso columpio que había fabricado Ron y lo había puesto en el roble favorito de ella antes de irse, como regalo de navidad adelantado. Veía pasar a la cocinera apurada por el patio y gritando a los empleados que llevaran las bolsas de harina, que alguien se había robado los huevos de las gallinas y acto seguido su madre apareció chillando por cualquier desperfecto que podía encontrar para la preparación del festín de navidad. Se dio cuenta que en las noches anteriores había nevado, pero muy poco, por lo que una delgada capa blanca cubría a su alrededor y que unos deteriorados baúles permanecían en el patio con los adornos del árbol de navidad para que las criadas los acomodaran.

-La navidad hace que sonrías y hasta rías sola. ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó su prima acercándose a ella.

-Es sólo… todo es tan diferente… - respondió flexionando sus piernas con más frecuencia para que se elevara más. Se sintió tentada a decirle _"me siento sola y abandonada"_, pero sería un desaire para Lily y no quería compartirlo. Le avergonzaba aquella sensación infantil – El tiempo ha transcurrido sin tregua ni descanso.

-Pienso igual. ¡Es inimaginable que no haya visto a mis padres en casi tres meses! – exclamó sin evitar sonreír con alegría – Ha sido la mejor época de mi vida… Mi regalo de navidad ha sido la libertad.

-Libertad de ser tú misma – dijo Ginny deteniendo el columpio de repente y le devolvió la sonrisa a su prima –Eso quiere decir que buenos tiempos han golpeado tu puerta… – murmuró antes de entrar a la casa.

Se había acostumbrado a que Luna estuviera lejos, a escribirle cada dos semanas y recibir sus extensas cartas contándole sobre las labores de Neville en Hunsford, cómo había aprendido a montar a caballo después de aquellas desastrosas lecciones que le había tratado de dar Ginny cuando niñas, y de los _nargles_ que deambulaban en la puerta del cobertizo. Su amiga se encontraba muy feliz, viviendo una vida soñada por todas las mujeres y que pocas la llevaban al acceder a casarse con un hombre que a sus familias les convenía y sin sentimientos de por medio.

Tenía la leve sensación que su tristeza se debía a la partida de Ron. Su hermano mayor les había escrito tres cartas en lo que iba de sus siete semanas en Londres. Parecía que llevaba una vida agitada y había decidido alargar su visita hasta año nuevo, que lo pasaría en La Madriguera. La navidad cada año se iba haciendo un poco menos alegre con la partida de cada hermano. Primero fue Charlie, luego Bill y así, sólo quedaban los gemelos y ella. Y bueno, Lily también. Las risas en la peculiar casa de los Weasley se hacían más escasas y discretas; pocas veces una gran alegría inundaba el lugar –cuando Fred y George hacían alguna de sus entretenidas presentaciones de trucos de magia- y se hacía presente que los señores Weasley quedarían solos en aquel lugar. Ya cinco de sus siete hijos no pasarían navidad con ellos.

-Yo le ayudo – dijo Ginny al ver a una criada batiendo con dificultad un gran balde lleno de leche a la llama de una pequeña hoguera. En poco más de treinta minutos la leche quedaría convertida en manjar y podrían rellenar los bizcochos para el sábado, la víspera de navidad.

Las cartas de Ron iban dirigidas siempre a ella. En primer lugar había dos pliegos donde hablaba de lo que había hecho en esos días, cómo lo trataban los tíos, la vida social en Londres y contaba detalles banales. Y había un tercero que iba expresamente dirigido a ella. Allí Ron le comentaba lo más privado de su viaje, e incluso le decía que había tratado de contactar a Hermione, pero nunca podía encontrarla en su casa. Entre líneas podía darse cuenta de lo decepcionado y triste que se encontraba. Ron se reprochaba por mantener esperanzas cuando todo había sido una estupidez de verano.

Sus respuestas eran de ánimo y no escatimaba en soltar algunos improperios en contra de Pansy Parkinson. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego? Todos lo eran. Sus padres, los gemelos e incluso Lily creían que Hermione Granger era una muchacha de ciudad que había jugado con Ron, causándole una gran pena. Por supuesto que para su mamá no era nada terrible, porque su hijo podía pedirle matrimonio a cualquier buena jovencita, y mientras antes lo hiciera, mejor. ¡Era Pansy Parkinson la culpable! Que su odiada hermanastra se enamorara de un hombre sin rango social, sin apellido, sin dinero debía ser la espina de su infeliz vida. Esa mujer se había encargado de arrebatarles la felicidad a dos jóvenes que se amaban…

-¿En qué piensas, muchacha? – le preguntó su madre pasando por su lado con un gran balde lleno de leche recién ordeñada. El delicioso olor de la leche llenó los sentidos de Ginny y no pudo responderle a tiempo - ¿En el oficial Wood? – siguió arqueando las cejas juguetonamente.

-La navidad ha de ser distinta y pensaba en lo que me hace falta… ¿Por qué debería pensar en el oficial?

-Niña, por qué será. Espero que vuelva pronto para invitarlo a cenar – comentó antes de seguir su camino a la cocina.

Los gemelos habían ido a ver al oficial Wood a la semana que el incidente con Lily quedara casi en el olvido de todo el pueblo. Según ellos era para charlas un poco y dejarle bien marcadas las reglas de su familia. Lily le preguntó a Ginny si iban a matar a Wood, pero la muchacha le dijo que los gemelos no eran tan salvajes… Si el Oliver no los provocaba, no harían nada.

Antes del almuerzo llegaron los gemelos junto con Oliver Wood. El oficial se quitó el sombrero al entrar en la casa y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a la señora Weasley. Le pidió disculpas por los sucesos de semana anterior y pidió hablar con el señor Weasley para presentar también sus disculpas. Estuvieron encerrados en el escritorio del patriarca cerca de una hora y salieron para almorzar.

-Me sorprende ver que mis padres y hermanos hayan hecho migas con usted tan rápido – comentó la pelirroja ya sentados en la mesa.

-Es una familia tan exquisita como usted, señorita Weasley – respondió él inclinándose para servirle un poco de vino a su copa – Me alegra verla. A usted más que a nadie quería pedirle disculpas por…

-No se preocupe. Ese asunto no me concierne y me es sin importancia – Le sonrió antes de beber el vino y recordó las palabras del señor Malfoy en el baile de Netherfield: _"El señor Wood siempre ha hecho amigos con facilidad, lástima que los pierda con facilidad"_. Se sonrojó un poco.

Lily había permanecido alejada de Oliver Wood casi todo el día. Las pocas veces que intercambiaron palabras lo hicieron sin antipatía, pero se notaba que la muchachita prefería no mantener tanto contacto con el oficial.

Miró que ya el manjar estaba de un color caramelo intenso y de consistencia ideal, por lo que retiro el balde de la hoguera y lo dejo encima de la tierra esperando a que se enfriara para entrarlo a la cocina.

**OoOoO **

_'Querida Luna: _

_Contigo a millas de Ottery St. Chatchpole, Ron perdido en la excitante vida nocturna de Londres y el oficial Wood con su colorido traje militar lejos de aquí; me atrevo a decir que estas festividades han de ser las más solitarias de mi vida. La nieve se me ha hecho más fría y blanca de lo usual, el árbol navideño más pequeño y triste, los enormes pasteles y pavos rellenos son sin sabor a mi paladar… Quizás sea esto de una niña pequeña, pero me doy cuenta cuan importante es Ron en mi vida, la compañía del oficial Wood y compartir contigo. Por favor, no pienses que te recrimino, para nada, estoy feliz que te hayas acomodado en tu casa. También me alegra que a Neville lo hayan ascendido y ahora maneje toda la fortuna de su patrocinadora. Lo único que me faltaría sería que me dijeras que esperan un hijo para prepararme en mis labores de madrina. Espero que lo sea, ya estoy lista para serlo. _

_En cuanto a tu invitación, la acepto millones de veces. Ya hablé con mis padres y aceptaron dichosos de saber que iría a pasar un tiempo con mi más querida amiga. No sé cómo agradecerte por tu infinita cordialidad y hospitalidad, de verdad no quiero ser una molestia para Neville y a ti. Si quieres me puedo quedar en una posada cerca de Hunsford… _

_Partiré el lunes 26 y estimo que llegare el martes en la noche si el chofer sólo se detiene unas horas a dormir. Para serte sincera, creo que pasaré el año nuevo con ustedes, mas nada es seguro. _

_Te quiero mucho, Luna. Cuida a tu esposo y a ti misma, trata bien a tus empleados y ya quiero ver tus anotaciones de los nuevos tipos de nargles que has encontrado por allá… Y quizás hayas visto hadas. _

_Un abrazo, _

_Ginny Weasley.' _

**OoOoO **

Los terrenos de Hunsford estaban repletos por enormes mansiones y sus dependencias. Cada una ocupaba no menos de veinticinco hectáreas. Ginny miró sorprendida los adornos de oro que tenían las puntas de las rejas que cercaban las distintas mansiones.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad viendo paisajes blancos y empleados detrás de las rejas sacando la nieva con grandes palas para hacer un camino a los caballos, entraron en una de las mansiones llamada Parque Rosings. Los arbustos, aún bajo la nieve, parecían estar podados con simetría. El camino hacia la mansión estaba sin nieve, aunque el coche giró en una pequeña bifurcación dirigiéndose a una casa bastante grande aunque no se podía comparar a la majestuosa mansión.

Pudo ver a Neville con una pala sacando la nieve de la entrada de la casa.

-¡Qué bueno verte, Ginny! – la saludó dándole un rápido abrazo. La pelirroja se rió por el aspecto de Neville: Su nariz roja contrastaba con su rostro pálido, su pelo revuelto, con tanta ropa parecía un oso polar y caminaba con dificultad – Te esperábamos desde hacía la hora del té… Luna me ha obligado a limpiar la entrada ya seis veces para que tus zapatos no se hundan.

-Sabes que tengo criterio, amigo mío, y vengo con botas. No deberías haberte preocupado seis veces de sacar la nieve, puedo pasar de todas formas – dijo contenta.

-Vamos, vamos. Te resfriarás y ya conmigo es suficiente – le señaló la puerta y dio un profundo estornudo.

La casa estaba muy bien decorada, casi atiborrada de extraños objetos, pinturas por cada milímetro de pared. Las paredes eran de un color azulado y las terminaciones de los esquineros eran de yeso blanco y muy liso, casi perfecto. Le asombró que las tres mesitas del recibidor y la de la sala principal estaban cubiertas de mantelitos bordados. Había de diferentes colores y formas. Los sillones de la sala eran grandes, todos de madera y con grandes cojines azules oscuro que invitaban a recostarse sin reparos. El crepitar de la chimenea era amigable y los platos que colgaban encima de ésta eran de diferentes tamaños. Ginny pensó que Luna tenía mejor gusto en decoración, en especial para poner platos en la pared, que su madre.

-¡Ginny Weasley! – chilló Luna abrazándola haciendo que la pelirroja casi cayera al suelo.

-Mujer, la vas a matar con tanta efusividad – dijo su marido entrando a la sala y rió – Sí, sí, por aquí – indicó al chofer que llevaba las maletas de Ginny – Es la tercera habitación a la izquierda – dijo señalando el pasillo donde debían estar las recamaras.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó mirándole la cara – Te ves un poco más delgada. ¿No has comido bien? Ginny, debes alimentarte. Siempre has tenido buen apetito y…

-Serás buena madre – comentó riéndose y le pellizcó la mejilla a Luna – Estoy muy bien. De verdad me llena de felicidad estar contigo, con ustedes – agregó mirando a Neville agradecida por la invitación.

-¡Tenemos tanto de qué hablar!

-En ese caso las dejaré… - Neville iba a irse con dirección a la entrada para retomar su tarea de limpiar la entrada, pero Luna lo detuvo - ¿Qué?

-No puedes salir así. Me preocupa que tu resfriado pase a gripe.

-Pero…

-Neville, por favor, no salgas. Sé que es mi culpa haberte hecho salir seis veces, pero… No quiero que te enfermes – La rubia le tomó las manos y le sonrió - ¿No me decías que te quedaba algunos papeles que ver del testamento de Lady Umbridge? Podrías trabajar y así no tienes trabajo hasta después de año nuevo. Dentro de un rato te llevo una taza de té y galletas recién horneadas a tu despacho. ¿Qué dices a mi propuesta?

-¿Te das cuenta, Ginny, que me manipula a su merced? – le preguntó a la pelirroja haciéndola reír.

-No veo que opongas mucha resistencia…

Neville se sacó sus abrigos y quedó en camisa. Luna le dijo que fuera a trabajar y ya le llevaría el té con las galletas.

-Realmente son el matrimonio perfecto – dijo Ginny al ver como la mirada de Luna miraba fijamente la silueta de Neville desapareciendo por el pasillo hacia el despacho.

Hablaron en la sala sin ninguna interrupción. Luna le dijo que las criadas estaban en su hora de descanso, así que nadie las molestaría. A la pelirroja le dio mucho gusto oír la voz de Luna. Su tono soñador se escuchaba como si no la hubiera visto desde hacia muchos años y se rió a carcajadas al oír de la historia del _Blibbering Humdinger_: Se había quedado hasta tarde bordando un mantel con motivos florales cuando escuchó extraños ruidos de la cochera. Salió al jardín y vio que los caballos estaban rodeados de _Blibbering Humdinger._

La vida de su amiga era tranquila y apacible en el Parque Rosings, en Hunsford. Londres no le quedaba lejos, pero no iban a menudo porque a Neville y ella preferían quedarse en casa. Su vida como dueña de casa no era nada aburrida, se preocupada por la cena y que todo funcionara a la perfección, ya que a menudo iba a explorar el lago cercano a Hunsford y los bosques de la zona haciendo bocetos del claro del bosque.

-Esto es hermoso – comentó Ginny viendo el boceto de un árbol muy antiguo rodeado de enormes hojas de una planta desconocida. Luna le mostró otro - ¿Y qué es esto?

-Un _Diricawl_ que vi la semana pasada. ¡Es impresionante ver a ese animal redondo y lleno de plumas! – dijo con tanta vehemencia que Ginny no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Te extrañaba tanto, Luna! – La abrazó alegremente.

**OoOoO **

Luego de dos días en la casa de Neville y Luna, Ginny supo que estaban invitados a cenar en la casa de Lady Dolores Umbridge. Había oído hablar muy poco de ella. Era la jefa de Neville, él organizaba su fortuna y como su abogado, velaba por su testamento, los cientos de contratos laborales de sus criadas y empleados, y sus transacciones económicas. El Parque Rosings era de su propiedad y había dado vivienda a Neville y Luna en el lugar como agradecimiento y cariño que le había tomado a su abogado. Era viuda y tenía una hija casi de la misma edad de Ginny. No sabía nada más.

Neville le dijo a Ginny que no se preocupara qué ponerse, que asistiera con el mejor vestido que traía. También le aconsejó que fuera muy arreglada, aunque Lady Umbridge no iba a juzgarla para nada.

-Luces molesta. ¿Por qué? – preguntó a su amiga cuando ésta la ayudaba a apretar el corsé.

-Es que… Oh, te estoy haciendo daño, lo siento – Dejó de tirar los cordeles y amarró el corsé – No me cae muy bien Lady Umbridge.

-Vamos, sólo iremos a cenar. Tú misma me comentaste que pocas veces tenías el agrado de verla – le comentó con ironía.

-No es por ser esnob, espero que comprendas, pero… Es una persona muy fría, tan elegante, tan refinada y observadora que me siento en juicio permanentemente al pisar un pie en su mansión.

-¿Peor que Draco Malfoy?

-Ella es muchísimo más fría que el señor Malfoy – asintió con una sonrisa – En fin – Suspiró tomando uno de los vestidos de Ginny – Éste te queda bien. Me gusta porque es alegre y resalta con tu piel.

-Quizás el verde ayude a alivianar un poco el ambiente de la casa de Lady Umbridge…

El trayecto a la mansión lo hicieron en el coche, pero Ginny estaba segura que si no hubiera sido por la nieve lo hubieran hecho a pie. Llegaron en menos de cinco minutos. Neville estaba muy calmado y decía de vez en cuando algunos detalles sobre Lady Umbridge, seguramente para que no fuera una completa ignorante al estar en la mansión de ésta.

Era una oscura y fría mansión. Parecía que hace siglos las cortinas no se habían abierto para dejar que el sol tiñera los muebles y objetos; todo en el recibidor se veía muerto, casi putrefacto. Las escaleras al segundo salón, donde estaba la señora y su hija esperándolos, parecían interminables. No habló nada con Luna o Neville mientras subían porque el aliento se le iba antes de aprovecharlo en el ejercicio.

El mayordomo los guió hasta una extensa sala iluminada por cientos de velas. Las paredes de un rojo intenso y las terminaciones en dorado iban en armonía con los muebles y el piano de cola en una esquina. En un rincón había un pino ya de hacía unos días por sus ramas marchitas lleno de bolitas de diferentes colores. Ginny pensó que jamás había visto un árbol decorado tan perfecto en su vida.

-Ella es Ginevra Weasley. Amiga muy querida de Ottery St. Catchpole – dijo Neville a Lady Umbridge.

-Buenas tardes, Lady – Ginny hizo una torpe reverencia a la mujer robusta del sillón y miró que a su lado se encontraba una delgadísima joven – Usted debe ser la hija de Lady Umbridge. Mucho gusto en conocerlas – dijo haciendo otra reverencia a la muchacha.

Lady Umbridge era una mujer robusta y corpulenta, pero de baja estatura. Se cara ancha y pómulos altos la asemejaban a una rana, según Ginny, y sus ojos parecían cerrarse aunque los mantuviera abiertos. Un vestido tornasol entre negro y burdeo acompañaba a sus uñas rojas y sus dedos llenos de anillos. Parecía no tener canas, pero no podía afirmarlo, ya que a la luz de las velas la visión no era tan confiable.

Su hija era delgada y alta, muy diferente a su madre. Su cara era alargada y sus ojos celestes grandes destacaban en su pálida tez. Su postura era un poco encorvada, casi como si se sintiera opacada al estar junto a su madre, y su mirada era serena e impasible.

-La señora Longbottom me ha hablado mucho de usted, señorita Weasley – dijo Lady Umbridge con un tono chillón y dulzón, que contrastaba con su desagradable apariencia. A Ginny le costó asimilar que la señora Longbottom era Luna. Sonaba raro que le dijera así – Espero que esté teniendo una estadía placentera en Parque Rosings.

-Sí, Lady – asintió Ginny con educación – Me ha encantado este lugar.

-Me alegro de oír aquello – Giró su cabeza hacia un rincón e hizo unas señas, como pidiendo que alguien se acercara – En la mañana han llegado mis sobrinos y me tomé la molestia de invitarlos a cenar. Quizás se queden unos días por aquí, y así lo deseo, ya que nunca me vienen a visitar.

Neville, Luna y Ginny hicieron una reverencia a los dos hombres que salían de la penumbra de la habitación. Uno era un perfecto desconocido para Ginny, pero el otro…

-Él el Colonel Fitzwilliam y Draco Malfoy – agregó mirando al castaño y al rubio de una fría mirada.

* * *

(1): Cita de _"El Ingenioso Hildalgo, Don Quijote de la Mancha y su servidor Sancho Panza"_. Capítulo I de la Primera Parte, página 32 y 33, edición Alfaguara de la Real Academia Española en 2004.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** _¡Hello!_ Antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, y para los que querían ver al señor Malfoy de vuelta, pues aquí está. No iba a estar muy lejos de nuestra pelirroja por mucho tiempo, sería demasiado aburrido. La vida de Ginny necesita complicarse más, si no la historia no tendría nada entretenido… ¿Y quién mejor que el Sr. Malfoy para la labor? 

Por si acaso, las extrañas criaturas que Luna menciona a Ginny están en El Diccionario . org (sin espacios y estarán en el popular sitio de información en español de HP). Del _Blibbering Humdinger _no se tienen estudios de su existencia, pero muchos magos creen en él; así que pensé que Luna debía creer en esto. También el _Diricawl_ sí existe en el mundo mágico y es un pájaro redondo con muchas plumas, me lo imaginé muy ridículo, por lo que también debía haberlo visto Luna.

Si preguntan por la cita de "Don Quijote de la Mancha", lo hice porque ya me obsesioné con él… No es que me gusté en realidad, si no que tengo que comer, soñar, repire Quijote para que me vaya bien en los dos exámenes que me harán de él. Me pareció buena idea que Ginny lo estuviera leyendo como culta que es y justo la parte en la que el Quijote de plantea el tener a una doncella a quien ofrecer sus triunfos, su vida.

En el capítulo pasado cometí un error muy estúpido. Puse que la madre de Luna estaba viva cuando estaba muerta y desde hacia años. Gracias a _fercha_ por notar el error y decírmelo, por lo que ya está solucionado y fue la tía de Luna, hermana de su padre, quien la ayudo junto con la madre de Neville a preparar la boda.

Espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto, ya que últimamente he escrito bastante rápido los dos fics que tengo en proceso hasta el momento. Entro a clases el lunes 24, así que esta pequeña semana de vacaciones de Fiestas Patrias (a todo esto, chilenos, felices fiestas patrias y viva Chile!) la aprovecharé al máximo para escribir todo lo que pueda.

Como regalo les diré el próximo capítulo se titulará: 'El señor Malfoy confiesa'. El título es exclusivo del libro, así como la mayoría que he usado, no son de mi propiedad. Bueno, en fin, el punto es que se viene uno muy bueno! Ahora no sé si hacerlo basándome en el ambiente de la película, que es dramático y tormentoso, o el del libro que es una tensión enorme y gran diálogo… Si han leído y visto la película, díganme cuál es el mejor escenario para la confesión del Sr. Malfoy.

A todos les deseo buena suerte, que estén muy bien y espero ver sus muchos reviews muy pronto; _bye bye!_


	7. El señor Malfoy confiesa

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de personajes, sucesos, lugares que yo misma saqué de mi mente perturbada. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**Aclaraciones:**** Historia basada en la novela romántica **_**"Orgullo y Prejuicio"**_** de Jane Austen. Los personajes de "_Harry Potter" _han sido adaptados a los de la popular novela británica, por lo que las personalidades de algunos personajes serán algo ajenas a lo que en realidad son en sus libros originales. También tuve que adaptar la novela romántica a los personajes de Harry Potter. Mil disculpas por eso.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: 'El señor Malfoy confiesa'

-¿Cómo se encuentra su familia, señorita Weasley? – preguntó el rubio después de unos minutos en completo silencio de ambos mientras Lady Umbridge conversaba sobre banalidades con Neville.

-Muy bien – contestó Ginny tratando de ser lo más cortés posible. Si Lady Umbridge o su hija notaban lo desagradable que le era, estaría en problemas – Mi hermano mayor, Ron, está en Londres… Quizás le haya visto o sabido de él.

-La verdad es que no tenía idea que él se encontraba en la ciudad – dijo él amablemente, casi en un tono tan sincero que Ginny pensó que era un actor de primera – He estado pocos días en Londres; me la he pasado viajando más que nada.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

El señor Malfoy y Ginny se giraron para ver a Lady Umbridge. En su anfibio rostro se enmarcaban unas finas arrugas que parecieron cobrar vida y hacerse más profundas… La mujer había arrugado el ceño examinando con detalle a su sobrino y a la invitada. Sus labios se apretaron como si no le gustaba lo que veía y Ginny se asombró del gran parecido con un sapo.

Un amago de sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, pero no precisamente por cordialidad, si no por lo gracioso que era ver a una mujer convertida en sapo.

-El señor Malfoy estuvo una temporada en nuestro pueblo – dijo mirando de soslayo a Luna, quien asintió vigorosamente.

Luego de la respuesta, la señora le pidió a su otro sobrino, el Colonel Fitzwillian que prosiguiera con su relato de la biblioteca de andaluz.

Se dedicó a observar con atención la sala.

Al parecer esta sala era usada para recibir a los invitados y quizás tomar el té, pero no había ninguna mesa que invitara a cenar o almorzar. La pequeña mesa de centro era de un cristal limpio y tan transparente que se sorprendió de no ver ninguna mancha que indicara que fuera un cristal, y éste estaba sostenido por unas patas con recovecos bañadas en oro. Encima de la mesa reposaba una tela exquisitamente entrillada con flores y hojas. Había cuatro tazas de té. El plato era blanco y el borde era de una fina línea dorada junto con flores rosas que jugueteaban con la línea. La taza en sí era exagerada, muy al estilo francés del barroco, con una forma de capullo de flor; y no se podía negar, ya que también estaba cubierto con flores rosas invadiendo desde la manilla hasta el orificio circular.

Se acercó a la pared comprobando que no estaba pintada de rojo, si no que era papel tapiz rojo. Había flores en el papel tapiz que a penas se distinguían con la lúgubre iluminación y mariposas que se disfrazaban en los esquineros dorados de la habitación.

Ginny miró a Luna y su amiga se le acercó después de hacerles una leve inclinación de cabeza a Lady Umbridge y su hija:

-No dudé en que notarías la florería disfrazada en este lugar – le dijo a su amiga en voz baja y dándole la espalda a los demás. Miraba atentamente un retrato de Lady Umbridge y su hija – Aquí hay mensajes escondidos.

-Sí, como amor a la naturaleza y las flores rosas… Es espantosamente divertido – contestó sonriendo juguetonamente y Luna hizo un fallido intento de mitigar su carcajada llamando la atención de todos, así que fingió que tosía – Luna, te dije que debías andar más abrigada en casa – dijo mirando a Lady Umbridge con una sonrisita – Esta mujer parece que no se cuidara de su salud…

-Si quiere puedo pedir que le traigan un abrigo, señora Longbottom – ofreció la robusta mujer.

-No, muchísimas gracias. Es solo un ataque de tos. Es usted muy amable – Miró unos segundos a la mujer antes de dirigirle una mirada asesina a Ginny – ¿Te parece gracioso?

-Me gusta reírme – respondió inocentemente.

El primo del señor Malfoy, Colonel Fitzwillian, resultó ser un hombre muy amable. No se atrevió a preguntarle la edad, pero Ginny estimó que debía tener unos veintisiete años, ya que apenas tenía una arruga en la frente y su mirada era sumamente jovial y cándida para ser de alguien de mucha edad. Hablaron de literatura y de política internacional, dejando impresionado al hombre por saber política; en especial se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Lady Umbridge.

Las mujeres sólo debían hablar de asuntos banales, de los precios de la ropa, el cuidado de los niños y la nueva moda francesa. Estúpido, al parecer de la pelirroja. Tenía la suerte de haber nacido en una familia que crió a todos sus hijos por igual y su padre nunca le negó leer el periódico, prestarle libros de la antigua Grecia ni escritos de economía alemana.

Mientras Ginny y Colonel Fitzwillian hablaban, el señor Malfoy volteaba a ellos tantas veces que todos hasta que la misma muchacha se empezó a dar cuenta. Tenía una aburrida, según Ginny, conversación con su tía y su prima, pero su atención se desviaba a ella que sintió sus mejillas arder. La ponía muy nerviosa. Podía recordar a la perfección cuando se habían visto por última vez en Netherfield. Él tan cerca, con su mirada gris y fría convirtiéndose en una celeste y cálida.

Otra persona que pareció ponerse nerviosa por la repentina distracción de Malfoy, era Lady Umbridge. Arrugó el ceño viendo que la mirada de su sobrino se dirigía a la muchacha sin muchos reparos. La mujer ocultó el impulso de recordarle a su sobrino que estaba comprometido en matrimonio con su hija desde hacía años y no podía darse el lujo de pensar en una jovencita sin educación ni apellido.

Desde que su hija nació, supo al instante que la única manera de mantenerla en la riqueza y alcurnia, sería casarla con un hombre de renombre. Justo hacía dos años que su primo, Lucius Malfoy, había tenido un niño y era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle una visita. Ninguno de los dos perdía al asegurarle las vidas de sus hijos y de paso dejar inmaculados sus apellidos para que no se tiñera de calumnias ni deshonra.

El mismo mayordomo que los había guiado en un principio apareció en la habitación y fue hasta Lady Umbridge. Le dijo algo en voz baja y ella asintió para luego anunciar que la cena estaba lista con una voz muy aguda e intentando ser melodiosa.

El salón donde cenarían era contiguo al donde estaban, así que sólo se abría una puerta junto a la de la entrada y ya estaban ahí.

En el trayecto al salón, Luna le mandó una mirada muy expectante a Ginny y ella se alzó de hombros levemente preguntándole con ese simple gesto qué pasaba. Su amiga sólo alzó las cejas para cambiar su mirada a una amenazante, como reprochándole que hubiera hecho algo malo…

Ginny miró el salón y no pudo aguantar el grito de espanto que emergía de su garganta, por lo que hizo un sonido tosco y profundo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó el señor Malfoy deteniéndose detrás de ella.

-Perfectamente – respondió entre un ataque de tos fingido para que pasara desapercibida su verdadera intención – Gracias por preocuparse.

-No es nada – dijo él sonriéndole tan genuinamente que Ginny sintió sus mejillas arder.

Luna había anticipado que su amiga tendría una reacción como ésa o mucho peor al entrar al salón, ya que no era para nada cotidiano ver un salón con paredes rosadas y adornada con figuras de yeso doradas. La mesa era de una madera firme y oscura, la alfombra de una tela intrincada y con figuras de flores rosadas, junto a la mesa había muebles con adornos de color rosa. Todo era rosa, rosado. Ginny se fijó principalmente en los platos de la pared que tenían unos satánicos gatos con grandes ojos amarillos y de color negro paseándose por el plato, y todo tenía algo de color rosa. Aquella habitación no parecía el salón principal de la mansión de una Lady, si no el salón soñado de cualquier niña de cinco años. Sólo le faltaba el pony, pensó la pelirroja sentándose al lado derecho de Lady Umbridge, quien iba en la cabecera de la mesa.

Sin escuchar la aburrida conversación que mantenían sobre algo que de verdad poco le importaba a Ginny, se encontraba viendo cada detalle del salón hasta que miró la mesa y sintió como su quijada se caía un poco. ¡Había más de ocho cuchillos, ocho cucharas y ocho tenedores para ella sola! Jamás había visto tantos. Sabía que para distintos platos de comida se usaban distintos cubiertos, pero… ¿ocho platos diferentes? Eso era atroz.

Neville había visto la cara de la muchacha y le sonrió amablemente diciéndole en voz baja que no los iría a usar todos, y que estaban allí más por protocolo que por algo más.

-Oh, señor Longbottom… No puede sentarse junto a su esposa – dijo de repente Lady Umbridge mirando al hombre. Neville estaba al lado izquierdo de Luna, y Luna al lado izquierdo de Ginny. El matrimonio intercambió una breve mirada extrañada – Es una falta completa a la honradez y fineza de ésta familia. Por favor, Draco, querido, cambia con la señora Longbottom.

Por un breve momento, Ginny pensó que aquella señora le quería hacer la vida imposible. Desde que cruzaron palabra había sentido un aura molesta proveniente de la mujer. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero le era desagradable su presencia. Era extraño. Muy pocas veces le había pasado que tenía tan poca empatía con alguien… Y su pensamiento se reforzó por aquel breve instante al oír como la silla, donde antes estaba Luna, se movía y Draco Malfoy se sentaba en ella. ¿Por qué a su lado? De verdad esa señora la odiaba, le quería hacer la estancia en aquella casa lo más espantosa posible. _'Soy una paranoica'_ pensó y se dio cuenta que comenzaba a hablar al igual que su madre, que con cada detalle inventaba la más increíble historia.

-Tengo entendido que tiene seis hermanos, señorita Weasley – comentó Lady Umbridge cuando las sirvientas trajeron las fuentes llenas de ensaladas y salsas.

Ginny tenía la boca llena de tomate y lechuga, por lo que sonrió masticando lo más rápido que pudo para contestarle, pero al ver el frío semblante de la mujer prefirió limitarse a asentir y soportar la mirada de pena de Luna.

-¿Cuántos de ellos están casados?

-Tres – dijo después de beber la mitad de su copa de agua.

-¿Y lleva una vida social activa siendo que faltan otros tres por tener una familia? – inquirió con una voz que trataba de parecer amable, pero las marcadas arrugas que se formaban en la frente decían lo contrario.

-No puede esperar que siendo la menor deba esperar casi veinte años esperando a que mis hermanos se casen. Conveniente para evitar las malas intenciones entre hermanos es que compartan muchos de los privilegios, así se genera un afecto mayor entre todos – respondió con calma callando a todos los presentes e incluso las sirvientes, quienes estaban al lado de la puerta esperando retirar los platos, se miraron atónitas por la elocuencia de Ginny.

-Para ser sólo una jovencita se expresa con mucha claridad – dijo antes de limpiarse los labios con la servilleta. La pelirroja pudo percibir que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo, seguramente de rabia - ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Comprenderá que mi hermano mayor tiene veintiocho años y hemos nacido casi seguidos, por lo que no me gustaría reverla mi edad…

Al otro lado de la mesa, Luna le sonrió a Neville y él también. Ambos sabían que Ginny era lo suficientemente joven para decir su edad, pero había notado el interrogativo de Lady Umbridge y quería declararle la guerra. La rubia miró nuevamente a su amiga esperando la reacción de la mujer; sin embargo, no puedo dejar de notar que Draco Malfoy miraba fijamente a Ginny y con una sonrisa. No parecía estar molesto por las respuestas de ella que podrían interpretarse como una falta de modales a su tía, si no que disfrutaba muchísimo la situación, o quizás ni siquiera se diera cuenta de la situación. Parecía estar concentrado sólo en Ginny.

-No puede ser mayor de veintiún años – dijo poniendo sus manos temblorosas sobre la mesa.

-Aún no tengo veinte – respondió volviendo su rostro hacía la derecha encontrándose con los ojos grises rodeados de rubias pestañas del señor Malfoy - ¿Me podría alcanzar el aceite, por favor? – le pidió esquivando su mirada y viendo a la botellita de aceite cerca de Neville.

-Por supuesto – dijo él sonriéndole y se volvió para tomar el aceite.

El resto de la cena fue un poco más amena, aunque Ginny aún era acosada por truculentas preguntas de Lady Umbridge. Las respondía ocultando muy bien el desagrado que le producía la mujer, pero siempre las esquivaba o decía algo para demostrarle que no era para nada inferior a ella.

¿Cómo Neville podía trabajar para una mujer tan malvada? Parecía que por el simple hecho de no haber tenido una educación de niña de porcelana en la ciudad le tenía desprecio, odiaba a toda su familia. Con razón Luna odiaba esa casa y a esa mujer, en especial. Neville era un hombre correcto, amable, cooperador y servicial, nunca quería hacer quedar mal a nadie y socorría a cualquiera en su grito de auxilio. ¡Estaba completamente loco para trabajar para Lady Umbridge! Era el mismísimo demonio. _'Y creía que Pansy Parkinson era el demonio en persona… Estaba equivocada'_ se dijo a sí misma respirando hondo para calmarse y estar lista para no dejar avasallar por la señora.

Volvieron a la sala que habían estado en el principio y tomaron café, té junto con unas galletitas de nueces deliciosas, según Ginny.

-Usted es una mujer muy inteligente, la admiro – dijo Colonel Fitzwilliam acercándose a la chica y se sentó a su lado.

-Agradezco su halago, pero me pregunto a qué se debe.

-Pocas personas pueden enfrentarse a la misma altura de mi tía – contestó antes de tomar un sorbo de su té – Draco tenía razón cuando me dijo que era una señorita diferente a las demás…

-Oh, ya veo – Su mirada buscó al señor Malfoy y lo encontró conversando con la hija de Lady Umbridge, Susan, para después concentrarse en el señor Fitzwilliam nuevamente - ¿Dónde vive usted?

Lady Umbridge estaba feliz que su sobrino estuviera hablando con su hija, y al parecer la conversación iba bien entre ellos, que se sorprendió que Draco girara su cabeza en ciertas ocasiones. Se dio cuenta entonces que miraba a la señorita Weasley.

Una ola de rabia invadió su cuerpo y observó con cuidado a la pelirroja con su sobrino Colonel para decir:

-¿De qué hablan, Colonel? – preguntó a su sobrino sonriendo demasiado para cualquier persona normal – Me gustaría oír de lo que le dices a la señorita Weasley.

-Hablábamos de música, tía – dijo educadamente.

-¡Música! – chilló como una niña pequeña y Ginny apretó los labios molesta por su tono de voz chillón – Entonces déjenme oírlos. No hay nadie más amante de la música en Inglaterra que yo, no, digo de Europa. Disfruto tanto de ir a la ópera y de las nuevas tendencias con este instrumento raro, este nuevo… - Miró a Susan y suspiró – Me hubiera encantado aprender a tocar cualquier instrumento, pero mis padres insistieron en que aprendiera a dibujar. Y Susan tiene tan delicada salud, que no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo físico… Pero estoy segura que ambas hubiéramos sido excelentes pianistas o violinistas.

-Estoy de acuerdo, tía – asintió Colonel lanzándole una extraña mirada a su primo. Luego se volteó hacía Ginny para seguir hablando, pero se le ocurrió una idea - ¿Por qué no nos toca el piano?

-¿Yo? – preguntó Ginny horrorizada señalándose a sí misma.

-Claro – dijo Lady Umbridge sonriendo – Me encantaría que nos deleitara tocando el piano.

-Oh, no, por favor. No quiero hacerlos pasar por un a sesión de tortura… Mi amiga Luna aquí presente sabe muy bien que tocar el piano no está dentro de mis talentos – Luna dijo que era verdad y todos rieron, menos Lady Umbridge – Ella toca muchísimo mejor, así que me inclino a la idea que ella nos lleve al paraíso con sus talentosos dedos.

-Pero ya sabemos de la fama de la señora Longbottom, queremos escucharla a usted. Insisto.

Aquello era casi una obligación por las palabras que había usado.

La muchacha suspiró y se puso de pie para dirigirse al piano del rincón. Miró a Luna suplicándole que fuera ella quien tocara, pero su amiga se alzó de hombros y le sonrió deseándole suerte.

Tocó una de las pocas canciones que había aprendido de Luna y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa al equivocarse en menos de tres compases. Siguió tocando lo mejor que pudo y no quiso darse vuelta para ver la cara de espanto de los presentes. Les había advertido que el piano ni cualquier instrumento eran de su dominio.

A los pocos momentos, sintió que alguien se quedaba de pie a su lado y vio al señor Malfoy. También se dio cuenta que el señor Fitzwilliam se sentaba en un sillón muy cercano al piano.

-No crea que me va a asustar con su presencia, señor Malfoy – dijo la pelirroja antes de tocar una nota dos veces más grave de lo que era – No me rindo tan fácilmente.

-Es increíble que piense que quiera asustarla… No debería afirmar cuando ni usted misma lo siente.

-Aquí el caballero presente quiere dejar una mala imagen mía – Volteó hacia el señor Fitzwilliam y éste se rió – Espero que tenga cuidado con lo que oye – agregó y miró al rubio – Quizás no sólo sienta, si no que lo sé. Es imposible que evite que diga la verdad sobre su persona.

-No esperaba menos de usted – respondió sonriéndole encantadoramente.

-Cuénteme lo que sabe de mi primo. ¿Qué hizo en Ottery St. Catchpole?

-¿De verdad quiere oírlo? Oh, no quiere irse por la tangente… Bien, le diré – Empezó a mover rápidamente sus dedos tocando bastante bien las teclas del piano en la secuencia más difícil de la canción – En el primer baile que lo conocí no bailo con nadie. Y había varias señoritas sin pareja.

-Señoritas que eran desconocidas – se limitó a agregar el rubio – Me cuesta mucho relacionarme con personas a las que no conozco.

-Señor Fitzwilliam… ¿Por qué su primo encuentra tan difícil estar con extraños? – preguntó burlonamente.

-Eso es fácil, es porque simplemente no quiere enfrentar su timidez.

-Me resulta difícil – repitió viendo como los dos se reían – A algunos les resulta fácil iniciar conversación con desconocidos, pero a mí no.

Ginny terminó de tocar y recibió los calurosos aplausos de Luna, Neville, el señor Fitzwilliam, Susan Umbridge y el señor Malfoy. Se giró con gracia sobre el taburete y le contestó resueltamente al rubio:

-Podría tocar tan bien como cualquier mujer si practicara más el piano, pero es mi culpa porque no lo hago y podría hacerle frente a las que tocan muchísimo mejor que yo.

-Entiendo. Ninguno quiere practicar sus debilidades porque no nos interesa lo que piensen los demás de nosotros – dijo mirándola con mucha intensidad.

-¡Oh, señorita Weasley! – exclamó Lady Umbridge – Tocó bastante bien, no fue ninguna sesión de tortura como dijo… Pero creo que sería adecuado que viniera desde hoy hasta el día que vuelva a casa aquí a practicar.

-No se preocupe… - Apretó los puños molesta por el comentario de la mujer y trató de suavizar su rostro. Le daría su lección - ¿No quieres tocar Luna y yo te acompaño cantando?

-¿Cantando? – preguntó Lady Umbridge moviéndose en su asiento.

-Sí, quizás Ginny no tenga talento para el piano, pero sí nació con una voz preciosa. Debería ser una soprano – dijo Luna entusiasmada y se dirigió al piano.

Se levantó del taburete cediéndoselo a su amiga y le sonrió sabiendo que Lady Umbridge se tragaría sus palabras al oírla cantar, ni siquiera notó que el señor Malfoy le había ofrecido su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y aún sus manos seguían juntas.

-¿Lista? – preguntó Luna.

-Cuando quiera, señora Longbottom – asintió sonriendo divertida por decirle así.

Una vez que empezó a cantar se sintió por primera vez feliz desde que había puesto un pie en esa endemoniada casa. Todos, a excepción de Neville, la miraban maravillados y cerraban los ojos disfrutando de la exquisita canción acompañada de la melodiosa voz de ella. Incluso vio que a su lado el señor Malfoy apretaba su mano y ella sonrojada la apartó sutilmente. Siguió cantando sabiendo que Lady Umbridge no podía darse la molestia de invitarla a practicar en el piano de su casa porque ya tenía otro talento más y mejor desarrollado.

**OoOoO**

Al día siguiente, Luna y Ginny fueron temprano al correo. La pelirroja le mandó una larga carta a su familia y también una a Ron esperando que le contara más detalles sobre su estadía en Londres, y más bien que le dijera si había visto o no a Hermione. Deseaba tanto que su hermano fuera feliz.

Cuando bajaban del carruaje, otro venía desde la mansión de Lady Umbridge. Se detuvo y de él bajó el señor Fitzwilliam. El joven las saludó preguntándoles cómo estaban, si habían dormido bien y si necesitaban algo.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Fitzwilliam, pero mi marido está muy resfriado y está en cama. Quiero ir a verlo. Espero que aún esté vivo… - se disculpó Luna haciendo reír a los dos.

-No se preocupe. Espero que el señor Longbottom ya esté pronto en pie y agradeciendo tener a una esposa tan atenta como usted – dijo antes que la rubia entrara en la casa.

-¿Adónde se dirige? – preguntó Ginny viendo el carruaje – Creo que su parada no se debe más que a una pequeña charla antes de seguir su camino.

-A dejar listos unas actas con el abogado de un amigo mío. Como mañana nos vamos con Draco…

-¿Se van? – inquirió rápidamente y se sorprendió por su atrevimiento.

-Sí, a Kent. Draco tiene que ir allá y como lo ayudo a mantener varios de sus negocios, debo hacer lo que me ordene.

-Muchos se ven obligados a hacer lo que el señor Malfoy quiere, no me sorprende – comentó un poco molesta.

-Bueno, como somos familia y trabajamos en conjunto, tengo que hacerlo; pero no siempre es así. Los amigos de Draco no son sus empleados – explicó jugando con los guantes que traía en las manos – Por ejemplo, la familia Granger es muy amiga de nosotros y no los hacemos trabajar. Es sólo una excepción la de mi primo y mía. Es un buen hombre en el fondo.

-Conozco a las hijas. Hermione… La señorita Granger es muy buena persona.

-Sí, desde que éramos pequeños hemos sido amigos, pero Draco es más unido a Hermione desde que su madre falleció y su padre se casó con la señora Parkinson. Son muy amigos, casi hermanos, e incluso Draco la ayudó a no caer en desgracia.

-¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Ginny sintiendo como su corazón se le agitaba un poco.

-Le aconsejó que se alejara de un hombre con el que estaba muy cercana de contraer matrimonio – contestó en un tono muy confidencial.

-¿Y por qué hizo eso? – Sus manos le temblaban y agregó con la voz un poco quebrada – Tal vez se amaban…

-No era un matrimonio conveniente por la familia del hombre. Sé muy poco del tema porque Hermione está destrozada y se ha ido de viaje por varias semanas queriendo escapar de todos, en especial de Draco. Y él no quiere hablar del tema, se comporta extraño al hablar de la familia del hombre.

-Oh, ya veo…

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más antes que el señor Fitzwilliam se fuera y le deseaba que estuviera bien y esperaba verla una vez más antes de partir a Kent. Ginny le contestó que esperaba que así fuera, pero en sus planes no estaba concertada una visita a la mansión dentro de varios días.

Entró en la casa y un ruido ahogado salió de su boca. Agradeció que Luna estuviera con Neville, porque realmente no quería que su amiga la viera en ese momento. En realidad, no quería estar con nadie.

Una criada se le acercó pidiéndole su abrigo y Ginny se lo pasó respondiendo vagamente su cariñosa bienvenida. Se fue a su habitación sin quitarse sus botas húmedas por la nieve que dejaban marcas en el parqué y se encerró sin decir nada, sin darle tiempo a la criada que le preguntara si quería algo de beber, sin dar tiempo de nada. Nada.

Temblorosa abrió uno de sus baúles y entre sus vestidos y zapatos sacó un fajo de cartas. Había traído todas las cartas de Ron sabiendo que no era buena idea dejarlas en casa con su madre. La quería mucho, pero era una mujer terrible y obsesiva en cuanto a las relaciones de sus hijos. Quién sabe Dios que hubiera hecho la mujer con esas cartas en su poder.

Al leerlas todas se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la tristeza de su hermano. Ron se sentía tan miserable que ya no confiaba en que las cosas mejorarían, en que su vida tendría sentido y sentía que no merecía el apoyo de sus seres queridos, en especial de ella, su hermana pequeña. Incluso no creía en Dios, en nada, simplemente en la nada. Sus días eran un vacío que no significaban nada y añoraba los días en que no había conocido a Hermione, los días en que aún no conocía un dolor tan intenso como el que sentía en esos instantes.

Ginny rompió a llorar lanzando todas las cartas y así esparciéndolas por la habitación. ¡Oliver Wood había tenido tanta razón respecto al señor Malfoy!

Desde la primera vez que lo había visto le había parecido una persona fría y descortés. Les había dicho a varios hombres que no era lo suficientemente bonita para tentarlo. Ése comentario marcó el desagrado que mantenía con el hombre, pero se divertía al molestarlo y ciertamente era bastante inteligente. Mantenían una conversación rápida que le encantaba. Y no podía dejar de decir que la sorprendía. Era frío y podía hacer que su mirada brillara de tal forma que la inquietaba, su sonrisa podía ser tan orgullosa como halagadora y su actitud amistosa como atacante.

Ya no era desagrado, si no apatía, asco, odio. Draco Malfoy había sido el responsable que Hermione se fuera del pueblo y dejara a Ron con el plan de comprar un anillo de compromiso. Había separado a dos personas que se amaban pensando en el dinero, en el apellido, en el escándalo que causaría que una Granger contrajera matrimonio con un hombre pueblerino sin renombre ni educación con los mejores profesores del país. Era tan orgulloso que no podía soportar que Hermione se casará con uno de los Weasley.

La rabia que sentía se había transformado en lágrimas, y también en desolación.

Desolación por darse cuenta realmente quién era el señor Malfoy. Él le había dicho que tenía que conocerlo para poder dar por sentado su carácter, su actitud; y quería encontrar algo bueno en él. Algo que hiciera agradarle un poco más, sólo un poco, ya que no le gustaba sentir tan poca avenencia con las personas. Aunque no fue así. Sólo encontró un maldito rubio, paliducho con unos ojos grises sin vida que movía su mundo como un titiritero incentivado por su orgullo.

Y llorando como si en ello se le fuera la vida, hundió su rostro en la perfumada almohada y dejó que el sueño le secara las lágrimas, pero no así el dolor.

**OoOoO**

-Menos mal que despierta, señorita – dijo una voz apenas audible y que sonaba muy preocupada.

Una criada le tocó la frente e hizo un amago de sonrisa antes de acomodarle bien la sábana y frazadas. Le dijo que en la mesita de noche tenía una bandeja con el desayuno, y que como ya no se encontraba con fiebre, le avisaría a la señora para que no llamara al médico.

-¿Dónde están los señores? – preguntó con la voz rasposa.

-Han ido al centro de Hunsford a ver unos asuntos y también a comprarle medicina para la fiebre. Por favor, pruebe bocado que no nos haría gracia que llegará a una neumonía. Dios quiera que no – dijo antes de persignarse la señal de la cruz varias veces – ¿Quiere ayuda para comer?

-No, muchas gracias…

-Entonces me retiro.

Ginny dio un respingo comprobando que su nariz estaba congestionada y que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se sentó con un poco de esfuerzo y se sorprendió un poco al ver que estaba con su camisón de dormir. Por la ventana se filtraba la débil luz del sol tapado por nubes casi negras y unas gotas caían, dando cuenta que la nueve del techo se estaba derritiendo. La bandeja en la mesita de noche consistía en varias tostadas, leche con avena, jugo de naranja, mermelada, quesillo, un tarrito de miel, rebanadas de limón y muchas galletas.

Comenzó a comer sin muchas ganas y con muchas dificultades porque la garganta le ardía al tragar. Mientras trataba de comer lo suficiente para que nadie en la casa se preocupara por su salud, pensaba en lo sucedido ayer.

Suponía que estaba con gripe porque no se había quitado las botas húmedas y todo el dobladillo de su vestido estaba mojado por la nieve.

Luego de terminar toda la leche con avena, comerse dos tostadas, tragar tres cucharadas de miel y beber la mitad del jugo; se quedó un rato con los ojos cerrados sintiéndolos hinchados y secos. Se sentía muy cansada, como si un potro chúcaro la hubiera arrollado sin piedad.

Nunca había sido buena para quedarse en cama por un día sin hacer nada. Lo único que sus padres conseguían para hacer que se quedara en reposo absoluto era que le trajeran varios libros que se devoraba contenta y sumida en las palabras de los relatos, pero jamás había permanecido más de un día en cama. Realmente odiaba la idea de quedarse sin hacer nada y por eso mismo se quería vestir, ayudar a las criadas y hacer todo lo que una persona sana haría normalmente.

Se puso un vestido de mangas largas y de varias telas para abrigarse. Su cabello lo dejó suelto para que su larga melena protegiera su cuello del frío y casi no se puso nada de maquillaje, sólo ocultó un poco sus ojeras de manera que se viera natural.

Llevó la bandeja a la cocina recibiendo quejas de las criadas y un mayordomo le dijo que fuera a acostarse si no se enfermaría más, pero ella le dijo que se sentía tan bien que la fiebre de la noche estaba en el olvido.

El día anterior, cuando con Luna habían ido al correo, le entregaron una carta a su nombre de parte de su tío Albus Dumbledore. El tío Albus era hermano de su madre y estaba casado con la tía Minerva McGonagall, su apellido de soltera. Habían tenido sólo dos hijos y ambos vivían fuera del país, por lo que les encantaba pasar tiempo con los hijos de su hermana Molly. Ginny era la que particularmente se llevaba mejor con ellos, ya que como única mujer, ellos le tenían mucho cariño.

Se sentó en el pequeño y modesto escritorio de su cuarto para responder la carta de su tío encantada que ellos estuvieran deseando verla y contándole muchas novedades de sus primos.

-Señorita… Tiene visita – dijo la misma criada de la mañana entrando en la habitación.

-Claro, voy a la sala ahora mismo – respondió Ginny sin estar muy atenta. Se levantó y se dio cuenta que no había preguntado quién era, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Al tomar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, éste giró antes y el señor Malfoy entró en el cuarto dejando a Ginny paralizada en su lugar.

-Buenos días – dijo él tratando de sonreír, pero no pudo – Lamento muchísimo mi llegada tan repentina y mi intromisión…

Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que sus pantorrillas chocaron con la cama.

El señor Malfoy le preguntó cómo se encontraba y contó que su primo y él estaban muy preocupados al enterarse que había estado ardiendo en fiebre toda la noche. Después de un minuto o dos en los que él hablaba casi sin parar y ella respondía con monosílabos sus preguntas, él dejó de hablar.

Notó como se veía más energético de lo normal, quizás al nerviosismo porque apretaba los puños constantemente y su respiración era un poco agitada.

Entonces vio lo inimaginable: Estaba sonrojado y una gota de sudor caía por su frente. Abrió la boca para decir unas palabras que jamás en su cordura y en su vida Ginny hubiera pensado escuchar:

-Mis sentimientos son demasiado fuertes para quedarme callado… - dijo rápida y nerviosamente haciendo que la pelirroja saltará un poco asustada – Debo decirle cuánto y de qué forma la amo tanto.

Por primera vez en su vida su cabello se veía más pálido que su rostro. Pudo comprobar con una fugaz mirada al espejo del tocador que sus pecas eran invisibles con el tono rojizo más vivaz que había visto.

Un nudo en su garganta se formó de tal forma que no pudo decir nada y la verdad es que tampoco sabía qué decir, por lo que él siguió hablando. Tuvo la extraña sensación que su cuerpo caía lentamente, nada la sostenía y ella no quería seguir cayendo, pero lo hacía y se sumía en la nada, en la oscuridad, en un vacío. De lo poco que escuchó que dijo el rubio fueron las palabras 'orgullo', 'posición en la sociedad', 'dificultades de familia' y 'escándalo'.

De a poco se fue haciendo conciente que se encontraba en su habitación y que el señor Malfoy estaba allí luciendo una extraña figura de un hombre angustiado y sonrojado, lejos de la imagen del arrogante y pretencioso de familia adinerada e importante. Se hizo conciente que le había confesado su amor.

-Es común que cuando un hombre le pida matrimonio a una mujer que ella agradezca su proposición de matrimonio – dijo mirándola inquisitivo y en un tono impaciente, por su prolongado silencio.

Siguió cayendo en el vacío y se sentía perdida, desolada y sumamente enojada. No era sólo enojo, si no rabia, coraje; el mismo que se había transformado en lágrimas la noche pasada y la había hecho arder en fiebre.

-Es común, por lo que déjeme agradecerle por su proposición – dijo con su voz ronca y tosió antes de seguir – Pero me desagrada tanto que no puedo ocultar que le agradezco por educación, no porque me nazca del corazón. Entiendo sus sentimientos y realmente me sorprenden, ya que jamás he querido agradarle. También entiendo las dificultades que ha tenido que pasar ocultando sus sentimientos debido a que tengo menos rango social que usted, que mi familia quizás no es la más indicada para un hombre de su categoría y que no tenga una bodega llena de oro.

Su piel se volvió pálida de golpe y sus ojos volvieron a adoptar ese gris glacial, aún más que aquella vez en el baile de los Lovegood. Sonrió casi con ironía y dijo:

-¿Así que ésta es su respuesta? – habló con una voz cargada de rabia, pero con lentitud.

-¿Cómo quiere que acepté su propuesta cuando no lo amo, cuando sé que es una persona tan orgullosa que se siente avergonzado de las personas de familia como yo? – preguntó enojada y sintió como el nudo de su garganta se oprimía aún más.

El señor Malfoy se acercó a ella y Ginny no le quitó la mirada de encima sintiendo como su rabia se incrementaba con su cercanía.

-¿Ésa es la opinión que tiene de mí? – La fragancia del rubio inundó la nariz de Ginny, pero ella sólo dio un respingo ahogado – No puedo creer que rechace mi propuesta con tan poca delicadeza, con tan poca educación… Digno de una señorita – se burló.

-Su propuesta no fue educada, así que no puede decirme eso. Decir que sus dificultades fueron la inferioridad de mi familia, mi falta de dinero y que su familia jamás podría tolerar que se casara con alguien como yo… Decir que ésas fueron sus dificultades no muestra más que usted es un hombre orgulloso, tan orgulloso que es repugnante – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no lloró. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tragarse sus lágrimas ante sus hermanos para que no se burlaran de ella por ser una niñita que ahora no podía demostrar debilidad – Me dijeron que usted era así, pero preferí tratar de encontrar al verdadero señor Malfoy para toparme con que era cierto.

-Parece que se lleva demasiado bien con el señor… Wood – dijo su nombre casi escupiéndolo con asco.

-¡Eso a usted no le concierne!

Se dio media vuelta para descansar un poco de sus fríos ojos clavados en ella. La hacían sentirse peor y las piernas le temblaban… No quería estar tan cerca de ese hombre infeliz, endemoniado, maldito que había arrancado el corazón de su hermano. ¡Él le había quitado a Hermione!

-Nunca podría aceptar casarme con la persona que hizo a mi hermano Ron el hombre más infeliz de este mundo – dijo volviéndose a él. El señor Malfoy se irguió y la miró en silencio - ¿Me va a negar que fue usted el causante que Hermione se fuera cuando mi hermano pensaba pedirle matrimonio?

-¿Su hermano lo iba a hacer? Parecía que era una simple amistad porque nunca demostró estar enamorada de ella.

-Ambos estaban enamorados y si no se notaba es porque él es tímido, al igual que ella – explicó con odio – Dígame si niega que los separó.

-Yo separé a su hermano de mi queridísima amiga – admitió después de unos segundos en los que se miraban con intensidad.

-También hay otra razón para que sea tan desagradable – dijo aún más enojada si era posible por escuchar de su propia boca el crimen cometido – El oficial Wood me dijo lo que le hizo. Me contó la clase de persona que era… es. Gracias a usted el oficial Wood perdió todo lo heredado por su querido padre, gracias a usted él es pobre cuando merecía recibir lo que su padre le había dado.

-¡Así que ésta es la opinión que tiene de mí! – exclamó casi alterado - ¡Gracias por decirme todos mis defectos en tan poco tiempo!

Ginny tosió dos veces y trató de mantenerse firme, pero sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar y necesitaba un pañuelo. Dio varios respingos mientras el señor Malfoy parecía librar una cruel batalla consigo mismo.

-Gracias por mostrarme lo prejuiciosa que es, señorita Weasley – La pelirroja se mordió los labios – Le dije que usted misma se formara una opinión, pero parece que se deja influenciar mucho por los demás…

-¡Esas son las palabra de todo un caballero que separó a mi hermano del amor de su vida! – le interrumpió con rapidez y ella se sorprendió que su voz sonará tan quebrada y chillona, como si no estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y sin saber por qué se calmaron un poco. Ginny respiró hondamente dirigiéndose a largos pasos -que podrían ser considerados zancadas- a la puerta.

-Jamás hubiera aceptado su proposición de matrimonio, a pesar de los prejuicios, que me ha dicho, pueda tener; a pesar de lo que le ha hecho a mi hermano – dijo con mucha seriedad – Me desagradó su vanidad y orgullo. No puede preocuparse de los sentimientos de los demás por sus defectos. ¡Usted es el último hombre con el que podría siquiera pensar en formar familia!

-Ha dicho suficiente, _madam_ – contestó el señor Malfoy sin mirarla. Ginny sintió como si el tiempo transcurriera más lento al verlo caminar en dirección a la puerta, que ahora estaba abierta invitándolo a salir – La entiendo muy bien. Lo siento mucho por lo que ha ocurrido y le deseo felicidad en el futuro.

Escuchó segundos después que la puerta principal de la casa se cerraba y las voces de las criadas, seguramente comentando el atrevimiento del hombre por haber ido al cuarto de ella, pero realmente no podía afirmarlo porque su mente y su corazón se encontraban muy lejos de ese momento, de esa casa, de Hunsford.

La sensación de caer en un vacío se agrando y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola. Nadie podía ayudarla, nadie. Nadie podía entender la opresión de su garganta, la disfonía de su voz, el dolor de su cabeza, el calor en su pecho, el leve palpitar en sus párpados ni entender la sensación de ser la joven más menuda del mundo.

No podía creer lo que el señor Malfoy había dicho. ¡La había amado desde hacía meses y había decidido proponerle matrimonio!

Comenzó a respirar más hondo, pero sentía que le faltaba el aire y lo hizo más rápido. Una onda de calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo y ya no sólo las manos le temblaban, si no que todo el cuerpo. Se subió las mangas del vestido, se sacó los zapatos y se desabrochó un poco el corsé del vestido; pero aún seguía sintiéndose aprisionada y que iba a explotar de calor.

Como pudo se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos pensando que por el orgullo del señor Malfoy, Ron era infeliz y el oficial Wood pobre. El orgullo de Malfoy era asqueroso, sólo podía destruir a los demás.

Ya sin el señor Malfoy presente, dio rienda suelta a todas las lágrimas que le hacía arder los ojos y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida producto de la alta fiebre que tenía.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** _¡Konishigua! _Aquí saludando en un japonés muy fallido y con un cansancio extremo, me tienen entregándoles éste capítulo. La verdad quería subirlo muchísimo antes, pero como entré de nuevo a clases y estoy en un período de… estrés, no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas que desearía para escribir. Llego a mi casa a estudiar, a hacer ensayos y trabajos, apenas tengo tiempo de estar unos minutos en el computador y luego estoy demasiado cansada… Sólo quiero dormir. Pero me alegro de que hoy no haya tenido clases y pude encontrar al fin el deseado tiempo para escribir. 

Bien, hablando del capítulo no puedo decir mucho. Vale, sí tengo que decir mucho. Adoro absolutamente esta conversación en el libro, la descripción y la escena en la película. Es casi lo mejor de la historia, según yo, pero hay variaciones que fueron esenciales, al menos para mí: En la novela original, Mr. Darcy (Malfoy aquí) no alude a lo prejuiciosa que es Elizabeth (Ginny aquí), pero me parece importante que hay que hacerlo para demostrar que Ginny no es una simple víctima… No, no, no. Ella no es ninguna santa y como dijo Malfoy: Prejuicio. Y para que les quedé claro el por qué del _Orgullo_ y el _Prejuicio_.

Se me ocurrió buena idea poner de tíos por parte de Molly Weasley, a Dumbledore y Minerva xD! Creo que en un universo paralelo estarían juntos, sí, es raro, pero no nieguen que si no ponía a Minerva como esposa de Dumbledore, entonces a quién?

La hija de Umbridge se llama Susan porque se me ocurrió pensando en Susan Bones. No es que la chica no tenga personalidad y sea todo un pollito, pero pensé que la Susan Bones de los libros de Harry Potter sería así con una madre como la anfibio rosa (ah, y puse en algunas partes del fic "rosado" que es rosa, no quería repetir muchas veces "rosa").

Mmm, algo más que aclarar? Oh, sí. La edad de Ginny parece que no la dije porque releí el fic de nuevo. Tiene 18 años. Es joven y está en edad de casarse, pero como ven, las reglas sociales casi de lo medieval (es medieval ¬¬) no permite que los hermanos menores lleven vida social cuando el mayor no está casado y menos que sea una mujer.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Siempre se los digo, pero de verdad me tiene muy alegre que les gusté tanto y estén pendientes… Es rico saber que en lo que gastas tiempo y emociones, sea tan bien recibido.

Bien, bien, bien. Eso es todo por ahora. No tengo idea cuándo actualizaré y lo digo en serio, porque octubre y noviembre son los peores meses de toda mi vida. Sí, por primera vez odio el colegio de tal forma.

Cuídense mucho, pórtense bien (o mal, si quieren, pero sin quedar en la cárcel, jeje) y recuerden tomarse unos segundos para relajarse, porque de verdad que es importante relajarse… _¡Sayonara!_


	8. Falsas impresiones

Capítulo 8: 'Falsas impresiones'

Neville y Luna la atendieron tan bien que Ginny se empezó a sentir culpable de causarles tantos problemas. Había despertado al día siguiente, sintiéndose un poco mejor, pero la garganta le dolía y ciertamente su nariz congestionada no la ayudaba a convencer a los dueños de casa que podía levantarse. Pero tenía que admitir que estar en cama no era tan malo como en general lo era para ella. Verse en la situación de ser invitada nuevamente a la mansión de Lady Umbridge para un almuerzo de despedida de sus sobrinos no era nada agradable. No quería ver al señor Malfoy nunca más y mucho menos despedirse de él…

Suspiró viendo la bandeja con sopa de pollo y muchas verduras preparadas por la criada. No tenía hambre. De todas formas trató de engullir lo que más pudo por la pequeña advertencia que le dio Luna de comer todo lo que se le diera para recuperarse.

No podía creer que ahora mismo Luna y Neville estuvieran en esa endemoniada mansión almorzando con Lady Umbridge, su hijita, el señor Fitzwilliam y el señor Malfoy. Si tan sólo ellos supieran qué clase de persona era el rubio…

-Por favor, coma, señorita – Ginny dio un respingo sorprendiéndose que la criada estuviera en el umbral de la puerta.

-Estoy satisfecha. Muchas gracias – dijo con una voz débil y casi inaudible.

-Año nuevo lo pasará en cama si no come para recuperarse… - Tomó la bandeja que contenía casi toda la comida intacta y la miró con algo de pena – No es bueno botar la comida.

-Prometo comerla más tarde; en la cena, quizás – Sonrió pensando que su madre siempre los retaba cuando niños si no comían todo el almuerzo, ya que la comida se desperdiciaba – De verdad, muchas gracias.

-Le traeré un pastel de navidad que hice ayer. Es de chocolate, manjar y crema – dijo la mujer con una vocecilla tan feliz que Ginny soltó una ahogada carcajada.

-Entonces quiero un pedazo, por favor.

-Por supuesto – dijo contenta antes de irse.

Miró como algunas gotas caían desde el cielo y pensó que era extraño que lloviera justo después de una nevada, pero sintió que el ardor de su garganta se pasaba un poco al estar tan tranquila observando la lluvia.

¿Por qué había oído a tanta gente decir que el señor Malfoy era una persona buena?... ¿Por qué le había desagradado desde el comienzo? Una persona buena no da tan mala primera impresión. Y ella no era la única, su familia pensaba que era un arrogante y el oficial Wood le había contado su desafortunado destino producto de las bajezas del señor Malfoy. Sólo le importaba su posición social, su reputación frente a gente acaudalada y que sus amigos, si es que lo eran, no tuvieran problemas que conllevaran desventajas para ellos y también para él mismo. Todo era dinero, apellido y clase. Esos eran los principios de aquel hombre… No, y el orgullo. Un hombre tan orgulloso que no reconoce errores, que no pide disculpas y que obra de la forma más egoísta que se podría haber concebido en el mundo.

Tosió un par de veces y buscó un pañuelo encima de su mesita de noche. Sus ya hinchados ojos querían llorar nuevamente. Ocultó su rostro en el pañuelo y se concentró en no llorar más. Toda su vida había aprendido a no llorar para que sus hermanos no la molestaran y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. No de nuevo.

Lo que más rabia le daba era que se había dado la oportunidad de conocer realmente a Draco Malfoy. Él mismo le había dicho que tenía que hacerse su propia opinión de él. ¿Para qué? Para encontrarse que todo lo que le habían contado de aquel egoísta, orgulloso y arrogante hombre era cierto.

Sin contar el hecho que por su culpa, Ron y Hermione no estaban juntos. Ellos se amaban, ellos se iban casar y fueron separados por los fines de prestigio y posición social de Malfoy. Su hermano quizás no podría ser nunca feliz, viviría como un amargado y desengañado de la vida gracias a Draco Malfoy.

-Espero que comas – dijo una voz haciendo que descubriera su rostro y vio a Luna en la puerta. Vestía un elegante vestido de invierno y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño – Y todo. Ya me informaron de tu inapetencia.

-Me duele tragar con la garganta así – le contestó la pelirroja recibiendo el plato con un enorme trozo de pastel – Gracias… - Tomó el tenedor y lo insertó en el pastel - ¿Cómo les fue en el almuerzo?

-Oh, lo mismo de siempre – dijo Luna quitándole importancia y acercó una silla para sentarse junto a su amiga – Paredes rosadas, comentarios insidiosos que soporté estoicamente, una cara de sapo con la que tuve que probar bocado y soportar una conversación aburrida de las diferencias entre Inglaterra y Francia.

Había oído vagamente lo que su amiga le decía, porque su mente se abstrajo a la conversación con Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse topado con un hombre así? Le había arruinado la vida a su hermano, a Hermione y a ella misma. ¿Pedirle matrimonio? Ni que estuviera loca… ya había rechazado a tantos hombres que no le importaba otro más, pero que él se atreviera a pensar que aceptaría. ¡Todos los que había rechazado eran un mejor candidato que él! Ni por todo su oro, su apellido, su clase social ni su familia se casaría con él para compartir los días de su vida junto a un hombre que la haría infeliz.

Luna suspiró y vio las grandes ojeras que adornaban la palidez de su amiga. Nunca la había visto tan distraída y triste. No era un simple resfriado ni gripe. Cuando estaba enferma comía un poco menos de lo normal, pero tenía tanta energía que caminaba por el techo. Ahora no comía, se quedaba callada y parecía como si su mente estuviera en un lugar muy lejano.

-No creo que sea tan mala persona.

Ginny pareció reaccionar con aquellas palabras y miró detenidamente a Luna. Su amiga alargó su mano para acariciarle cariñosamente el brazo, y en su mirada se veía un dejo de tranquilidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Los empleados me dijeron que él vino ayer y entró en tu cuarto sin aviso – dijo sin mirarla a los ojos y parpadeó varias veces – Luego en la noche caes enferma y hoy en el almuerzo…

Tuvo la leve impresión que quizás el señor Malfoy le había comentado algo a Luna respecto a su esclarecedora charla del día anterior. ¿Y si le había contado que era para pedirle matrimonio?

-Oh, Ginny, de verdad estaba preocupado por ti cuando comenté al llegar que no había asistido porque estabas con fiebre, quizás de gripe – Su voz sonaba demasiado dulce y maternal. Ginny se estremeció de ver aquella faceta de su amiga – Me preguntó por ti, si estabas bien, si habías despertado…

-Que novedad que se preocupe por algo más que por su posición social – comentó antes de toser y desviando la mirada a la ventana. Al parecer no le había dicho que nada acerca de su propuesta de matrimonio ni su confesión.

-Lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es que él me pasó esto – Se movió un poco de su asiento buscando algo entre los bolsillos de su vestido.

De todo de lo que se podría haber esperado, nunca hubiera pensando en una carta. Luna se la pasó mirándola con reproche. Ginny no sabía si era porque hablaba tan mal del señor Malfoy, o porque aún no probaba bocado del pastel o quizás ambas.

No tomó la carta, por lo que se la dejó junto al plato y se puso de pie.

-Él se irá dentro de poco. Cuando nos vinimos arreglaban su equipaje – informó como si de verdad le importara - ¿Vas a dignarte a comer algo o tengo que llevarme el pastel?

-Sí comeré – dijo introduciendo el tenedor con un gran trozo de pastel en su boca. Masticó furiosamente enseñándole a Luna que sí comía - ¿Ves? – preguntó alzando la barbilla.

-Eres toda una niña – Se rió la rubia y dejó la silla en la esquina donde se encontraba antes.

-¡Luna!... Es que eres una mandona. Peor que mi mamá. Y mis hermanos mayores.

-Debo repetir que eres una niña, Ginny – dijo sonriéndole antes de salir del cuarto.

Luna era una de las personas más amables e inocentes que jamás había conocido. Desde pequeña siempre fue muy crédula y por eso se ganó varias bromas por parte de sus hermanos, ya que como Ginny ya no caía en ellas, la amiga de ella era un blanco perfecto. Siempre confiaba en los demás y varias veces se había dado cuenta que los seres humanos eran las criaturas más engañosas del planeta. Ya ni sabía cuántas veces la veía llorar por culpa de las mentiras de alguien… Luna era demasiado buena. Y como siempre, tenía la mejor impresión de todos porque no le gustaba pensar mal de nadie.

Si supiera qué había hecho Malfoy… Las acciones de una persona eran la muestra tangible de su calidad de persona. Él estaba podrido por dentro.

Leyó con una perfecta caligrafía escrito su nombre en la carta. Pensó que le gustaba como se veía su nombre escrito tan elegantemente… pero la había escrito él. Su nombre jamás sería bonito escrito por él.

Comió tres bocados más del pastel y dejó el resto en la mesita de noche. Terminaría una vez después de haber leído su carta. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué quería decirle aquel despreciable hombre.

Leyó que la saludaba y muchas palabras que en realidad no le interesaban. Quería ir a lo importante y no leer típicas preguntas sobre el estado de salud o anímico que no eran más que de cortesía.

'… _No se asuste, madam, ya que no se repetirá mi propuesta de ayer. Tengo muy en mi memoria que mis sentimientos hacía usted no son los mismos que usted tiene hacía mí. __Y es por esta razón por la cual le mandó esta carta que espero que reciba y la lea. Aquellos dos crímenes que me ha adjudicado son los causantes que no tenga avenencia hacía mi persona. Déjeme explicarme, por favor._

_El primero de todos, el que se refiere a su hermano y mi amiga, no puedo negarlo. Mi amiga se llevó muy bien con su hermano desde el principio y entablaron una relación cercana. No veía nada de malo en eso. Lo que realmente me intrigó fue ver que con el pasar de los días, mi amiga demostraba estar enamorada de su hermano y él no correspondía a sus muestras de afecto. No me preocupó tanto hasta que escuché que podría haber matrimonio de por medio. Observé con precisión a ambos y aunque se notaba que su hermano estaba interesado en mi amiga, sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como los de ella. La señorita Granger ha sido mi amiga por muchos años y jamás he querido que sufra, por lo que mencione la posibilidad que él no estuviera interesado en ella. Mucho después salió otros temas como el matrimonio desventajoso. No lo digo por su inferior rango social ni económico, porque sé que mi amiga no piensa en esos detalles al tratar a las personas; si no en la poca educación de su familia. A veces las actitudes de su padre, madre, y a veces de sus hermanos dejaban mucho que desear. Quiero que sepa que usted o su hermano Ron jamás__ han tenido aquellas actitudes. Lo siento mucho si hice sufrir tanto a su hermano, pero aún así no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Para hablar de matrimonio los sentimientos tienen que ser tan fuertes que ni la timidez pueda con ellos._

_El segundo crimen del que me acusa es de mi comportamiento con el señor Wood. Esta es una acusación muy grave y complicada, por lo que tendré que contar mi versión de la historia, de la cual creo que es la verdad._

_Por muchos años, Charlus Potter trabajó en la finca de mi padre siendo encargado de la capilla y también ayudándolo en otros quehaceres. Su hijo y yo fuimos muy cercanos desde pequeños porque teníamos edades parecidas. Cuando éramos unos niños, el señor Potter falleció y su hijo quedó a cargo de mi padre, de mi familia. Crecimos como hermanos, jugábamos, comíamos y reíamos juntos._

_Hace algunos años mi padre falleció por una neumonía fulminante. Uno de sus deseos era que le dejara a cargo la capilla al hijo del señor Potter y además de entregarle una herencia de ₤1000. Los deseos de mi difunto padre fueron cumplidos. Después de seis meses que mi padre había muerto, él me dijo que quería estudiar leyes. Gustoso de saber que quería ser un licenciado, le di ₤3000 y se fue a Londres, donde se quedó por una larga temporada hasta que me mandó una carta saludándome y explicándome que no podía seguir los estudios, y que su verdadera vocación era ser clérigo. Extrañado sin tener noticias suyas, averigüé un poco y descubrí que jamás había estudiado leyes, si no que había mantenido un negocio de apuestas y había perdido todo. Le negué la ayuda solicitada por haberme engañado._

_El verano del año pasado apareció en casa y argumentó que había vuelto porque se encontraba profundamente enamorado de mi hermana menor __Millicent. Me pidió su mano para casarse, pero se lo negué porque no confiaba en él después de su traición. Y con mi negación, engatusó a Millicent y la convenció que la mejor solución era fugarse. Cuando supo que mi hermana no tendría las libras heredadas por mi padre hasta que estuviera casada, la abandonó en medio de un pueblo cercano a Pemberly. No podría explicar cuánto sufrió mi hermana y transmitirle el dolor que sentimos en casa por la actitud de este hombre._

_Poco supe de él después de este evento. No quería saber de él. Dentro de las escasas noticias que me habían llegado era que había conseguido dinero y lo había perdido estafando a un grupo importante de personas, por lo que había sido perseguido para encarcelarlo. Para no ser arrestado se cambió el nombre a Oliver Wood y se enlistó en el ejército después de diversas investigaciones de la policía._

_Su antiguo nombre era James Potter y lo volví a ver con usted en la centro del pueblo. Comprobé que ahora se hacía llamar Oliver Wood._

_Ahora entenderá porque no me gusta hablar del oficial ni de su pasado involucrado en mi vida. Hizo mucho daño a mi hermana y a mí con sus mentiras._

_He ahí toda la verdad y lo que viví gracias al señor Potter, o Wood, como prefiera llamarlo. Si no me cree, aunque espero que lo haga, puede preguntarle a mi primo Fitzwilliam y él le dirá lo mismo, ya que estuvo presente en los duros momentos de desesperación de mi hermana abandonada por el oficial._

_Que Dios la bendiga y sea feliz en el futuro,_

_Draco Malfoy.'_

Tuvo que leer la carta varias veces para tomar la real importancia a cada palabra. En completo silencio dejó la carta y el arrugado sobre junto al plato con el trozo de pastel, y miró nuevamente a través de los transparentes cristales de la ventana la lluvia caer sin piedad. Parecían danzar bajando desde el cielo y caían con rapidez, como si estuvieran emocionadas de juntarse con las demás en la tierra, encima de la nieve, en el techo de la casa.

Recordó que cuando estaba subiendo al coche aquel día en que Luna y ella paseaban, se encontraron con el oficial Wood y además Malfoy, Hermione y su hermanastra… El tono de su voz y su actitud era como si no le tuviera miedo a Draco Malfoy. Hablaba de su desgracia como si ya fuera del pasado, culpando al hombre por su fortuito destino y sin ningún dejo de rencor o miedo. Si hubiera sido él en su caso, se encargaría de hacerle saber a Malfoy que no le tenía miedo, que su vida seguía adelante a pesar que hubiera intervenido de tan vil manera. Pero el oficial no había asistido al baile en Netherfield. Le tenía miedo a Malfoy.

¡Había sido tan estúpida!... ¡Tan crédula!

Al pensar que él se sentía apenado por haberle causado tanto dolor a su hermano, la alivió un poco. También el leer que el comportamiento de Ron y ella había sido el adecuado, no así el de su familia. Era cierto. Su familia no siempre se comportaba de la mejor manera cuando correspondía. Le avergonzaba un poco darse cuenta que para una mujer de la posición de Hermione, tener como parentela a una familia como ellos era algo muy comprometedor. Aún así pensaba que había sido un error haberla separado de su hermano, no estaba de acuerdo con el señor Malfoy en eso. Él no se arrepentía y encontraba que era un error no hacerlo.

Miró hacía todos lados sintiéndose observada. Quizás estuviera loca, pero tuvo la sensación que todo eso se debía a la vergüenza que le golpeaba el cuerpo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan pequeña, disminuida y desprotegida. Y todo por su propia culpa, la de nadie más.

Ella se llama así misma casi una experta en estudiar el comportamiento de la gente, le encantaba estudiar a las personas y analizar su personalidad para tener un detallado perfil. Había fallado rotundamente. Nunca podría haber pensado que tenía impresiones falsas. En el señor Malfoy había visto a un arrogante y orgulloso, pero sí un hombre culto, respetuoso e inteligente. Y lo demás que pensaba de él era por haberse dejado guiar por la opinión de otros, como la del oficial Wood o Potter, no sabía como llamarlo a estas alturas.

Alargó la mano para tomar el tenedor y así comer un poco más de pastel. Cuando masticaba escuchó que desde afuera había se escuchaban pasos livianos, muy pausados. Vio a través de la ventana a dos caballos blancos tirando de un carruaje. Iban en dirección a la salida de Parque Rosings.

Seguramente debían ser Colonel Fitzwilliam y Draco Malfoy.

Sonrió afirmando su convicción que había sido lo mejor no haber aceptado la propuesta del señor Malfoy. Ahora lo respetaba, pero eso no quería decir que le cayera bien. No le gustaba que fuera tan orgulloso. Se sentía un poco apenada por su actitud prejuiciosa con él, pero no quería verlo nunca más. Le agradecía profundamente y en silencio haberle aclarado tantas dudas y malentendidos que creía ciertos.

Por primera vez desde que había contraído la gripe, sintió que la garganta no le quemaba y que su estómago rugía pidiendo comida. ¡Ese pastel estaba delicioso!

**OoOoO**

Ginny se recuperó a los pocos días de la gripe y pudo pasar año nuevo con Neville y Luna. Las fiestas no se le arruinaron porque Lady Umbridge había salido a una cada de un familiar con su hija, por lo que ese año nuevo calmado y muy alegre.

Al despedirse del matrimonio, Ginny vio como Luna lloraba. Sabían que dentro de algún tiempo no se verían. Se mandarían cartas, como siempre, pero no era igual. Abrazó a su amiga sintiéndose muy triste y a la vez agradecida por los cuidados de ella y su esposo, al igual que feliz por verlos progresar prósperamente. Les dijo que eran una pareja perfecta y esperaba verlos pronto como padres. Nuevamente les pidió disculpas por las molestias causadas debido a su gripe, pero ya no importaba. El matrimonio Longbottom le dio una despedida tan cariñosa que Ginny se sintió vacía al estar en el coche camino a casa.

Un día y medio de viaje tuvo que vivir la pelirroja en el coche sin detenerse. Se demoraría un día más si el cochero se detuviera a dormir, pero para prevenir una recaída de Ginny era preferible llegar a casa cuanto antes y evitar el frío glacial que se vivía lejos de una chimenea.

Sonrió al ver que el coche entraba en La Madriguera. Todo estaba nevado y había algunas figuras deformes que parecían haber sido hombres de nieve días atrás.

-¡Ginny! – gritaron dos voces muy similares cuando el coche se detenía frente al pórtico.

-¡Ginny! – chilló una voz femenina.

La pelirroja no tuvo ni un segundo para respirar fuera del coche cuando los gemelos la enrollaron en sus grandes brazos y luego una gran mata de pelo rojo la cegó unos momentos. Tuvo que esperar a darse cuenta que Lily se había unido a la recibida de sus hermanos.

-Si no lo saben, estoy convaleciente… así que suéltenme – les advirtió sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

-Estabas con gripe, no recaerás por un abrazo de tu hermano preferido – dijo Fred pellizcándole la mejilla.

-¡Odio que hagas eso! – le dijo quitándole la mano y torció los ojos al escuchar una pelea entre los gemelos definiendo quién era el hermano favorito de su hermana – Menos mal pasé navidad y año nuevo en un lugar tranquilo. Creí que me traería buen augurio, pero heme aquí…

-¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Lily ayudándole con una maleta - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy sana, gracias. Y me siento perfectamente bien – Le agradeció a su prima por ayudarla - ¿Cómo ha estado el ambiente por aquí?

-Bien, aunque los gemelos no pudieron mantener tan alegres las festividades todos los días. Faltabas tú – Miró por un segundo a los gemelos y agregó – Oh, y llegó Ron ayer de Londres.

Luego que los gemelos se dieran cuenta que la maleta de Ginny era demasiado pesada para que Lily la cargara, la entraron en la casa sin ninguna dificultad mientras las dos muchachas hablaban junto al coche.

Para disgusto de Ginny, el oficial Wood había venido en varias ocasiones a visitarlos. Se había hecho muy amigo de los gemelos y de ella. Era un gran jugador de cartas y le gustaba acompañarla a dar paseos en las colinas cercanas.

-No queremos que estés otro día en cama y empieces a saltar por las paredes – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Ron! – Ginny se abalanzó a su hermano y le dio un largo abrazo. Su hermano sonrió y respondió dándole torpes palmaditas en la espalda – ¡Me alegro tanto que hayas llegado!

Gracias al esplendor natural que transmitía la nieve y por toda esa blancura, la chica pudo ver que su hermano se veía mejor desde la última vez que se habían visto. Sus ojos ya no estaban enmarcados en ojeras ni en párpados hinchados. Su rostro volvía a tener un color vivaz y sus pecas decoraban graciosamente sus mejillas. Parecía que había recuperado un poco del peso que había perdido en los días previos a irse a Londres, ya que estaba demacrado y se veía débil. Se alegró muchísimo de ver a Ron recuperado y con su porte habitual: Larguirucho, pero con actitud. Le gustaba describirlo así.

Hablaron brevemente de cómo había sido el viaje y de la vida de Neville y Luna en Hunsford.

Dentro de la casa recibió un caluroso abrazo de su madre y una gran sonrisa de su padre. Su madre había preparado un exquisito estofado de carne, su comida favorita de invierno. Le quitó el abrigo, le trajo una manta para que se abrigara y le ordenó que inmediatamente después de almorzar fuera a recostarse un poco. Ginny tenía que reconocer que su madre podría tener muchos defectos, pero era una mujer muy amorosa y dedicada, una mezcla que le encantaba y la hacía sentirse en los peores momentos de su vida.

Se sentó en la sala acompañada de Lily y Ron. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando le dijeron que el oficial Wood no vendría ese día. La verdad no quería verlo dentro de un buen tiempo. Necesitaba aclarar qué pensaba de él y cómo lo enfrentaría.

-¿Y qué más? – inquirió entusiasmada Lily – He oído hablar mucho de Lady Umbridge… Varios amigos de mis padres hablaban de ella como si fuera una señora omnipotente.

-Es dueña de muchos terrenos y de gran fortuna. Además que su apellido tiene importancia en el país. Sin contar su título de Lady – respondió Ginny recordando la cara de sapo de la mujer – Lady Umbridge es… una amargada.

-¿En qué sentido? – preguntó Ron después de una larga carcajada.

-Vive en un mundo donde sólo los títulos nobiliarios, la riqueza y la posición social cuenta. No es muy tolerante – reflexionó pensando que realmente esa mujer era insoportable – Nunca más la quiero ver en mi vida ni respirar su mismo aire. Se me va la vida en ello…

-Mi prima es una rebelde – comentó Lily riéndose.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más hasta que un agradable olor a caldillo de carne y papas llegaba a las narices de los tres. Ginny cerró los ojos sintiendo el placer de estar en casa. Su madre cocinaba como nadie. Aquel suave y delicioso aroma le inundó todos los sentidos.

-Traeré un poco de agua. ¿Tienen sed? – preguntó Lily mirando a ambos, pero Ginny parecía aún perdida en el olor del caldillo y Ron le dijo que no – Vuelvo dentro de un rato.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que Ginny abrió los ojos y volvía a repetir en su mente que estar en casa era maravilloso.

-¿No pasó nada más en Hunsford?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó mirando extrañada a su hermano.

Ron, quien estaba en el sillón del frente, se inclinó y dejó que sus codos se apoyaran en sus rodillas flexionadas. Observó cuidadosamente a su hermana y Ginny tuvo la leve idea que la estaba examinando. La pelirroja frunció el ceño mientras él la miraba a los ojos y dijo:

-Luces diferente.

-¿Diferente cómo? – preguntó sin entender. Ella se veía igual que todos los días.

-No sé… - Tosió y Ginny pudo ver como se sonrojaba – Cuando pasé los últimos días con Hermione aquí, en Ottery St. Catchpole, ella se veía muy parecida a ti – dijo en un tono extraño y Ginny esperó a que su hermano prosiguiera – Luces como cuando creía que ella estaba enamorada de mí…

-Ron, no he conocido al hombre de mi vida y no estoy enamorada – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y dio un respingo – No pasó nada.

-Está bien. Sólo era una observación… - Se quedó en silencio e hizo un ruido con la nariz – Tengo hambre.

-Eres el mismo Ron de siempre – comentó tratando de sonreír, pero no podía por lo que su hermana le acababa de decir.

Lo que él no sabía era que Draco Malfoy le había pedido matrimonio. ¿Pero por qué lucir diferente si se había negado y no lo amaba?

No pudo seguir ahondando en aquel dilema porque la señora Weasley los llamó a almorzar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Este capítulo es considerablemente corto en comparación con los anteriores, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo y porque decidí cerrar bien el tema del señor Malfoy. Esto deja en claro que nuestra Ginny es una prejuiciosa que se dejó llevar por la opinión de los demás y no se hizo su propio juicio de Malfoy, no lo conocío por ella misma... Me carga, de verdad me agota, cuando la gente es prejuiciosa. Yo también lo soy, pero en general siempre me doy cuenta y trato de ser neutral, pero muchos dicen cosas que realmente no es porque ellos lo hayan vivido, si no porque es la creencia popular que se tiene de una persona, objeto, etc.

Les dije que era importante que la prima de Ginny se llamara Lily. Oliver en realidad se llama James Potter (y aclaro que este Potter no tiene ninguna relación con el Harry Potter que fue el primer amor de Ginny). Estaban destinados a que estuvieran juntos... James y Lily. En los próximos capítulos pasará algo entre ellos que... muchos ya deben saber, pero bueno. Algo entre ellos.

La carta de Malfoy es demasiado fiel a la de Mr. Darcy en la novela de Austen. Lo sé. Tuve que leerla muchas veces y la forma de redactarla se me quedó en la mente y quedó así. No es una copia ni plagio, pero sí demasiado fiel. Y lo acepto, así que... lo siento si les molesta un poco. De todas formas traté de agregarme de mi propia cosecha.

Espero que todos estén muy bien y me gustaría recibir sus opiniones de este capítulo apretando el botón de abajo _GO_. Muchos besitos, adiós!


	9. La milicia se va a Brighton

Capítulo 9: 'La milicia se va a Brighton'

En el almuerzo comentó a grandes rasgos su visita a Neville y Luna. Evitó extenderse mucho en la visita que le hizo a Lady Umbridge y sólo comentó que no le agradó mucho. Tampoco dijo nada sobre la propuesta de matrimonio del señor Malfoy, pero sí comentó que se encontraba él junto a su primo en la mansión de su tía.

-Imagino que una gran batalla se debe de haber desarrollado entre él y tú – dijo la señora Weasley sirviéndole más estofado. Ginny sonrió agradecida por la atención de su madre - ¿Cómo anda ese señor arrogante?

-Está bien, y no peleamos – contestó introduciendo su cuchara en el plato hondo lleno de estofado – Solamente charlamos un poco.

-Es tan presumido… Deberías haberlo puesto en su lugar de una vez por todas – dijo Lily con calma - ¿Y qué más cuentas?... ¿Un detalle oscuro que podría arruinar la reputación de Lady Umbridge?

Ginny se atragantó con un pedazo de carne. Fred le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y pudo tragar sin problemas. Le sonrió a su hermano y miró a Lily como si estuviera loca. ¿Desde cuándo era tan chismosa?

-Adivina qué hay de postre – dijo el señor Weasley al ver la mirada de su hija y prosiguió para salvar la incómoda situación - ¡Pudín de chocolate, tu favorito!

Luego de terminar de almorzar, su madre le dio explícitas órdenes de recostarse por unas horas. La muchacha no se negó y se fue a su cuarto sin chistar, algo muy raro en ella, pero Ginny estaba cansada porque había dormido muy mal en el coche. No se había detenido, por lo que dormir con el coche en movimiento no era muy recuperador.

Cuando una de las criadas le terminaba de acomodar la cama, alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Por qué no estás llorando si tienes que quedar en cama? – preguntó mientras la criada se iba.

-Dormir en el coche es muy incómodo. Tengo sueño… - Se giró hacía su hermano y pudo ver por el semblante de su rostro que había otra razón por la que venía a verla – Si no me equivoco, vienes a hablar sobre tu viaje a Londres.

-Muy inteligente para ser una mujer – musitó sonriendo Ron y se sentó en una silla cercana a la puerta – Supuse que querías un informe completo…

-Me gustaría saber si pudiste hablar con Hermione.

-Siempre buscando lo que te interesa y no esperando a que llegue lo deseado – Suspiró profundamente y su rostro se ensombreció – No, ni tuve el agrado siquiera de respirar el mismo aire que ella – dijo con ironía, pero no pasó desapercibida la voz melancólica que lo acompañaba.

Deseó decirle que Hermione nunca supo que estaba en Londres por culpa del señor Malfoy. Había tenido que oír como su más querido amigo y su hermanastra la confundían con burdas explicaciones de por qué el matrimonio entre ellos sería perjudicial, le dijeron que el amor estaba más lejos de lo que creía. Ella había estado fuera de Londres por tantas semanas tratando de olvidar su pena, de acompañar su dolor con la soledad.

Pero no podía fallarle al señor Malfoy confesando la verdad. Él había dejado de lado su maldito orgullo sólo por una vez para decir una infidencia, y por respeto a su gran valor por haber dicho la verdad no podía y no quería pasarlo a llevar.

-De todas formas, poco me importa – agregó el pelirrojo – Hay más mujeres en el mundo y las ilusiones siempre son pasajeras…

-No hay para qué pensar así, ya que si Dios o el reciente llamado destino quiere entrelazar sus vidas, lo hará – dijo decepcionada por el pesimismo de su hermano, pero no podía pedirle algo más, era casi absurdo que fuera optimista – Hay que tener esperanza.

-En eso te pareces tanto a papá – Le sonrió y se puso de pie – Ella no volverá a Netherfield y mi vida debe seguir. Es una pena que mi presente se apacigüe por el pasado.

-Lo triste es que… - Se mordió los labios reprendiéndose mentalmente por casi confesar lo que sabía.

-Que todavía estés en pie cuando debes descansar – dijo con voz energética para zanjar el tema.

La ayudó a mullir la almohada y a doblar bien las sábanas. Mientras lo hacía, Ginny sentía como le lanzaba extrañadas miradas.

-Sigo con la misma idea… Luces diferente, pero en un sentido bueno – comentó cruzándose de brazos.

Sin decirle nada, la pelirroja sólo le sonrió antes que se fuera dejando la puerta cerrada.

¿De verdad lucía diferente? Podría jurar que los gemelos también habían notado que venía distinta y quizás las ansías de Lily de saber con exclusivos detalles sobre su estancia en Hunsford era prueba de ello. Su prima no acostumbraba a ser tan cotilla. Incluso su padre le dirigía miradas inquisidoras, como si pudiera leer en su rostro que el señor Malfoy le había pedido matrimonio. ¡No podía ser posible que se le notara! Había recibido tantas propuestas y en ninguna había quedado algún rastro de ellas en su cuerpo, en su personalidad. ¿Por qué ésta vez iba a ser diferente?

Se puso un camisón limpio de algodón y cubierta ya con sus frazadas de lana, y sus sábanas suaves como la seda, cerró los ojos con un ligero bostezo.

**OoOoO**

Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca. Si todavía siguiera engañada por la imagen del hombre desafortunado e inocente de Oliver Wood o, mejor dicho, James Potter, hubiera sonreído y hasta quizás hubiera solicitado acompañar a los gemelos y Lily a Brighton; pero ahora sabía cómo los hechos sucedieron verdaderamente. No podía no gritar ni menos exigirle a su padre que Lily no debía ir, ya que los gemelos eran mayores y era imposible controlar sus vidas, pero su prima era una niña y si Potter había sido capaz de hacerle eso a la hermana de Malfoy, quién sabe qué podría hacerle a Lily.

Los gemelos comenzaron a bromear diciendo que ella estaba celosa de no ir.

-Es… inconcebible – murmuró la pelirroja antes de ir hacia el escritorio de su padre. Fred y George se le interpusieron en el camino riendo - ¡Vayan a bromear acerca de la vecina! – gritó apartándolos con tan poca delicadeza, que se asustaron.

-Eres una marimacho – dijo Fred enojado.

-Y ustedes no tienen criterio por llevar a una niña a un lugar lleno de soldados, lejos de su familia – Tocó un par de veces la puerta y escuchó la tranquila voz de su padre invitándola a pasar – Si molestan, créanme que me convertiré en su peor enemiga… y la enemiga se propondrá atacarlos sin merced alguna – les advirtió antes de entrar.

-Creí que haber dormido desde la tarde de ayer hasta hoy iba a darte un ánimo grandioso – comentó el señor Weasley sonriéndole con sus manos llenas de pergaminos y papeles antiguos.

-En lo de grandioso no te equivocaste – dijo la chica pensando que su padre estaba demasiado calmado para una situación así.

-Dime, pequeña, el asunto.

Cada vez que tenía problemas o que le había dado problemas a su madre con sus usuales discusiones de valores sociales y prioridades en la vida de una mujer, se tenía que sentar en aquella silla, casi un sillón, que se veía antiguo pero aún firme. El respaldo era un poco duro, pero a Ginny le encantaba que se pudiera reclinar un poco porque así se distraía la mayoría de las veces que su padre simulaba una conversación importante para retarla. Jamás la había retado en serio.

Era extraño ir personalmente allí y querer sentarse sin antes previo aviso de su madre que estaba en problemas.

-No puedes dejar que Lily vaya a Brighton con los gemelos – dijo con una voz que no sonaba suya. Se asemejó bastante a la de su madre cuando prohibía algo, y no era normal que se pareciera a la de ella. Su padre se dio cuenta porque arqueó las cejas algo sorprendido por sus palabras – Los tíos mandaron para que cuidáramos a Lily, no para que se fuera a un pueblo que queda a tres días a caballo y con los gemelos. ¡Siquiera pueden cuidarse a sí mismos!

-Tu prima ha estado recluida aquí sin haberlo pasado muy bien. Aunque aparente estar feliz, ella desea salir un poco de la prisión donde mi hermano la ha enviado – explicó y Ginny por primera vez odio que fuera tan razonable – Ya has ido a Hunsford y pudiste despejar tu cuerpo y mente de estos campos, ella necesita lo mismo.

-¿Entonces es necesario que lo haga rodeada de la milicia? – preguntó furiosa.

-Eres mi única hija y a la que más conozco – La miró con cariño – No creo que estés celosa que ella esté con la milicia, ya que no te interesa aquellas banalidades. ¿O me equivoco?

-No has de equivocarte – Desvió la mirada pensando en una excusa. No podía decirle en realidad que quería apartar a Potter de su familia por siempre, en especial de su prima, con quien se llevaba muy bien para su gusto – Hablan de Lily de tal forma que me inquieta. No es que me importe lo que diga el resto, pero no quiero que pierda el respeto ante los demás por ir de casa sin ningún adulto responsable.

-Estoy seguro que tu prima sabe cómo cuidarse, no es una niña pequeña.

El señor Weasley alcanzó la mano de su hija, que estaba encima del escritorio, y la acarició con dulzura. Ginny no pudo evitar de sentirse un poco más aliviada por su gesto, pero aún así pensaba que nada bueno podría salir de aquella famosa salida a Brighton.

-El respeto de tu prima también depende de su familia, y por lo que sé, tú eres una de las jóvenes mejor vistas en el pueblo. Al igual que tu hermano Ron. De ella depende que se haga respetar, lo que es ciertamente distinto – Las pequeñas arrugas que surcaban su frente parecían darle un aspecto de anciano sabio.

-Espero que sea así… - dijo sonriéndole no muy convencida.

Al salir del despacho de su padre no se sintió muy bien consigo misma. En general siempre salía feliz de haber tenido una charla enriquecedora, pero hoy había salido con un mal presentimiento. Era cierta que estaba un poco más calmada, y ya no tenía ganas de vengarse de los gemelos por haberla llamado "marimacho", sin embargo, estaba segura que ese viaje sería más que eso, un simple viaje.

Ron la interceptó en el pasillo y le preguntó qué había ocurrido. No hubiera creído que sus gritos se hubieran escuchado hasta el granero donde estaban las vacas. Se enrojeció avergonzada y considero seriamente la idea de pedirles disculpas a sus hermanos por haberlos tratado así. No era su culpa que no supieran en realidad con quién se estaban amistando tanto.

-Es una larga historia. ¿Vamos afuera? – preguntó ya encaminándose hacia el jardín trasero por la cocina. Él la siguió en silencio hasta que estuvieron a varios pasos lejos de los empleados en el descansillo – En Hunsford, tuve una interesante experiencia con el señor Malfoy – confesó pensando muy bien qué decir y qué no.

-Sería toda una falsedad si no hubiera habido un enfrentamiento entre ustedes – comentó sonriendo.

-Bueno, sí hubo un enfrentamiento, pero por primera vez he de aceptar cuán ciega me encontraba… encontramos, ha decir verdad – agregó observando de reojo como una gallina corría alrededor de su árbol favorito.

Le dijo que el señor Malfoy había revelado la verdadera historia de James Potter, quien se cambió el nombre para tratar de escapar de su repudiado pasado, y de cómo se había burlado de ellos diciendo lo malvado que era el señor Malfoy.

-La gente cínica me da asco – dijo Ron después de unos segundos en silencio, pensativo – Ese desgraciado ha venido muchas veces a cenar.

-No quiero que vayan a Brighton. Me alegra que la milicia se vaya y nos dejé tranquilos, pero que los gemelos y Lily los persigan… Aún más Lily – confesó angustiada – Aquel hombre tiene que desaparecer de nuestras vidas. Es un mentiroso, estafador.

-El problema es que mañana en la tarde se van con los señores Jackson a Brighton – El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos – Al menos se van a hospedar con gente decente.

-¡Con tal que Potter se aleje de mi familia estaré feliz!

Una pequeña mirada culpable hizo que frunciera el ceño interrogante.

-Es que vendrá hoy a cenar junto a otros soldados – dijo sin mucho ánimo – Creí que mamá te lo habría dicho.

-De seguro cree que estaré encantada con la perspectiva de ver al soldadito – Bufó furiosa – Esta noche será un desastre.

**OoOoO**

Y tal como Ginny había dicho, la noche había sido un desastre. Al menos para Ron y ella, quienes estaban al tanto de la verdadera persona de Potter.

Trató de evadir los cariñosos saludos del militar y prefirió ayudar a las criadas a servir la comida en las bandejas, incluso ante los reclamos de su madre. Se sentó lo más lejos posible a él y se concentró en una conversación con Ron sobre literatura medieval. En realidad, ella habló más que él, ya que su hermano no era muy apasionado por la lectura, pero no quería hablar de política o del ganado de casa… Necesitaba algo un poco más relajado. Su padre pronto se unió a la conversación después de oír como su esposa le lanzaba flores al militar sobre lo hermosa y gentil que era su hija Ginny.

Luego de la cena, fueron a la sala y tomaron té. Ginny tomó un libro y se sentó en la silla más cercana a los candelabros, la cual era la más lejana a los invitados.

-Le hará mal a la vista que lea con tan poca iluminación – dijo una voz. Apretó los labios al mirar a Oliver Wood, más bien, James Potter – Esta noche ha estado muy poco abierta… ¿Razón especial?

-Me siento un poco enferma – respondió secamente y quería agregar: _'Enferma de verlo a usted'_, pero se contuvo.

-Han llegado a mi las nuevas de su gripe en Hunsford – Se sentó en el sillón contiguo a su sillita y quiso huir, aunque también tenía ganas de enfrentarlo – Espero que no sea una recaída.

-No es nada de eso… Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Cuénteme de su estadía en Hunsford. ¿Cómo está la señora Lovegood?… Longbottom, quiero decir.

Contestó a la mirada muda de Ron al otro extremo de la sala. Él sabía bien que lo confrontaría y le daba ánimos. Pensó que si él tuviera que confrontarlo, lo haría a golpes. Sonrió. Bajó la mirada recordando la imagen del señor Malfoy cuando le preguntó qué había de Oliver Wood y su miserable vida gracias a él. Había sido tan estúpida. Le había mentido descaradamente. Antes de contestarle, dio una rápida ojeada a los presentes en la sala y creyó haber visto una mirada de tristeza, quizás de odio y hasta un poco de celos proveniente de su prima. Creyó haberla visto. No estaba segura. Esperaba que no lo fuera, porque si no, eso significaría que su prima estaba celosa de… ¿ella?

-La vida matrimonial le sienta bien. Dirige espléndidamente la casa y tiene las cualidades de una madre afectuosa y cuidadosa – dijo viendo a su acompañante. Vio como sus ojos cafés despedían finas líneas doradas, producto de la luz de las velas – También fui a la casa de la señora a la que Neville presta sus servicios. Se llama Lady Umbridge.

-Oh, aquel nombre me suena muy familiar – comentó en tono casual.

-Claro, es la tía del señor Malfoy. Una mujer particular – Dio una honda bocanada de aire para no pegarle por su falsa cara de sorpresa. Sonrió – Me encontré nuevamente con el señor Malfoy y su primo, Colonel Fitzwilliam.

-El señor Fitzwilliam es mucho más educado que Malfoy – dijo respondiendo en un tono insidioso, como si creyera que ella aún aborrecía al rubio - ¿Cómo fue el desagradable placer de encontrarse con el señor Malfoy?

-Al contrario, fue un enorme placer. Me di cuenta que es un hombre honesto y ha tenido que sobrellevar muchas cargas en su corta vida – replicó apretando los puños. Dejó su libro en la mesita junto a la silla – De hecho, me habló bastante de usted – agregó bajando la voz.

Pudo darse el lujo de ver en primer plano como sus pupilas de dilataron inmediatamente, como su ceño se arrugaba al arquear las marcadas cejas, sus labios se abrieron un poco y la mandíbula se desencajó. Su rostro era casi comparable con un libro describiendo a la perfección como un personaje se daba cuenta que había sido descubierto, que la realidad ya no estaba enterrada y pintada por su mente, si no que ya no era un secreto. Era tal y como había pasado. A la luz de las velas pareció más pálido y cansado, según Ginny, que siempre lo había visto como alguien joven y vivaz. Seguramente había visto eso de él cuando creía saber quién era.

Abrió la boca con mesura y casi con una sonrisa nerviosa, falsa, asquerosa le quería decir que no tenía idea a qué se refería.

-Vamos, creo que podrá imaginarse lo que me comentó el señor Malfoy – Se le adelantó la muchacha inclinándose un poco - ¿No lo cree usted también, señor Potter? – dejó salir la pregunta con un sabor amargo y cargado de resentimiento.

Se quedó quieto, tanto como una escultura.

Ginny tomó su libro y se levantó con lentitud. Estaba demasiado satisfecha con la expresión de pánico del militar como para poder irse más rápido, de hecho, sabía que había sido suficiente con haberle dicho su nombre con una sonrisa odiosa como para seguir encarándolo. La vergüenza era la mejor venganza.

-Me da bastante pena que haya mentido de aquella vil manera. Creí que era un hombre gallardo y amable, pero no es más que un mentiroso y cobarde – Respiró antes de decir – Espero que le vaya muy bien en su viaje, Potter, y que no vuelva en mucho tiempo más a Ottery St. Catchpole.

Giró sobre sus talones sin ningún remordimiento y sin esperar para seguir viendo el escuálido y penoso semblante del soldado.

Argumentando que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza se retiró a su cuarto. Antes de salir de la sala, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Ron transmitiéndole que lo había dejado en su lugar.

Esa noche, la pelirroja se durmió pensando que jamás dejaría que alguien se burlara de ella de aquella manera. Tenía que tener más cuidado con las personas que conocía y también asegurarse de que decían la verdad.

Al día siguiente, intercambió una silenciosa mirada con Lily cuando ella subía al coche. No sabía por qué su prima había estado tan apática el día entero. Así que cuando vio la nube de polvo que cubría el camino de tierra que dejaban los caballos tirando el coche, pudo suspirar tranquila y decidió olvidarse de las desagradables miradas de Lily. Sólo esperaba que no les pasara nada y que ella en especial no cometiera una locura.

En la mañana había llegado una carta del tío Albus. El señor Weasley la había leído en el jardín, antes de ver cómo Ron iba con la nueva alimentación que les daba a los cerdos, y llamó a Ginny.

-Tus tíos se encuentran bien – dijo tendiéndole la carta – Te invitan a viajar con ellos hacia Oxford y sus alrededores.

-Vaya – musitó contenta mientras leía rápidamente las palabras de su tío – Estarán una semana de viaje y me invitan porque saben que adoro conocer nuevos lugares… Nunca he estado en Oxford.

-Deberías ir – apuntó con una mirada juguetona – Hace meses que no ves a tus tíos.

-En mayo pasado estaba enferma con viruela – Recordó que tuvo que quedarse en casa a los cuidados de los empleados y las recurrentes visitas de Luna, ya que su familia se había ido por unos días a la finca de sus tíos – No los veo hace mucho… ¿Das tu total consentimiento, no es así?

-Lo tienes, hija mía – Asintió vigorosamente y rió – Viajar en la juventud es un regalo, debes aprovecharlo.

-Gracias. Le responderé a los tíos ahora mismo – dijo dejando escapar después gritito de alegría y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Muchas gracias, papá.

-Mándale nuestros afectuosos saludos y dile que aun espero por una botella del vino de su nuevo negocio… Es capaz que ni siquiera haya obtenido uvas este año.

-Papá, no bromees con eso – Aunque de todas formas, ella no pudo contener una carcajada.

**OoOoO**

Desde que tenía uso de razón se ha preguntado por qué el tío Albus había tenido una vida tan diferente a la de su madre. Su padre trató de explicarle, a su corta edad de cinco años, que se debía a que él había querido dedicarse a trabajar en el palacio del Rey y su madre se había enamorado de él, por lo que cada uno eligió la vida que quiso. Siempre había crecido con el mito que su tío había sido uno de los servidores más leales y famosos de la familia real. En realidad no estaba segura que su tío hubiera sido famoso cuando trabajaba en el palacio real en sus años de juventud, pero sí había servido por varios años, y desde que se había casado tenía planes de retirarse para iniciar una vida apacible y lejos de la realeza.

Era verdaderamente entretenido escuchar las historias de su tío sobre el palacio, las revueltas que de vez en cuando las había, y todos los líos políticos entre los ministros y la familia real. Su historia era fiel a los principios del renacimiento, donde cada persona podía ascender en la pirámide social si era bueno en lo que hacía. Muchas veces se había encontrado en la noche meditando por qué su padre siguió con su vida campesina y su tío había preferido dedicarse a servir a la familia real, pero estaba feliz viviendo lejos de todo aquel núcleo de poder y ya no se lo pensaba. Estaba contenta con la vida que sus padres le habían dado.

Había conocido a la tía Minerva cuando trabajaba en el palacio y ella fue la que lo apoyó en la loca idea de comprar un terreno colindante a Londres o irse a Irlanda para que pudiera empezara su negocio de vinos. Ginny siempre se reía cuando su madre le decía al tío Albus: _"Hermano, he venido aquí por casi veinte años y aún no veo que tus parras den uvas"_.

Sus dos hijos, Sirius y Remus, habían estudiado leyes y vivían fuera del país. Su primo menor, Remus, estaba casado con Nhympadora. Vivían en Escocia y hace casi un año que no lo veía; a pesar que con él compartía una gran afición a las letras y podía ilustrarse sobre las nuevas tendencias en literatura, aunque fuera unos años mayor que ella. Y su primo mayor, Sirius, viajaba de pueblo en pueblo al sur del país defendiendo casos casi imposibles de dejar libre de cargos a los imputados. No sabía si estaba casado o comprometido, pero cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema de su soltería, en especial su madre, la tía Minerva refunfuñaba opinando que moriría viejo y bebedor.

-Has crecido un poco – dijo su tía recibiéndome en sus larguiruchos y delgados brazos. Sonrió pensando que en años no había crecido. Seguía con una estatura mediana - ¿Qué dices tú, querido?

-Puedo afirmar que vimos a una jovencita y hoy estamos ante la presencia de una mujer – dijo su tío acariciando su larga barba blanca. Ginny había desarrollado varias teorías de cómo podía mantener intacta esa sedosa barba blanca durante tantos años - ¿Qué cuenta mi hermana y tu padre?

-Mi madre manda muchos saludos y está un poco sentida porque le escriben a nombre de mi padre – contestó librándose del abrazo de la mujer – Creo que podrían mandarle una carta exclusiva, para que su egocentrismo crezca un poco.

-Lo tendremos en mente – dijo su tía asintiendo.

-Y mi padre espera que le manden alguna botella de su negocio, aunque todavía persiste en la idea que las parras no darán uva este año.

-¡Aquel hombre mentiroso! – exclamó su tío haciendo reír a Ginny. Se veía muy gracioso cuando se enojaba - ¡Sí han dado uvas, sólo que no suficientes para complacer su voraz sed!

Pasaron diez días antes que se juntara con sus tíos. Lo hicieron en una pequeña y acogedora posada que estaba en medio del camino entre Ottery St. Catchpole y Londres. La posada estaba iluminada por una gran chimenea, que le daba un aspecto casi de cabaña del bosque gracias a los muebles y la construcción de madera oscura. Se divirtió unos momentos viendo un perro corretear por el porche, antes de dejar que un empleado tomara su maleta y darse cuenta que el coche debía haber vuelto a La Madriguera.

Pasarían la noche allí para luego empezar su viaje hacia Oxford. Lo harían en un coche pequeño, y cuando tuvieran la oportunidad, explorarían caminando los bosques y pueblos. La idea le entusiasmaba mucho a Ginny.

-Mi hermana escribió hace ya varios meses sobre los nuevos vecinos del pueblo… Se leía bastante emocionada. ¿Algo digno de contar? – preguntó su tío cuando tomaban un té en el comedor.

-Oh, la verdad es que sí. Una historia de romance, traición e incluso peleas – asintió sonriendo y se limpió la boca con la servilleta – He aquí el cuento de los vecinos de Netherfield – anunció provocando sonoras carcajadas en el matrimonio – Había una vez…

**OoOoO**

Habían salido muy temprano en la mañana, de despertó al alba y en menos de dos horas ya estaba en el coche observando el mapa que su tía le había pasado. Irían rodeando las colinas para llegar a Oxford, por lo que no pasarían por Londres, para el alivio de la pelirroja. No sabía por qué no le gustaba tanto la ciudad.

Era invierno y hacía frío, pero ya lejos de Ottery St. Catchpole no había nieve. Se impresionó de llegar a un bosque que se veía espeso, pero para nada aterrador. Bajaron del coche y vio como su tío llevaba consigo una gran cesta de picnic.

-Este bosque debería ser considerado un monumento natural… Es hermoso, uno de los pocos lugares donde aún las industrias y la caza del hombre no ha intervenido – dijo respirando hondamente.

-De seguro es porque está entre las colinas y en general la gente toma el camino principal para Londres… - contestó sintiendo como sus pulmones y pronto todo su cuerpo se llenaba de un aire limpio, revitalizador. Un exquisito aroma a madera mojada y hierbas la envolvió por completo - ¿Exploraremos, no es cierto?

-Con tal que no nos topemos con un oso… - murmuró su tía sacando una risita apagada de su marido.

Entre los divertidos relatos de su tío, la pelirroja sintió como si entrara a un mundo aparte. No hacía tanto frío, pero no calor. El cantar de las aves era cercano y tan continuo, que se pregunto de qué podrían conversar. Los troncos de los árboles estaban cubiertos de musgo oscuro y sus frondosas copas apenas dejaban pasar la luz del sol, aunque no le prestó mucha atención, porque el día fuera del bosque estaba nublado de todas formas.

No supo cuánto había caminado cuando llegaron a una zona donde había un lago. Se sentaron en las enormes ramas de un gran árbol, de cual nombre olvidó a los pocos segundos que su tío se lo había dicho, y comenzaron a comer.

-Por aquí se encuentra Derbyshire… - dijo su tío atrayendo su atención repentinamente. Sin saber por qué – Hace tiempo aquí vivían los condes, pero pronto las tierras fueron heredadas a la familia Black.

-Sí, recuerdo la historia de las tres hermanas Black. Derbyshire antiguamente era un castillo feudal, y funciona en la actualidad de la misma forma. Las muchas aldeas colindantes van a misa a la capilla del dueño de la mansión de Derbyshire – agregó su tía Minerva sacando tres grandes manzanas.

Ginny frunció levemente el ceño pensando definitivamente que las tierras de Derbyshire le sonaban familiares. Tomó la manzana roja mientras trataba de recordar en dónde las había mencionado.

-Una de las hermanas, se escapó para casarse con un campesino – explicó el hombre de largaba barba escrutando con sus ojos celestes a su sobrina – Los Black eran una familia que se preocupaba demasiado por la estatus social – dijo al ver el rostro de Ginny con una mueca desagradable – Y otra de las hermanas tuvo que contraer matrimonio con el prometido de su traidora hermana…

-Fue un asunto muy comentado en la prensa – Ginny miró a su tía escéptica que ella supiera de esos líos románticos – Causó revuelo en la familia. Creo que la hermana Black que se casó se llamaba… Narcissa. Y realmente no sé el nombre del tipo con quién se casó.

Dio una tímida mascada a su manzana. Estaba harinosa, pero igual le gustaba. Se desvío un poco de la conversación pensando sobre cómo habían manzanas maduras en invierno. Atribuyó de pronto a la finca de sus tíos.

-… si no mal recuerdo, se apellidaba Malfoy – El hombre pasó sus delgados y huesudos dedos entre su barba.

-Me gustaría conocer Derbyshire. Dicen que la mansión tiene las esculturas más exquisitas en casi toda Inglaterra – dijo su tía entusiasmada.

Su cerebro parecía trabajar un poco más lento y recreó nuevamente lo que habían dicho… ¿Malfoy?

-¡Ginny! – exclamó su tía golpeándole en la espalda mientras ella se atragantaba con un pedazo de manzana - ¡Dios mío, niña, Dios mío!

-Me encuentro bien – dijo aún tosiendo y sin importarle el dolor de narices que le había dado por haber atragantado inquirió - ¿No quieren ir a la mansión de Draco Malfoy, verdad?

-¿Draco Malfoy es el dueño de Derbyshire?... ¿Ese Draco Malfoy? – Minerva enarcó las cejas escéptica por la coincidencia – Es impresionante que conozcas a ese hombre y ni siquiera te muestras sorprendida por su renombre.

-Poco me interesan su renombre o posesiones – masculló sonrojándose. Se sintió como una niña con pataleta - ¿De verdad vamos a ir?

-¿Por qué no deberíamos hacerlo? Sería un buen agregado al viaje – dijo su tío sonriendo de la misma forma condescendiente que su padre y eso la molestó bastante.

-No sé, es que es… - Pensó rápidamente con qué argumentar. Ya no le caía tan mal y no podía decir que era desagradable, porque no lo era. Tampoco podía soltar la verdad y mostrar sus defectos, ya que era poco educado – Es demasiado… millonario.

Cuando escuchó la sonora carcajada de su tía y que su tío le replicaba que era estúpido ser tan esnob, ella masticó casi con odio la manzana. Nunca había dado una excusa tan pobre como aquella. Se sentía hasta casi derrotada.

Miró las aguas limpias y tranquilas aguas del lago imaginándose que tendría que encontrarse con el señor Malfoy. No sabía si era bueno o malo que su corazón palpitara violentamente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Creo que si se dan cuenta en la redacción, empecé este capítulo bastante desanimada y de a poco tiene mejor descripción y diálogos, verdad? Al menos, lo percibo de esa manera. Entre el guión de una obra de filosofía que escribí y las teorías de la evolución, me resultó demasiado difícil comenzar el capítulo. Mi vocabulario y temática estaban muy lejos; pero el viernes (ayer, de hecho) fui a la Feria del Libro y comprar un par de interesantes libros me entusiasmó. A todo esto, quiero agradecer a _Adhara-16_ por su recomendación, ya que estoy adorando "Crepúsculo", y eso que no me agradan las historias de vampiros… Ya estoy ahorrando para comprar "Luna nueva". En fin. El punto es que pude concentrarme de nuevo en el fic. 

Me gustaría aclarar que Draco sí está comprometido con la hija de Lady Umbridge, pero él jamás ha dado muestras de aprobación a esta promesa de sus padres, por lo que no tomó en cuenta este hecho al pedirle matrimonio a Ginny. Aunque, de todas formas, es algo muy malo si está comprometido con otra. No es tan poco importante como muchos puedan creer.

Bien… La verdad no tengo nada más qué decir. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado porque Ginny puso en su lugar a Oliver o James, como quieran llamarlo, y el señor Malfoy aparece nuevamente en la vida de nuestra pelirroja.

Tengan unos días excelentes y ánimos que ya queda poco para terminar el año (y con eso llegan las vacaciones). Cuídense mucho y me gustaría ver todos sus comentarios apretando simplemente el botón _GO_ de abajo (vamos, no cuesta nada). Besitos, _bye bye!_


	10. Ginevra conoce la mansión Malfoy

Capítulo 10: 'Ginevra conoce la mansión Malfoy'

Se mantuvo en silencio desde el almuerzo hasta que subieron al coche. Sus tíos supusieron que era una estúpida rabieta, por lo que planeaban buscar una posada en una aldea cercana a la mansión del señor Malfoy antes de ir a visitarla. La pelirroja tuvo que hacer uso de todo su aplomo para no gritarles que no era una rabieta, simplemente no quería ver al señor Malfoy.

Después de pocos minutos cabalgando, llegaron a una pequeña aldea. Ginny escrutó con la mirada los puestos de verdura, la carnicería y las casas desgastadas, pero con una perfecta arquitectura renacentista bien cuidada. Le impresionó ver que no era cualquier aldea perdida, si no que parecía la calle de algún suburbio de Londres por las construcciones y los adoquines del camino.

Cuando bajaron en la única posada de la aldea, Ginny buscó la mansión del señor Malfoy, pero no la vio. Si era casi como un castillo feudal tendría que estar en medio de las aldeas y emergiendo con ímpetu sobre una colina, pero nada más que las verdes colinas con aroma a humedad rompían lo plano del lugar.

-En general los millonarios pasan poco tiempo en casa – le dijo su tía Minerva para animarla. Ella sólo respingó la nariz – Vamos, niña, la alegría hace vivir al alma y la amargura sólo la mata.

Caminó sin muchas energías hacía el tablón del dueño de la posada, quien le daba las llaves de sus habitaciones a su tío mientras explicaba mejor en qué se constituía el condado de Derbyshire.

-Antiguamente el terreno era manejado por un conde, pero como la nobleza ya no ejerce el poder de administración, si no el Primer Ministro y el senado; sólo quedó como un distrito casi al medio de Inglaterra – dijo con una voz ronca. Debía de estar resfriado.

-¿En dónde estamos? – preguntó Ginny analizando lo que había dicho el hombre. En otra ocasión se habría sentido avergonzada de preguntar una ridiculez como esa, pero no sonó estúpido para nadie. Al menos sus tíos y el hombre no reían.

-En el sector de Erewash – respondió resueltamente.

-Entonces el lago de Derbyshire debe ser enorme – comentó Albus Dumbledore para después silbar impresionado – Si se puede ver hasta aquí…

-La casa de los antiguos condes tenía entre sus posesiones el lago. La verdad es que jamás he entendido por qué dividieron Derbyshire y dejaron el lago en medio de Derby y Erewash… De cierta forma entorpece la frontera.

Así que la mansión del señor Malfoy estaba en Derby. El distrito de Derbyshire a su vez tenía divisiones, y ella se encontraba en Erewash. Es decir, que estaba al lado de Derby. Por lo que podía oír, no quedaba para nada lejos Derby. Sus tíos no desistirían de visitar la mansión si sabían que no estaba a más de medio día de viaje.

Unos jóvenes que parecían tener su misma edad entraron a la recepción de la posada. Vestían chaquetas iguales, por lo que Ginny asumió que trabajaban allí, y no le cupo duda cuando ellos la saludaron educadamente y llevaron su equipaje escaleras arriba.

Su tío le agradecía al hombre por la rápida explicación del distrito y tomó las llaves entusiasmado.

-Mañana podremos ir a Derby por el día – anunció sonriendo.

Ginny sólo bufó mientras recibía las llaves de su cuarto y se irritó aún más cuando sus tíos se reían por su comportamiento infantil. Por primera vez en años quiso decir que merecía ser una niña de vez en cuando. Las palabras fueron desechas con facilidad, al darse cuenta que sí estaba siendo muy inmadura.

**OoOoO**

Su tía Minerva lanzó una pequeña risa melodiosa al ver la cara de la pelirroja por segunda vez. Ginny sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían mientras respingaba la nariz acentuando su mueca de enfado. El estúpido argumento: _"Es demasiado… millonario"_ resonó en su cabeza como campanadas de la misa vespertina del domingo. Aquella molestosa campana que te retumbaba en los oídos recordándole que podría dormir un poco más si no era por la misa. Ya con un leve dolor en la boca, se relajó y prefirió obviar las burlescas miradas de sus tíos para concentrarse en el paisaje. Desde que habían cruzado las puertas de la mansión Malfoy, su argumento parecía una sátira que era tan ridículo como absurdo. Y ver por la ventana no ayudaba mucho, ya que se veía la opulencia de los Malfoy por doquier.

La ciudad de Derby era muchísimo más avanzada que las de su distrito de Derbyshire. Las calles eran de adoquines y nuevos faroles daban un aspecto moderno a las medianas calles. No se asemejaba para nada al pueblo de Erewash, donde se alojaban, y era una réplica menos cosmopolita de Londres. Había tiendas con aparadores rebosantes de exquisitos vestidos y telas, carnicerías mostrando los mejores trozos de vacuno que Ginny hubiera visto en su vida, desde la calle se podía ver cómo en las panaderías trabajaban amasando el pan y el aroma de harina tostada llenaba el lugar, y conductores ofreciendo sus carros por precios económicos para viajar a Erewash u otras zonas colindantes.

Anduvieron por la avenida principal y luego tomaron unas calles de menor renombre, para entrar a un camino de adoquines más lisos y trabajos, por lo que pudo apreciar su tío Albus. Los árboles cobraron mayor tamaño y mejor forma, como si los podaran cada semana para que estuvieran simétricos.

Se sorprendió de ver en la ventana del asiento de su tía un lago.

El lago del día anterior.

Ya estaban en los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy.

Parecía existir un muro invisible entre la ciudad de Derby y la mansión Malfoy. Allí todo era de una belleza y cuidado dignos de un castillo. Lo verde cobraba más vida, el sol irradiaba sus rayos más gentilmente, las flores junto a los arbustos daban un colorido espectáculo de formas y colores, el camino era tan liso que el coche apenas cojeaba, el cielo era tan azul que se pensaría que el invierno no existía en aquellos terrenos.

Ginny enfocó su mirada en el lago que aparecía en la parte baja de la pequeña colina que rodeaban. El agua oleaba tranquila y se veía tan clara. Si no tuviera la percepción clara que era invierno, se hubiera tentado de nadar un buen rato. Le parecía increíble que en aquel lago habitaban peces, porque se veía tan perfecto que no podía admitir algo tan normal como peces en su interior.

-La emoción me carcome – murmuró su tío dejando escapar una sonrisa divertida y le tomó la mano a su esposa cariñosamente.

El coche se detuvo con suavidad y gracia. Ginny casi ni se dio cuenta que ya no se movían, si no era por el chofer que abría la puerta dándoles espacio para bajar.

Era impresionante la mansión. Se notaba que había sido un castillo feudal hacía varios años y que llevaba sus buenas reconstrucciones. Los muros de piedras lisas y talladas conformaban un aspecto elegante a toda la mansión, los pilares llenos de recovecos tenían un gran parecido de las obras del Barroco. Las ventanas eran rectangulares y grandes, con cortinas blancas bordadas cubriéndoles que se podían ver desde esa distancia. Lo único que delataba la parte antigua de la mansión, era el techo con las montañas cuadradas que se repetían sin cesar. Se pregunto si había habido una vez una torre y lo más probable era que sí, ya que había sido castillo, pero ya en esos días era mal visto conservar aquellos elementos anticuados.

No hubo necesidad de anunciar su llegada. Al parecer algunos criados ya habían visto al coche venir, y una señora con largos vestidos, un delantal blanco y un gorro de hilo salió por la puerta principal.

-Buenos días – saludó con una voz muy amable y se inclinó levemente. Ellos le respondieron aliviados, en especial el matrimonio al notar que la criada era tan agradable – ¿Cuál es la razón de su visita?

-Nos presento: Ella es mi esposa Minerva, mi sobrina Ginevra Weasley; y yo Albus Dumbledore – dijo acomodándose sus lentes de medialuna.

Mientras su tío explicaba a qué venían, la pelirroja se perdió observando las escaleras que conducían al gran descansillo donde la criada escuchaba atenta. El diseño era más rústico, ya que eran de grandes piedras pegadas con alguna especie de tierra, pero eran lisas y acogedoras a subirlas. Las barandas que las acompañaban a ambos lados eran también de piedra lisa y pulida, pero en la parte superior tenían una larga pieza de mármol blanco.

La criada asintió energéticamente y con una sonrisa aún más acogedora se ladeó enseñándoles con su brazo extendido la puerta principal.

El vestíbulo era una habitación que sólo tenía como salidas la puerta principal o el pasillo al otro extremo. Unas sillas de madera oscura brillante y acompañado con sus mullidos cojines verdes parecían haber sido usadas muy pocas veces. Algunas pinturas de paisajes o dioses griegos decoraban la exquisita pared blanca con decorados de hojas delineadas con verdes que eran casi imperceptibles a la vista.

-El señor no se encuentra en casa – anunció la criada deteniéndose junto a una pintura con un paisaje de un bosque y un tormentoso río – Esta es una de sus pinturas favoritas. La hizo la señorita Malfoy, su hermana.

-Oh, es grandiosa – dijo la tía Minerva alzando la vista para alcanzar a ver mejor la gran pintura enmarcada en dorados recovecos - ¿Hizo una interpretación de otra pintura o es su propia creación?

-A ella le encantaba salir por largos períodos de tiempo a lugares lejanos de la ciudad – respondió con la voz un poco más ronca y se aclaró la garganta. Ginny pensó en por qué ya no le gustaba más salir, porque la criada había hablado en tiempo pasado – Bien, por aquí está…

Había mucha historia en aquella mansión. Varios muebles; como floreros, extravagantes paragüeros, mesas, sillas y armaduras vacías puestas pegadas a las paredes a modo de adorno; eran reliquias de la Edad Media. También habían varias historias personales de las varias familias que habían vivido e ido pasando generación en generación el castillo, o mansión, como le gustaba al señor Malfoy llamarle. La familia Black había sido una de las más puras y nobles en Inglaterra, por lo que muchas piezas de arte estaban en las mismas paredes de la mansión. La criada contó que desde pequeño su amo había adorado las pinturas de la mansión, pero en especial la gran cantidad de libros en la biblioteca de sus padres.

-¿Cuántos años lleva trabajando para la familia? – preguntó Ginny mientras recorrían aún la planta inferior.

-Ya van a ser cerca de sesenta años – dijo sonriendo y por primera vez notó las delgadas arrugas que surcaban todo el rostro de la mujer – Vi al señor Malfoy padre nacer, y también a mi amo – habló con mucho cariño – Es el mejor amo que podría tener. Y creo que hablo por todos aquí. Es un hombre colaborador y ayuda a quienes más necesita. Siempre se ha preocupado por mi bienestar y… - siguió hablando, pero Ginny se distrajo.

¿Estaba hablando del mismo Malfoy arrogante y orgulloso que conocía? Su descripción era una opuesta a lo que ella conocía del mismo. Quizás la mujer le tenía tanto cariño y aprecio que sólo lo idealizaba; aunque sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras… Era casi imposible que aquel rubio orgulloso y que miraba con ojos fríos y desdeñosos a los que no eran de su mismo rango social podía ser tan cálido y preocupado por los empleados de su mansión. No calzaba para nada con su imagen de Malfoy.

Entraron a una gran habitación de paredes de un azul claro y la luz del sol se colaba por un gran ventanal que ofrecía la vista del lago y los arbustos perfectamente de pie siendo sostenidos por un pasto suave y corto. Había muchas piezas de arte allí. Eran las obras más preciadas por la familia. Cuadros y esculturas llenaban el lugar convirtiéndolo en la mejor galería de arte que ella hubiera visto jamás.

Pinturas mostrando a aristócratas ingleses de hace varios siglos estaban junto a una pintura muy al estilo de Da Vinci. Cuando la criada le apuntó diciendo que era una pintura original del famoso pintor, Ginny trató de contener un grito de excitación en su garganta. ¡Malfoy tenía una fortuna de historia en su propia casa! Otras pinturas eran de más paisajes, de la Roma antigua, una imitación a la perfección de _Las Meninas_ (1) acabó por confirmar que ese lugar era alucinante.

Pronto dio paso a observar las esculturas. Unas eran de griegos, como _El Pensador_ (2), y otras de personas que no conocía. Gracias a la criada supo que era el abuelo del señor Malfoy y muchos de sus antepasados estaban retratados pinturas o esculturas. Sólo había que buscarlos.

Ciertamente intrigaba la forma en que la pálida tez de las esculturas podía dar tanta expresión a las personas. Unas mujeres lucían delicadas y agraciadas, otras con un rostro duro; hombres con cara de despistados y la gran mayoría tenía algo especial en los ojos que los hacían ver bastante astutos.

Giró sobre sus talones para ver la escultura a su espalda y se quedó atónita por un segundo.

Allí estaba Draco Malfoy inmortalizado en una escultura de busto. Su pelo tenía la misma forma que el del original, sus cejas alineadas se enarcaban en un gesto casi arrogante; pero su sonrisa conciliadora y sincera le daba un aspecto de diversión. Su nariz recta y delgada era igual, la forma almendrada de sus ojos también. Incluso sin colores, parecía tener vida. Su sonrisa y su mirada eran tan reales. Ginny pensó que muy pocas veces lo había visto sonriendo y esas ocasiones habían sido cuando había hablado con él. Siempre que trataba de molestarlo, él sólo reía y la mirada con las cejas alzadas, burlesco. Por un momento pensó si la escultura la miraba por alguna razón especial de aquella manera, pero había sido hecha así.

-Y él es mi amo… El señor Draco Malfoy – indicó la mujer con orgullo la escultura.

-Extraordinario – dijo su tío Albus mirando con interés.

Ginny respingo al darse cuenta que su tía se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Es tan guapo como en la realidad? – preguntó con una vocecilla curiosa.

¿Cuándo sus mejillas habían adquirido aquel tono rojizo? El calor había estado presenta ya por varios minutos antes siquiera que su tía le había hecho la pregunta. También su corazón latía acelerado y sus manos sudaban.

-Sí – asintió lentamente.

-¿Conoce al señor Malfoy? – preguntó interesada la criada.

-Sólo un poco – dijo con un hilo de voz ido.

Sin importarle que estuviera rodeada por sus tíos y la criada, se perdió mirando la escultura. Sus labios se curvaban de una manera indescriptible y sus orejas quedaba un poco ocultas por el pulcro cabello del joven. Su mentón formado y recto había sido tallado con cuidado, por lo que pudo apreciar al acercarse hasta quedar embobada a escasos centímetros de la fría roca.

Cerró los ojos pensando que si hubiera aceptado casarse con él, viviría en esta mansión. Sentía un poco de culpabilidad, pero no se arrepentía para nada. Ni todo el oro del mundo podría pagar sus sentimientos.

No supo si se tardó más de cinco o quince minutos en darse cuenta que sus tíos ya estaban saliendo del salón, dejándola sola.

¡Debía haber hecho el ridículo mirando con la boca abierta la escultura!

Corrió hasta alcanzarlos pidiéndoles disculpas por su demora.

**OoOoO**

La amabilidad de la criada era comparable con la de los demás criados. Todos los saludaron alegres y se ofrecieron a acompañarlos, pero la criada decía que ella les enseñaba la mansión. Entre explicaciones y paseos, se pasó muy rápido la hora y los invitaron a quedarse a almorzar antes de dar una rápida recorrida a los jardines y al lago.

El almuerzo había sido delicioso, según Ginny. El jugo de manzana hizo que su garganta se ablandara y tan sólo el aroma del cerdo acompañado de extrañas salsas y un arroz oriental, hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua. Hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido tanta ansiedad por comer.

Después de almorzar en el pequeño salón de comidas de la mansión, la criada los invito a recorrer la segunda planta.

-¿Podría ir a los jardines? – Ginny apartó la mirada de la ventana, donde el idílico jardín daba una vista tentadora, y miró a los tres expectante.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema… - dijo su tío lanzándole una mirada dudosa a la criada.

-Vaya, señorita Weasley – asintió ayudándola a levantarse – La alcanzaremos cuando haya terminado de enseñarles la planta superior a sus tíos.

-Muchas gracias. Todo ha estado delicioso y usted es una mujer encantadora – Se inclinó con torpeza y apenas pudo aguantar las ganas de dar pequeños saltitos mientras caminaba con rapidez a la puerta principal.

Se sentía cómoda en la mansión y no podía negar que sentía curiosidad por cómo serían las habitaciones. Se imaginaba que habría más esculturas, pinturas, candelabros ricos en tiempo y reliquias familiares que conformaban el hogar del señor Malfoy. Aún así, no podía negar que quería sentir más aire. El haber visto que el invierno era inexistente en los terrenos de los Malfoy la había hecho pensar en correr descalza por el pasto, acostarse a disfrutar de los tímidos rayos solares y respirar el fresco aroma a pinos que desprendían unos tantos que rodeaban al lago.

No podía haber estado menos equivocada. La temperatura era agradable, no hacía el frío glacial del día anterior y sus párpados temblaron al recibir los rayos del sol después de meses sin hacerlo. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajó de tal forma que temía estar flotando, pero abrió los ojos y comprobó que caminaba sin rumbo en el camino que formaban los gruesos arbustos.

El camino era de tierra y sólo los arbustos lo delimitaban. Era largo y de formas onduladas. A los pocos minutos llegó al centro donde vio otros cuatro caminos que llegaban a aquel tipo de pequeña plaza con una hermosa fuente de agua en medio. Piedras de muchos colores formaban el suelo circular de la pequeña plaza y parecían ser pequeños puntos de colores con vida.

A pesar de ver las bancas que estaban junto a los caminos, se dirigió a la fuente. Se sorprendió de ver nenúfares flotando. Eran hermosas esas flores de colores violetas encima de sus grandes hojas circulares danzando sin fin con el movimiento que ofrecía la caída del agua de la fuente.

Se sentó en el borde de la fuente y cerró los ojos con la cabeza hacia el cielo. Suaves y pequeñas gotas que caían de la fuente le bañaban el rostro. Su mano de adentró lentamente en el agua hasta introducirla por completo y hacer ondas rítmicas. Se sentía tan bien en ese lugar. Era perfecto. El aroma, el sol, la temperatura, el agua, el silencio roto por el agua y algunos cánticos de pájaros.

Desde que se había ido de casa de Neville y Luna, no se había sentido tan a gusto. Tan en casa. Le parecía extraño encontrar tan familiar aquel ambiente de ensueño.

Pensó en lo estúpida que había sido por negarse a venir. Malfoy no estaba, no corría peligro alguno. No podía haberse negado a la suave brisa que desordenaba sus cabellos, las gotas que refrescaban su rostro y la espectacular vista de todo en lo que había allí; el arte, la arquitectura, la naturaleza. Era todo demasiado perfecto.

Casi con pesar se puso de pie pensando en que sería mejor ir a las escaleras a esperar a sus tíos, si no, jamás la encontrarían en esa fuente escondida por los arbustos.

Con saltos pequeños y pequeñas vueltas, se dirigió al camino por donde había llegado. Se sentía como una niña pequeña, renovada y con más energías. Su experiencia se podía comparar como el de una planta que no había recibido sol y agua desde hacía varios meses. Ella necesitaba estar en contacto con los árboles, el sol, el agua, la brisa, el aroma frutal y floreal de las plantas para sentirse viva. Le recordaba a su niñez… Cuando sus hermanos la llevaban a dar largas excursiones al bosque. Habían sido sus mejores días.

Unas casi inaudibles pisadas se podían oír. Ginny siguió caminando, ya sin dar saltos o vueltas, y pudo darse cuenta que eran pausados, pero decididos. Al parecer la persona que venía conocía el camino de memoria y no como ella, que había venido con inseguridad al imaginar que fuera un laberinto y quedara atrapada.

Al dar la vuelta más cerrada del camino, se quedó inmóvil.

-Señor Malfoy – dijo sorprendiéndose de lo aguda que fue su voz.

-Señorita Weasley… - dijo él al igual de impresionado, pero su voz fue ligera y profunda.

Miró al suelo sin poder sostenerle la mirada por su nerviosismo. Se retó mentalmente por su actitud. Ella siempre se podía enfrentar a quien quisiera, no se dejaba vencer por sus nervios y menos bajaba la mirada ante un hombre. ¿Por qué se sentía de pronto más vulnerable de lo usual?

-Pensé que se encontraba de viaje y no volvería en algunos días más – dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-Pues sí, pero decidí volver un día antes. Paso tan poco en casa que cuando tengo oportunidad de librarme del trabajo, estoy lo que más pueda – explicó acercándose con cautela, podría decirse.

¿Por qué había decidido volver un día antes? Ginny alzó la mirada tratando de olvidar sus nervios y el acelerado pulso de su corazón.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?... ¿Qué cuenta su familia? – preguntó educadamente.

-Bien, todos bien – respondió rápidamente, sintiendo como una ola de calor le pegó en el rostro al sentir los ojos grises examinándole el rostro. De pronto se sintió vulgar. Él le preguntaba por ella, su familia; y ella no hacía que lanzarle a primeras que no quería encontrarse en su presencia. Al menos temía que su mensaje hubiera sido captado de esa manera - ¿Y usted?

-Muy bien, gracias.

Cuando él le preguntó el placer de tenerla en su mansión, ella pudo explayarse con soltura y de a poco se relajó. Los nervios se esfumaron y su corazón latió a los compases normales. Agradeció que pudiera comportarse de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando lo veía en el verano. Le intrigaba y daba miedo todo lo que sentía tan sólo al mencionar su nombre. Y mucho más cuando su mirada la recorría con interés disimulado.

-Vamos en busca de sus tíos, señorita – dijo él ofreciéndole una fría sonrisa. Ginny la comparó con la de la escultura y se sintió repentinamente vacía – Puede que no lo crea, pero comenzará a llover al atardecer y si sigue afuera podrá enfermarse.

-Claro – asintió reprimiendo las alusiones a la enfermedad que tomó en vísperas de fin de año el día en que él se le había declarado.

Aceptó el brazo del rubio para caminar, sabiendo que él lo hacía más por protocolo que por gusto.

Ella se había negado rotundamente a aceptar se su mujer. De hecho, le había dicho que sería el último hombre con el que se casaría. Lo miró de reojo. No podía culpar que ahora se mostrara más cerrado y frío. Había herido profundamente su orgullo al negarse. Si ella hubiera estado en la misma situación, actuaría de igual forma. Pero aún así se sentía extraña al recibir sus miradas frías, sus gestos duros. No era el Malfoy que ella había conocido… Incluso era más educado que en un principio cuando había comentado en un baile que ella no era lo suficientemente bonita para estar con él.

Nuevamente lo miró de reojo y se dio cuenta que él también lo hacía. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su espalda y la apartó después de notar que ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente. El sonrojo en él se veía extraño, pero encantador. No como en ella, que debía ser una figura de color rojo entero por su pelo. Y apretándose más al brazo de Draco Malfoy; entraron en la mansión sintiéndose particularmente cómoda por la situación.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Gracias por sus hermosos reviews en el capítulo pasado. La verdad es que adoro este fic, los personajes y la novela original de Jane Austen. Me da mucho gusto poder usar una historia increíble y jugar con los personajes (patéticamente, porque no soy Rowling y menos Austen), pero se hace el intento.

Oficialmente me quedan 10 evaluaciones antes de salir del colegio (exámenes finales, trabajos, informes de películas) y de irme a mi Viaje de Estudios por unos exquisitos ricos 11 días. Entre el estrés del estudio y un trabajo, pude terminar el capítulo que quería terminarlo antes de desaparecer por varios días. Como ya leyeron, estaré ocupada estas semanas que quedan de noviembre terminando el colegio y la mitad de diciembre estaré lejos de casa. Sólo espero que les guste, aunque sea corto, pero el tiempo es escaso y la imaginación ya casi agotada…

El próximo capítulo estará ya para después de la quincena de diciembre, al igual que para mis otros fics.

Espero seguir recibiendo sus agradables reviews y también sus críticas, por supuesto.

Muchos besitos y hasta la próxima, adiós!


	11. Noticias devastadoras

Capítulo 11: 'Noticias devastadoras'

-Ellos son mis tíos – dijo Ginny dando un paso hacia atrás y movió su brazo en dirección al matrimonio – Albus Dumbledore, hermano mayor de mi madre; y Minerva Dumbledore, querida esposa de mi tío.

El hombre de barba blanca sonrió cuando Draco Malfoy le estrechó la mano amablemente, para luego saludar a su esposa y preguntarles cómo lo estaban pasando en la visita a la mansión. Su tío sólo respondió que admiraba la decoración y la arquitectura de la construcción mientras que su tía le lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva.

Había hablado mal del señor Malfoy desde que supo que vendrían a conocer Derby y que el mismo se presentara siendo amable y educado no era para nada similar a la imagen que les había dado del rubio.

-Si quieren les guío en lo que queda de su visita… - sugirió al mismo tiempo que la criada lo ayudaba a deshacerse de los guantes y su chaqueta – Supongo que aún no han ido a la biblioteca ni al salón de juegos.

-No, pensábamos en retirarnos dentro de poco – dijo la mujer volviendo a dirigirle la misma mirada escéptica a su sobrina – No queremos molestarle, señor Malfoy. Usted acaba de llegar de un viaje largo y agotador; el simple hecho que ya hayamos puesto un pie en su mansión es grandioso.

-Oh, no es ninguna molestia.

-Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero mi esposa tiene la razón. Luego de viajes largos, lo más recomendado es descansar – dijo esta vez su tío Albus y dio un chasquido amigable. Le tendió la mano al rubio – Ha sido un placer…

-Insisto – Una gran sonrisa apareció en su pálido rostro y sus dientes parejos eran acordes a su imagen perfecta y pulcra. Miró a ambos muy convencido de sus palabras y le tendió un brazo a la señora para que aceptara la invitación – Sería un placer enseñarles lo que mi familia ha heredado y cuidado con mucho esfuerzo a lo largo de los siglos.

Vio como su tía intercambiaba una mirada con su marido para luego aceptar la invitación aferrándose al brazo de Malfoy.

La criada se fue de la habitación diciendo que su tuvieran cualquier problema la llamaran y su tío los siguió pidiéndole una breve historia de cómo aquellos pilares de estilo griego estaban en una construcción del medioevo.

Los siguió bufando por lo bajo. ¿Acaso ella no tenía opinión en el asunto? Hubiera recorrido mil veces la mansión con mucha alegría, si no estuviera él. ¿Por qué había llegado antes?... ¿Por qué había llegado en ese preciso día?... ¿Y por qué se sentía tan nerviosa ahora?

Sus cavilaciones no terminaron en mucho tiempo. La voz rasposa de su tío le llegaba como si estuvieran muy distanciados, el tono rígido de su tía se le perdía al instante; y la única voz que sentía cercana era la del señor Malfoy. De hecho, sólo podía concentrarse cuando observaba sus fríos ojos dirigirse a una pintura o una silla hecha hacía tres décadas atrás, y la posición erguida que adoptaba al explicar cada detalle de la mansión. Nunca se había fijado en su risa corta y precisa, ni tampoco en cómo sus pómulos se elevaban tiernamente cuándo asentía a algo que sus tíos decían.

Estaba segura que debía lucir como una niña de cinco años escondiéndose en la falda de su madre. No había hablado desde que habían entrado a la mansión y se mantenía a cierta distancia del grupo. Era extraño darse cuenta que actuaba de la manera en que todas las muchachitas actuaban cuando recién comenzaban a tener vida social. Y aunque quisiera hablar, preguntarle por qué la biblioteca se encontraba en la segunda planta y no en la primera como la mayoría de castillos feudales; no lo hacía ni tampoco creía que lo haría en el futuro. Los alocados latidos de su corazón la entorpecían por completo.

Subieron a la segunda planta y dieron una rápida mirada a las habitaciones de huéspedes. A Ginny le sorprendió que hubieran más de veinte habitaciones para invitados, que hubiera otra sala para tomar el té, un comedor y al fondo se encontraba la biblioteca. Si no estuvieran guiados por el dueño de la mansión, se perderían con facilidad en los largos pasillos con puertas idénticas a cada lado.

-Todas están decoradas sobriamente. Mi madre siempre pensó que las decoraciones extravagantes y extranjeras eran aberraciones para cualquier hogar – dijo cerrando una puerta de una habitación que les había enseñado – La moda que más odiaba era la francesa por ser tan llamativa.

-Se nota… Me gusta la combinación de colores claros en los cuartos – comentó su tía sonriendo.

Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos y se detuvieron en frente de una puerta.

-Er… Ésta era la habitación de mi hermana – dijo serio, atrayendo la atención de los tres.

Ginny se fijó en que bajaba la mirada y bajaba los hombros un poco abatido. Era la primera vez que lo veía triste, por decirlo de alguna manera, y no puedo evitar hablar dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle que había dicho la criada cuando estaban viendo las esculturas y pinturas:

-La criada nos dijo que su hermana era muy hermosa. Si no es mucha la indiscreción, me gustaría preguntarle algo… - Tomó aire y pensó que quizás la respuesta fuera peor de lo que se imaginaba - ¿Por qué hablan de la señorita Malfoy en pasado?

-Falleció el año pasado de tuberculosis – contestó a secas, aún con la mirada puesta en la alfombra roja.

-Dios mío… Lo sentimos tanto – dijo de inmediato su tía inclinando la cabeza en un gesto compasivo y pronto su marido imitó su movimiento.

Lo único que sabía de la señorita Malfoy era que había creído ciegamente las falsas promesas de amor que le profesaba James Potter, con el nombre actual de Oliver Wood. Se imaginaba que debía ser una muchachita unos años menos que ella y bastante elegante, como su hermano mayor lo era. Sin razón aparente, siempre había pensando en ella como una joven más entusiasta y abierta que su hermano; pero sin salirse de los límites establecidos por la sociedad.

Sus últimos meses de vida los debió haber pasado desesperada por la traición de Potter.

La pelirroja le dirigió una confusa mirada al delgado hombre a unos pasos de donde se encontraba. No se veía consternado por la muerte de su hermana, parecía ya haberlo superado, pero el dolor que emanaba de su lejana y perdida mirada puesta en el suelo era algo tan intenso que hizo estremecer a Ginny. Una extraña visión de ella abrazándolo, aplacando su dolor diciéndole que su hermana estaba en un lugar mucho mejor, la reconfortó un poco; aunque sabía que sólo era un vago y loco sueño.

-Gracias – Él volvió a adquirir su pose rígida y segura de sí mismo. Esbozó una sonrisa poco convincente y habló - ¿Sigamos? Por aquí se encuentra también el salón de juegos… Hay cartas, un tablero de ajedrez heredado de la Roma antigua.

-Fascinante – musitó Albus Dumbledore ignorando la pobre actuación del rubio, y eso pareció hacerlo sentir mejor, porque el señor Malfoy se sintió más cómodo.

Continuaron el recorrido con el mismo entusiasmo de antes, a excepción de Ginny. Volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos y en un silencio irrompible.

Si ella perdiera a alguno de sus hermanos, incluso a Percy, con quien no se llevaba muy bien; se sentiría la persona más desgraciada del planeta. Era natural que la vida acabara, pero no estaba preparada para afrontar esa realidad. La sola idea de perder a su padre, su madre, los gemelos o Ron la aterraba. ¿Sería capaz de reponerse a tan poco tiempo como el señor Malfoy? No se consideraba una mujer sentimental, pero el vago parecido que tenía la idea de perder algo de su corazón y quedar en un vacío en comparación la muerte, la hacían sentirse agotada y sin ganas de vivir.

La visita terminó poco después. Draco Malfoy los dejó en la entrada y se despidió cariñosamente del matrimonio, agradeciéndoles por haberlo distraído un poco, ya que si no, se habría aburrido en casa solo. Mientras ellos se mostraban muy agradecidos por su tiempo, el rubio miró fijamente a Ginny.

-Se ve pálida. ¿Se siente mal? – preguntó una vez que sus tíos esperaban en el jardín que el coche viniera. Ginny no pudo evitar darse cuentas que él jamás había apartado su mirada de ella y eso la hizo suspirar - ¿Está enferma? – Su tono de voz era preocupado.

-No, sólo algo cansada. Viajar por tantos lugares y en tan poco tiempo es una acción que quita energías y sueño – contestó sonriéndole – Muchas gracias por aceptar nuestra visita.

-Fue un placer verlos, no hay por qué agradecer – dijo sin replicar, por lo que ella asumió que se había creído el asunto del cansancio – Mañana vendrán las señoritas Granger por el día. Estoy seguro que Hermione estallará en alegría por verla.

-Oh, no me gustaría ser una molestia… - se excusó sonrojándose.

-Usted jamás sería una molestia – la interrumpió rápidamente y ella vio cómo sus manos se entrelazaban nerviosas. ¿Malfoy nervioso? – Podría ir a buscarlos al lugar donde hospedan y ellas llegaran a almorzar. Podríamos pasar una entretenida tarde pescando, leyendo o jugando críquet.

-Le agradezco por el ofrecimiento, pero mis tíos son los que deciden el itinerario del viaje… Debería hablar con ellos.

Sus piernas prácticamente obedecieron aquella parte que quería mantenerse alejada de él e hizo una leve reverencia antes de bajar la escalinata y dirigirse donde estaban sus tíos. ¡Había huido como si fuera un vil ladrón! Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, en especial las piernas y sus manos sudaban como si estuviera en verano y no en el crudo invierno del mes de enero. Trató de hacer inexistentes las miradas confundidas de sus tíos y trató de controlar su cuerpo cuando Draco Malfoy llegó hasta ellos.

No supo bien qué les dijo ni que respondió su tío, tampoco de cuándo llegó el coche y menos de la torpe zalema con la que se despidió del rubio.

Lo único de lo que de verdad estuvo consciente fue de la cálida mano del señor Malfoy tomando la suya con gentileza para ayudarla a subir al coche. Agradeció a Dios por que nadie pudiera escuchar el pulso acelerado de su corazón cuando mantuvo aquel breve contacto con el rubio.

**OoOoO**

No se sorprendió cuando su tío le dijo en el desayuno que pasarían el día en la mansión Malfoy. Asintió sin decir nada y siguió engullendo sus panqueques rellenos con mermelada de pera ante la atenta mirada del matrimonio. Ambos aceptaron sin reclamar la nueva actitud serena de su sobrina y comenzaron a hablar sobre los exóticos platillos para el desayuno: No todos los días se veían mermeladas de naranja o de manzana. Eran extrañas, pero particularmente exquisitas. De hecho, Ginny pensó que Ron pasaría una estadía perfecta en aquella posada y podría quedarse muchos días confinado allí sólo comiendo.

Draco Malfoy los vendría a recoger casi al mediodía, por lo que tenían gran parte de la mañana para prepararse.

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía, la joven se esmeró más en su vestimenta de lo usual. Se envolvió en un vestido largo y simple de color verde oscuro, y tacones de color negro. Deshizo la infantil trenza con la que dormía y se tomó en cabello con ayuda de algunas cadenas de plata que le había regalado Luna para su cumpleaños. En vano pudo esconder sus pecas debajo de los polvos blancos que se aplicaba, se dio un poco de color en las mejillas pellizcándolas varias veces y sus labios los cubrió de una crema transparente para que se no le partieran por la baja temperatura del día.

En realidad sabía que lo hacía porque quería verse bien para él. En general nunca se arreglaba y apenas se daba una mirada al espejo para comprobar que no era un mamarracho, pero ésta vez quería que fuese diferente.

Sus esfuerzos por leer el periódico no fueron gratificantes. Avanzaba tres líneas de la noticia sobre el accidente en el teatro de Londres y la cara de Malfoy llena de tristeza la abstraía de tal manera, que decidió dejar el periódico para otro día. Le era imposible concentrarse en algo que no fuera su voz, su mirada gris, sus finos labios, su pálida tez…

Al mediodía llegó el señor Malfoy en un gran carruaje. Ginny aceptó la ayuda del joven para subir y volvió a sentirse que su corazón se desbocaba por el contacto de sus manos. Se sentó junto a su tía, y prestó atención a lo que conversaban. Después de haber meditado su actitud del día anterior, era decepcionante que actuara tan tímida en su presencia. Ella era espontánea, atenta, le gustaba opinar, preguntar; y no iba a dejar de ser ella misma por aquel nuevo sentimiento que la hacía temblar y sentirse frágil ante él. No podía ser aceptable.

Cuando llegaron a la gran mansión, un coche estaba aparcado en la entrada. Ginny lo reconoció como el que usaba Hermione, la señorita Parkinson y Malfoy en su estadía en Ottery St. Catchpole.

-Llegaron antes de lo que pensaba – dijo el rubio sonriendo y el chofer abrió la puerta del carruaje – Gracias – dijo dirigiéndose al chofer y ayudó a la señora Dumbledore, a su tío y a ella a bajar.

-¡Buenos días, señor Malfoy! – saludó el chofer del coche aparcado.

-Buenos días, Perkins. ¿Cómo está la salud de su mujer? – preguntó acercándose al hombre que limpiaba con un trapito casi desecho el carruaje.

La conversación entre los hombres fue olvidada por la salida de una muchacha de cabello castaño, tapado por un gran sombrero blanco; quien sin mucha diplomacia atravesó las grandes puertas del castillo feudal y bajó apresurada los escalones para estrechar en un fuerte abrazo a la pelirroja.

Hermione, según opinión de Ginny, lucía casi igual a la última vez que la había visto en el verano. Sus grandes ojos cafés pestañeaban con insistencia, sus blancos dientes contrastaban con su morena piel en una gran sonrisa y su voz sonaba muy alegre. Tenía buen aspecto, lo que quería decir que estaba repuesta después de lo sucedido con su hermano. Quizás el señor Malfoy ya había hablado con ella; ya le habría comentado sobre su encuentro con ella donde Lady Umbridge y que supo que el pelirrojo jamás dejó de amarla.

-¡Dichosa soy de verte de nuevo! – exclamó rompiendo el abrazo y le miró el rostro – Se te ve sana. Me habían dicho que para el nuevo año te encontrabas muy enferma, en cama.

-Sí, pero me mejoré. También me alegra tanto verte – dijo la pelirroja sin poder soportar lanzar una risita – Hace meses que no hemos hablado.

-Lo sé y lo lamento tanto… - Miró a los tíos de la muchacha y se inclinó en una elegante zalema – Mis disculpas por no haber saludado antes, señores. Me llamo Hermione Granger y soy amiga del señor Malfoy.

-Son mis tíos. Albus Dumbledore, hermano de mi madre, y Minerva Dumbledore, su amada esposa.

-Un placer conocerlos – dijo la castaña volviendo a repetir la inclinación.

-El gusto es nuestro, señorita Granger – replicó la mujer de edad muy halagada por los modales de la muchacha.

Supuso que por la mirada de sus tíos no hacía falta explicar que ella era la misma señorita Granger que había estado en el pueblo en el verano. Ellos estaban al tanto de su separación y del amor que se tenían. También les había contado que deseaba muchísimo que volvieran a encontrarse para que recuperaran el tiempo perdido, ya que no podrían ser felices con otras personas. Ron y Hermione estaban destinados para estar juntos.

Al poco rato, el señor Malfoy volvió para saludar a su amiga y preguntarle por el viaje.

Ginny notó que apoyada en el marco de la puerta, la silueta esbelta y paliducha de Pansy Parkinson los observaba enojada. Más bien, la observaba a ella con odio. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en ella y no pudo más que devolverle el gesto, cruzándose de brazos molesta por la presencia de aquella asquerosa mujer.

El único que notó la silenciosa batalla de frías y crudas miradas fue Draco Malfoy. Y sin decir nada, sonrió sabiendo que la pelirroja junto a él ganaría dentro de poco.

**OoOoO**

El almuerzo hacía sido abundante y exquisito. Creía que iba a reventar y tuvo que abstenerse de probar otro postre, ya que estaba segura que tendría un fuerte dolor de estómago en la noche.

Hermione la llevó a la biblioteca para enseñarle unos escritos originales de un rey francés a Ginny, así que agradeció en una muda mirada a la castaña por invitarla. El día anterior había estado tan pensativa que no había aprovechado de darle una apropiada mirada a la famosa, renombrada y magnífica biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy.

-Desde pequeña fui amiga de Draco… - dijo la castaña tendiéndole varios pergaminos antiguos y Ginny los tomó asombrada por ver la fecha del manuscrito – Y por eso conozco esta mansión casi por completo. Podría adjudicarme el valor de conocer mejor su biblioteca que él mismo.

-¿No debería estar en un museo esta reliquia? – inquirió tratando de leer los pergaminos, pero su poco conocimiento de francés no la ayudaron mucho.

-Lucius era adicto a las antigüedades. Mucho de lo que verás lo adquirió él cuando se casó con la señora Black, ya que en este castillo se puede esconder hasta el caballo de Don Quijote – explicó sentándose al frente de Ginny – Guarda casi todo para recordar a su familia - dijo más seria.

Se mordió el labio inferior evocando en su mente la dolorosa imagen del rubio hablando de la muerte de su hermana menor. No podía ser capaz de preguntarle qué había pasado con ella, cómo había pasado aquellos meses en los que contrajo tuberculosis, cómo lo superaba. Pero sí podía hablarlo con su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.

-Sé que es una intromisión, pero ayer el señor Malfoy mencionó que su hermana había fallecido de tuberculosis… - Dejó los manuscritos reales de Francia a un lado y se inclinó para poder seguir en un tono más íntimo - ¿Cómo…?

-Fue terrible – asintió haciendo que la pelirroja se callara – Millicent era una chica muy vital y hermosa. Algo tímida, pero tan agradable en confianza. Para serte sincera, nunca fui tan cercana a ella como a Draco; por lo que me enteré dos semanas después que le diagnosticaran la enfermedad, que había contraído tuberculosis. El doctor había dicho que había una pequeña ola de contagios y que las personas débiles de salud eran más propensas a contraerla – hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño pensativa – Millicent no fue nunca un roble de sana, pero no era débil. Jamás la vi enferma de gripe o con fiebre, y es así como no me explico su precaria salud… Bien, como iba contándote… Draco mandó a llamar a los mejores médicos de toda Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña y a algunos europeos; pero Millicent no mejoró. Pasó dos meses en cama antes de amanecer muerta. Falleció durmiendo.

La única conclusión que podía sacar era que Millicent había contraído la enfermedad después de la traición de James Potter. Él le había dicho que era imposible describir cuán dolida se encontraba su hermana… Y poco después contrae tuberculosis, pasa dos meses en cama sin mejorar, y finalmente, muere entre sueños. No había otra explicación para su trágica y anticipado fin. Y todo por culpa de la intromisión de Potter. Había rotó en mil pedazos las ilusiones de una pobre chiquilla, dejándola sin nada y a merced de la muerte.

Su compañera pareció notar su tristeza porque le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

-No sé… Me pregunto cómo el señor Malfoy ha sobrellevado la pérdida de su hermana en tan poco tiempo.

-Ha sido su primera pérdida, de hecho. Cuando sus padres fallecieron, no sufrió mucho, a decir verdad. Los quería mucho, pero ellos eran muy rígidos y manipuladores en cuanto a su vida, su futuro… Es por eso que enfrentar la muerte de Millicent ha sido… o más bien, fue muy difícil – se corrigió lanzándole una mirada entusiasta y le sonrió – Hay que aprender a vivir de las buenas memorias y enseñanzas que nos dejan los que más queremos en el mundo.

La delicada mano de la muchacha le dio unas palmaditas a la suya y se sintió un poco más reconfortada por las sabias palabras que había dicho. De cierta forma, era la única buena moraleja que se podía extraer de la muerte que cualquier persona le había contado.

-Me sorprende que Draco haya hablado de su hermana. En general no lo hace con sus amigos cercanos, menos con visitantes como sus tíos – comentó dejando escapar una pequeña risita y se puso de pie obviando la extraña mirada que le mandaba la pelirroja.

-Oh, pues… Íbamos paseando por los cuartos y cuando vimos el de su hermana…

-¡Al parecer no entiendes mi punto! – dijo riendo mientras tomaba los pergaminos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Siguió a Hermione hasta uno de los miles de estantes para guardar los pergaminos antiguos.

-Ginny… Desde que Draco te conoció, es un hombre diferente – dijo mirándola con mucha dulzura. Ella sólo parpadeó sintiéndose torpe por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación – Y en un buen sentido.

-No es por rebatirte lo que dices, pero a mí me parece casi el mismo…

-¡Lo conozco desde hace una eternidad! – exclamó sonriendo ampliamente y tomó las manos de la joven con cariño – Draco jamás habla de su hermana con desconocidos. ¿Y cuántas veces crees que lo he visto pescando?... Ninguna. Nunca aunque su padre se lo pidiera, los invitados a la mansión se lo rogaran. En cambio, ahora, invitó a tu tío a pescar al lago voluntariamente. Habló con tu tía sobre los tipos de telas importados desde el Oriente… - Suspiró y volvió a tomar aire para seguir hablando emocionada - ¡Es otro hombre!

Ahora que lo mencionaba, tenía mucha razón. El hombre que los había ido a buscar en su carruaje, saludándolos con cordialidad y alegría, los había recibido amigablemente en su mansión, invitado a su tío a pescar al lago después de almorzar, soportado una aburrida charla de telas importadas con su tía y le había sonreído de aquella forma tan asombrosa no podía ser el mismo que había entrado al baile de los Lovegood. Eran totalmente opuestos.

Sin embargo, aunque no pudiera admitirlo en voz alta y menos a Hermione, sí podía quedarse con el agradable sentimiento de gusto que le daba estar con un hombre así. No podía dejar de culparse por haber creído todos los chismes que le habían dicho del señor Malfoy, porque en realidad él no era tan engreído, tan frío ni tan arrogante. Le gustaba mucho poder conocer y gozar del verdadero Draco Malfoy.

Por la mirada que aún le dirigía la castaña, Ginny se dio cuenta adónde quería llegar.

-¡Oh, Dios, no! – gritó escandalizada y se apartó de la joven con rapidez - ¡No es lo que piensas!

-La forma en que se miran dice más que mil poemas y sonetos románticos…

-No, no, no. No hay miradas que puedan compararse a sonetos de amor porque no existen tales miradas – explicó atropelladamente y sintió cómo sus mejillas se teñían de color rojo vivo. Su compañera no creyó ni una palabra que había dicho porque negó con la cabeza como si tuviera una rabieta de niña malcriada – No estoy enamorada del señor Malfoy.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó acercándosele y la miró a los ojos – Aunque tus mejillas estén rojas de vergüenza o pena, tus pupilas se dilaten de forma sospechosa, tus labios se muerdan nerviosos y tu respiración sea tan agitada para decir la verdad… No creo que me digas lo que sientes en realidad, Ginny.

-Porque no siento nada – concluyó aclarándose la garganta y maldiciendo su repentina poca capacidad para actuar. ¿Actuar? No, decir la verdad. Porque ella no estaba enamorada de Malfoy.

-Está bien, como digas… - Se alzó de hombros, aunque por su tono de voz, parecía que no se iría a dar por vencida tan luego.

¿Cómo podía pensar que le iba a poder atraer el hombre a quien había refregado en su cara que sería el último hombre con quien compartiría un proyecto de vida? Había rechazado sin piedad la propuesta de matrimonio del señor Malfoy y aún no se arrepentía de ello. Es por eso que era siquiera inimaginable que alguien pudiera creer que ella profesaba algo más que respeto hacia el hombre dueño de todo el condado Derbyshire, que vivía en un antiguo castillo feudal y toda su familia está llena de títulos nobiliarios importantes, quien gozaba reírse de ella y tomarla por sorpresa.

Una pésima conjetura, por parte de Hermione.

Ya sintiéndose más calmada, suspiró tranquila y miró a la castaña divertida. Si el rumbo de la conversación había tomado uno muy incómodo para ella, entonces podría llevarlo a otro punto bastante cercano.

-Por cierto, creí que la enamorada eras tú de mi hermano Ron – dijo tan calmada, que Hermione respingó sorprendida por el tema.

-Er… es una historia larga – Bajó la mirada apenada y juntó sus manos pausadamente.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ya que la biblioteca es bastante grande y nos queda mucho por recorrer – la animó sintiéndose aliviada de devolverle la mano por traerle un tema absurdo e incómodo.

**OoOoO**

-Fue un partido asombroso – dijo Minerva acomodándose los guantes.

-Usted juega muy bien, no hay por qué asombrarse… - replicó Pansy Parkinson, aunque su rostro autosuficiente dejaba en claro que se jactaba de haber hecho el partido de críquet más interesante - ¿Por qué no vamos a inspeccionar si han pescado algo?

-Espero que no un resfrío. No hay nada más exasperante y laborioso que un hombre resfriado.

La cancha de críquet estaba muy cerca del sector del lago que daba a la mansión y estaba habilitado para pescar.

El día soleado acompañó mucho a los que pescaban, aunque sólo fuera un sol de invierno que no daba calor, pero aún así hacía que el agua estuviera calmada y apta para poder encontrar más peces de lo común. Al menos así fue para Albus Dumbledore, quien veía feliz como en su balde tenía ya cinco peces, y entusiasmado le ponía otra carnada a la punta de su caña de pescar. Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy sólo le sonreía a su compañero y no tomaba importancia a que no habían ni picado su anzuelo.

-El talento de la pesca se quedó en su padre, señor Malfoy – dijo Pansy apareciendo detrás de él y miró con una ceja arqueada el balde vacío – Y pensar que usted es del dueño de casa…

-¡Pero si pescaste algo, querido! – exclamó Minerva llegando junto a su esposo y rió sorprendida por su logro.

-El señor Dumbledore tiene un don para atraer los peces – comentó el rubio viendo al matrimonio con amabilidad.

-Gracias, chico, pero creo que es sólo mi día de suerte. Desde mis días de juventud que no tengo contacto con la vida acuática – contestó halagado e inclinó la cabeza agradecido – Seguro que ya obtendrá más de un pez.

-Lo dudo – murmuró volviendo su vista al frente, observando como el hilo de su caña se perdía en el lago.

A su padre le encantaba pescar, pero a él desde pequeño le había desagradado. Pocas veces había conseguido sacar a un pez del agua al igual que las veces que había tenido que hacer aquella odiosa actividad. ¿Para qué sacar peces, si odiaba comer pescado? Al contrario de su familia, no era un amante de los mariscos y pescados. Cuando los comía les daba asco, en especial los mariscos y pescados traídos del mar, pero no les producía alergia o dolor de estómago. Simplemente no les gustaba. Por esa razón nunca había comprendido la afición de su padre de invitar a amigos a pescar, hacer campeonatos de pesca y pasar las tardes de verano con su caña en la mano.

Sintió que la señorita Parkinson se acercó hasta quedar a su lado izquierdo y lo miraba interesada.

-¿Desde cuándo ha visto a la señorita Weasley y a su familia? – preguntó en un tono que aparentaba ser inocente.

-Creo que sabe que ayer me encontré con ellos visitando la mansión, ya que alguno de los criados debió habérselos dicho – contestó sin quitarle la mirada al suave movimiento de las aguas del lago.

-Sí, están de viaje. La señorita Weasley se ve bastante cansada y pálida, si me deja apuntar…

-Ha viajado en invierno, por supuesto que está pálida por la falta de sol y cansada por ir de un lugar a otro – replicó frunciendo el ceño por el obvio tono despreciativo.

Ella bufó enojada por la actitud del rubio. ¡Estaba defendiendo a esa pobretona!

-Aún así… No creo que sea atractiva. Ni que tenga los ojos más hermosos que haya visto, aunque muchos hombres se deslumbren con tal sólo verla. Es sólo una pequeña pelirroja con poca gracia – dijo resueltamente y con una voz cargada de odio.

Al notar que él no le respondía y ni se tomaba la molestia de mirarla, siguió:

-Aún recuerdo la vez que su hermano estuvo en Netherfield enfermo y ella vino, luego vino toda la familia a ver al estúpido pelirrojo ése… ¿Qué memoria tiene para no recordar sus exactas palabras? – Se le acercó y le habló en voz baja, tratando que sus labios rozaran su oído – "Si la señorita Weasley es hermosa, entonces su madre es inteligente".

¿Cómo no iba a acordarse? Lo dijo exactamente después que los Weasleys se habían ido y fuera el día anterior a que Ron Weasley volviera a su casa después de una gran gripe. Había dicho esas palabras cuando se había dado cuenta que sentía algo demasiado fuerte y peligroso por la señorita Weasley. En aquel tiempo cuando la posición social, el apellido y el renombre eran algo importante para su vida. Había sido un asno por siquiera decirlas. Sus antiguos principios eran absurdos, porque no importaba más que fuera una buena e íntegra mujer para que tuviera todo el derecho de sentir el amor que sentía por ella. Ginny Weasley era hermosa, inteligente, ingeniosa, sarcástica y muy valiente para no guardarse opiniones ante nada ni nadie.

Se giró y apenas siguió tomando la caña con una de sus manos. Enfrentó aquellos ojos negros y pequeños sin siquiera parpadear.

La joven retrocedió asustada por la gélida y odiosa mirada que le dirigía Draco Malfoy.

-No niego que dije aquellas sonsas palabras hace meses atrás – admitió con calma y enarcó las cejas – Pero el tiempo ha pasado y me retracto, porque sé que la señorita Weasley es una de las más bellas e inteligentes mujeres que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Viendo que parecía no tener nada más que agregar, él le dio la espalda y entró en la animada conversación que mantenían los tíos de Ginny a unos metros más allá.

Pansy Parkinson dio dos bocanadas de aire tratando de controlar las enormes ganas de llorar y se alejó del lugar sin decir nada. Sus palabras la habían dañado a ella misma.

**OoOoO**

El día había pasado casi volando para todos, a excepción de Pansy Parkinson que se mantenía apartada en una esquina de la mesa sin hablar, y se encontraban tomando el té antes que Ginny y sus tíos volvieran a la posada para continuar su viaje.

Ginny se sintió contenta de ver que sus tíos se llevaran tan bien Hermione y estuvo pendiente de la conversación de los debes constitucionales ingleses hasta que una mano rozó la suya.

-Señor Malfoy… - musitó apartando la mano nerviosa.

-¿Podría ser tan amable de pasarme el azúcar, por favor? – le pidió observando el azucarero al otro lado de la mesa. Ella asintió y lo tomó con facilidad. Cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto, ambos se sonrojaron levemente – Cuénteme cómo lo ha pasado en el día.

-Oh, muy bien – respondió sonriendo y él la imitó. Dio unos golpecitos con la cucharita a la taza del té y la dejó en la mesa – Hermione me enseñó todos los libros y tesoros que tiene en su biblioteca… Tiene una copia en griego asombrosa del filósofo Epicteto, manuscritos de la realeza francesa, una de las primeras ediciones de "El Quijote de la Mancha" en inglés que se hayan publicado… ¡Es anonadante!

-Me hubiera encantado ser yo quien la guiara en su visita, pero estuvo en buenas manos. Mi amiga presente conoce incluso mejor que yo mismo mi propia biblioteca – No pudo evitar reír por el entusiasmo de la muchacha – Es bueno verla más contenta que el día de ayer.

-No me sentía muy bien, estaba cansada… - se excusó suspirando feliz por oír su grandiosa risa.

En la salita irrumpió la criada que los había recibido el día anterior. En sus manos traía una carta.

-Es para usted, señorita Weasley – dijo extendiéndosela. Ginny la tomó extrañada – Un joven de la posada donde hospeda la trajo. Dijo que parecía ser de suma importancia.

-Muchas gracias… Con su permiso – Se levantó de su asiento observando la carta atentamente. Reconoció la caligrafía de Ron al instante en la parte frontal – Volveré dentro de poco – agregó antes de salir al pasillo.

Abrió la carta percatándose que estaba sucia y bastante arrugada. Quizás llevaba días en su busca y recién hoy día había llegado a sus manos. De hecho, lo era, la fecha de la carta era desde hacía tres días atrás.

'_Mi querida Ginny:_

_Creo que papá debe aprender a escuchar tus malos presentimientos. Sucedió lo que tú habías anticipado. Le habías dicho, tanto como nosotros, que era una pésima idea dejar que Lily fuera a Brighton. ¿Es que acaso saber que no es su hija, estar rodeada de militares y estar a cargo de los gemelos no es ya algo para no permitir que fuera?_

_En fin, el punto es que ayer supimos que Lily había huido de la casa donde se hospedaba con los gemelos… y apuesta con quién lo hizo: El grandioso Oliver Wood. O mejor dicho, James Potter._

_¿Cómo puede ser que esa estúpida chiquilla se haya escapado con un militar ni siquiera siendo comprometidos?_

_Lo peor de toda esta tragedia es que por todos nuestros medios averiguamos que se han ido a Londres y aún no contraen matrimonio. Además que los tíos ya se han enterado y sólo puedo decirte que Troya ardiente se vive con horrores en la casa de nuestro tío._

_Papá ya se ha ido a Londres para pedirle disculpas al tío por permitir que Lily fuera a Brighton y ayudar de todas las maneras posibles para encontrarla. También sería de ayuda que el tío Albus fuera, como trabajaba para el rey, aún conserva muchos de sus contactos de alto renombre que pueden hacer funcionar la búsqueda con gran suceso._

_Como debes imaginarte, aunque Lily no sea su hija, mamá está en cama alegando que toda la familia cargara con la desgracia que dejara nuestra prima por tener nuestro apellido y saberse alojada en nuestra casa. Los gemelos han vuelto de Brighton y no hacen más que despotricar sin hacer nada concreto para ayudar._

_Por favor, dile al tío Albus que se le necesita en Londres con urgencia, en casa del hermano de nuestro padre y ven a casa pronto. Además de extrañarte, se necesita a una persona racional para poder manejar la casa entera de buena manera._

_Te quiero y apresúrate,_

_Tu hermano Ronald.'_

Tomó aire varias veces mientras dejaba caer la carta en el piso sin siquiera pensar en recogerla. Lágrimas de rabia se agolparon en sus ojos y peleaban por salir, pero ella no podía llorar en un momento como éste.

La puerta de la sala donde tomaban el té se abrió y de ella salió el señor Malfoy, aparentemente buscándola, porque al verla apoyada en la pared del pasillo a pocos pasos, sonrió preguntándole por qué se demoraba tanto.

Al acercársele, vio que se encontraba con los ojos llorosos y temblaba ligeramente. Su sonrisa desapareció y le preguntó qué ocurría.

-Tengo que decirle a mi tío… ahora – dijo volviendo a tomar varias bocanas de aire para tratar de calmarse – Tengo que… - Hizo un movimiento para ir al salón, pero él la tomó por los hombros y la volvió a dejar apoyada en la pared.

-No puede caminar en esas condiciones. Yo mismo iré a decirle que venga… - La miró alarmado y Ginny sólo soltó un gemido mientras lloraba con más fuerzas – Dios mío, qué habrá pasado para que esté así.

-Lo peor, señor Malfoy, lo peor… Noticias devastadoras - Vio cómo aquellos ojos grises la animaban con cariño a contar qué ocurría y suspiró sintiéndose la más afectada por culpa de la insensatez cometida por su prima – Lily fue a Brighton con mis hermanos gemelos, a visitar por un tiempo a la milicia que se había retirado del pueblo. Ron me acaba de informar que ella se escapó… hace cuatro días… con Potter – finalizó volviendo a hundirse en su llanto.

Sus manos pálidas le acariciaron los hombros haciéndola temblar extasiada y confusa de sentir tanta satisfacción cuando a la vez también se sentía miserable; y él creyendo que temblaba de rabia, empezó a acariciar sus hombros con más intensidad para consolarla.

-Sabía quién era Potter… y al único que se lo dije fue a Ron. Fue un error enorme. Si mi padre hubiera sabido de lo capaz que era ese hombre, jamás hubiera dejado que fuera a Brighton – Hizo un mohín - ¡Pero ya es muy tarde, no se puede hacer nada!

-No sabe cuánto lo siento y me horroriza la noticia – dijo con una nota de enojo en su voz - ¿Está segura que huyeron?

-Sí. Están en Londres y aún no se han casado – contestó queriendo acercarse más a él y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho – Papá ya fue a Londres para encontrarse con mi tío, el padre de Lily, y encontrarlos. Y aunque también vaya mi tío Albus, será inútil. Londres es enorme, no podrán hallarlos… Es… tan terrible – Volvió a romper en lágrimas.

El señor Malfoy se alejó de Ginny, apartando sus manos de los hombros de la muchacha, y ella lo miró dándose cuenta que estaba ante un hombre que le daba importancia al rango social. Y ella estaba en desgracia por su prima que había huido sin contraer matrimonio con un oficial del ejército.

-Esperaría decirle algunas palabras para hacerla sentir mejor, pero… Siento tanto que deba retirarse tan pronto. La visita fue muy corta – dijo tan cariñosamente, que Ginny dejó de respirar encantada por oírlo decir aquellas palabras – Iré a buscar a su tío. Por favor, quédese aquí y no haga ningún movimiento… También le traeré una silla.

Observó cómo desaparecía por la puerta del salón a unos pocos pasos de donde se encontraba.

Y se dio cuenta de todo.

Los latidos acelerados con su presencia, un calor agradable que se expandía por su cuerpo sólo al tomarle el brazo, el placer que sentía al oler el exquisito y varonil aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, la sonrisa que aparecía al notar cómo sus cejas se arqueaban más de lo regular en cualquier persona, la alegría que le daba al oír su estridente risa, y las cosquillas en el estómago al pensar en él. En su pelo, en su nariz recta, en la pequeña y casi inadvertida cicatriz en su ceja, sus labios finos, sus ojos grises que podían transmitir tanto calor que la aturdían.

No estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Simplemente no estaba enamorada.

Amaba a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Gracias por sus reviews y buenos deseos. Lo pasé excelente en mi viaje y volví con las energías renovadas. 

A pesar del nombre del capítulo tan poco alentador, quería darles un regalo de navidad que valiera la pena (y como no soy millonaria para traerles autos convertibles a todos), pensé que alargar el capítulo hasta este punto es una buena idea. Algo que realmente adoro de la novela y no de la película, es que uno se da cuenta que Elizabeth se enamora de Mr. Darcy en este punto, además que se dice, es tan obvio. Es el momento indicado para que ella se de cuenta que lo ama. Además, vamos a admitirlo, creo que leer (y en mi caso escribir) a una Ginny despistada por nuevas sensaciones sin explicaciones y negándose era demasiado aburrido… Necesitábamos el nuevo paso. En fin, el punto es: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS. Pásenlo excelente y traten de compartir esta oportunidad con sus seres queridos.

Bien, a modo de propaganda, me gustaría decirles a todos los que leen la saga de Crepúsculo o Twilight, en inglés, (y han leído ya Luna Nueva), que subí un one-shot navideño de Edward y Bella. Así que los invito a entrar en mi profile, buscar el fic _"Estrellas de navidad"_ y leerlo.

¿Sabían que un buen regalo de navidad para esta pobre loca que escribe el fic sería recibir reviews, además que lean su fic de Crepúsculo? Creo que es más que asumido que me encanta recibir sus opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc. Es simple y toma poco tiempo, sólo apretando el botón _GO_ de abajo y escribir unas cuantas palabras.

Que estén muy bien y nos vemos, adiós!


	12. Señor y señora Potter

Capítulo 12: 'Señor y señora Potter'

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, se sentó en la silla que señor Malfoy le traía y oyó a su alrededor voces preguntándole lo ocurrido. Apuntó la carta en el suelo y esperó a que sus tíos terminaran de leerla para rogarle que fuera a Londres en ese preciso momento.

-Sí, claro, tengo que ir a la casa del señor Weasley – dijo Albus Dumbledore seriamente y le puso una mano en el hombro a Ginny para reconfortarla – Niña, no te preocupes, haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos y lo imposible para encontrarla… ¿Cuál es la dirección de tu tío?

Apenas recordaba que le había dicho el nombre de la calle donde vivía el padre de Lily y cuando Hermione la obligó a beber un vaso con agua para calmarla. Todo parecía moverse más lento de lo usual, más pesado. Incluso su propio cuerpo era tan pesado que le costaba enderezar la espalda o poner una mejor posición de las piernas.

Su prima menor había ido a Brighton a sabiendas que era peligroso ir a un lugar lejos de sus padres, a cargo de dos adultos irresponsables, y en un sitio lleno de militares; en su mayoría bastante jóvenes. ¿Cómo había cometido la estupidez de huir con James Potter? Era una chica linda, dulce, gentil; un buen partido para cualquiera y cometía la insensatez de escapar con un oficial que no tenía buena fama… Al menos que sólo pocas personas conocían. Había utilizado a la hermana menor de Draco Malfoy para hurtarle su fortuna, le había roto el corazón con falsas promesas de amor. Lily podía quedar en la misma situación. Su padre no le daba dinero ni le daría su herencia hasta que se casara, por lo que podría abandonarla en algún pasaje de Londres, sin recursos para salvarse y con la virtud manchada. Su padre, su madre, sus dos hermanas se verían afectadas. E incluso toda la familia Weasley, como ella misma.

La sangre le hervía del tal solo pensar qué podía ser capaz ese Potter con su prima. ¿Y si aprovechaba de quitarle la honra, de paso? Oh… Era un hombre, después de todo. Quizás no sólo se contentara con manchar su honra, si no que también arrebatársela.

No se dio cuenta cuando el señor Malfoy le ofreció uno de sus carruajes a sus tíos para que fueran a Londres, así ella volvería a La Madriguera en el coche de su tío.

Mientras su tía les pedía discreción sobre el tema, en especial al señor Malfoy, Hermione y la señorita Parkinson; ella se despidió de cada uno agradeciendo su tiempo y amabilidad para ayudarla en aquel imprevisto.

-Conserva las esperanzas, tu prima aparecerá – le dijo Hermione abrazándola una vez más.

-Muchas gracias – Trató de sonreír y le dirigió una intensa mirada al señor Malfoy, aunque ya se había despedido de él, le hubiera encantado abrazarlo – Escríbame cuanto antes pueda, tío, por favor. En casa están desesperados.

La partida fue corta y vertiginosa. Las figuras de sus tíos, de Hermione, la engreída Pansy Parkinson y del señor Malfoy se perdieron casi sin que se diera cuenta; y poco después el gran castillo feudal se empequeñecía mientras el carruaje avanzaba a una velocidad más rápida de la acostumbrada, por ser tres caballos los que lo tiraban, saliendo del sector de Derby, y muy pronto a dejar atrás todo el distrito de Derbyshire.

Ginny pasó a la posada a recoger su equipaje y avisarle al dueño que sus tíos vendrían más tarde para pagarle y llevarse sus cosas.

El paisaje verde de a poco se fue perdiendo para ser reemplazado por colinas cubiertas de nieve, algunos árboles desnudos y congelados, y pocas casas a mucha distancia unas de otras con una chimenea humeando precariamente. El distrito de Derbyshire parecía vivir un invierno acogedor en medio del invierno que ella conocía tan bien: Nieve, naturaleza casi muerta y un frío atroz.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes que amaba al señor Malfoy?

Ahora que repasaba con exactitud cada síntoma de su cuerpo y cada sensación que le producía el rubio, parecía una respuesta obvia. Y no le sorprendía saber que lo amaba. De cierta forma sabía que él era más que un simple conocido en su vida, que era más importante que un orgulloso millonario; era como si siempre hubiera sabido que lo amaba inconscientemente. Jamás se detuvo a contemplar por qué reaccionaba de la forma que lo hacía cuando lo veía porque era algo esperado por su inconsciencia. ¿O debía llamarle su corazón?

Su corazón latía tan rápido y tan profundamente cuando estaba cerca de él, que la hacían sentirse agitada y llena de vitalidad. Tal y como en las pocas novelas que trataban de amor describían; aunque era diferente. Siempre había leído de caballeros que alababan a su señora, reyes que cortejaban a una princesa o pastores declarando su amor a una bella joven; pero nunca había leído de una mujer enamorada de un hombre, de los sentimientos que sentía ella cuando lo veía, cuando lo tocaba, cuando conversaban o sus miradas se cruzaban. ¿Acaso lo que decían las novelas de caballeros enamorados, era la misma manera en que ella se sentía cuando veía a Draco Malfoy?

El carruaje se detuvo. Miró por la ventana y era de noche. El chofer se bajó y abrió la puerta para pedirle permiso para descansar unos minutos antes de reanudar el viaje. Ginny asintió diciéndole que se tomara todo el tiempo que quisiera para descansar que quisiera, con la condición que llegaran lo más pronto posible a Ottery St. Catchpole.

La interrogante que más le intrigaba era desde cuándo lo amaba para no sorprenderse. Debía ser desde ya hacía más tiempo del que sospechaba, sino no estaría tan calmada para darse por enterada de sus sentimientos hacia el hombre más orgulloso que había conocido.

**OoOoO**

-¡Por favor, madre, quédate en cama, si no quieres que yo sea la que me escape para deshonrar a la familia!

-Ginny… - le advirtió Ron alarmado por la discusión entre ambas mujeres.

-¡Chiquilla imprudente y altanera! – replicó su madre con el rostro tornándose rojo.

-¿Podrías, por favor, quedarte calmada por unas horas hasta la cena? – preguntó aparentando más serenidad y miró muy seria a su progenitora. Molly Weasley se acomodó entre sus frazadas y asintió en silencio – Gracias. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a revisar cómo va la cena… - Salió del cuarto.

Había llegado ya hacía dos días y se había encontrado con La Madriguera en un completo desastre. Las cocineras no sabían qué hacer, los corredores estaban atestados de nieve, la comida de las gallinas se había acabado, su madre se lamentaba como alma en pena desde su cama y molestaba a Ron con mandados irrelevantes, que lo hacían perder tiempo y, por ende, no podía ocuparse de la casa.

Le molestaba de sobremanera la actitud de su madre. Podría esperarse de la madre de Lily que estuviera en cama, sintiéndose gravemente enferma, ya que su hija había huido con un joven causando revuelo y escándalo. Era su hija, era la deshonra que traía su hija a la familia. Pero no podía ser que la tía de la niña, y tía política porque no era ni hermana de alguno de los tíos, llorara desvalida encerrada en su cuarto. Era una imprudencia que Lily bajo el cuidado de ellos hubiera sufrido esta suerte, incluso podían culparse por haberle permitido ir a un lugar sin mayor supervisión; pero ninguna desgracia iba a caer sobre ellos… Sólo iban a ser los más odiados de la familia Weasley por no cuidar de Lily como se lo merecía.

Entró a la cocina y se alegró de ver que las cocineras estaban haciendo su trabajo. Por lo menos algo mejoraba…

Tomó una cesta de peras que estaba junto a la despensa y se propuso a hacer el postre, ya que el almuerzo iba por buen camino. Las peló con suma rapidez para odiar cocinar.

-Me parece surrealista que pueda tranquilizarse con tus gritos y órdenes – dijo Ron llegando a la cocina y saludó a las cocineras con una inclinación de cabeza. Se acercó a su hermana y vio con interés como pelaba las peras sin que las cáscaras se quebraran al pasar el cuchillo por ellas – Es tan bueno tenerte en casa… - murmuró en tono aliviado.

-Pareciera que un huracán dio una visita por estos lugares. ¿Cómo no me llegó antes tu carta para regresar antes?

-Estabas lejos, es comprensible que demorara días en que te encontrará… - Se puso a su lado y le sonrió alegremente – Cuéntame de tu viaje, me has hablado muy poco. Estuviste en el distrito de Derbyshire.

-Realmente maravilloso. El invierno sólo trae un poco de frío y no vi nieve en todos los días que anduvimos por allí – comentó contenta de cambiar de tema porque su mal humor era permanente desde que había llegado – Nos hospedamos en una pequeña posada y paseamos mucho. Tuvimos la suerte de ir a la ciudad de Derby y ver el antiguo castillo feudal…

-Si no mal sé, ése castillo es actualmente la mansión de los Malfoy – dijo pensativo y ella asintió sin mirarlo, ya que sabía lo que vendría a continuación - ¿Y te encontraste con el bastardo de Malfoy? – preguntó con interés.

-No le digas de esa forma, Ron, es desagradable – El cuchillo atravesó la cáscara y sacó un gran pedazo de la pera. Trató de pasar inadvertida y dejó la fruta de lado para seguir con otra de la cesta – Sí, me encontré con él. El primer día que visitábamos la mansión, llegó y nos ofreció ir al día siguiente a pasar el día junto con Hermione Granger y su adorable hermanastra.

La cara de Ron podría describirse como un poema. Atravesó por una gama de sentimientos que empezaron por la sorpresa, le siguieron la alegría, luego la tristeza y la rabia, para después ocultarse bajo el manto de la indiferencia. Preguntó en tono casual cómo se encontraban y si habían novedades.

Si le decía que Hermione estaba bien sabiendo que su hermano la había amado y tenía posibilidades que en el presente aún lo estuviera, y que dejó puesto el consejo de regresar a Netherfield para solucionar los asuntos pendientes que tenían; armaría un escándalo. Ron era de por sí muy tímido y reservado por su privacidad, entonces que ella viniera a entrometerse tan tajante en su vida lo molestaría demasiado, quizás hasta el punto de no hablarle por días o para siempre.

-Ambas estaban en perfecta salud – respondió lanzándole una mirada significativa y sonrió – Hermione me comentó que nunca supo de tu estadía en Londres.

-Porque no me quería ver, por supuesto – replicó el pelirrojo duramente – O tal vez se había olvidado de mi nombre y cuando se lo dijeron, no pensó en el pueblerino que conoció el verano. Soy tan poca cosa-

-¿Cómo puedes osar decir semejantes odiosidades? – preguntó horrorizada por sus palabras y dejó el cuchillo en la mesa enojada. Lo miró muy seria mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal – La locura debe haberte dominado para que creas lo que dices.

-Hay que aceptar la realidad… Yo jamás signifique nada en su vida, por lo que mi existencia no le interesa. Donde me encuentre, si es en Londres o en la India, es sin relevancia para su agitada vida llena de bailes, cócteles y funciones al teatro – Su quijada se ponía rígida y sus pupilas se dilataron.

Nunca pudiera haber creído que Ron estaba tan dolido. Había vuelto de Londres tan abierto, tan contento y tranquilo, que parecía haberlo superado… Todo era una vulgar mentira para aparentar que no le había afectado la ida de Hermione.

Uno de los criados entró diciendo que traía una carta dirigida a la familia. Ron dijo que no estaba de humor, así que bajaría para almorzar, y se fue. La muchacha recibió la carta y escuchó los veloces pasos de su hermano subiendo la escalera.

'_Adorada familia:_

_Discúlpenme por no preguntar por cómo se encuentran, pero creo que con la llegada de Ginny todo debe estar más calmado, y Ron podrá encargarse de las plantaciones y animales mejor._

_Aquí aún no brilla la victoria. Ayer supimos que Wood había sido visto en una cantina junto a Lily, pero no se sabe nada de dónde hospedan ni tampoco frecuentan el lugar, por lo que la única certeza que tenemos es la confirmación que están en la capital._

_De mucha ayuda ha sido Albus y su esposa, que han movido varios de sus contactos en la realeza para buscar entre la alta elite londinense y las clases más bajas._

_Mi hermano ya no me odia por haber permitido que Lily fuera a Brighton, pero estoy seguro que si su hija no es encontrada y casada dentro de poco, podríamos enemistarnos sin tregua alguna, lo que me entristece muchísimo, aún a pesar que la culpa sea toda mía. Debí haberlo pensado mejor… Jamás habría dejado a Ginny ir a Brighton, aunque me lo rogara de rodillas. Fue una falta de cordura de la que no me di cuenta antes…_

_Con su pesar, les digo que volveré a casa. No puedo ayudar mucho aquí, ya que no soy de la alta sociedad como mi hermano o con contactos de la realeza como su tío Albus, por lo que mi misión ya está terminada._

_Les quiere,_

_Arthur Weasley'._

-¿Papá regresa? – preguntó Ginny releyendo la parte en donde decía que volvía - ¡Esto es inaudito! – gritó arrugando la carta y las cocineras saltaron asustadas - ¡RON!

Ante las miradas atónitas de las cocineras y los cacareos de las gallinas, Ginny salió de la cocina dándole un golpe seco a la puerta.

**OoOoO**

-Traigo algo que podría alegrarte el día… - dijo Ron entrando a la habitación.

El día había amanecido nublado y con la apariencia que fuera a llover, como si estuviera a la par con el estado anímico de la pelirroja. Desde que había leído la carta que su padre había enviado, sentía que quería reventar de rabia… pero su fulminante ira dio paso a un silencio triste para acompañarla en la mañana.

Desayunó sola en el comedor y se preparó para hacer los deberes domésticos. Ordenó a las cocineras cuál sería el almuerzo, ordeñó a tres vacas, le dijo a uno de los criados que preparara mantequilla, pidió a un empleado que fuera al centro a comprarle lana para tejer, y le llevó el desayuno a la cama a su madre. Todo en menos de dos horas.

Al oír lo que decía Ron, la señora Weasley se irguió y la taza de su bandeja tembló dejando caer un poco de té en el plato.

Ginny arqueó una ceja desafiante a su hermano, apostando que nada la haría sentirse mejor dentro de muchas horas, y tomó la carta que él le extendía.

-Está dirigida para papá – dijo levantando la mirada del sobre - ¿Leíste su correspondencia?

-Es de parte de su hermano, creo que la curiosidad me ganó… - se excusó sonriéndole y se acercó a la cama de su madre a saludarla.

-Dime qué dice, querida – le pidió su madre con la voz cansada y quebrada.

-Bien… - Leyó rápidamente y a medida que avanzaba, sus cejas alcanzaron una altura casi imposible en cualquier persona. Bajó la carta y los miró incrédula – Encontraron a Lily y a Wood. Él pidió una cantidad de libras para desposarla, y se han casado ayer en la tarde. También el tío prometió darles una suma de libras cada mes porque la paga de Wood en el ejército no es buena…

-¿Lily se casó a los dieciséis años? – preguntó la señora Weasley encantada y dio unos aplausos entusiastas provocando que el té se derramara por toda la bandeja.

-Ten cuidado – le dijo su hijo quitándole la bandeja de las piernas.

-¿Sólo te preocupes a la edad que se casó? – Ginny lanzó la carta a la cama y se puso de pie de la mecedora a la esquina de la habitación - ¡Por suerte contrajo matrimonio antes que la su honra y el valor de su familia quedara intacto!... ¡El tío no va a culpar a papá de por vida por haber permitido que su hija se escapara con un rufián!

-Obviamente me alegro que tu prima haya sido encontrada y se haya casado – replicó la mujer llevándose una mano al pecho con una expresión herida – El bienestar de cualquier familiar es de suma importancia… Pero también habla de lo maravilloso es que tu prima tenga asegurado su futuro con un hombre tan caballero como Oliver Wood…

-¿Vas a seguir desayunando o me llevo tu bandeja? – preguntó suspirando al saber qué rumbo tomaría la conversación.

-No, puedes llevártela… Y me encantaría que también tú te aseguraras la vida. ¿Cuántas propuestas has tenido y las has rechazado? Es casi una maldición que recae sobre la familia tus…

Le quitó la bandeja a Ron y se fue escuchando los disparates que hablaba su progenitora.

Bufó enojada al pensar en algo que no les había dicho de la carta: El tío informaba que Lily vendría en una semana más junto a su marido para visitarlos y disculparse por las preocupaciones que los hicieron pasar.

El sólo imaginar que tendría que sonreír falsamente al señor y señora Potter la hacía marearse…

**OoOoO**

La semana pasó rápida. Siempre que se sabe que algo malo vendrá o que se desea que el tiempo transcurra lento, ocurre todo lo contrario. Dios se aliaba junto a la mala suerte para que los días pasaran volando y de pronto ella se encontrara ayudando a darle los últimos toques de crema al pastel mientras que el sonido de las cucharas batiendo, los gritos de su madre dando órdenes a cada empleado, los cerdos chillando enloquecidos, la cocinera pidiendo más sal para el caldo; la inundaban. Y la hacían sentirse más desgraciada de lo que ya se sentía.

Los que más ansiaban ver a Lily y James Potter eran los gemelos y su madre. Los primeros querían disculparse con su prima por no haberla cuidado; de hecho, habían revelado días después que apenas veían a la muchacha porque se encontraban ocupados visitando a unas mujercitas de por ahí. La segunda, quería ver el anillo y felicitarla por el matrimonio.

Ron gritó anunciando que ya habían llegado.

El revuelo de la cocina era indescriptible. Un chillido ansioso de su madre fue seguido por la mujer corriendo a recibir a los invitados al mismo tiempo que las cocineras se miraban espantadas.

Siguió a su madre quitándose el delantal y lo dejó colgado en el perchero escondido en una esquina oscura, junto al paragüero. Se bajó las mangas del vestido y se dio una fugaz mirada en el espejo del recibidor, comprobando que lucía decente, aunque no se veía tan contenta como su madre estaba.

Agradeció que la nieve se hubiera derretido porque pensó en cuántas veces se aumentaría el frío que la golpeó si el campo estuviera cubierto del manto blanco. Se cruzó de brazos tratando de no temblar y apresuró el paso para entrar en calor.

-Buenos días, familia – dijo Lily saliendo del carruaje y fue abrazada por la señora Weasley.

-¡Buenos días para ustedes! – saludó la mujer separándose de la joven y puso sus manos en su rostro examinándola – La hermosura del matrimonio ha llegado a tu vida, niña.

-Buenos días, señor Wood – saludó el señor Weasley al oficial que miraba cómo ambas mujeres reían.

Ginny rodó los ojos asqueada por la escena. No sabía qué era peor: Su madre y Lily hablando de las maravillas del matrimonio, o su padre y Potter entablando una conversación protocolar.

-¡Prima! – Lily se abalanzó sobre Ginny y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. ¿Desde cuándo Lily saludaba en la forma típica española? - ¡No te he visto en años!... Te ves preciosa. ¿Cómo has estado?

-No nos hemos visto en un par de semanas – corrigió sonando lo más cordial que podía – Cansada, pero bien. Aunque no como tú… Te notas radiante de felicidad – agregó con una nota de incredulidad que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los tres varones presentes.

-¿Por qué no pasamos? – propuso el señor Weasley poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hija y la miró advirtiéndole que no dijera una palabra más.

-Por supuesto – contestó Lily sonriendo.

-Buenos días, señorita Weasley – James Potter se situó a su lado mientras enfilaban a la casa.

-Buenos para usted – contestó con una mueca desdeñosa y se apresuro para alcanzar a los gemelos, que iban un poco más adelante.

Pasaron directamente a almorzar, porque la mesa ya estaba lista y las criadas traían las bandejas llenas de suculentas comidas que habían preparado con mucho esmero y anticipación para la ocasión especial.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron las más aburridas y atroces para Ginny. Lily habló casi todo el rato sobre cómo su Oliver le profesaba amor, cómo habían viajado a Londres, lo romántico que era su Oliver, la vil pelea que tuvo con su padre cuando los habían encontrado, el anillo de diamantes que le especificó a su Oliver para que le diera antes de casarse esa misma tarde, la odisea para conseguir un vestido decente en sólo una tarde, y mil detalles que realmente no le interesaban. Pero no podía evitar oírla hablar porque se sentaba a su lado.

La otra conversación era guiada por James Potter –en todo caso, le daba rabia cuando alguien lo llamaba por su nuevo nombre: Oliver Wood-, donde decía que ahora como oficial casado tendría que viajar menos y estaría destinado por un par de años en cada lugar. En tres días más partirían al norte para vivir allí una buena cantidad de tiempo.

Comenzó a jugar pinchando su tenedor una y otra vez en el pollo cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención:

-… ¡Me asusté tanto! De repente entraron varias personas y entre ellas mi padre, el marido de mi hermana mayor, el hermano de usted, tía, aquel que había trabajo para la corona; y el señor Malfoy. Fue espeluznante – dijo Lily tomando un sorbo de su vino y negó con la cabeza – Fue entonces cuando arreglaron el matrimonio-

-¿El señor Malfoy? – preguntó Ginny atrayendo la atención de su prima. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta y parpadeó sin decir nada - ¿Por qué el señor Malfoy aparecería en donde se escondían?

La muchacha se limpió con la servilleta y se inclinó hacia ella para hablar con más discreción. Lucía un poco avergonzada, podía distinguir Ginny.

-No debería haberlo mencionado. Se lo prometí al señor Malfoy… – dijo apenada, pero movió la mano despreocupadamente – En fin, ya está hecho el daño. Él fue quien hizo todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Él fue quien sabía dónde estábamos. Parecía que conocía a Oliver desde antes porque sabía de los lugares que él frecuentaba en la capital… - explicó tomando su copa de vino y la movió en círculos lentos – Él fue quien pagó la primera suma de libras para que Oliver me pidiera matrimonio. También se ofreció para ser mi padrino de bodas… ¿Sabes qué tan horrendo es que un tipo tan engreído como ése hubiera sido mi padrino? – preguntó con voz exasperada y bebió de su copa – Terrible. Él hizo todo. Y por una extraña razón me pidió, en realidad, a todos los que estaban en mi matrimonio, que nadie, menos la familia de Arthur Weasley debía enterarse… Lo dijo estrictamente… - Miró por unos segundos a su prima y luego ella se giró al escuchar a su tía llamarla - ¡Oh, claro! Este diamante es importado de…

Con que Draco Malfoy había sido quien los había encontrado y convenció a Potter de que se casara con Lily, arregló el matrimonio, él fue padrino… Incluso podría ser que él mismo se haya encargado de los detalles sosos de su prima como el vestido o ese anillo de diamantes carísimo. Todo para que Lily no perdiera su honra y dejara en vergüenza a la familia, casándose con el hombre con quien había huido.

Pero… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? El señor Malfoy no era tan desconsiderado como pensaba, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera motivos para viajar a Londres y ocuparse de las estupideces que cometía su prima. Y si los tuviera, entonces para qué gastar dinero en un matrimonio completo. Ya con haberlos encontrado y con su presencia, era suficiente. El aporte monetario era algo que iba más allá de la buena disposición…

También se preguntaba por qué no quería que ningún miembro de su familia se enterara de su inmensa ayuda. Le hubieran agradecido, y es más, lo harían si pudiera contarles a su familia del secreto. Ella misma se sentía capaz de ir a su mansión a agradecerle por haber salvado a sus tíos y primas del escarnio público. Y tampoco se odiaban. No se llevaban mal, ahora podían conversar sin indirectas hirientes… Ella lo amaba. ¿Cómo no iba a estar feliz de saberlo? Aunque, claro, él no estaba al tanto de aquel pequeño detalle.

El prolongado almuerzo se había acabado aún cuando Ginny seguía en sus pensamientos. Miles de preguntas y posibles respuestas la tenían ocupada, mientras los comensales se dirigían a la sala a tomar el té antes de que los invitados se dispusieran a partir.

No puso mucha atención a la conversación que mantenían sus padres y los señores Potter -o Wood, como ellos los conocían-. Estaba ocupada en sus cavilaciones fingiendo que su concentración estaba puesta en el juego de cartas que tenía con los gemelos y Ron.

La pregunta que finalmente siempre venía después de un rato de darle vueltas al asunto eran las motivaciones que movían a Draco Malfoy a haberla ayudado en el anonimato. ¿Por qué se había dado la molestia de resolver aquel embrollo, si no eran más que conocidos?

Por muy soñador que sonara, la parte romántica de Ginny, la que creía en las novelas y fantasías que leía; quería creer que el único motivo que tenía era el amor que le tenía. Que él aún la amaba habiéndolo rechazado y que quería ayudar de cualquier forma para que fuera más feliz, aunque eso fuera lidiar con su molesta prima… Sin embargo, esa parte soñadora no tenía respuesta para lo siguiente: Si tanto quería ayudarla ¿para qué prometer no decirle a nadie de su presencia en el problema? Allí es donde dejaba de soñar y aterrizaba contra la realidad, llena de confusión.

La ida de los Potter fue cargada de dramatismo por su madre. Les deseó lo mejor en sus vidas, quería verlos con hijos lo más pronto y que le escribieran seguido para saber si James no era matado por alguno de los opositores de la realeza o el Primer Ministro. Ginny secretamente deseaba que un opositor le dejara un puñado de dinamita en su zapato para que muriera mientras hacía lo que mejor se le daba: Correr en su huida.

-Yo… Lamento tanto lo ocurrido – le dijo en voz baja una vez que se tenían que despedir.

-Yo más – Ginny suspiró mirando sus ojos cafés – Creí conocerlo, pero ya no. Espero que con el tiempo sea más sincero, porque no quiero que le haga daño a mi prima.

-No se preocupe – Bajó la mirada e inclinó la cabeza elegantemente.

-Suerte en lo que le depara Dios, señor Potter. Cuide mucho a la señora Potter – En su mente el nombre de Lily Potter no sonaba tan mal.

-Ella no sabe de mi cambio de nombre… - comentó sonriendo.

-Debería, Lily Wood no suena tan bien como Lily Potter. Estoy segura que ella puede conseguir que le devuelvan su verdadera identidad – dijo muy fría y le respondió su inclinación, para voltearse.

-¡Anda a visitarme pronto! – le pidió su prima envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-Claro – dijo sabiendo que trataría de hacer todo lo posible para viajar al norte a morirse frío y a ver a su prima.

La señora Weasley ondeó su mano hasta que el carruaje se perdía en la nube de polvo que formaba.

Entraron a la casa a paso lento, la señora Weasley comentando lo bien que se hallaba Lily y su esposo asintiendo sumiso. Ron miró a Ginny inquisitivo y ella sólo le alzó de hombros para decirle que como premio de consuelo por aquel tortuoso día, no los verían dentro de un año, incluso más si tenían suerte.

**OoOoO**

'_Querida Luna:_

_Me alegra haber recibido tu carta. Es una noticia asombrosa que Neville intente entrar al Poder Judicial, así podrá trabajar en la Corte Suprema. Si no mal me equivoco, para poder ingresar a aquel selecto grupo de abogados, hay que tener buenos contactos y un trabajo digno de admirar. Nunca creí que dijera esto, pero la situación lo amerita: Trabajar para Lady Umbridge sí dio sus frutos. Y ahora lo que me pregunto es cómo te sentaría una vida citadina… ¿Cómo sería mi mejor amiga en Londres? Sería mejor mandar una advertencia al intendente de la ciudad para que se cuiden de los _nargles_…_

_En cuanto a mí, no hay mucho que decir. Después del viaje frustrado con mis tíos, he estado confinada en casa ayudando en lo que puedo. Veo con extrañeza aquellos días en que mi madre fingía que agonizaba en cama por el escándalo de Lily, ya que ha vuelto a ser la misma mujer entusiasta y bastante intensa de siempre. Sabes que adoro a mi madre, pero aún no entiendo mucho de lo que ocurre en su cerebro… Quizás heredé mucho carácter de mi padre._

_La primavera ha hecho florecer los naranjos, por lo que disfruto de aquellas caminatazas que dábamos alrededor de los jardines de La Madriguera. ¿Los recuerdas, verdad? Aunque esta vez son sin conversaciones sobre animales fantásticos teorías desquiciadas, risas a costas de nuestra imaginación sin límites; ahora camino sola por varias horas. A veces llevo un libro, en otras Ron me acompaña, aunque son la minoría. ¿La primavera allá es tan magnífica y floreciente como la de nuestro pueblo? Cuéntame sobre tu jardín y si los de Lady Umbridge justifican los gastos estratosféricos._

_Y no hay nada más que agregar…'._

La puerta principal chirrió al abrirse. Unas pisadas se escucharon cuando la persona recién llegada se limpiaba la tierra de los zapatos en la raída alfombra y Ginny sintió cómo su padre saludaba al empleado que había regresado de hacer un envío al centro del pueblo.

-Aquí está el recibo de la encomienda, patrón – dijo el hombre y le entregó el recibo de la empresa de correos – Y… Hay algo más.

La pelirroja se reclinó en la silla del escritorio de su padre para poder ver por la puerta abierta del estudio, al empleado y su padre hablando junto a la escalera.

-¿Qué? – preguntó mientras examinaba el papel.

-Hay un rumor que está siendo la comidilla del pueblo – informó quitándose el mugroso gorro. El señor Weasley lo miró sin mucha curiosidad, porque odiaba los mil y un rumores que creaban para pasar el tiempo - Y parece que es verdad.

-¿No podrías venir a ayudarme, John? – se quejó Ron saliendo de la puerta de la cocina con un gran saco de maíz que apenas podía cargar – Hay que poner quince sacos en el coche, así que a trabajar.

-Los empleados de Netherfield están comprando comida, nuevas telas para las camas y abastecen la casa – prosiguió John sin hacerle caso a Ron – Al parecer, las damas que compraron la propiedad, vuelven al pueblo.

El saco de maíz produjo que las tablas del suelo y las puertas temblaran al caerse. Unos granos rodaron hasta la puerta de la entrada y el comedor, haciendo un ruido muy parecido al de miles de piedrecillas pequeñas rodando sin fin.

Volvió a erguirse y empujando con sus pies acercó la silla al escritorio. Giró la pluma varias veces entre sus manos mientras escuchaba la voz de su padre diciendo que los rumores eran sólo estupideces engendradas por la mente aburrida del hombre.

'… _Parece que Dios está de mi lado. Ahora sí hay algo que contar._

_¿Te acuerdas que te comenté que me encontré con Hermione Granger en la mansión Malfoy? Pues, todo parece dejar entrever que la conversación dio resultados porque se dice que va a volver a Netherfield muy pronto. ¿Te imaginas cómo…'._

Siguió escribiendo con rapidez la carta que le enviaría a su amiga, sin darse cuenta que por la ventana que daba al patio delantero, Ron salía apresurado cargando lo que quedaba de maíz en el saco.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** Hola! No saben cuán difícil fue sacar en limpio este capítulo… Escribía un par de palabras y me trababa, no podía continuar. Trataba después, y lo mismo. Así estuve por algunos días y, por fin, pude terminarlo. No es la séptima maravilla del mundo, pero está bien para ser un capítulo bastante aburrido, según yo.**

**Espero que ahora muchos entiendan por qué James Potter, con el nombre de Oliver Wood, debía ser "el malo" de la historia… ¿Cómo hubiera sonado Lily "Riddle"? Mal. Un pésimo nombre; al igual que Lily Wood. De hecho, creo que el hecho de no poner a James por su nombre original fue para que se entendiera que era un tipo fraudulento. Se cambió el nombre, engañó a Millicent Malfoy, estafó a mucha gente… No es de los trigos más limpios, pero, en el fondo, no es mala persona. Sólo necesita sacar a relucir su parte buena y para eso está su nueva esposa Lily :D!**

**Este es el último capítulo antes del nuevo año, así que FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2008! Muchas gracias a todos por sus saludos navideños, por cierto, y quisiera desearles a todos que el próximo año venga cargado de buenas experiencias y sea provechoso.**

**Nos vemos ya en el 2008… Felices fiestas, adiós!**


	13. El regreso a Ottery St Catchpole

Capítulo 13: 'El regreso a Ottery St. Catchpole'

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-No podría estar mejor – respondió con una sonrisa bastante poco convincente.

La salida al centro del pueblo no había sido una idea tan buena como sonaba en un principio. Además de algunas semillas que su hermano quería comprar para plantar girasoles para embellecer el jardín frontal de la casa, hacía falta tinta, estampillas para las cartas, pergaminos para escribir, entre otras necesidades. Su madre le había pedido a Ginny que la acompañara, y Ron se les unió. Parecía una buena idea. En los últimos días, el pelirrojo había estado más exaltado de lo normal; y quizás un pequeña distracción de La Madriguera, sería enriquecedora.

Desde que entraron a la primera tienda, casi todos se les acercaban para comentar si habían oído las últimas noticias. Y cuando decían que sí sabían del regreso de Hermione Granger, les daban más información. La hija del panadero les dijo que vendría sola, sin su hermanastra. Uno de los que cuidaba caballos en la plaza les contó que estaba todo listo en Netherfield para recibirla. Así muchos les hablaban y la señora Weasley miraba con preocupación a su hijo, para decir que no le concernía la noticia.

Ginny esquivó hábilmente a una niña que entraba a la tienda y corrió para alcanzar a su hermano.

-¿Estás seguro que no mientes? – Tiró de su chaqueta y él la miró enojado.

-No seas tan fastidiosa, por favor. Ni que tuvieras cinco años… Ya lo he dicho mil veces: Estoy bien – dijo retorciendo para zafarse de la mano que aún apretaba su chaqueta.

-¡Niños, vengan! – les gritó su madre un par de tiendas más adelante.

Caminó escrutando la espalda de Ron como si allí pudiera encontrar la verdad que callaba. Dijera lo que dijera, era siempre una mentira. Sí le importaba que Hermione volviera, sí le interesaba y ciertamente sí quería verla. Entendía perfectamente que se sintiera confundido, porque ella se fue sin darle explicaciones y rompiendo todos los sueños que había formado donde él y ella tenían un futuro juntos. Pero que mintiera descaradamente era algo distinto. No se encontraba bien. Si se encontrara bien, no andaría gritándoles a los empleados, corriendo de un lado a otro para llenarse de trabajo y así evitar los ratos familiares, no sería un huraño la mayoría de las veces. Así no era su hermano mayor.

En todo lo que siguió del día no volvió a hablar con él. Ni cuando terminaron las compras, ni cuando estuvieron en el coche y sólo ella con su madre conversaban, ni al cargar las cajas al llegar a casa. Si Ron quería ser un antisocial y taciturno para ahogarse en sus propias emociones, entonces ella sería igual. Sólo quería saber qué sentía y tratar de encontrar la manera de ayudarlo.

Para pasar el tiempo y olvidarse un poco del melodrama de su hermano, se dedicó a ordenar su cuarto. Encontró varios vestidos que ya no le quedaban y juguetes de su infancia. No se sorprendió de que lucieran casi nuevos. Una de las ventajas de ser la única niña era que todos los juguetes eran nuevos, ya que entre sus hermanos se habían heredado. También otra ventaja era que desde pequeña tuvo un cuarto para ella sola. Su madre nunca había visto con buenos ojos que una niña compartiera la habitación con un niño, aunque fueran sus hijos. En cambio, hasta que Percy se fue de la casa, casi todos compartían la habitación. Bueno, los gemelos aún lo hacían, pero ellos eran un caso especial. La facultad de ser gemelos siempre los había unido más en comparación con los otros hermanos. Ginny siempre se había preguntado cómo sería tener una gemela.

También aprovecho para organizar mejor su humilde y pequeño escritorio, que se había transformado en un tocador de belleza desde que Lily había llegado a quedarse con ellos.

Había recibido muy pocas cartas de su prima en el último tiempo. Su vida en el norte era apacible y se encontraba feliz de poder tener la libertad de dirigir su casa sin tener que escuchar la desagradable voz de su madre retándola. Era muy feliz junto a su marido y la pasaba bien recibiendo a cenar a algunos compañeros de éste en la noche. Extrañaba sí, un poco el calor que ofrecía la primavera en el sur, ya que por ahí aún llovía y no sabría cuándo el clima cambiaría. En la última carta que había recibido, le contaba que estaba embarazada.

Le parecía tan extraño que su prima hubiera hecho una locura como escaparse con Potter. Lily siempre había sido una chica dulce, madura y desafiante ante las reglas; pero sabía que el desafiarlas no implicaba que se pusiera en peligro. Al menos era feliz con Potter. Por la forma en que había escrito a última vez, parecía estar dichosa por estar embarazada. ¿James Potter sería un buen padre? Si había acompañado a su prima y la hacía feliz con su nueva vida, entonces no podía temer que el niño o niña que naciera fuera a tener un padre descuidado. Le había mandado muchos saludos, bendiciones y cariños a ella y a la criatura que nacería ya a finales de año.

Al terminar de juntar todas las cartas de su prima, otras de Luna y otras que se escribía con sus tíos; Ginny suspiró pensando que le encantaría tener cartas de otra persona. De Draco Malfoy.

No había tenido ninguna noticia de él desde la vez que se vieron en su mansión. Esperaba que le escribiera para contarle sobre su ayuda en el matrimonio de Potter y Lily, y aunque sabía que eso no pasaría porque él quería que todo fuera confidencial, aún así quería saber sus intenciones. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Si tan sólo pudiera hacerle explicar sus motivos, pero era imposible. No podía persuadirlo ni tampoco insinuárselo porque, en primer lugar ella no debería saber, y en segundo, no hablaban.

Nunca había sentido un vacío en su estómago de tal intensidad. Sabía que aunque estando satisfecha, siempre lo tendría al no estar ni saber de él. Ese vacío era comparable con la explicación que le dio Luna cuando peleó con Neville hace años atrás y se dejaron de hablar por semanas. Ellos ciertamente no se habían peleado, pero le causaba un vacío triste, un vacío que significaba que ella no estaría completa y saciada hasta saber si se encontraba bien, si tenía problemas, si estaba enfermo. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada. A veces le daban ganas de gritar molesta porque amaba a una persona tan odiosa y en otras se sorprendía de sonreír a solas con sólo pensar en sus ojos grises.

Después de muchas horas en vela preguntándose cómo se había enamorado de Malfoy, dio con la respuesta al revivir cada momento en que habían estado juntos. Desde que lo vio por primera vez la impresionó. Su porte, su forma de caminar, y su ceja alzada de manera arribista y arrogante. Quizás no una buena impresión, pero lo hizo. No había pasado desapercibido y gracias a ello, le había tomado más atención de lo normal. Le gustaba observar a las personas, encontrarle defectos y debilidades… Él le atraía y era perfecto para analizar. Si no hubiera sido por James Potter, los malintencionados comentarios de su familia respecto a él y los prejuicios que nacieron de las dos anteriores; estaba segura que esa atracción habría dado paso al enamoramiento y se habría dado cuenta. Pero estaba ciega. Se estaba enamorando y ella estaba más ocupada diciéndole al rubio que era el último hombre con el que se casaría. Y eventualmente iba a llegar a la misma situación; sabiendo la verdad o siendo prejuiciosa. Llegaría al mismo punto donde se hallaba ahora.

¿Cómo no iba a llegar al mismo punto si hablaba de Draco Malfoy?

Tocaron su puerta y dio permiso para entrar. La criada le anunció que la cena ya estaba servida.

Ginny se puso de pie y miró el escritorio. Ya no había rastro del espejo que Lily había colocado y sus libros pasaban a ocupar el lugar. Vio el cajón donde puso las cartas y asintió agradeciéndole y diciendo que ya bajaría.

La cena fue relativamente tranquila porque sólo sus padres hablaron y se fue a dormir después de despedirse de ellos.

**OoOoO**

"_-Si ya no es, señor mío, que los rayos de este sol que en tus brazos eclipsado tienes te quitan y te ofuscan los de tus ojos, ya habrás echado de ver que la que a tus pies está arrodillada es la sin ventura hasta que tú quieras y la desdichada Dorotea. Yo soy aquella labradora humilde a quien tú, por tu bondad o por tu gusto, quisiste levantar a la alteza de poder llamarse tuya; soy la que, encerrada en los límites de la honestidad, vivió vida contenta hasta que a las voces de tus importunidades y, al parecer, justos y amorosos sentimientos abrió las puertas de su recato y te entregó las llaves de su libertad, dádiva de ti tan mal agradecida cual lo muestra bien claro haber sido forzoso hallarme en el lugar donde me hallas y verte yo a ti de la manera que te veo. Pero, con todo esto, no querría que cayese en tu imaginación pensar que he venido aquí con pasos de mi deshonra, habiéndome traído sólo los del dolor y sentimiento de verme de ti olvidada. Tú quisiste que fuese tuya…"._ (1)

Arrugó la nariz al notar cómo proseguía el discurso de Dorotea, uno de los personajes de la primera parte de _"El Quijote de la Mancha"_, porque hasta cierto punto estaba adorando el personaje. Hasta ese momento. La chica prácticamente le rogaba a don Fernando que volvieran porque ella le amaba, él le había quitado su inocencia y creía fielmente en sus promesas de amor. ¿Por qué tenía que rogarle si él se había ido con otra? La había engañado. ¿Y qué importaba su honra? Era linda, una buena muchacha… Ese monólogo de pobre desesperada la hacía enfurecer. Siempre que los hombres lucían desesperados, los escribían como si fuese algo digno de admirar. Pero si era la mujer, a ella la ponían como la que se arrastraba, como si fuese patética.

-Parece que Cervantes te está decepcionando con libro al juzgar esa carita – se burló Fred pellizcándole una mejilla.

-Oh, no hagas eso – se quejó Ginny volteando el rostro para escapar de la mano de su hermano y bufó – No me gusta que me interrumpas cuando leo.

-Solamente quería hablar con alguien… El ambiente está tan animado – dijo señalando a los del cuarto con ironía.

-Si quieres, me puedes ayudar a bordar – le dijo su madre con una sonrisita.

-Prefiero pedirle un libro a Ginny antes que bordar, mamá – declaró mientras George y Ginny reían.

Ese día se encontraban en el salón contiguo al comedor, haciendo algunas pequeñas actividades para matar el tiempo. La señora Weasley bordaba algunos mantelitos que hace tiempo no los terminaba y creía que era buena oportunidad para hacer, y así enviárselos de regalos a su hermano Albus, sus sobrinos Sirius y Remus, sus hijos mayores, al hermano de su marido y a Lily. Por otro lado, Ron cambiaba las velas de los candelabros y George lo ayudaba a sostener las velas mientras él hacía malabares en una silla para no caerse. Ginny trataba de terminar de leer libro, si no fuera por las interrupciones de Fred, quien como no sabía qué hacer, encontró el pasatiempo de molestarla cada ciertos lapsos de tiempo.

Fred cambió de posición en el sillón y se puso de rodillas, mirando hacia la ventana. Estuvo un rato con la mirada perdida hasta que saltó y asustó a Ginny por su movimiento tan repentino.

-¡Adivinen quiénes vienen a nuestra casa ahora! – dijo volteándose y miró a Ron.

-No tenemos visita… - murmuró la señora Weasley dejando de bordar - ¿Quiénes?

-Hermione Granger está cruzando la reja… Más vale que te arregles, hermanito – Enarcó las cejas sugestivamente hacia Ron, quien enrojeció hasta la punta de su nariz – Y viene con ese pedante, el que nos criticaba con su hermanastra.

-El señor Malfoy – Ginny giró la cabeza para ver por la ventana y allí los vio. Lo vio.

Fue poco el revuelo que hubo en el salón al momento siguiente. La señora Weasley se acomodó la cinta del vestido mientras que retaba a Ron y George para que dejaran de cambiar las velas, pero George dijo que si querían verse naturales ante su llegada, entonces iban a hacer actividades normales, así que siguió ayudando a Ron para que éste siguiera haciendo una gran demostración de equilibrio en la silla.

Ginny suspiró profundamente y pensó en su aspecto. Debía de tener el pelo desordenado en su moño mal hecho, la cara sucia por el sudor y sus manos no se quedaban atrás. Pero no tenía por qué importarle. Él venía sin avisar, así que no tendría por qué lucir como si estuviera vestida para una gala real.

Se oyó que tocaron la puerta principal y luego la criada abrió.

La muchacha vio cómo su madre inspeccionaba que el salón se viera en condiciones decentes para recibir visitas y torció los ojos pensando que no debía importarle. Ni que fueran cerdos en un corral.

-La señora Granger y el señor Malfoy – anunció la criada abriendo la puerta.

-Oh… Hazlos pasar – le pidió la señora Weasley aparentando un gesto de sorpresa bastante creíble.

Cuando entraron pareció que el ambiente se volvía más silencioso de lo que estaba. Ginny podía jurar que la incomodidad que sentía era por la presencia de todos en el encuentro de su hermano y Hermione. La castaña sonrió tímidamente e hizo una zalema corta, pero precisa; recorrió la mirada investigando si había sido inoportuna.

-Buenas tardes – dijo la señora Weasley sonriéndoles e inclinó la cabeza a forma de saludo cordial – Hace mucho que no nos vemos…

-Sí, probablemente sea mi culpa – contestó Hermione con un tono de agradecimiento por la amabilidad de la mujer – Ha pasado mucho tiempo y me he dado cuenta que el aire lejos de la ciudad es un regalo que no podía desperdiciar. Cuéntenme… ¿Cómo se encuentran? – Sus ojos cafés se fijaron en mí.

Su madre de le adelantó y comenzó a hablar sobre lo mucho que había cambiado su familia desde la última vez que se habían visto. Sólo escucho el nombre de su prima en su voz antes de perder por completo la noción de la banal conversación.

Ron hizo una posición sumamente extraña y la silla crujió. Bajó los brazos, haciendo una mueca de dolor porque los había tenido arriba demasiados minutos. Le pasó los cuatro pedazos de esperma deforme a George que hacía tres días habían sido velas largas y cilíndricas. Sin hacer el menor ruido descendió de la silla, llamando la atención de la pelirroja porque era extraño que él fuera tan ligero en sus movimientos. A juzgar por su mirada puesta con un poco de reticencia a la visitante, podría decirse que no quería hacerse notar para seguir en aquella conversación muda, donde dos pares de ojos mantenían un diálogo poco comprensible para los otros.

Se preguntó qué pensaba Ron, qué pensaba Hermione. Admiró cómo la castaña le respondía a su madre como si de verdad estuviera atenta a lo que decía… Aunque no era difícil presumir qué había dicho, a decir verdad. A Molly Weasley le gustaba comentar las buenas noticias, y si eso implicaba un matrimonio, podría mencionar todos los que ha habido desde que ella se fue del pueblo.

Atreviéndose a mirarlo, la pelirroja se encontró con Draco Malfoy callado y muy erguido junto a su amiga, escuchando el intercambio de palabras de las mujeres. No lucía tan engreído ni tan serio como hubiera creído que sería al estar en su casa. Si cuando llegó al baile de los Lovegood llevaba el término "desprecio" a nuevos niveles, el estar en un lugar poco decente como La Madriguera podría causar una muerte súbita al descendiente de los Black.

-¿Cómo está, señor Malfoy? – Las miradas de los gemelos fue de desconcierto.

-Muy bien. ¿Y usted? – preguntó posando sus ojos grises por primera vez en ella, al menos ella creía eso.

-Bastante bien… - Quería agradecerle por haber sido el pilar fundamental en la búsqueda de su prima meses atrás, pero se mordió los labios sabiendo que ella no debería estar al tanto de aquella verdad – Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle por ofrecerme su coche para regresar a casa cuando estuve en Derbyshire.

-Fue lo menos que podía hacer, señorita Weasley. No tiene por qué agradecerme.

Había algo raro en él. Volvió a posar su mirada en su amiga y su madre, haciendo como que seguía lo que hablaban, y ahí quedó todo. Ninguna otra mirada, ninguna palabra más.

Recordaba a la perfección que en la mansión Malfoy, él trataba de captar su atención para explicarle mejor la historia de algún molde de un pilar de un pasillo o para que le mirara a los ojos. Parecía que el señor Malfoy necesitaba como ella que le miraran a los ojos para sentir que eran escuchados, que su presencia no era en vano. Pero él ahora la ignoraba. Como si fuera una persona más en ese salón, como si sólo fuera la hermana del hombre quien amaba a su mejor amiga.

Optó por bajar la cabeza y tomó el grueso libro entre sus manos para no seguir manteniendo una lucha solitaria. Aunque dudaba seriamente que alguien se diera cuenta porque todos estaban ocupados en cómo Ron y Hermione se miraban de soslayo, y aún así le daba vergüenza que alguien supiera que la había dañado la aparente indiferencia del señor Malfoy. Después de todo, había jurado odiarlo por la eternidad, había declarado que le parecía orgulloso, engreído y desagradable. Su familia sabía que lo consideraba una mala compañía. Entonces sería obvio que estuviera complacida por su falta de interés en ella… Y no era obvio. No era obvio como que sus sentimientos para con él habían cambiado radicalmente en secreto.

Se imaginó las caras de los integrantes de su familia al enterarse que ella lo amaba eran tan asombradas como diferentes. Su madre estaría feliz porque podría casarse con una persona millonaria, su padre se encontraría tan serio que veinte años le caerían encima, los gemelos comenzarían a reírse por su broma, Ron gritaría diciéndole que estaba fuera de sus cabales, Percy sólo asentiría sin importarle demasiado, Bill le preguntaría por qué había dicho en sus cartas que lo detestaba y Charlie sólo se cruzaría de brazos sin creerle. La única cara amistosa era de Luna. No era de su familia, pero ella era tan importarte como ellos. Le sonreiría y la abrazaría preguntándole si de verdad esos eran sus sentimientos. No la juzgaría, se alegraría por ella y por darse el lujo de vivir el amor. Aquel sentimiento tan prohibido desde los principios de la humanidad.

Extrañamente, la cara del señor Malfoy no se la podía imaginar. Y era tan simple como que no sería capaz nunca de decirle que lo amaba. Lo amaba luego de rechazarlo, de decirle palabras tan hirientes, de burlarse, de reírse de él y su orgullo. Lo amaba ya cuando él la debería haber olvidado.

-Parece que perdimos a nuestra hermana – Fred le dio tres palmadas en los hombros y ella sacudió la cabeza observándolo curiosa – Al fin despiertas, pequeña.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Escruté el salón dándome cuenta que Hermione y él se habían ido.

-Has estado bastante pensativa – comentó George sonriéndole – Tanto, como para no poner un grito en el cielo cuando mamá dijo que tendrías que salir a caminar con el señor Malfoy.

-¿Eh?

-Volverán para tomar el té. Y como Ron estará con Hermione, tú tendrás que ser de chaperona junto con el señor Malfoy.

Nunca había entendido tan lento lo que alguien quería decirle. Supuso que por las miradas de preocupación de sus hermanos, no había reaccionado con normalidad a la noticia.

**OoOoO**

Torció los ojos y se cruzó de brazos harta.

-Si vuelves a decirme que te sientes feliz porque ahora pueden ser amigos, que la situación ha quedado olvidada y superada, o cualquier mentira de las tuyas; le daré razones a mamá para pensar que soy una marimacho – le advirtió levantando su puño fuertemente cerrado. Ron sólo negó con la cabeza como si hablara disparates – Me tienes harta.

-Bueno, me miraste demasiado extraño cuando Hermione me preguntó cómo estaba.

-No intentes justificarte. No te miré de ninguna forma… De hecho, estaba tratando de controlar el recuento del matrimonio de Luna en la boca de nuestra madre, así que no tenía idea que hablaste con Hermione – dijo alzando una ceja mientras él tosía nerviosamente – Si lo superaste, me pregunto por qué del tema a cada rato.

La tarde con Hermione y el señor Malfoy había sido más calmada y amena de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado. La castaña había sabido manejar bien la situación y se disculpó por no haberse comunicado antes, ganándose el cariño de su madre de nuevo. También ayudó el hecho que Draco Malfoy se mantuviera callado la mayor parte del tiempo y que Ginny, enojada por el silencio del rubio, junto con los gemelos hicieran varias bromas cuando tomaban el té.

El sol había comenzado a descender y como la señora Weasley les había dicho, era una experiencia hermosa caminar por el campo para ver el atardecer, así que se prepararon para salir a una caminata.

Ginny se puso un sombrero y se soltó el cabello, para que no le incomodara cuando se lo pusiera.

-Si lo superaste, entonces dime por qué le dices Hermione tan amorosamente, en vez de llamarla con formalidad. Dime por qué miraste a los gemelos como si fueras un asesino cuando se ofrecieron de acompañar a Hermione… - Se acercó a su hermano y le sonrió viendo que sus palabras parecían haber surtido el efecto indicado – Tienes la posibilidad de ser feliz, Ron, no te la niegues.

-¿Por qué eres tan positiva? – inquirió abrazándola.

-Alguien tiene que serlo… Además, si debo ser tu chaperona, al menos que mi tiempo sea invertido en una relación fructífera – Rió a carcajadas.

Salieron del cuarto de la pelirroja y bajaron para encontrarse con Hermione y el señor Malfoy que esperaban en la puerta principal.

Intencionalmente dejaron que Ron y Hermione fueran mucho más adelante que ellos, para darles intimidad. A decir verdad, Ginny odiaba que tuvieran que haber chaperones. ¿Cómo iban a cultivar el amor si había una o más personas cuidándolos? En general las relaciones de pareja se basaban en la confianza que se generaba en la intimidad. Si nunca hubiera intimidad, no habría confianza… Como en los matrimonios acordados. La posibilidad de enamorarse existe, pero no si hay chaperones de por medio. Es complicado ubicar un tiempo para ellos, para hablar con libertad, expresarse sin ataduras, poder tomarse las manos sin miedo que los vean como depravados.

Miró las pisadas seguras que daba el señor Malfoy a su lado. Para ser un hombre de vida urbana, no caminaba nada mal en un terreno irregular como el campo.

-Cuando vinimos antes, vi que tenía una copia de _"El Quijote de la Mancha"_ – comentó en un pobre intento de forjar una conversación.

-Creo que le he dicho que cuánto disfruto de la lectura – dijo sintiéndose bastante triste por el rumbo que tomaba su tibia relación con él. La había ignorado, trataba de iniciar un diálogo por mera cortesía. ¿Por qué? – Doy por hecho que un hombre de tanto mundo como usted ha leído la famosa novela de Miguel de Cervantes – agregó ácidamente.

-Por supuesto. He disfrutado de su perfecta narración, de los fascinantes temas que trata. Una novela española tan compleja como perfecta en todos los sentidos – asintió pareciendo no notar el mal humor de ella.

-¿Perfecta en todo los sentidos? – Ginny pateó con suavidad una piedrecilla del sendero – Lamento decirle que discrepo con su opinión, señor Malfoy.

Inspiró y expiró con menos frecuencia, haciendo cada movimiento de su respiración más profundamente. La mirada gris le perforó el lado izquierdo de su cabeza como si le quemara. Lo que no le molestaba era que le quemara, si no que sólo le dirigía la mirada porque lo había hecho enfadar.

-¿Por qué, si me deja preguntar? – Su voz era bastante cortante y fría.

-En sí es una novela compleja y particularmente entretenida. Me he reído mil veces con las locuras del Quijote y Sancho Panza… Pero el verdadero trasfondo para mi juicio son los personajes secundarios – explicó irguiéndose y miró al frente endureciendo su rostro – Aunque Cervantes haya estado muy adelantado para su época, escribiendo de temas renacentistas para años medievales; no es tan avanzado en todos los sentidos. Y eso lo demuestran las historias, las personalidades y acciones de los personajes secundarios que conoce el Quijote en su travesía.

-¿En qué personajes, por ejemplo?

-Por ejemplo, en la historia de don Francisco y Dorotea – Recordó con molestia el último párrafo que había leído del libro – Él le mintió, le hizo creer que la amaba, la obligó a darle su inocencia para luego huir cobardemente y seguir casando engaños a otros. ¿Y qué hace ella? Lo persigue, lo busca, miente, sufre ferocidades, y cuando le encuentra… Le ruega para que ella sea suya, para que la acepte sucia como ha quedado, se pone de rodillas a llorarle – Aminoró el paso y se dignó a responderle la mirada, siguiendo después de tomar una bocanada de aire – Aunque ella diga que lo ama, eso no basta. Tiene que humillarse. Humillarse ante un hombre que la embaucó y le quitó-

-Dorotea dejó que don Fernando le quitara la honra. No es sólo culpa del hombre, la de ella también. La debilidad de carne es fuerte - interrumpió produciendo que Ginny bufara.

-Siempre se negó hasta que él le dijo un par de poesías que la trastornaron… ¿Ella tiene que humillarse para hacerle ver a un mentiroso, desagradable y asqueroso hombre que lo ama?

-No me va a negar que el tema de la honra es importante – se justificó y alzó las cejas incrédulo ante lo que decía ella – La honra es la muestra de los valores inculcados por la familia y cuánto se valora a sí misma la joven. No es más que el resultado de una buena educación o no.

-En ese caso, no entiendo por qué la honra del hombre es tan desvalorizada. ¿Significa entonces que ustedes crecieron sin moral?

-¿Siempre es tan dura con el sexo opuesto?

-Lo soy cuando siento que hay injusticias que viniesen de tiempos medievales donde las mujeres eran juzgadas como brujas, hechiceras, monstruos si no eran inocentes, bien formadas, era pálidas y casi anoréxicas para poder alcanzar la ligereza de llegar a Dios – respondió mordazmente.

De un momento a otro sintió como si retrocediera en el tiempo. Volvía a verse a sí misma como la muchacha que iba a Netherfield a ver a su hermano enfermo, que después se encontró junto al señor Malfoy en una charla donde se atacaban hasta decidir quién era mejor. Donde le había dicho que le gustaba reírse de la gente y él expresó su desacuerdo, diciéndole que le gustaba buscar defectos a los demás. En aquella época lo detestaba.

-Sé que no podrá negarme que la honra es importante quiera o no en la sociedad en la que vivimos – dijo rápidamente – Discúlpeme por tomar como ejemplo a su prima, pero quiero que me diga con sinceridad si no sólo le preocupó su bienestar, también le preocupó su honra, la honra de sus tíos y primas. Incluso puede que la de usted misma por haber alojado en su techo a la jovencita cuando escapó con Potter.

Desde pequeña había aprendido que si quería ser respetada en su casa, tendría que saber cómo defenderse y soportar largas discusiones. Siempre se ponía a llorar cuando la atacaban, usando argumentos que no podía rebatir, derramaba lágrimas de rabia por no poder defenderse y por saber que seguiría siendo la pequeña niña de la casa. Ganando fuerza fue acostumbrándose a dejar que su rabia se transformara en llanto, y sólo apretaba los puños soportando cada oleada de ira que ira que invadía su delgado cuerpo.

Dio tres pasos antes de girarse, para enfrentarlo y no le importó que sus dedos replicaran de dolor al tenerlos apretados por más tiempo de lo normal.

-No se lo puedo negar, señor Malfoy, porque tiene razón – admitió con las orejas rojas de rabia.

-Entonces-

-Tiene razón que me preocupé por la honra de mi prima y su familia porque es mi familia. Se trata del hermano de mi padre. Se trata que mi padre cometió el error de dejarla ir a un lugar alejado e inseguro donde ella cometió la insensatez de escaparse con Potter, arriesgando su seguridad, su vida, y también, el amor que mi padre sostiene con su hermano – dijo crispando los labios - ¿Usted cree que si Lily hubiera aparecido viva, muerta, casada o soltar; pero sin honra, mi padre sería capaz de decir que tiene un hermano? Porque lamentablemente así es. A mi familia le importa. Y, aunque vaya en contra de mi opinión, me importa porque mi padre viviría en la mayor culpa deseada; sentiría el desprecio y el odio de su propio hermano de sangre. Terminaría sus días sintiéndose una escoria.

Él se movió y levantó los brazos, y por un segundo Ginny creyó que quería abrazarla, pero se detuvo sin concretar nada.

Siguieron caminando muy lento. Las siluetas de la pareja a la que debían cuidar se encontraban bastante más adelante, junto a un árbol. Parecía que la estaban pasando bien porque no se separaban ni un momento el uno del otro.

-En el fondo la entiendo – confesó él después de varios minutos en silencio y produciendo que ella sintiera escalofríos por escuchar su voz – Cervantes muestra a las mujeres como personas que juegan con los sentimientos, malvadas que no saben amar, roban el corazón de los caballeros u otros hombres para luego desecharlos y hacerlos sufrir. El caso más representativo sería Marcela, la pastora que negaba el amor de Crisóstomo no por ser malvada, si no porque realmente no lo amaba.

-Gracias – murmuró mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

-¿Por qué?

-Por… No se preocupe, por nada – respondió sonriéndole.

La voz con la que lo había dicho, su mirada transformándose en aquel celeste platinado que la hacía sentir cosquillas. Era como si hubiera vuelto a ser el señor Malfoy del presente. Ése quien la había ayudado en su mansión. Y ella volvía a ser la que se había sincerado al admitir que lo amaba. Habían vuelto de aquel extraño viaje donde aún eran esos jóvenes que se atacaban en una silenciosa guerra para dañar más al otro.

El señor Malfoy posó su mano en el hombro descubierto de la pelirroja y ella saltó sorprendida por el gesto. Nunca pensó agradecer tanto por estar usando un vestido descubierto en los hombros, porque el contacto su piel la hacía sentirse más viva.

-He visto cuidadosamente a su hermano y a mi buena amiga – Miró hacía donde ellos estaban – Desde que llegamos los he estudiado con meticulosidad para cerciorarme que los sentimientos de ambos son compartidos para darme cuenta que así son. Él la ama.

Por eso la ignoraba. Estaba ocupado comprobando que Ron realmente estaba interesando en Hermione. Ahora que lo pensaba, era propio de él que lo viera con sus propios ojos antes de creer por completo en lo que ella le había dicho. Su hermano era tan tímido, que solamente podía notarse que estaba totalmente perdido por la castaña por las estupideces que decía y lo torpe de sus movimientos.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que las manos de Ron y Hermione se entrelazaban. Supuestamente no deberían hacer eso, ya que era impropio; y ella era su chaperona. Pero se veían tan bien juntos. Él era feliz, por fin eran felices.

-¿Cómo puedo darse cuenta que él la ama? – preguntó curiosa volteándose para verlo.

-Porque la admira de la misma manera que yo a… - Se quedó callado y le sonrió apenado – Sólo lo sé.

-Creí que yo era la buena para observar a las personas, señor Malfoy – se burló riéndose.

-He tenido a la mejor maestra para aprender…

Le ofreció su brazo y ella lo aceptó volviendo a sentir ese familiar calor que la invadía con su presencia. Era extraño, pero sabía que era correcto que estuvieran caminando así. Era correcto porque su corazón saltaba de alegría, sus manos le hacían cosquillas y podía decir que hacía tiempo no estaba tan feliz como en ese instante. Era muy correcto porque lo amaba.

Solamente ella se preguntaba… ¿Y él la seguía amando?

* * *

(1): Cita de _"El Ingenioso Hidalgo, Don Quijote de la Mancha y su servidor Sancho Panza"_. Capítulo XXXVI de la Primera Parte, página 378, edición Alfaguara de la Real Academia Española en 2004.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** Para ser el primer capítulo del año del fic, creo que ha sido el más personal que he escrito porque cuando me di cuenta que puse a Ginny demasiado preocupada de la honra de Lily, siendo que ella es idealista, cometiendo un error garrafal; pensé que la mejor manera de solucionarlo sería como yo me siento ahora mismo. Casi por casualidad estos días hubo algo como Lily y James en mi familia, causando que actuara en un principio como Ginny, y después discutiendo con ciertos miembros familiares diciendo que solamente me preocupaba de eso porque a ellos les preocupaba; porque en verdad a mi me importaba un bledo. Quizás por eso la pequeña conversación literaria de Draco y Ginny salió tan intensa… Es que de verdad el tema de la "virginidad" u "honra" de proporciones medievales me molesta. Tanto como que las mujeres sean vistas como una mierda en la Edad Media.**

**Debo decir, que junto con agradecerles con sus reviews, que queda muy poco para que este fic llegue a su fin. De hecho, creo que quedan sólo dos capítulos para que termine.**

**Espero tener escrito el siguiente capítulo pronto… El calor no me hace tener la paciencia que desearía para escribir. Amo el verano, pero esto de hervirme cada segundo me apesta.**

**Cuídense mucho, adiós!**


	14. El interrogatorio de Lady Umbridge

**Notas de la autora:**** Empiezo a escribir mis típicas divagaciones que a nadie le importan primero que el fic, porque creo que es mejor que lean hasta el final sin cortarles todo el ambiente "Orgullo y Prejuicio" con mis estupideces (y sí, sonó bastante extravagante titular al ambiente de la lectura así xD!).**

**Me alegro que en el capítulo pasado se haya discutido un tema importante hasta en nuestros días, para darle algo más de contenido al fic… A veces es bastante aburrido terminar algo y darte cuenta que no tiene un mensaje más allá de las típicas moralejas, algo así como que no hay que burlarse de las liebres porque las tortugas toman bebidas energizantes para ganar.**

**Como verán, mi demora con los capítulos como era hace un par de meses parece inexistente porque actualizo más rápido. Dios bendiga las vacaciones y que el hecho de ir a matricularme al preuniversitario (digamos que tendré más clases de ciencias en otro lugar aparte del colegio para que me vaya bien en mi prueba de admisión a la universidad) no me deprimió tanto como esperaba… Es que la visualización de estar en clases de Física me horroriza. De hecho, creo que nunca estuve en Física cuando tenía porque me fugaba xD!**

**A modo de publicidad, me gustaría anunciar que tengo un nuevo fic RonxHermione con Spoilers de HP7, que como buenas almas carivativas me gustaría que leyeran para darme su opinión. Se llama "El otro lado del Baile de Navidad". Gracias por leer esto tan fuera de foco :D!**

**Ok. Sin aburrirlos más, acá el penúltimo capítulo, que si tienen la posibilidad de escuchar con la banda sonora de la película del mismo nombre, les ayudará a sentir más la trama (ya sea en youtube, la bajen, etc.); en especial la canción con melodías tristes.

* * *

**

Capítulo 14: 'El interrogatorio de Lady Umbridge'

Los siguientes días fueron una completa realización de los sueños de Ginny. Más bien, de lo que más deseaba desde hacía varios meses. Oficialmente había sido elegida como la chaperona de Ron y Hermione, y como siempre la castaña estaba con su buen amigo Draco Malfoy, pasaba varias horas seguidas junto a él. Lo que era realmente una expresión del tópico literario _Locus amoenus_ (1), donde los relatos con esta característica solían ser en lugares bellos, armónicos, con el sol abriendo sus cálidos rayos y esparcirlos sobre las colinas verdes, las flores abiertas mostrando sus suaves pétalos. Ella se sentía en un prado sacado de ensueño desde que había llegado… Bueno, quizás era exagerar un poco; pero desde que sabía que tendría mucho tiempo por delante para estar a solas con él, tenía una perspectiva más positiva de la vida.

Ahora entendía por qué no le había interesado nadie de forma romántica anteriormente. Harry Potter había sido la excepción. Era una niña y él siempre la salvaba de sus caídas dramáticas cuando aprendía a andar a caballo o de terminar golpeada en el fondo de un acantilado porque no tenía buen equilibrio para cruzar un tronco que servía de puente. Había sido su héroe innumerables veces y por eso se había enamorado él. Pero con el resto de hombres en el pueblo no. Ya con su amor de niñez muy lejos y con la experiencia adquirida de ser una niña fuerte y decidida por vivir en una familia predominantemente masculina, sentía que todos los hombres eran iguales. Todos se le acercaban diciéndole lo hermosa que era y comenzaban a agasajarla con ramos de flores, sombreros, y unas pocas joyas. Su único tema de conversación era cuán despampanante criatura estaba ante ellos, decían que era un ángel caído del cielo. Los soportaba un par de semanas, mostrando el menor interés con mucha facilidad, porque en verdad no se proyectaba con ellos en nada. Y después la proposición de matrimonio. Luego el rechazo, las palabras que con odio le decían que nunca más recibiría una propuesta, la pelea con su madre, agradecer a su padre por el apoyo de no aceptar a cualquier alabador como esposo; para empezar con lo mismo. Estaba segura que ya era casi una leyenda urbana del pueblo que le gustaba romper los corazones de los muchachos, jugar con ellos, arrebatarles su amor y reírme como desquiciada.

En cambio, con Draco Malfoy era diferente. Con él podía conversar desde el estado político en el congreso y la monarquía hasta las nuevas tendencias arquitectónicas provenientes de Oriente. Nunca le había dicho cuán hermosa era ni le había dado un regalo como flores o joyas. De hecho, había comentado la primera vez que se vieron que no era lo suficientemente bella para tentarlo. Para cualquier otra mujer hubiera sido un insulto y lo odiaría de por vida, pero ella no. Sí, no le había agradado, pero eso no impidió para fijarse en la magnífica persona que había llegado a Netherfield. Se sentía tan libre a su lado. Por eso lo amaba. Podía expresar su opinión sin represiones; discutían largas horas acerca de música o religión… La dejaba ser ella misma, sin tener que fingir que adoraba sus cumplidos o le gustaban sus obsequios.

Para Ron tampoco era distinto. Sonreía más, se reía hasta del chiste más aburrido de George, saludaba casi con un abrazo a los empleados y hacía lo que se le pedía sin chistar. De hecho, la pelirroja comprobó que podía pedirle a su hermano que le pusiera uno de sus vestidos y lo haría sin siquiera darse cuenta qué había aceptado a hacer. Vivía en sus propios sueños, esperando que fuera la hora acordada para ir a Netherfield o para arreglarse y esperar a que llegara Hermione.

-Estoy tan contenta por tu hermano – comentó su madre una vez que ella le ayudaba a cortar unos tomates del huerto trasero. Ginny pudo reprimir la idea de preguntarle si era porque Ron podría casarse pronto, y fue fácil porque estaba de muy buen humor – Extrañaba verlo tan contento. Me entristecía verlo tan enfadado y huraño… Él por fin obtiene un poco de felicidad.

-Mamá – Ginny sacó el tomate de la mata que tenía entre sus manos y casi se le cae el canasto por la sorpresa de las palabras de su progenitora - ¿Desde cuándo estás feliz porque tu hijo hace lo que quiere?... Creí que la idea era que él se casara, como tú quieres.

-No me hables de esa forma, niña insolente. La felicidad de mi hijo siempre será una de mis prioridades – replicó mirándola con dureza - ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

-Una que se robó a mi madre y por fin le dio un poco de sensatez – murmuró dándole la espalda y sonrío.

-Lo que sí es que lamento que debas pasar tanto tiempo con el señor Malfoy… - comentó después de unos segundos en silencio – Sé que no te cae para nada bien, pero es un sacrificio para que tu hermano pueda estar con la señorita Granger.

No le contestó, pero quiso decirle algo como _"No te preocupes, hacer aquel sacrificio no me molesta en absoluto"_. También una gran parte de su mente le dijo que en vez de decir eso, debería hablar con la verdad y confesarle a su madre que no lo odiaba. ¿Pero cómo reaccionaría su madre al saber que amaba a un hombre extremadamente millonario y de buena familia? Comenzaría a planear su boda desde ese mismo día. Y la verdad, es que no deseaba más preocupación por ella debido a su futuro marital. Era mejor vivir, por el momento, con la idea que seguiría rechazando a todo hombre que se le acercara; ya que la idea que Draco Malfoy le pidiera matrimonio y le jurara amor eterno, se veía tan lejana como la de los gemelos sin hacer una broma en dos horas.

Ese día ellos vendrían a La Madriguera. La señora Weasley se estaba esforzando por hacer la mejor cena posible; y así obligaba a Ginny a escoger los tomates más maduros, a Ron a matar a la gallina más exquisita y se encargaba que hasta la posición de las servilletas en la mesa fuera la indicada. Incluso los gemelos a veces tenían que ayudar en la casa porque faltaban manos para tener el resultado deseado por la matriarca de la familia.

Cuando se preparaban para recibirlos, su madre la retó por usar un vestido que tenía una mínima parte del dobladillo descosido. Tuvo que arreglarle en frente de ella para que no le gritara más. Era uno de los vestidos que más le gustaba; uno celeste con mangas abultadas y bastante suelto en la zona debajo del busto. Así que se mordió la lengua para decirle a su madre que la dejara en paz mientras trabajaba en lo suyo con la aguja enervando el hilo. En todo caso, no le apetecía la idea de lucir mal ante el rubio que aparecía en su mente más veces de lo que debería.

Las siguientes horas volvieron a ser un viaje al paraíso, en un prado lleno de árboles que entregaban un exquisito aroma fresco y natural; vivía en un sueño. Desde que había llegado, había tenido la suerte de conversar con el señor Malfoy sin ningún problema porque los gemelos habían salido esa noche. Sólo estaba ella con él, y al otro lado de la sala, Ron y Hermione en su propio mundo.

-… y sería una perfecta concepción griega. A veces creo que los romanos distorsionaron de tal forma su cultura, que fuimos manipulados… - No perdía con facilidad la concentración, pero había algo tan atractivo en la forma que sus labios se movían suaves; como si las palabras siempre hubieran estado allí - … así como la arquitectura. Quizás la jardinería también la hayan traído los griegos.

-Los griegos eran unos semidioses, como ellos tenían en sus mitologías, así que no dudaría de ello – sentenció ella sonriéndole.

La mano de él se encontraba situada en el brazo del sillón. Sólo faltaría que ella se moviera un poco para que sus dedos se posaran sobre su dorso. Recordó cómo el toque de su mano sobre su hombro descubierto fue suficiente para sentir que mil llamas la abrazaban para hacerla sentir una explosión de emociones en todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué haría con su mano? Podría ser inclusive peor. Allí explotaría, literalmente.

Pero no se atrevió. Ni ahí ni cuando él le besó delicadamente la mano cuando se retiró de la velada con Hermione. Y una parte de ella se alegraba de aquello porque no se expuso ante la posibilidad de ponerlo en una situación incómoda, pero otra parte… La parte que la hacía suspirar y sentirse ahogada de emoción, de angustia, pena y alegría; la que era llena de dudas y explosiones en su cuerpo, se sentía demasiado apenada: Era una cobarde.

**OoOoO**

Leer bajo su árbol favorito la reconfortaba. La reconfortaba de la aprehensión de su madre, la protección de su padre, las burlas de los gemelos, el omnipotente deseo de reír y llorar a la vez con tan sólo pensar en Draco Malfoy. Al menos se sentía abrigada por la sombra nada despreciable del roble mientras terminaba de leer la primera parte _"El Quijote de la Mancha"_.

Su cabeza aún estaba llena de caballeros andantes, escuderos rechonchos, princesas de países lejanos y curas excéntricos cuando cerró el grueso libro y cerró los ojos. Aún podía sentir cómo los rayos del sol que se colaban por las hojas del roble le daban en los párpados. Se encontraba tan tranquila, tan inserta en su propio mundo de fantasías donde los caballos blancos vencían a monstruos y molinos de vientos la acechaban, que comenzó a entonar una melodía que había escuchado una de las pocas veces que había asistido a la ópera con sus tíos de Londres. Había sido de un compositor francés (2), sí estaba segura.

La melodía le recordaba a su precaria adolescencia. Cuando sabía que dentro de poco entraría en edad de ser cortejada, aunque nunca sabría que sólo se enamoraría una vez en su vida, y varios años después. Se enamoraría de un orgulloso, terco, apático, escuálido y pálido, egocéntrico, tímido, callado, aburrido, engreído hombre que le cambiaría su vida para siempre. Cambiaría la forma en que su corazón latía, en lo primero que hacía era ver con apuro quién tocaba la puerta de la entrada esperando que fuera él, en ser fuerte para no desviar su atención de la conversación que mantenía a pequeñas fantasías donde sus manos se entrelazaban para no separarse y sus labios finos depositaban un beso en su cabello rojo. Y la canción le recordaba a esa niña asustada por crecer, por saber que quizás nunca se enamoraría, y si lo hacía, sería casi imposible casarse con esa persona. Ese último pensamiento no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, en todo caso.

-Deberías haber estudiado canto en Londres – Sonrío al escuchar la voz de Ron – Cantas tan hermoso.

-Gracias. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí?

-Lo suficiente para saber que eres la persona más sentimental que he conocido – respondió y escuchó como se sentaba a su lado – Esa canción es bastante feliz, aunque tiene un deje de tristeza muy evidente.

-Oh, es difícil ocultar mi estado de ánimo – Abrió los ojos y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del roble.

Él le correspondió la sonrisa y le desordenó el pelo cariñosamente. Ginny le hubiera replicado o pegado en las costillas de no ser porque lo traía suelto y dudaba que no hubiera hojas enmarañadas en su melena.

-¿Algo que contar?

-Sólo me dejé perder en mis recuerdos… - dijo dándole unos golpecitos con los dedos a la cubierta del libro – Y supongo que la misma pregunta para ti. Luces un poco ansioso.

-No debería sorprenderme, eres muy buena observadora – Desvío la mirada a un punto distante, lejos de ella.

Para darle tiempo de ordenar sus ideas y expresarlas, volvió a entonar la melodía. Se concentró en los acordes del violín, y trató de emitir la secuencia que seguía con el piano, siendo bastante aguda y rápida. Varias frases le venían a la mente, para traducir aquella melodía en palabras, y ponerle letra.

Estuvo así varios minutos hasta que el pelirrojo tomó una bocanada de aire y sacó pecho para hablar:

-No creo que te haya pasado, pero sí me puedas comprender… El sentimiento ahogante del amor que te asfixia, que no te deja pensar en nada ni nadie, sólo en la persona que ha llegado a tocar tu corazón inexplicablemente. Aquel amor te quema, te toma sin devoluciones, te roba la vida. Podría ser parecido a una obsesión y… - Suspiró nervioso – Somos tan distintos, que ella me completa. Ella me enseña sobre libros, filosofía y esas estupideces que sólo a ti te gustan. Es tan raro, pero me encanta. Me encanta ella, cómo habla, cómo ríe, cómo me mira, cómo frunce el ceño cuando está disconforme o cómo se muerde los labios cada vez que quiere decir algo y no se atreve… De verdad la amo.

Soltó una risita contenta y le tomó la mano dulcemente.

-Eso es maravilloso, Ron – dijo sacudiendo sus manos entrelazadas - ¡El amor es un sentimiento que, a final de cuentas, trae felicidad! El amor en parte trae infelicidad, angustia, llanto, sufrimiento y rabia. Pero cuando lo aceptas, cuando por fin te atreves a gritarle al mundo que amas… Es sólo felicidad.

El reflejo suyo en los penetrantes ojos azules de su hermano la hicieron pensar en todo lo que habían vivido. Varias imágenes de ella persiguiéndolo, llorando porque la molestaba, riendo porque con los gemelos habían conseguido hacer caer una vez más a Ron en una broma; él acunándola cuando lloró toda la tarde siguiente en la que Harry Potter se había ido, sonriendo feliz porque había rechazado a otro propasado que quería proponerle matrimonio, abrazarla contento porque había cubierto el primer parto de una de las yeguas a solas. Con Ron vivían una relación tan descabellada como del amor y odio, que le resultaba asombroso darse cuenta que eran mayores, que él estaba aceptando que estaba enamorado, en que ella cantaba añorando el pasado… Y todas esas experiencias se podían ver por los ojos casi traslúcidos, tan sinceros de él.

Toda su historia se podía ver con tan sólo darle una mirada al color azul oscuro de su iris. Un chico tímido y prácticamente ignorado por la familia por ser otro hijo más, un dolor que de a poco se ha ido curando con la ida de los mayores, un dejo de soledad que de a poco va desapareciendo día a día por una chispa de alegría. Y estaba segura que se debía a estar con Hermione.

-Veo mi futuro y está con ella. No hay duda. Veo todo tan claro ahora… Es… evidente. Puedo estar con ella, necesito tenerla a mi lado, quiero que esté conmigo por siempre – finalizó con la voz quebrada y Ginny le apretó la mano infundiéndole ánimos para que no dejara que una confesión tan personal lo dejara sin habla – Y… estoy tan seguro de ello. Es lo que quiero hacer.

-Eso quiere decir… - Dejó escapar una risa y sintió cómo las lágrimas se le agolpaban a los ojos de emoción - ¿Quiere decir que planeas…?

-Cuando dejemos de lado nuestras lágrimas y palabras tan íntimas, me encantaría que me acompañaras al pueblo para comprar un anillo – respondió también riendo.

-Dios mío – musitó llevándose las manos a la cara avergonzada – Nunca creí que fuera tan femenina para llorar de felicidad.

Sabía que si decía algo más rompería en lágrimas, así que abrazó a su hermano con tanta fuerza, que él volvió a reír diciéndole que lo asfixiaría.

**OoOoO**

Ron había decidido sólo hablar con su padre sobre el tema de pedirle matrimonio a Hermione. Había hablado con él en la mañana, antes de decirle a Ginny. Él le había dado todo su apoyo, diciendo que ella era una muchacha correcta y amable; así que no puso ningún obstáculo y dio su consentimiento para que hiciera lo que quería. En especial, le deseó mucha suerte.

-Me pregunto qué dirá nuestra madre cuando sepa que estás comprometido con Hermione Granger – dijo Ginny comparando los dos anillos en cada una de sus manos – A mí me gusta más este, la piedra es más pequeña, pero tiene algo… absorbente. Es más humilde, pero…

-Sí, podría ser ésa. Aunque no me imagino a Hermione recibiéndolo. Quiero ver el anillo y ver su cara. Ésa es la señal perfecta para saber que es el indicado – asintió volteando el anillo para observar la pequeña piedra incrustada en él – Seguramente se molestara porque no le dije nada, porque tú me ayudaste a escoger el anillo sin su ayuda y… Después se emborrachara de alegría.

-Mira estos de acá no hemos visto – señaló otra zona del mostrador – Vaya, me siento importante por ser la única con papá de saber este gran paso en tu vida.

-Sí, siento cabeza… Ahora sólo faltan los gemelos y tú.

-Estoy bastante segura que los gemelos acabaran viviendo en el sur con nuestro primo Sirius.

-¿Crees que mamá viviría más de dos años sabiendo el estilo de vida que llevarían viviendo con él? – preguntó riendo y señaló dos anillos – Enséñeme el del pequeño diamante verde y el de la amatista, por favor - le pidió al joyero.

La cara del pelirrojo se alumbró al observar el del diamante verde. Era un anillo delgado, de oro fino y con una piedra de tamaño bastante aceptable. Y al sol destellaba rayos verdes. Era hermoso. Un anillo precioso para cualquier mujer que lo recibiera, pero perfecto para a la que decidía dárselo.

-¡Éste! – gritó entusiasmado.

-Buen caballero, lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que éste es el que llevara – dijo Ginny rodando los ojos y el joyero sólo sonrío divertido por la alegría del muchacho - ¿Podría dárnoslo en la mejor cajita que tenga?

-Por supuesto.

Pocos minutos salían de la joyería apresurados. Al menos, Ginny tenía que conseguir ir al paso de su hermano porque él casi corría para llegar a los caballos. Y en la normalidad ella le hubiera lanzado su pequeño bolso de mano en la cabeza para que no anduviera como si el demonio lo persiguiera, pero no era una situación normal. Irían inmediatamente a Netherfield para qué él solicitara una entrevista a solas con Hermione. Así que consumido por los nervios, sus pies aceleraban el paso sin siquiera darse cuenta que parecía estar ya en una maratón. Aún así, ella no lo culpaba. Estaba dando un gran paso en su vida, no podía estar tan tranquilo.

Cabalgaron hasta llegar al pequeño riachuelo del valle, donde Ron descendió de su caballo gris y le preguntó a Ginny cómo debía pedirle matrimonio. Ella bajó con gracia de su corcel café y le acarició detrás de sus diminutas orejas con la mirada pensativa.

-Podría decirte las bobadas que me han dicho, pero ciertamente no creo que debas seguir el ejemplo de mis pretendientes. Por algo los rechace – Chasqueó la lengua mientras sus dedos de enredaban en la larga melena de su caballo – Dile lo que sientes, Ron. No adornes tus palabras con poemas o frases impresionantes. Se tú mismo.

-¿Y si… no me acepta? – Se revolvió las manos incómodo - ¿Y si no le gusta el anillo?

-Si a ella no le gustara, si te rechazara; entonces no sería la mujer de la que te has enamorado. Ella te ama tal cual eres, no por tu dinero, apellido, ni posición social. Hablamos de la mujer que se enamoró de ti, no del anillo de compromiso – repuso con parsimonia.

Con una sonrisa de ánimo se montó en su caballo y dio un par de vueltas esperando a que tuviera un arranque de decisión y volviera a estar tan seguro como antes.

El viaje fue en completo silencio. Ginny iba delante de Ron y cada cierto tiempo se aseguraba que siguiera allí. Podría jurar que sus mejillas se tornaban de un color verde, como si tuviera mareos, y sabía que en cualquier momento podría escaparse argumentando que era un cobarde, que no merecía estar con ella, que era nada en su vida, y otras excusas burdas que eran la representación de sus peores temores, de sus dolores de la infancia cuando era ignorado por la familia por no ser el mejor en algo, como sus hermanos lo eran.

-Te quiero tanto, hermano – le dijo cuando desmontaban frente a la gran mansión. Ron le pasó su caballo a un empleado que vino corriendo a recibirlos y comenzó a respirar hondo – Ahora depende que demuestres que tú, que sólo tú, con tu pelo, tu dinero, tu cuerpo, tus ojos, tu cariño y corazón es el que ve ése futuro. Él es el que está en el futuro del que me hablaste con ella.

-Me alegro de haberte traído. Me animas un poco – le agradeció con una mueca que podría considerarse sonrisa.

-Me contento con ese poco, entonces.

Ya no se maravillaban cada vez que estaban en Netherfield. Últimamente habían pasado varias cenas y almuerzos allí, así que no podían distraerse por las hermosas pinturas del recibidor ni en el mural que decoraba el techo con figuras de ángeles en un bosque. Aunque Ginny siempre se sorprendía de encontrar todo tan limpio y reluciente, como si siempre los habitantes de la mansión hubieran estado allí; los meses de abandono que sufrió con la partida de Hermione no se notaban.

Una criada los invitó a sentarse y fue a llamar a Hermione, quien en pocos minutos apareció en la salita enfundada en un vestido bastante simple, para estar en casa.

-Buenas tardes – saludó acercándose e hizo una leve reverencia – No esperaba verlos hasta mañana, en la cena…

-Pues… Hemos venido… Mi hermano ha venido en un asunto de suma importancia – Ginny miró a Ron sugestivamente.

-De… Desearía tener una audiencia en privado con usted, señorita Granger – le pidió inclinando la cabeza y haciendo una mueca reprobatoria por haber tartamudeado en un principio.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron sorprendidos y miró a Ginny como si se estuviera atragantando con un hueso de pollo. La pelirroja sólo sonrió sin decir nada y Hermione extendió su brazo hacía la puerta.

-Claro – asintió rápidamente y se sonrojó – Por aquí, señor Weasley.

Apretando las manos, Ron se salió de la habitación, seguido de Hermione, quien miró a la pelirroja sorprendida por la situación.

Esperó. En aquella sala sólo había un gran reloj de números romanos con un péndulo que se balanceaba con cada segundo. El péndulo emitía un sonido cortante, avallasador al atravesar el aire para ubicarse en cada extremo de su movimiento repetitivo, y lento. Muy lento. Y siguió esperando, concentrándose que sus visualizaciones en donde se escuchaban pasos aislados acercándose a la puerta para después levantar la mirada y ver que aquellos pasos correspondían a él. A la única persona que deseaba ver con tantas ansías como si no lo hubiera tenido la noche pasada a su lado.

Escuchó pasos. Se enderezó en su asiento esperanzada y no pudo evitar suspirar cuando entró la criada con una taza de té y un plato de galletitas. Le preguntó si se le ofrecía algo más, pero negó con la cabeza sin articular palabra.

El té le quemó la garganta y de todas formas lo tragó. Tenía un suave sabor a limón, era rico. Dejó la taza humeante sobre el plato y desvió la mirada a la puerta. Aún esperando que sus pasos se avecinaran.

Seguramente Ron y Hermione ya se abrazaban contentos, ella recibiendo el anillo feliz en su dedo, admirándolo para luego contemplar entre sollozos el rostro de su amado. Y Ron no podría evitar reír, no podría evitar abrazarla y levantarla del suelo para girar reprimiendo gritos de alegría que querría dar. Sus manos en la cintura de ella, el aliento cálido de la muchacha en el cuello de él mientras sólo risas inundan el lugar.

-Hermione Weasley – dijo para sí misma y rió pensando en lo positivo que sería tenerla de cuñada – Y… Ginevra Malfoy – murmuró temiendo que alguien la escuchara.

Pasos. Ella sonrió mientras maldecía que sus mejillas se hubieran teñido de un rojo vivo, aún dándole vueltas en la cabeza cómo sonaba su nombre con el apellido de él. Más pasos. Eran dos personas. La sonrisa no logró desaparecer antes que una melena castaña rebelde apareciera, junto a un pelo rojo.

-¡Estamos comprometidos! – gritó Hermione dejando la boca abierta y tratando de evitar las ganas de llorar - ¡Seremos cuñadas!

-Muchas felicidades – Se puso de pie y fue hasta ellos mirándolos alternadamente – Van a ser tan felices. Se lo merecen.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme – dijo Ron haciendo un ademán de abrazarla, pero sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos mientras una gran sonrisa se extendía hasta alcanzar sus pecas. Ginny observó como las manos pequeñas de la castaña estaban bien protegidas por las de él – Gracias por todo.

-No fue nada… Ustedes son los protagonistas de este acontecimiento.

La forma en la que se miraban era tan íntima. Ambos parecían perder con el simple contacto de sus ojos, que Ginny se sintió algo incómoda presenciando aquella muda declaración de amor eterno. Era una digna descripción de una novela, pero de verdadero amor. No la admiración de un caballero a su señora ni de un pastor cantando sus sonetos a una dama; si no que el amor fuera recíproco, que ambos se perdieron en el otro hasta que se alejaban de la realidad para pasar a un mundo creado por ellos mismos.

Tomaron té en Netherfield. La conversación fue preferentemente sobre el matrimonio. Hermione le pediría ayuda a la señora Weasley, a Ginny y a la tía de Luna Lovegood ayuda, ya que la mujer había hecho un trabajo esplendido con el matrimonio de su sobrina. Eso sí, ella sentenció que no quería que su hermanastra participara en la preparación. Ron y Ginny no pudieron estar más de acuerdo. También hablaron de dónde vivirían, en qué lugar se casarían, en qué fecha.

Cuando dispusieron que fuera hora de retirarse, Ginny se atrevió a preguntar sutilmente sobre la ausencia de Draco Malfoy:

-Espero que la noticia sea del agrado de su amigo el señor Malfoy – dijo sonriendo.

-Oh… - Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la voz – Estoy segura que le alegrara. Necesita una buena noticia, sobre todo en estos días.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó preocupada y se calló de inmediato arrepentida por su efusividad – Si se puede saber, claro está.

-Visitantes indeseables, Ginny. Visitantes con noticias sobre deberes nada deseados – agregó apretando la mano de Ron – La verdad es que dudo que mañana asista al almuerzo en su casa. De todas formas, escribiré cuando sepa si irá.

-Tendría que estar presente en el anuncio oficial de su compromiso – Ginny chasqueó la lengua y rió – En fin. Les daré un momento de privacidad y esperaré afuera a que se despidan. Mis labores de chaperona llegan a su fin.

Vio cómo su hermano se avergonzaba y se retiró con tranquilidad, dejándoles el tiempo a solas que necesitaban para poder vivir su amor en privado.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que conducía al recibidor, la muchacha no pudo dejar de preguntarse quién era el visitante indeseado que había causado el disgusto del señor Malfoy. ¿Por qué era tan indeseada?... La imagen de Pansy Parkinson la sacó de sus casillas. Ella efectivamente era una persona indeseada. ¿Y si trataba de convencer al señor Malfoy de algo?

**OoOoO**

Sentía que desentonaba evidentemente en su casa. La risa de su madre, el discurso de su padre al proponer un brindis por la futura unión conyugal, las canciones de los gemelos mientras daban vueltas alrededor de la pareja molestándoles por el tiempo que se llevaron en formalizar la relación, las felicitaciones de los empleados y criadas a Ron y a Hermione por la buena nueva. Sólo ella sonreía como una estatua, controlando las ganas que tenían sus piernas de correr y perderse en la espesura de la noche hasta llegar a su árbol favorito.

Él no había asistido tal como Hermione había pronosticado. Aún la elegante letra de la castaña le perforaba la cabeza al leer que él no iría a almorzar porque tenía otros compromisos. ¿Y de qué clase? Salir con una dama que haya conocido en el pueblo, quizás dar una vuelta por allí con el visitante indeseado, quedarse en casa leyendo un estúpido libro junto a alguien… ¿Por qué no había venido?

Pero lo peor de todo es que la mirada culpable y devastadora de Hermione al confirmar al haber llegado aquel día que su amigo no vendría, la hizo preguntarse tantas cosas como nunca había hecho en su vida. ¿Acaso el que no venga tiene que estar relacionado con ella? Porque esa mirada quería decir algo más. Algo que la unía al hecho que él _"tuviera otros compromisos para venir al almuerzo, por lo que me disculpo por su ausencia", _como había expresado ella en su carta. Ella no significaba nada en su vida. Ya no era nada; así que no tendría que ser la razón para que él no fuera.

El almuerzo no fue sólo un almuerzo, se extendió hasta la hora del té y la cena. Hermione se divirtió mucho pasando la mayoría de la jornada en La Madriguera conversando, riendo, jugando cartas con los gemelos y ganándoles por primera vez después de aprender qué trampas usaban, viendo el funcionamiento de las cosechas y animales.

Por lo que no tuvo otra opción que aparentar estar feliz, comportarse normal; leer uno que otro libro, conversar con la castaña, ayudar en la cocina. No podía retirarse a su cuarto porque si no, sabrían que algo andaba mal. Hermione sabría quién exactamente la razón por la cual necesitaba estar a solas.

Una vez que Hermione se fue, Ginny suspiró cansinamente. Cerró la cortina viendo como el coche de la muchacha se perdía a la lejanía y la perspectiva de encerrarse en su cuarto era alentadora.

-Nunca creí que me sintiera que podría saltar y alcanzar el cielo de felicidad – dijo Ron entrando al salón y se lanzó en el sofá riendo - ¡Este día ha sido el mejor de mi vida!

-Supuse que el mejor había sido ayer, cuando le pediste matrimonio – comentó ella girándose para mirarlo.

-… Y me contó todo. Había sido envenenada por los asquerosos comentarios de su hermanastra. Ella le dijo que debería estar bromeando para pensar que si le pedía matrimonio, ella aceptara. Se la llevó lejos y nunca supo que estuve en Londres. Quisieron que no supiéramos noticias del otro creyendo que eso sería capaz de separarnos – siguió hablando como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.

-Al fin te das cuenta de la realidad. Te lo repetí hasta el cansancio – Caminó y le hizo cariño en el pelo – Me iré a acostar. Nos vemos.

-¡La amo, Ginny, la amo!

Subió las escaleras sintiéndose más cansada de lo habitual e ignoró a los gemelos que le gritaban desde abajo que fuera para enseñarle un nuevo truco para que una persona se cayera al pasar una puerta.

Al escuchar como el cerrojo de su puerta emitía un débil crujido al cerrarse, dejó que su espalda cayera por ella mientras su cara se contorsionaba en una mueca de desentendimiento.

No entendía lo que ocurría. No entendía su ausencia, el hecho que ella tuviera que estar involucrada también; tampoco entendía por qué se sentía tan decepcionada con no verlo en dos días. Dos míseros días, cuando habían estado apartados por meses. Tampoco entendía por qué su corazón latía rápido, pero triste, sin ganas de seguir trabajando. No quería sentirse así. No deseaba llorar por algo tan pequeño, tan poco trascendental para el mundo como que Draco Malfoy estaba ausente. Había otras preocupaciones más importantes tales como en matrimonio de su hermano y Hermione. Pero ella no podía pensar en ellos, sólo tenía cabeza para recordar cada palabra, cada mirada que se habían otorgado.

Estaba perdida y locamente enamorada. Tanto que cada día se ahogaba más en ese mar de dudas, tristeza, alegría, angustia, despecho, esperanza, dolor, fantasías, satisfacción, deseo, rabia y más sentimientos contrastantes que no podía dilucidar; en ese mar que se hacía más hondo y grande con el pasar de los días, transformándose en un océano en donde no podía nadar, en un océano que la absorbía hasta perder todos sus sentidos pensando sólo en él. En el amor que sentía por él.

Sin saber cómo se despejó de sus vestidos para tener puesto su camisón de dormir. Se sentó en la cama observando la noche a través de su ventana, con la precaria luz que le daba su lamparita de aceite.

¿Por qué la primera vez que amaba a alguien era tan fuerte? Estaba perdida, hundida, ahogada en aquel sentimiento poderoso.

Las herraduras de caballos pisoteando la tierra la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Se levantó para ver que un carruaje tirado por cinco caballos negros se acercaba por el camino espolvoreando tanta tierra como nunca había visto. Era extraño que a esa hora alguien transitara por allí, porque las demás casas se encontraban hacía la otra dirección, por lo que no se sorprendió mucho al ver que se detenía fuera de la reja porque no cabía para entrar en los terrenos de La Madriguera.

Sin siquiera ajustarse unos zapatos, salió de su habitación sabiendo perfectamente que la llegada del gran carruaje no había pasado desapercibida para nadie. Cuando ya iba por el segundo escalón, vio que los gemelos salían de su cuarto para seguirla con la misma intención de averiguar quién era.

La puerta sonó estruendosamente, golpe tras golpe. Ginny se detuvo en el último escalón un poco asustada y Fred le puso una mano en el hombro para confortarla. George pasó por su lado, yendo a la cocina para llamar a su madre, que salió enseguida escandalizada por los golpes.

Volvieron a tocar y ésta vez más fuerte. Ron salió de la sala donde debía haberse quedado acostado en el sofá hasta ese momento y su padre apareció del despacho preguntando qué era todo ese alboroto.

El señor Weasley se acomodó los lentes antes de abrir la puerta con lentitud, cerciorándose que no había peligro. Aunque pareciera que lo fuera, porque se apartó casi al instante de ver quién era la persona que llamaba desesperadamente. Y Ginny comprendió que se había apartado de sorpresa, porque un rostro tan asqueroso no podía ser bienvenido a esas horas de la noche.

-Buenas noches – saludó la mujer entrando sin esperar a que la invitaran a pasar y todos hicieron una reverencia atropellada. Todos menos Ginny – Buenas noches, señorita Weasley.

Los ojos pequeños en aquella cara chata, con apariencia de un anfibio que había mutado hasta transformarse en una mujer baja, regordeta y vestida de un rosa minucioso, la escrutaban con desdén. Una mueca desdeñosa se dibujó en sus labios alargados y finos, al comprobar que la pelirroja no hacía una reverencia como su familia. La sola idea de agachar la cabeza, encorvarse para recibir a una mujer despreciable como ella la enfermaba.

-Supongo que es toda la familia presente – comentó para decir algo.

-Sí, nuestros otros tres hijos viven fuera del pueblo con sus esposas – dijo la señora Weasley entrecerrando los ojos molesta por la actitud de la mujer.

-Tienen un gran terreno sin aprovechar. Deberían plantar algo más… acaparador – Su mirada afilada pasó a los gemelos, a quienes sólo miró como si fueran humanos reprobables – Me gustaría hablar con la señora Weasley. A solas – añadió sin ningún deje de cordialidad, sin asombrar a la muchacha.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó el señor Weasley frunciendo el ceño.

-Un asunto de importancia – respondió secamente.

-No te preocupes, papá – le dijo Ginny soltándose de la mano protectora de Fred y bajó de un salto el escalón – Sígame.

Las miradas confusas y recriminadoras de su familia le punzaron la nuca cuando les daba la espalda para señalar el salón contiguo al recibidor. No pudo quitar la mirada de Lady Umbridge hasta que ésta hubiera entrado y cerró la puerta viendo la expresión grave de su madre.

Era bastante inverosímil la visión de ver a esa mujer vestida de rosa estricto de pie en medio del salón donde pasaba momentos divertidos con su familia. Ella era todo lo opuesto a los recuerdos de risas y conversaciones infinitas que evocaba ese lugar de la casa.

-Seré bastante directa, señorita Weasley. He venido a visitar a mi sobrino, por lo que ya sabe la razón por la cual he venido – anunció con voz solemne, tratando de buscar un autocontrol inexistente.

-Sería una gran mentira decirle que estoy enterada, así que, por favor, hágame el placer de decirme el honor de su visita tan de noche en esta humilde casa – dijo soltando la ironía de las últimas palabras.

-¡Qué infamia tiene la de hacerse la no enterada! Hace pocos días me llegó un alarmante informe donde se vinculaba a mi sobrino Draco Malfoy con usted en el santo vínculo del matrimonio – explicó chillando, haciendo que Ginny crispara su boca con dolor por el alto timbre de voz de la mujer – Es por eso que estoy en su casa para oír que son afirmaciones erróneas. Francamente, es imposible que las tierras de los Malfoy, la casa ancestral de los Black se ensucien con personas de su linaje.

-¿Entonces qué quiere que le diga?

-¡Que no es cierto, que usted no está comprometida con mi sobrino! – soltó mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

Su respiración se hizo más lenta a medida que su cuerpo se ponía rígido ante las palabras de aquella señora.

-Ha declarado que es imposible que manche las tierras de su sobrino, así que ya ha oído lo que quiere creer – respondió seriamente.

-No se burle de mí, niña malcriada – replicó enarcando las cejas, produciendo que más arrugas se le formaran en la frente – Es intolerable que se comporte de esta manera… Dígame de una vez por todas si usted corrió el rumor que mi sobrino le pidió matrimonio.

-¿Cómo voy a hablar de algo que prácticamente es imposible para los ojos de una dama como usted?

-¡Suficiente! – Golpeó la pequeña mesa de la esquina para imponer un poco el orden. Lo único que se ganó fue una sonrisa burlona de la pelirroja, que le seguiría el juego hasta que se diera cuenta que no obtendría nada de lo que quería saber - ¿Es cierto que está comprometida con mi sobrino?

La imagen del señor Malfoy irrumpiendo en su habitación en la casa de Neville y Luna se hizo borrosa. Su declaración ruda, donde hablaba de ir en contra de sus expectativas familiares y otros factores, que ciertamente no eran para nada adecuados en una confesión romántica, parecía haber sucedido sólo ayer. Y ella llorando enojada, echándole en cara que lo odiaba, que sería el último hombre con el que podría casarse; la hicieron tambalear sintiéndose mareada.

Un gran dolor en su pecho se extendió hasta hacer que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-No es cierto – respondió como si las palabras le dolieran en lo más profundo de su alma.

La sonrisa perversa de alegría que se abrió en su rostro la hizo estremecerse al pensar que sacaría su lengua para comer una mosca. Se veía tan repugnante.

-Me alegro de saber que fue una mentira. Mi sobrino está comprometido con mi hija desde siempre. Tuve un acuerdo con sus padres para asegurar el futuro de ambos, por lo que nadie ni nada podrá interferir en que mi hija se convierta en una Malfoy y sea dueña de las tierras de Derbyshire – habló con tanto orgullo, que Ginny se asqueó del pensar que esa mujer sólo quería que su hija estuviera con el señor Malfoy para sacar el prestigio y el dinero de pertenecer a la familia heredera de los Black – En ese caso… - Fijó nuevamente su mirada acusadora en ella – Júreme que nunca va a comprometerse con mi sobrino.

-Los juramentos se hacen sólo a Dios, por lo que me parece imposible-

-¡Deje de burlarse de mí, insolente! Prométame que jamás se comprometerá con Draco Malfoy.

-Jamás le prometeré algo semejante. No podría prometerle eso – Su garganta tiritó al decir la última frase. Se movió, caminando hacia la puerta – Ya me interrogo lo suficiente. Ahora si me disculpa, ha sido un día agotador y desearía poder dormir un poco.

-¿Me está echando? – Arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño - ¿Cree usted, una jovencita con una familia simplona y poco refinada, con una prima que causó un escandaloso matrimonio y sin un centavo, tiene la osadía de correr a Lady Umbridge? – Esta conversación termina cuando yo lo ordene – sentenció dando una patada al suelo, haciendo que las florituras rosas del vestido ondearan a pesar de la ausencia de viento.

Había sido suficiente.

-¡Esta es mi casa y si yo ordeno que se vaya, se va! – gritó encolerizada – Me ha insultado de todas las maneras posibles, me ha puesto en ridículo y mira como si fueran esclavos a mi familia. La verdad es que me he decepcionado que una dama de tanta alcurnia como usted sea la viva demostración de una mujer criada con los modales de un puerco.

-Si cree que-

-¡No gaste sus palabras porque ya no las escucharé! – Abrió la puerta de un golpe y aparecieron los gemelos agachados en el umbral, Ron un poco más arriba encorvado y sus padres de pie con los oídos en dirección a la puerta - ¡Váyase ahora mismo, llévese su carruaje y su maldito informe!

-No puedo creer que me trate de esta manera – Apretó los puños y sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas de lo que estaban. Dejó soltar un ruidito de desdén al mirar por última vez el salón y apartó sin mucha elegancia.

Se fue dando un portazo a la puerta principal, produciendo que los gallos cacarearán asustados y un perro comenzó a aullar histérico.

Los gemelos fueron los primeros en entrar preguntándole mil cosas por segundo. La mano de Ron en su hombro se sentía casi transparente; al igual que la voz preocupada de su madre exigiendo respuestas de lo que había oído. Sólo pudo comprender que todos querían saber qué significaba que ella supuestamente estuviera comprometida con el señor Malfoy.

Ella era la visitante indeseada en Netherfield que había hecho que él no hubiera estado en su presencia. Lo había acosado con preguntas, lo había tratado de convencer que debería alejarse de ella y de paso debería haberse escandalizado que Hermione Granger, de importante familia, fuera a casarse con uno de su familia. Por eso Hermione la miraba con culpa. Porque Lady Umbridge sabía que él había estado interesado en ella, que él había estado dispuesto a mandar por la borda las aspiraciones impuestas por su familia de casarse con la hija de Umbridge; él estaba arriesgando mucho por ella, por una simple chica de un pueblo pequeño, que rechazaba a cada pretendiente por la creencia del amor verdadero.

Sintió que volvía a caer en un precipicio sin retorno. Que nada la podía sostener, que ninguna mano la sostendría en su caída lenta y gradual; una caída que llenaba su pecho de un dolor espantoso, secaba su boca, hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, su vista se nublara y sus ojos no pudieran contener las lágrimas que brotaban de ellos.

-Déjenme tranquila – pidió con un hilo de voz. Nuevas preguntas, que cómo estaba, por qué lloraba, si estaba bien, que por qué lloraba por esa cara de rana, si lloraba por Malfoy, si necesitaba un poco de agua - ¡Sólo necesito que por única vez en mi vida me dejen en paz! – chilló apartando a manotazos a sus hermanos.

Como si tuviera un poder sobrenatural, le dejaron un espacio para poder irse. Subió la escalera sin mirar atrás, limpiándose las lágrimas de rabia y deseando que todo dejara de dar vueltas, que dejara de caer; estaba mareada, todo se nublaba, sus ojos no podían enfocar bien. Y la última vez que había ocurrido algo así, había sido después que Malfoy se le había declarado, y ella perdió la consciencia. No quería desmayarse, no quería sentir mal por algo que era cierto: No estaba comprometida con él y sabría que nunca lo estaría.

Se acostó en su cama sin taparse con las sábanas y presionó su rostro en la almohada. Las lágrimas bañaron la suave tela hasta que quedó húmeda y pegajosa al tacto de sus mejillas y nariz. Cerró los ojos. Controló su respiración de tal manera que cualquiera que entrara la diera por dormida, relajó su cuerpo para calmar un poco la tensión de sus músculos. Pero aunque pudiera controlarse y fuera una gran actriz y fingir que dormía, no podía dominar las lágrimas que seguían bañando la almohada.

Y no pudo domarlas hasta varias horas después.

* * *

(1): _Locus amoenus_es un tópico literario (y un tópico literario es un estilo de escritura que se usaba principalmente en la Edad Media y principios del Renacimiento). Los relatos con éste tópico inserto, siempre narran una historia situada en un lugar muy ameno; árboles verdes, cerros, colinas, flores, mariposas, un río abundante. En general haciendo una alusión al paraíso que puede encontrarse en el planeta, y tan sólo hay que buscarlo para darse cuenta que la vida no es _tan_ miserable como muchas veces se cree. 

(2): La melodía que canta Ginny es "Claire de Lune" del compositor francés Debussy. Es una desfachatez que la cante, ya que él nació muchos años después de la época donde se sitúa la historia, pero es que adoro esa canción. La elegí porque siempre me inspira alegría y algo de melancolía. Además que es muy nombrada en el libro _"Crepúsculo"_ de Stephenie Meyer, así que no me pareció una locura.


	15. Mi querida Ginny

Capítulo 15: 'Mi querida Ginny'

Arrugó la nariz cuando los rayos del sol abruptamente le pegaron de lleno en la cara. Movió las manos buscando las sábanas para taparse, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Abrió los ojos soñolientamente y se arqueó para ver a la persona que le había despertado.

-Oh, te he despertado. Lo siento muchísimo – dijo su madre suspirando mientras seguía corriendo las cortinas con más lentitud para abrirlas por completo - Hoy día lavamos la ropa, por lo que necesitaba luz para ver si había algún guante o faja que estuviera sucia por aquí – explicó torpemente.

Ginny observó que se sentía bastante incómoda y no era para menos, ayer había tenido una horrorosa conversación con Lady Umbridge y había huido de su familia gritando como si el demonio la hubiera poseído. Nunca en su vida había actuado de esa manera. Siempre que ocurría algo que la molestaba, fingía estar bien para después encerrarse en su cuarto por la noche y desahogarse. Pero ayer había sido una situación que trasgredió todos sus límites.

-Mamá – llamó la pelirroja viendo como su madre se iba después de disculparse nuevamente – Yo… - La mujer le sonrió con ternura – Lo siento por haberles gritado ayer. No sé qué me pasó. Estaba tan encolerizada, y ustedes me cernían tantas preguntas, que… Y actúe como una malcriada. De verdad lo lamento.

-Fue un mal momento, eso es todo – Se acercó para sentarse a los pies de la cama y le comenzó a acariciar el tobillo dulcemente – Lo que me importa es que tú estés bien. Lady Umbridge te dejó tan alterada… ¿Qué está pasando, Ginny? – preguntó muy seria y preocupada.

En tan pocas palabras había entendido algo tan esencial de su propia madre que se sintió estúpida por haber hablo muchas veces mal de ella: Molly Weasley quería lo mejor para sus hijos. Los amaba, los apoyaba y, aunque eso implicaba entrometerse en su futuro económico buscándoles matrimonios estables, se sacrificaba para darles lo mejor que tenía. Era una mujer extremadamente preocupada por sus hijos; siempre que tenían problemas trataba de escucharlos y si sólo un abrazo pudiera darles para calmarlos porque no podía ayudarlos en algo más, era suficiente para sentirse más optimista. Su madre era una mujer excepcional en muchos sentidos.

Bajó la mirada y sonrió cuando las caricias de su madre en el tobillo comenzaron a darle cosquillas.

-Es muy complicado – respondió maldiciendo que tuviera que hablar de un tema tan delicado en la mañana, aún con sus párpados hinchados y la voz ronca – Yo… He sido tan prejuiciosa, tan obstinada; que me cegué por completo ante lo que tenía delante de mis propios ojos.

Su madre percibió que no iría a decir nada más, por lo que se levantó y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en cama hasta el almuerzo – le ofreció sabiendo que aquella oferta era inusual que la permitiera, pero su hija no estaba bien.

-No, gracias. Me vestiré – dijo sonriéndole y la abrazó agradecida por respetar su privacidad. En muy pocas ocasiones ella sabía cuándo debía detenerse, y ésa era una, ya que ella no podía seguir hablando del tema. No por ahora y no con ella – Te quiero, mamá.

-Mi pequeña… - Le acarició las mejillas con delicadez.

Una vez que su madre se había retirado, Ginny dio un profundo suspiro.

Le era imposible sincerarse y decirle a su familia que su problema era el amor. Amaba a una persona que sería imposible de alcanzar, amaba a un hombre que no la amaba, estaba perdida porque sabía que un amor tan calado y hondo en su corazón no iría a sentir nunca más… Jamás sería capaz de superar el remolino asfixiante de aquel sentimiento, y aunque tratara de olvidarlo; y conociera una sensación parecida a ésa con alguien más, no le llegaría ni a los pies a lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy.

Miró el cielo despejado, las gallinas correteando en el jardín delantero y un chancho olfateando los arbustos. Hasta los animales se sentían felices y el día estaría soleado; en tanto que ella se sumergía en tinieblas y lluvia copiosa, que nunca se detendría. Vio como un pequeño pollo corría al amparo del ala de su madre, escondiéndose en ella y la gallina le picoteaba con cariño en la cabeza. Se sintió más triste si es que fuera posible.

Se puso el primer vestido que encontró en el ropero y se calzó unos zapatos sin tacón, sin importarle que se viera desaliñada. Respiró hondo cuando se amarró el remilgado delantal blanco, valiéndose de energía para soportar el presente día. Ya imaginaba las miradas asustadas de los gemelos al verla pasar y ella tendría que decirles que lamentaba haberles gritado, que no se volvería a repetir; Ron la saludaría con reticencia y trataría de preguntarle qué había pasado; su padre le sonreiría amablemente, sabiendo que era mejor dejar en el olvido lo ocurrido.

Pero sus hipótesis fueron rechazadas una por una: Cuando bajó la escalera, se encontró con Fred y éste la saludó algo distante, sin embargo, cuando ella comenzó a pedirle disculpas, él simplemente la abrazó diciéndole que la quería tal como era. Luego, Ron entró a la casa con unos baldes llenos de leche y le sonrió antes de perderse por la puerta de la cocina. Y George después de pellizcarle la mejilla le preguntó si tenía un abanico que no usara para poder usarlo en una broma que le quería gastar a Ron.

El único que actuó como supuso que haría, fue su padre.

Se encontraba en su despacho ordenando la contabilidad de La Madriguera. Sacaba cuentas auspiciosas, porque los terrenos producían más de lo estimado y podrían vender harina, tomates y lechugas a los comerciantes del pueblo sin que la familia tuviera problemas de escasez.

-Encontré un libro que podría animarte – le dijo a modo se saludó y con la pluma en mano señaló un grueso libro empastado en la esquina de su escritorio – Pienso que podría animarte a darte cuenta que pusiste en su lugar a Lady Umbridge. Hiciste lo correcto – continuó con una gran sonrisa, obviamente evitando hablar de su reacción luego de la desagradable visita de aquella mujer.

Unas letras doradas decían _"__Los misterios de Udolfo" _y más abajo aparecía el nombre de la escritora: Ann Radcliffe (1).

-¿Ésta no es esa que escribe sobre mujeres heroínas que deben luchar contra villanos, señores oscuros y calamidades? – inquirió hojeándolo y deteniéndose en un dibujo al principio de un capítulo; donde se apreciaba un castillo tétrico en la noche.

-Exacto. La primera mujer que escribió sobre heroínas que no necesitaban hombres para poner en su lugar a los abusadores – asintió untándole más tinta a la pluma – Creo que has leído un par de cuentos escritos por ella, así que pensé que te animaría leer algo diferente.

-Gracias – dijo tratando de sonar animada. La verdad es que no le agradaba mucho el estilo de esa escritora, era bastante gótico para su gusto – Te lo devolveré en perfectas condiciones.

-Siempre has tratado los libros como tesoros, pequeña.

Salió observando con desdén el libro en sus manos. Ni aunque estuviera de mejor humor podría leerlo; aunque lo haría en el futuro, por su padre. Le encantaba comentar los libros después de terminarlos con él y formar discusiones que podían durar una eternidad.

Se disponía a encontrar a la cocina cuando su madre salió de ésta y al verla negó con la cabeza horrorizada por verla con el delantal.

-No quiero que entres a la cocina por hoy – le dijo intransigente – Tienes el día libre.

-Mamá… - Entrecerró los ojos molesta por la actitud condescendiente de su progenitora – Te dije que estaba bien.

-El almuerzo ya está casi listo, Ron ya ordeñó las vacas y las criadas se encargarán de todo.

Ginny quiso decirle que a veces era insoportable, pero se quedó en silencio y se giró para subir la escalera. Le haría bastante bien ocupar su mente en algo que no fuera pensar en él, para que así se olvidara un poco de su problema personal y de paso se animara un poco.

Ya en su habitación, la pelirroja dejó el libro en su escritorio y vio nuevamente el cielo. Aún no había rastros de nubes. El día feliz la deprimía aún más, pero eso no le impidió pensar que sería una buena idea recostarse bajo su roble favorito. Podría escaparse de la casa por unas horas y dejar que su mente fuera a lugares como castillos o desiertos, siempre dependiendo de qué libro llevaba consigo.

Ése día eligió un tomo de las obras completas de William Shakespeare, ya que cuando se sentía triste, con las obras de él se sentía tan pequeña e insignificante, que no podía considerar sus problemas comparables a los de Petrucho tratando de domar el carácter de Catalina o de Julieta asesinándose por ver muerto a Romeo (2). Su pequeño drama no podía siquiera estar en la misma frase que aquellas fascinantes y populares historias.

Cuando llegó a sentarse bajo la acaparadora sombra del roble, no pudo resistir soltar un suspiro de alivio al sentirse más protegida allí. El árbol no la iría a juzgar por sus gritos de la noche anterior ni tampoco trataría de aparentar que no le importaba el tema, porque él jamás le recriminaría nada. Se sentía segura con la espalda apoyada en el robusto tronco, lleno de cicatrices y recovecos.

Dejó que sus dedos eligieran la obra que leería –pasando olímpicamente por _"Romeo y Julieta"_- y se detuvo en una de las más elogiadas comedias del británico: _"El sueño de una noche de verano"_ (3).

Leyó la primera escena calmadamente, sabiendo que aún faltaban unas buenas hojas para llegar a la parte divertida; cuando los personajes se perdían en el bosque donde extraños sucesos mágicos causarían las historias más locas que la hacían perderse en carcajadas por horas.

Y, nuevamente, un hecho ya comprobado había sido desechado, como sus hipótesis anteriores: De alguna forma se identificó con el amor no correspondido de Demetrio, de verla a Hermia enamorada de otro, y no se río en lo que seguía de la obra. Es más, los ojos se le pusieron llorosos.

Cerró el libro de golpe y alzó la cabeza, dejando la nuca cómodamente apoyada en el tronco del árbol, mientras observaba los ases de luz que se filtraban a través de las hojas del roble.

¿Por qué estaba tan afectada que hasta lloraba en una obra que era graciosa? Si tan sólo esa mujer no hubiera venido a visitarla, a echarle en cara que no era lo suficientemente buena para estar con un descendiente de los Black, que él tenía un matrimonio arreglado con su prima… No. Lo que realmente le dolía era el hecho que no estaba comprometida con Draco Malfoy.

Se remontó al momento en el que había conocido a James Potter. Si él no le hubiera dicho esas asquerosas palabras, si no le hubiera envenenado con sus mentiras; podía ver con claridad que ella se amistaría con el rubio, conversarían por largas horas y se escribirían para saber el uno del otro. También, él la hubiera invitado por cuenta propia a su mansión, donde cenarían un exquisito plato extranjero y él le pediría cortésmente que fueran a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Se adentrarían en aquel laberinto de plantas hasta llegar a la preciosa fuente que dejaba caer el agua como si estuvieran en el paraíso. Y él le diría aquellas palabras tan caladas en su memoria, en donde las palabras "posición social" y "expectativas familiares" se dejarían oír, pero no le parecían tan malas. Ella sólo sonreiría para decir que se sentía de igual manera; estaba perdida en él y querría estar a su lado para siempre.

Cerró los ojos sonrojándose por la idea absurda que rondaba por su cabeza. Aquella era sólo una confesión de una novela excesivamente romántica y cursi. Era imposible que algo así sucediera en la vida real. Tan imposible como que ella estuviera con Draco Malfoy comprometida en matrimonio.

-Señorita Weasley…

Se enderezó asustada, pero no precisamente porque alguien la había molestado, si no por el dueño de la voz. Agradeció que había desechado la idea de llorar, ya que de por si, tenía una apariencia deplorable con su delantal remilgado y sus zapatos sucios con barro.

Draco Malfoy tampoco lucía tan arreglado y pulcro como siempre: Traía una simple camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta verde oscuro, unos bombachos negros y sus botas llenas de tierra, barro y hojas de pasto pegadas. Parecía haber caminado desde donde fuese que venía hasta plantarse frente a ella, debido al color rojizo de sus mejillas y su respiración entrecortada, pero suave.

La casi inexistente brisa veraniega se hizo sentir con una fuerza inusitada y revolvió el cabello suelto de la muchacha, y haciendo ondear la chaqueta de él mientras sus miradas fijas estaban sumergidas en las pupilas del otro.

-Yo… Buenos días – saludó el rubio haciendo una mueca e hizo una reverencia – Siento mucho molestarla.

-No se preocupe. No me ha interrumpido – repuso sintiendo la extraña contradicción de su corazón acelerado de alegría por verlo y pena al pensar que sólo sería un encuentro más en sus vidas, que sólo podría verlo en esporádicas ocasiones.

-¿Le apetece dar una vuelta? – preguntó haciendo un gesto hacía el prado que rodeaba el único camino que conectaba a La Madriguera con el pueblo.

-Me encantaría – respondió apoyando su mano en el suelo para ponerse de pie, pero la cálida mano del joven le tomó la otra y la ayudó a levantarse en un segundo – Gra… Gracias – tartamudeó aferrándose fuertemente al libro.

Anduvieron en un silencio indescriptible mientras atravesaban el bien cuidado pasto y pequeños puñados de orquídeas comenzaron a aparecer menos distanciados entre sí hasta llegar a un pequeño campo de aquellas hermosas flores. Ginny pensó que si seguían caminando en esa dirección, llegarían a un pequeño riachuelo que tenía un sauce impresionante.

Sintió varias veces la profunda y estudiosa mirada de él, posándose en su perfil, en su pelo, y bajando por su cuerpo. Podría ser que intentara leer en qué pensaba, en notar una expresión que la delatara; pero permaneció seria, impresionada de no sentirse incómoda ante su escrutinio.

Llegaron hasta el riachuelo. La corriente de agua transparente dejaba entrever las rocas que se esparcían en el fondo, y flotando, casi sin moverse, se cernían nenúfares con sus flores rosadas emergiendo de aquellas hojas redondas que se hallaban en la superficie del agua.

Ginny dejó un libro cerca de una gran roca y se quitó los zapatos con una sonrisa traviesa:

-No puedo evitar mantenerme alejada de este exquisito riachuelo – comentó lanzándole una mirada alegre antes de sentarse en la orilla, sin importarle que su vestido se ensuciara, y sumergió sus pies.

-Cuando niño solía hacer lo mismo, pero en el lago de la mansión. Mi madre me retaba porque siempre terminaba con gripe, ya que me calzaba mis zapatos con los pies húmedos – respondió mirando atentamente el agua antes de imitarla y despojarse de las botas.

-Pero se va a resfriar – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Comprobaremos si la suerte está de mi lado el día de hoy.

Se sentó junto a ella, sonriendo ampliamente cuando el agua tibia lo bañó hasta los tobillos y Ginny lo miró enternecida por la alegría que denotaba su rostro con una acción tan común para ella.

Los ojos grises se posaron en ella, haciéndola enrojecer sorprendida y miró los nenúfares.

-Deduzco que ha terminado _"El Quijote de la Mancha"_ y ha empezado a leer a Shakespeare – dijo señalando el grueso tomo al lado de sus zapatos.

-Ha acertado a la primera. Pero en cuanto a su segunda afirmación, he de decir que se equivoca… Debería estar leyendo una novela de Ann Radcliffe, y caí en la tentación de volver a Shakespeare – contestó introduciendo su mano al agua y la movió en círculos – Leía _"El sueño de una noche de verano"._

-Es una de sus comedias más aceptables, pero me divierte más _"La fierecilla domada"_. La encuentro muchísimo más osada.

-No importa que sean Catalina o Hermia, con ambas me río por igual – Suspiró pensando que aquel día no había reído precisamente con la obra.

El ruido del agua fluyendo por el trecho era lo único que se escuchaba.

El señor Malfoy comenzó a patalear en el agua, a veces levantándola, y su atención iba desde el hermoso cielo hasta el perfil de la pelirroja a su lado. Se había quedado varios minutos observándola sin reparos, luego desviaba la mirada algo avergonzado por su descaro.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría con los pies en el riachuelo, junto al grandísimo señor Malfoy, se hubiera reído en su cara por tales alucinaciones. Y estaba allí, con él a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, con su pálida mano apoyada tan cerca que podría rozarla por accidente; y él la miraba sin vacilaciones hasta que volvía a analizar el cielo, pensativo.

Sacó y hundió su pierna derecha varias veces antes de hablar nuevamente, y ésta vez necesitó una gran bocanada de aire para sincerarse:

-Hace mucho tiempo he querido agradecerle por su infinita ayuda en el matrimonio de Lily – dijo tomando su cabello y haciendo un pequeño espiral con él para que la brisa le llegara al cuello, porque el repentino calor que sentía la desconcentraba – Usted hizo más de lo que podría haber imaginado o necesito hacer. Actúo de una manera envidiable y… Le debo tanto, muchísimas gracias por su gentileza.

-Lamento que se haya enterado – respondió tomando una piedrecilla de la orilla y la lanzó al riachuelo – No creí que su prima le contaría – agregó observando las ondas que había formado la piedra al caer en el agua.

-No lo lamente. Ella lo comentó en un descuido y creyó que no fuera necesario ocultarme su gran ayuda en todo el problema que nos causó su insensatez con Potter; usted ayudó a toda mi familia.

-Quiero que sepa que no lo hice por su familia – Lanzó otra piedrecilla y Ginny volvió a sacar su pie una vez más, mientras volteaba confundida por sus palabras – Todo fue por usted – finalizó mirándola fijamente y ella respingó al ver su rostro tan cerca.

Volvió a notar la pequeña cicatriz sobre su ceja, como en aquella vez que tuvieron una charla a una distancia parecida en el Baile de Netherfield y se preguntó cómo se la habría hecho. Él no era un soldado ni tampoco sabía si había estudiado esgrima o algo por el estilo.

Ginny no sabía qué decir.

-En diciembre, usted dijo que me despreciaba, que era el último hombre con el que podría siquiera pensar en el futuro de familia – Observó atentamente como ella bajaba la mirada apenada por recordar aquel fatídico día – Me rompió el orgullo y traté de sentir la misma aflicción por usted, pero me fue imposible. Fue entonces cuando decidí demostrarle que no podía ser tan malvado como creía y ayudé a su hermana, hablé con Hermione y le pedí disculpas por haberla separado de su hermano – Tomó otra piedrecilla y comenzó a jugar con ella en la mano – Es por estoy desesperado por saber… Necesito saber si sus sentimientos han cambiado en el paso de los meses, porque los míos siguen intactos – dijo con gran dificultad, acercándose un poco más a ella – Por favor, no me mienta ni mida sus palabras. Solamente bastara con decirme que aún le desagrado para callarme y nunca más hablar de amor entre nosotros.

Supo que no se trataba de ningún sueño o una de sus divagaciones despierta cuando su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que la hacía sentirse más viva que nunca, tan viva, que sería imposible que su mente la engañara con una representación de sus deseos más ocultos.

Bajó la mirada posándola en la mano del joven que jugaba con las piedras húmedas debajo de ella y abrió la boca sintiéndose muda de pronto. Había tantas palabras, tantas frases que quería decir; y en todas ella le tomaba la mano, se acercaba para decirle en cientos de formas que sí habían cambiado, que se había dado cuenta lo ciega que fue y que lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto como si él fuera lo más importante de su existencia.

Lentamente, con una voz ronca y ahogada por el esfuerzo de no echarse a llorar por el remolino de sentimientos; donde la alegría formaba una gran cuota, las palabras se le escaparon con naturalidad:

-Agradezco sus muestras de afecto y su persistencia para demostrarme cuán cegada me hallaba; pero con o sin ellos, hubiera llegado a sentir la misma llama que me quema el pecho cuando pienso en su rostro, cuando mi brazo se toma del suyo, al llevar conversaciones interesantes que podrían ser infinitas y al estar con usted – Aguantó la respiración cuando Draco Malfoy le tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle los ojos, sus ojos grises tan intensos y profundos, que se perdió en ellos – Mis sentimientos han cambiado. No creo que sea desagradable ni que sea el último hombre al que quisiera por tener como esposo… Lo amo – admitió al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un rojo furioso.

El pulgar del muchacho se deslizó por todo su rostro, haciéndola temblar. Paseó por el contorno de su cara, para después dibujar un trazo invisible en su respingada nariz y detenerse en cada peca. Ginny cerró los ojos extasiada por el contacto y él aprovechó de delinear sus párpados con tanta delicadeza, que ella se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Peinó sus largas y pelirrojas pestañas, tocándolas como si fueran lo más grandioso en el mundo. Y su dedo se detuvo en los labios entreabiertos de la muchacha. Con mucha calma, los tocó; dibujando el contorno hasta acariciarlos admirando la perfección en cada parte del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Se acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaron y Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. Le costó enfocar su mirada hasta dar con que perfectamente podrían unir sus labios sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Te amo, Ginny – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

El agua fluyendo, su libro abandonado junto a sus zapatos y a las botas sucias de Draco, las flores de los nenúfares mostrándose esplendorosas ante aquella belleza inusual, fueron olvidados. Todo fue olvidado por ambos cuando no eran más ellos y sus labios moviéndose acompasados (4).

**OoOoO**

Nadie osó a preguntarle por qué estaba repentinamente de tan buen humor. Los gemelos lo atribuyeron a que había estado sola un buen rato leyendo un libro, y que se había tranquilizado; pero nadie más hizo conjeturas que se acercaban meramente a lo que de verdad había pasado en su salida.

Habían acordado verse en la tarde, cuando Hermione viniera a tomar el té a La Madriguera. Draco le había dicho que además de pasar más tiempo con ella, quería pedir una entrevista con su padre.

Almorzó inusualmente callada. Comía sin reclamar los porotos hirviendo, ya que esa quemazón era incomparable con la que produjo el encuentro de sus labios con los de él momentos antes. Terminó antes que nadie, sin notar la mirada extrañada de Ron y los cuchicheos de los gemelos, quienes formulaban teorías de por qué Ginny comía porotos sin quejarse que estaban muy calientes para ser servidos en verano.

Tomándose la orden de tener el día libre, se fue a su cuarto sin ofrecerse para ayudar en lavar la ropa o recoger los trastes sucios de la mesa.

Se acostó en la cama, extendiendo los brazos y piernas, mirando hacia el viejo techo de su habitación. Los blancos y anticuados moldes en las esquinas se veían desvencijados, algunas grietas en el techo confirmaban los muchos años que esa casa debía estar en pie y unas manchas de humedad la saludaban tiñendo de un color grisáceo lo que debería ser un techo blanco.

Cuando se dio ese largo y cada vez más profundo beso con él, no pudo sentirse la mujer más feliz del planeta. Algo se había inflado en su interior –y no sabía si era su corazón- que parecía querer hacerla flotar y dejar que la brisa se la llevara hasta las nubes. Y aún se sentía por varios metros sobre la tierra recontando lo que había vivido unas horas atrás.

Draco le explicó que su tía llegó a Netherfield informándole de sopetón que no se atreviera a deshonrar el nombre de su familia al contraer matrimonio con una Weasley. Tuvo que soportar a su tía por un día completo. La acompañó a cenar, y ella volvió a insistirle que debía ser un estúpido rumor el que había escuchado, porque era imposible que él estuviera interesado en la menor de esa familia indecente. Sin embargo, Draco confirmó sus peores miedos: Tenía fuertes sentimientos por ella y Lady Umbridge salió muy al anochecer de la mansión dispuesta a asegurarse que su sobrino no arruinara el futuro de su hija, casándose con una pobretona.

-Mi tía llegó muy alterada después de salir a visitarte. Gritaba palabras sin sentido y se bebió la mitad de una botella de whisky – le había dicho Draco mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella – Me contó la conversación que habían tenido y no pude más que reír encantado… Mis esperanzas no podían estar perdidas después de todo – Le dio un suave beso en el dorso de su mano – Dijiste que nunca prometerías que no te casarías conmigo, que no podías hacerlo.

Se pasó horas recordando casi todo lo que había pasado desde hacía un año, y la mayoría se relacionaba sustancial o indirectamente Draco. En esas horas donde meditaba, en su pecho borbotaba la alegría animándola a bailar, o incluso tocar el piano. Podría llegar hasta las tareas que más aborrecía sin chistar.

Tocó su rostro imitando el movimiento delicado del pulgar del rubio recorrer sus facciones. Embelesada sonrió al pensar en el calor de sus labios abrazando los suyos, siendo tan cálidos y suaves. También se había dado cuenta que llevaba una pequeña barba de un día, haciéndole cosquillas cuando se habían separado, pero no tanto como para que sus respiraciones siguieran chocando con sutileza.

Dio un brinco cuando su madre gritó desde abajo que sería conveniente que se alistaran porque ya faltaba poco para la hora convenida en que Hermione llegaría a tomar el té.

Rebuscó en todo su armario hasta encontrar el vestido verde claro con pequeños bordados en amarillo oscuro, que Bill le había regalado para dos navidades anteriores diciendo que se le vería bien con su pelo fogoso; y había recibido varios cumplidos porque se veía muy bien en él.

No se hizo nada especial, sólo se tomó el pelo en un moño alto y se dispuso a esperar en el marco de la ventana. Los animales correteaban en su jardín y no habían ningún movimiento que delatara la venida de alguien hacía La Madriguera. Se dio una mirada en el espejo, poniendo un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. Una golondrina revoloteaba cantando cerca de la ventana del cuarto de Ron y ella la miró un rato admirada por el sedoso plumaje del ave, y se preguntó cómo sería al tacto. Al apartar la mirada de la golondrina, vio una nube de humo a la lejanía, detrás de un pequeño coche que con el cabalgar de los corceles blancos se hacía de mayor tamaño.

Era el coche de Hermione.

Se dio al espejo por última vez antes de bajar y no se sorprendió de ver que el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada estaba sonrojado, obviamente con el rostro azorado.

Al bajar, escuchó cómo su madre saludaba sorprendida a Draco argumentando que creía no tenerlo ese día en la casa porque había estado ausente el día anterior.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Weasley – dijo Hermione al verla descender la escalera e hizo una corta reverencia antes de abrazarla ante las miradas confundidas de los Weasley y una nerviosa de Draco – Me he enterado. Muchas felicidades – murmuró dejando escapar una risita traviesa.

-Muchas gracias – Ginny le sonrió avergonzada. Una vez que ella se había separado, saludó muy formalmente al rubio – Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy.

-Señorita Weasley – Él inclinó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos chispeantes de emoción contenida.

La señora Weasley propuso que fueran a dar una vuelta hacía el riachuelo –Draco y Ginny se lanzaron miradas cómplices- para aprovechar lo que quedaba de sol antes que tomaran el té con unos pasteles horneados por ella misma.

Ginny se ofreció rápidamente a acompañar a Draco, para que el futuro matrimonio pudiera tener un poco de intimidad.

-Agradezco tanto tu ayuda, hija – le dijo en voz baja su madre, para que Hermione ni Draco, que se encontraban en el porche esperando escucharan – El señor Malfoy tendrá que salir y si no va a acompañado, no podrían estar tu hermano y Hermione juntos. Sé cuánto lo desestimas y es una gran muestra de cariño que te hayas ofrecido desinteresadamente – Le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro para darle ánimo.

Lo que no sabía la mujer es que el ofrecimiento de su hija no era nada más lejos que desinteresado.

De una manera extraña, Ron y Hermione quedaron rezagados varios metros detrás de ellos cuando atravesaban el prado para llegar al riachuelo. Draco miró por encima de su hombro y bufó al darse cuenta que su amiga había sido bastante inteligente al haberlos dejado adelantarse, porque así podría ver cuáles eran sus movimientos.

-No puedes culparla, hacíamos lo mismo hace unos días atrás – dijo ella riendo al retroceder un par de días en los que Ron y Hermione paseaban dándose la mano.

-Al menos lo hacíamos discretamente, ella parece ignorar a tu hermano para fijarse si tu cabeza puede reposar en mi pecho con facilidad – comentó dejando de mirara a la castaña y esbozó una sonrisa al notar la mirada traviesa de la muchacha – Considerando nuestra escasa lejanía, creo que sería posible que lo hicieras.

-Lo haría sino tuviéramos a dos intrusos espiándonos – confesó sonrojándose.

Conversaron del por qué él se había mantenido tan reservado hacía pocos días atrás cuando había visitado por primera vez La Madriguera, ya que Ginny no creía que únicamente se debiera a su meticuloso estudio de la relación entre Ron y Hermione. Draco dijo que no sabía si ella estaría alegre de verlo, por lo que prefirió no hablar demasiado, sintiendo vergüenza de presentarse en su casa sin más. También Ginny le pidió disculpas por haber sido tan ruda cuando conversaban sobre la "virginidad" usando a personajes de _"El Quijote de la Mancha"_ como excusa, porque le había contestado duramente sus argumentos, siendo poco flexible.

Ya estando en el riachuelo, Ron y Hermione se descalzaron para poder hundir sus pies y jugar con el agua, mientras que la otra pareja se sentó junto a la gran roca y siguieron conversando como si no hubieran otras personas más que ellos.

-Entonces tu tía nos ayudó – aceptó Ginny riendo y cortó algunas hojas del pasto para poder jugar con ellas – Nunca creí poder agradecerle algo a la renombradísima y honorable Lady Umbridge.

-Hablando de ella, me recuerda que tengo que informarle que nos casaremos para que anule mi compromiso con su hija – dijo pensativo y miró hacía el cielo. Ella se preguntó qué escándalo haría la mujer por saber tales noticias, y no se podía imaginar qué haría la prima de Draco al saber que no se casaría con él, pero algo le decía que a ella no le molestaría mucho – Después de hablar con tu padre, por su puesto – agregó dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo acelerar los latidos de la pelirroja.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que me amabas? – inquirió curiosa.

-Siendo franco, no lo sé. Desde el principio me impresionaste…

-Tanto como para decirle a otros hombres que no era lo suficiente bonita para tentarte. Escuché todo – Lanzó las hojas cortadas en miles de pedazos al aire con un breve soplido – Y muchas veces fui descortés, me gustaba molestarte.

-Me enamoré de ti porque eres inteligente y siempre tienes algo brillante que decir – admitió posando su dedo pulgar en el dorso de su mano derecha antes de que los demás dedos se colocaran en su palma para tomarla con cariño – Aquella noche mentí, porque sí me parecías atractiva y me sentía aterrado por haber captado mi atención en ti en tan poco tiempo – Sin que su hermano o Hermione lo viera, le dio un corto beso en la mano.

Al regresar a La Madriguera para tomar el té, Draco pidió hablar en privado con el señor Weasley. Ante las miradas confusas y curiosas de los Weasley, el rubio fue escoltado por el hombre pelirrojo hasta encerrarse en su despacho.

-¿Qué va a hacer? – preguntó George mirando a cada persona en el salón buscando una respuesta lógica.

-Va a pedir mi mano en matrimonio – respondió Ginny resueltamente, sabiendo que sería oportuno hablar con el resto de la familia ahí.

-¿QUÉ? – Fred pareció ahogarse al escupir las palabras.

**OoOoO**

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Ginny se puso de pie rápidamente. De ella salió Draco y miró incómodo a la familia en el vestíbulo que lo observaban con mucha atención, en especial los gemelos que parecían taladrarlo con sus ojos azules.

-Tu padre quiere hablar contigo – anunció fingiendo no intimidarse ante los gemelos y dejó entreabierta la puerta, para que ella pasara.

-¿Acaso trata de "tú" a nuestra hermana? – inquirió Fred frunciendo el ceño.

-No seas tan molesto, hijo - replicó su madre pegándole con el abanico para que dejara de decir tales barbaridades y le sonrió a Ginny – No hagas esperar a tu padre.

La joven suspiró sabiendo que lo más difícil estaba por venir. Con su madre había sido fácil, sólo tuvo que explicar que se dio cuenta la clase de persona que era Draco para enamorarse; y con sus hermanos tuvo una pequeña discusión en la que finalmente ganó ella, alegando que era su vida y que si quería se casaba con un enano con verrugas en los pies. La más feliz era su madre, que la abrazó riendo y diciendo que tenía el futuro asegurado, que por fin su sueño se cumpliría y su única hija mujer no tendría que vivir en la pobreza. En cambio, los gemelos cuchicheaban enfadados y Ron parecía estar más que nada confundido por no haberse dado cuenta que su hermana estaba enamorada del amigo de Hermione.

Pasó por el lado del rubio, recibiendo una mirada de aliento por parte de éste y se entró tratando de mantener un ritmo firme.

Se giró para cerrar la puerta, vio a su familia mirándola en silencio y recibió una gran sonrisa por parte de Draco, quien se mantenía de pie a poca distancia del despacho. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa más débil, pero más calmada de notar que él no le mandaba ningún mensaje en que su padre se opusiera al compromiso.

-¿Ginny, te has vuelto loca? – preguntó el hombre a su espalda.

Lucía más viejo si era posible; ya que se había sacado las gafas y sus ojos entrecerrados le daban un aire despistado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con pocos cabellos rojos y trató de desordenárselos con angustia. Las manos presionadas fuertemente en el escritorio, al lado de sus gafas, parecían ser de roca tallada.

-¡Tú lo odias! – soltó modulando exageradamente – Me dijiste que odiabas que fuera tan orgullo y creído, que incluso preferirías pasar una tarde con un cíclope antes de estar cinco minutos seguidos en la misma habitación que él. ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Tomó aire cansinamente y negó con la cabeza - ¿Podrá hacerte feliz un hombre tan orgulloso y desagradable? Y…

Cuando alzó la mirada para ver a su hija, el hombre no pudo articular palabra al notar los ojos llorosos de la joven.

-Lo amo, papá – dijo Ginny dolida por las palabras de su padre – Y él me ama. No sabes cómo es… Nadie se dio el tiempo de conocerlo para saber que es un hombre excepcional. Tanto, que con mucha certeza sé que me hará la mujer más feliz del planeta al compartir lo que me queda de vida a su lado – Aguó sus dedos para quitarse las lágrimas – No tienes idea cuánto me duele que hables de esa manera de él.

-Hija… - El señor Weasley la miró petrificado.

-Todos lo hemos juzgado tan mal. Me jacté de encontrarle defectos, de reconocer su orgullo, su engreimiento y su arribismo – Se acercó hasta rodear el escritorio y estar junto a él – Pero no fui capaz de salir de mis prejuicios, haciéndonos daño. Él ha hecho tanto para demostrarme que estuve equivocada.

Entonces Ginny le contó sobre lo que había hecho por Lily, le contó gran parte de la historia de James Potter; y también le relató que había enmendado su error de llevarse a Hermione, porque no se dio cuenta que no debería haber interferido en la relación que mantenía con Ron.

-¿De verdad lo amas? – Crispó la boca.

-Más que a nada en el mundo – respondió asintiendo.

-Te voy a extrañar tanto cuando te vayas a vivir a Derbyshire – Abrió los brazos para que su hija menor se acunara en ellos mientras trataba de tragarse las repentinas lágrimas que querían escapar de sus pequeños ojos – No puedo creer que alguien te merezca – susurró cuando ella se sentó en su regazo y le acarició su pelo como cuando era niña.

-Siempre seré tu hija y me visitarás comúnmente porque esto no quiere decir que… - No pudo seguir hablando, porque al escuchar a su padre llorar le plantó un beso en la frente – Te quiero, papá. Gracias por dejar casarme con Draco.

Se quedó abrazada a su padre por muchos minutos, sabiendo que cuando rompieran el contacto se sentiría extraña. Terminaría un etapa de su vida tan larga que aún se veía como una niña, corriendo donde su padre y disfrutando que el le acariciara el pelo mientras le inculcaba el placer de la literatura. Ahora tendría que comenzar su propia familia, tener sus hijos, administrars su casa, aprender a cultivar un amor duradero hasta que la muerte la separara del hombre a quien amaba. Y, si antes le idea le parecía muy lejana, en esos momentos era cercana y no tenía miedo de enfrentar lo que venía. No le tenía miedo al futuro.

Cuando él le dio un efusivo beso en la nuca, diciéndole que sería aconsejable hablar con su futuro marido para calmar su ansiedad, ella aspiró la fragancia a colonia francesa de su padre. Respingó la nariz incómoda. Ese olor siempre le había desagradado y parecía que seguiría siendo así hasta que él cambiara su colonia.

-Si Fred o George quieren mi consentimiento para desposar a otras jovencitas, vengan de inmediato. ¡Estoy listo! – gritó una vez que Ginny abría la puerta para salir y ella río por el tono burlón de su padre.

La recibieron sus hermanos alzando las cejas preguntándole con ese gesto si había tenido éxito y su madre cerró el abanico estruendosamente. Hermione lucía tranquila y le señaló discretamente a Draco, quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta muy pálido. Lo único que dijo fue:

-Si me disculpan, necesito un tiempo a solas con mi futuro marido – Caminó consciente de las bocas abiertas de los gemelos por la sorpresa y tomó por el brazo al rubio para llevarlo al jardín.

El pálido rostro de Draco pareció cobrar un poco de color al repetir varias veces lo que había dicho ella antes de llevárselo y se detuvo cuando ya estaban cerca de la próxima plantación de girasoles Ron.

En silencio, la mano del rubio se posó en su mejilla y la miró intensamente, como si fuera la única persona existente en ese minuto en el planeta, haciendo sonrosar a Ginny.

-Mi querida Ginny – murmuró inclinándose hasta que sus cabezas estuvieron a una altura similar y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

-Sería un momento ideal para besarte, pero tenemos una audiencia muy interesada en saber qué haremos – dijo sintiéndose aturdida por la cercanía de su boca.

Draco no pudo aguantar lanzar una carcajada al ver que por la ventana, la señora Weasley y los gemelos los espiaban con las caras pegadas a los vidrios. Y al ver que él los había descubierto, se dieron media vuelta fingiendo que conversaban.

-Es un buen consuelo saber que podré besarte el resto de mi vida, por lo que no hay apuro – respondió abrazando fuertemente a la pelirroja.

**OoOoO**

En Noviembre se realizó el matrimonio de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Se realizó en Netherfield y asistieron todos los del pueblo, unos pocos invitados por la novia desde Londres y los amigos más cercanos a la pareja –su hermanastra fue, pero se retiro temprano de la fiesta-. Se hizo una ceremonia siguiendo perfectamente el protocolo de la Iglesia Anglicana; aunque lo más divertido fue que los votos que Ron leyó, habían sido escritos por su hermana porque su primer bosquejo fue un fracaso, y todos los conocidos se dieron cuenta al instante que él no había escrito esas palabras. Incluso Hermione se río y le restó importancia diciendo que aunque las palabras estuvieran adornadas, el sentimiento era el verídico.

Más tarde, en Mayo contrajeron matrimonio Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en la mansión Malfoy, por lo que más de la mitad de Ottery St. Cathcpole se trasladó con días de anticipación hacía el distrito de Derbyshire para asistir al gran evento. Hubo muchísimos invitados, muchos de los que Ginny no conocía y Draco le dijo que estaban allí más por cortesía que cercanía tenían. También fueron todos los hermanos de Ginny y Draco tuvo que soportar un largo interrogatorio por parte de Bill, Charlie y Percy; que finalmente se ganó la aprobación de los tres. Lady Umbridge fue invitada, pero misteriosamente rechazó la invitación diciendo que tenía otros compromisos a los cuales ir.

Ambos días fueron los más felices de la señora Weasley, y desde que Ginny se había casado, presionaba a los gemelos para que sentaran cabeza de una buena vez por todas.

Los empleados de la mansión Malfoy estuvieron contentos por la esposa de su amo, ya que Ginny los trataba con mucha cordialidad y trataba de ayudar en lo que podía en la gran casa. Y gracias a la presencia de ella, Draco pasaba varias semanas disfrutando de su casa y su nueva familia.

En el verano, recibieron muchos invitados en la mansión Malfoy. Ron y Hermione iban habitualmente; además de Neville y Luna, quien tenía pocos meses de embarazo y hacía largas listas para escoger nombres adecuados de niños y niñas. Los padres de Ginny también se hospedaban allí por unos días, en los que disfrutaban de pescar en el lago o de pasar largar horas en la biblioteca discutiendo sobre filosofía y literatura.

-Ginny.

-Aquí estoy – contestó ella volteándose.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Draco atravesando el umbral y posó una mano en la espalda de su esposa – Ya vamos a empezar la partida de naipes y creo que tienes grandes posibilidades de ganar. Neville quiere apostar una bolsa llena de libras a que podrá vencerte.

Miró el enorme jardín de la mansión Malfoy. Le seguía pareciendo tan imponente y sacado de un cuento como pensó la primera vez que había puesto pie en esos terrenos, pero había una gran diferencia: Ahora la hacían sentir en casa.

-El día en que Neville pueda ganarme, entonces Ron podrá leerse la Biblia católica en latín.

Antes de salir del balcón, él río y la atrajo más hacía él, inclinándose para que sus labios aprisionaran los de ella.

Sin saber cómo, Ginny se preguntaba cuándo dejaría de sentir su corazón saltar frenético cada vez que su esposo hacía eso mientras se puso de puntillas para profundizar el beso.

**FIN

* * *

**

(1): Ann Radcliffe es una escritora del siglo XVIII nacida en Inglaterra, que fue famosa por escribir novelas de terror gótico; donde jovencitas enfrentaban villanos y poderes sobrenaturales, que las hacían transformarse en heroínas que peleaban contra el mal en sus vidas. _"El mundo de Udolfo"_ fue su cuarta y más exitosa novela; de hecho, ésta inspiró a Jane Austen a hacer una novela parodiando a la de Radcliffe. Jane Austen tuvo fuertes influencias de esta escritora, por lo que decidí que sería buena incluirla –además que no pude evitar que Ginny no tuviera ánimos de leer el libro, porque yo sólo leí dos capítulos y lo abandoné xD!

(2): Los personajes Petrucho y Catalina son de la comedia _"La fierecilla domada"_, mientras que Romeo y Julieta pertenecen a –creo que es estúpido mencionarlo, ya que son archiconocidísimos- la clásica obra dramática _"Romeo y Julieta"_. Ambas pertenecientes al británico William Shakespeare.

(3): En _"El sueño de la noche de verano"_ narra la historia de cuatro jóvenes griegos: Demetrio quien ama a Hermia y está comprometido con ella, pero ésta no lo quiere y está enamorada de Leandro, por lo que huye con él; siendo perseguida por Demetrio, y éste es seguido por Helena, que lo ama y no entiende cómo sigue persistiendo en Hermia que ni lo mira. Todo se complica cuando unos "dioses griegos", por llamarlos así, intervienen con sus poderes, haciendo que los jóvenes se enamoren unos de otros. Es bastante divertida; si tienen la oportunidad de leerla o verla en teatro, háganlo.

(4): Y se preguntarán por qué puse una pequeña reseña en un beso, un casto y normal beso; pues, es porque en esa época no se daban besos en la boca hasta estar casados y en la privacidad de su hogar. Pero soy una romántica del siglo XXI, que lamentablemente tenía que cerrar esa parte con un beso. Estoy segura que Draco y Ginny querían lo mismo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** Okay, sonará patético, pero mientras escribía lloraba como cual Magdalena. Fue algo difícil fusionar la novela, la película y mis propias ideas, pero creo que todo funcionó bien al final. Hay invenciones mías como el que hayan ido al riachuelo, pero también saqué la parte de la novela donde caminan solos para hablar y de la película tomé que Draco llegara inesperadamente. Cosas así a lo largo de todo el capítulo. Y de hecho fui generosa, porque los que hayan visto la película (las que hayan visto, asumiré que ningún hombre lee este fic xD!) saben que para ver ese condenado beso, primero que nada, estaba en el final alternativo gringo porque los británicos no tenían ese final, y segundo, para verlo en la boca nos costó varios besitos en toda la cara de Lizzie antes que Mr. Darcy se inclinara a sus labios. Espero (y no me da vergüenza admitirlo) que no haya sido la única en esa parte que se haya puesto a gritar histérica y sacarse los pelos diciendo: BÉSALA EN LA BOCA AHORA MISMO, MIERDA.**

**El capítulo fue kilométrico, 12 hojas de Word. El más largo del fic hasta el momento. Pensé en cortarlo en dos para que no fuera tan desequilibrado con los demás, pero les había prometido que éste sería el último.**

**Siempre tengo una sensación agridulce al terminar un fic: Alegría porque cerré una historia, terminé los conflictos de los personajes; y triste porque los extrañaré. Con este fic me enamoré de Draco. Antes lo odiaba, después con el sexto y séptimo libro comencé a entenderlo, y ahora lo adoro. Creo que si Harry no hubiera cegado a Ginny de tal manera que ella no tenía ojos para nadie más, él hubiera sido el indicado para ella.**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que leyeron el fic desde el principio y a los que se fueron incorporando en la mitad; a los que me han dejado sus reviews, etc. De verdad que sus palabras siempre me ayudaron a seguir adelante, a mejorar. Sin ustedes esto de "adaptar" no hubiera tenido sentido.**

**Espero volver pronto con un DracoxGinny (ya tengo uno escribiendo), porque estos personajes me han encantado.**

**Ah, y lean la novela, vean la película, porque es algo necesario. Esto que he escrito no se puede comparar con la obra de Austen, en serio. Si tienen la oportunidad háganlo porque se darán cuenta que su vida no tenía sentido hasta ese momento xD!**

**Cuídense, besitos a todos y nuevamente agradecerles por el apoyo, adiós!**

**Sirenita**


End file.
